UNDERTALE 2: Overworld
by Stephen Stryker
Summary: It has been years since the Monsters sealed in the underworld were set free and established a life for themselves on the surface. Frisk is home from university to celebrate with her family, but that first day begins an adventure which will challenge her to the risk of sanity and life. Can she survive it with the help of her friends? Can she save her dearest friend from oblivion?
1. Prelude

Author's Foreword.

Yes, I have lost my mind, heart and SOUL to this crazy little pixel universe created by Toby Fox. I'm sure I'm in some good company. I'm really late to the party. I only stumbled onto it the day before my birthday in August of 2018. I had seen bits of it before on YouTube, but considered it a dopey game for little girls and littler boys. A nephew and his mom both urged me to check it out a number of times, assuring me that it was as cool as Nice cream.

ZOMG... I had no idea what I was in for. After watching a pacifist playthrough - no commentary, 8 HRS! - I had to have it. And the soundtrack, bought both. I'm listening to it even now. I love the world, I love the people, I love the story, as much as I have loved anything. UNDERTALE is special in ways that are hard to put into words.

Except... I have a really, _really_ bad problem with what happened to a certain someone.

This story is an attempt to tell the tale of how these fantastic beings deal with their lives after they are set free from their underground prison one day, thanks to the actions and the love of a very special girl. But there is so much more than that involved. Those who read my work know this. My stories take on a life of their own, and details galore spill out. I bring these people to life in every way possible, so I hope you enjoy spending time with them as I have. And it's really long - three chapters now, and it's right at 100 pages.

I began working on this prior to the release of Delta Rune - was that a head spinner or what? - and so any details coincident with DR are lucky intuitions on my part. The DNA of my tale is based more so on a lot of speculation by a very intelligent, deeply curious and imaginative UNDERTALE fanbase. So to you deep ponderers of this strange and wonderful world, I owe a lot of this to you guys. Though I did grab the ball and went for broke in my own direction, so hold on tight. Like so many creative types, my answers to Toby's conundrums are a little different.

Now...

Author's Warning.

This story is my basis for a game I want to make, the direct pattern for it, so it will be utterly spoiled. However, I'm not a game maker in any way, shape or form, so unless someone wants to help me with this project - hint, hint - it may well remain a fanfic. Maybe a comic one day, who knows. Making a game remotely like UNDERTALE could take a small eternity, and still never happen. Mr Swanky Box worked on a game for SIX YEARS and never released it.

Also, this is an emotional story. The first three chapters, in essence my Episode 1, is a quite a roller coaster. I can't help but involve a lot of passion in my tales, and these characters suffer. A lot. So take some breaks if it gets heavy. Small spoiler: the ending is a hopeful ray of sunlight.

An "I gotta say." I'm not a fan of people pushing adult subjects onto kids. The gay thing, abortion, suicide, gore, the occult, to the drug and criminal world and terrorism, etc. I hope Grand Theft Auto burns in Hell. In particular, children are _not_ sexual beings, are _not_ small adults, and _don't_ have developed minds. This is a matter between _parents_ and _their_ children, and I believe this privacy should be treated with more respect by everyone. Kind of a peeve of mine, and in this day and age, I have lots to be peeved over. Now, Toby's gay characters will be gay, and act gay, and I treat then with love and respect so don't worry about that. The adult content alluded to in the game will still be there, and in later chapters, there will be more. In addition, there is some foul language, and unless I change my mind in the following chapters, there will be an F-bomb or two. There _are_ hot-headed warriors in this group, after all, and this is a rough world, so my story is clearly rated TEEN for obvious reasons. This is your warning.

For fans of my other works, I haven't been able to write for a long while. Life happened and it left me unable to pursue my dreams for six years. And is still happening. I think I might be back for good though, so stay tuned. I have a lot of irons in the fire, but I'm putting them all on rotation, getting to them when I am able. Anyway, this is getting WAY longer than the Prelude, so I'll stop now.

Let the curtains rise...

 **UNDERTALE 2**

 **OVERWORLD**

 **Prelude**

It was a strange day, when the Monsters emerged from the Underworld, and revealed their existence to humanity. The nearby city was called Riverport, a name King Asgore found quite appropriate; a river port city bordering the ocean.

The sight of thousands of Monsters marching towards their city was quite a spectacle, and at first, the Humans thought the mass of strange beings was a circus troop, or the precursor to an upcoming anime convention. But then, their true nature was revealed, and the Humans marshaled their military forces to confront this hoard of unnatural invaders. The Monsters feared that once again, they would be at war.

Fortunately, Frisk was able to defuse the situation. She met with the commanders of the Marines and Police, and explained the matter. Metaton was anxious to be involved, but Alphys explained that things might go a bit more smoothly with someone a little less... exuberant, and he finally relented. With reservations.

When the Monsters proved to be peaceful, meetings were held with the leaders of the country and the Dreemurr family. Even the President was involved, and with Frisk's help a resolution was agreed to.

Rather than being forced to live underground again, a plot of land adjoining Riverport was granted to the Monsters - after a sum of gold was given in payment. Nothing in life is free, after all, no matter who you are. But at last, the Monsters were liberated to begin a new life, building a new home for themselves in a wonderful, fascinating, beautiful new world. They were ecstatic, and held a grand celebration with both Monsters and Humans invited. And before the King could name their new residence something corny like Brand New Home, Toriel announced that the King had decreed the name of their new city would be Salvation, because their people had been saved from their once endless imprisonment, and all due to Frisk's actions. King Asgore wisely agreed.

Many things were kept secret from the Humans, and had to be, in order for their to be peace between their two cultures. They all made a pact, including Frisk, that nothing of their past dealings with the Humans, or their SOULs, or the means whereby they were freed, would ever be mentioned again. In spite of their worries, the pact held true, and with time, their dark past was all but forgotten.

The days passed, becoming years, and both Monsters and Humans went blissfully through their lives, ignorant of the dark secrets lurking in that deep cavern, unremembered...

* * *

 **Metaton's notes.** (Someone demanded their own air time. And bold text)

(Dramatic show music plays)

Gather round, adoring fans! For

METATON'S PREVIEW OF UPCOMING ATTRACTIONS!

In our next exciting chapter...

Frisk awakens from a bad dream to yummy blueberry pancakes!

She makes Sans perspire!

Sans gets revenge by discussing a bazillion and one subjects! Or a few deep ones.

Papyrus patrols a landfill! Indoors!

Undyne destroys innocent trash cans!

Alphys watches anime! What a SHOCKER!

Sans says something that makes her STOP watching anime! A plot twist!

And then she mentions her unmentionables! How is it POSSIBLE!

And then... well, that would be telling...


	2. Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

**Chapter 1: Rude Awakening**

WAKE UP

PLEASE, WAKE UP

PLEASE . . .

Their eyes drifted open, out of focus at first... or, what was _in focus?_ It was utterly dark. Then they looked down at their hands - or what should have been hands, and screamed.

Leaf petals. They were a flower. _Again!_

They screamed more. "Mommy! Daddy! _Where are you!_ It's dark! I'm scared! _I'm so scared! WHERE IS EVERYONE!_ " The head of the blossom drooped in despair. "I'm alone... all alone. They abandoned me..."

Then, somehow, they were able to see themselves, for who they truly were. And screamed again.

...Flying apart from each other. Together... _joined_ together, as _one?_

"Chara!" he cried, looking at the ghostly figure beside him. Then he remembered, and growled. "Why am I with you!"

She scoffed. "Why am I with _you!_ You big crybaby. Of all the idiots to wake up to." Then she looked at him askance. " _Why_ am I awake? Did _you_ awaken me?"

He stared back suspiciously. "I didn't do anything... I was finally at peace. I dreamed... of someplace like Heaven. Then _this_ happened!"

She muttered, "I was dreaming..." Her voice drifted off, and she shook her head as memories of flames and cries of despair tormented her. "-Nothing, just... nothing."

He looked dubious. "You only say that when you don't want to talk-"

"Shut up."

"Why are you like this?" he murmured sadly. "Once, you were so nice and fun-"

"I said _shut up!_ " she exclaimed.

PLEASE

He wanted to cry, wailing, "Why can't we just stay _dead!_ "

"I wish one of us was dead." He flinched away as she eyed him menacingly, a disturbing look on her face. "Want me to try?"

 **PLEASE** **!**

That stopped them, a chill running through their ghostly forms. He asked hesitantly, "Is... s-someone there?"

"Who the hell would be there-?" she began, then choked the last of it off. Someone was speaking in a voice like thought.

PLEASE . . . I NEED YOUR HELP

WE ALL NEED HELP

WE HAVE ALL BEEN ABANDONED

I BELIEVE I CAN SOLVE THIS

"Solve what?" she asked, then rolled her eyes. " _This?_ There's no fix for this! No one can _solve_ this! Buzz off, freaky voice guy!"

"Hold on!" he interrupted. "Who _are_ you?"

MY NAME IS UNIMPORTANT

BUT YOUR AID IS CRUCIAL

"What can _we_ do?" he asked uncertainly. "We're just... ghosts."

"Don't listen to him," she grumbled to Asriel. "He's crazy!"

GHOSTS, YES

BUT YOU HAVE A VESSEL

SOMEWHAT LIMITED

BUT WITH INTERESTING CAPABILITY

HOWEVER

MUCH TIME HAS PASSED

I AM AFRAID

LITTLE IS LEFT FOR US

WE MUST ACT SOON

IF WE ARE TO BE SAVED

She snorted, "He just wants to save _himself_."

THAT IS TRUE

BUT I ALSO WISH

TO SAVE YOU

YOUR MAJESTY

"Prince Wimp-a-lot," she began, then stopped short. "Hey, _wait-!_ "

AND YOU AS WELL, YOUNG GIRL

BUT YOU MUST BEHAVE HONORABLY

I REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID

"So you're some guardian angel-?" she began sarcastically, then her face bore a look of dread. "Oh hell... _it can't be..._ "

He gazed at her in perplexion. "What do you mean? Who is-?"

"Shut up," she snapped, turning away, her form quivering in a fit of anxiety. What was she so upset about?

This was all too strange, and he wanted to get things back on a footing he might possibly begin to understand. "So... how are we supposed to help you?"

IN THE DEPTHS

NEAR THE CORE

A FORBIDDEN AREA

A LABORATORY

EVERYTHING IS SHUT DOWN

BUT YOU CAN RESTORE IT

TO FULL OPERATION

I WILL SHOW YOU HOW

MEET ME THERE

"Okay..." he began, but it felt like the Presence was already gone. He tried to regain control of Flowey's plant-body, but something was being difficult about it. Maybe it had been fixed in one spot too long. He had to wonder about Chara's reaction to the being. He muttered as he struggled to regain control of unwilling tendrils and roots, "I don't know why you're being so weird. I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I'll figure it out." He froze as a remark came from behind him, a chill running through his ghostly body.

"You wished one of us was dead. At least, that's what you said."

He backed away in despair as she crept near, her face a mask of hate. "Oh, I can't kill you. Not really. You need a body and a SOUL for that. _But I can consume you_. _And I'm really, really hungry!_ "

Asriel wailed in terror as the girl seemed to be changing, and looked ready to do horrifying things to him, much worse than pain and death. "W-wait! Don't! Mommy? Daddy? God! Anyone! _Please Chara, stop! Please SAVE ME!_ "

She transformed into something terrible. He knew what it was. All her pain, guilt and inner suffering. All her sin and murderous intent. Without a heart or conscience to restrain even a bit of it. And he was helpless to resist. She fell on him like a bloodthirsty beast. Like a ruthless demon. He begged her to stop, screamed for her to stop, but she would not.

He had to watch it, shivering in horror, unable to do anything to help him. He wished he could die instead. But he had to listen, to witness it all, because he desperately needed her help. From the depths of his being came a soundless scream. The place shook from it.

 _There was a terrible darkness, consuming everything_

She jerked upright, a cry strangling in her throat, and looked around anxiously.

She was in her room. Her safe, comfortable, ridiculously pampered room. Outside, the sun was shining bright, the birds chirping, with the sounds of the city enjoying a cool summer morning. But something still felt terribly wrong.

"Ohmygod ohmygod, oh my god..." she gasped, holding her face in her hands. It was just a stupid dream, right? Right?

 _Right?_

But the fear, the dread, those horrible images... she couldn't shake them, and began to pray hard for her little friend who had been gone for so many years now.

She jumped as the door opened abruptly. "Good morning, dear-"

It was Toriel, her adoptive mother, wearing her typical blue dress reminiscent of her royal robes from days long passed. Her cheerful smile of greeting was frozen on her face, as she tended to shift from mood to mood gradually. "What is the matter, my child?"

"Oh! Nothing," Frisk lied offhandedly with as disposable a smile, though she knew by now that the Caryna woman sensed that it was definitely something. "Just... a dumb dream."

"Well, perhaps you would like to discuss it over breakfast, dear. In any case, rising and going about your day will help to cheer you up. And you want no moody clouds to taint your first week home from the university, do you?" Even after all these years in Human civilization, she spoke like a true queen. "Oh, and Gorey is making some of those delicious blueberry pancakes you love so much. You do not want to tarry on this special day."

"Oh! No, thank you both so much! I'll be right in," she replied as Toriel eased the door shut. _Gorey_ , as she fondly referred to Asgore now, had reconciled with her within a year of their time on the surface. The culture shock of the Human world made them both feel isolated and lonely, even in the company of their former subjects, as the whole alien atmosphere of Human life permeated every aspect of the world above. Even though she once stubbornly detested the male, the fear of losing him in the terrible cataclysm on that Final Day, and the passage of time, finally softened her heart toward her estranged husband. It was wonderful to see them together again, and to have a mother and father in their home. If there was anything lacking from their old relationship, it was hard to imagine it.

 _But that dream..._

It bothered her badly. And there was no way she would discuss _that_ with her mother. It would be more than painful, it would be downright cruel.

She gazed out the window to the peak of Mt. Ebott, the once dreaded mountain that swallowed people from the world forever, for strange reasons no one suspected. Was there something hidden within it after all these years? Something forgotten that should never be?

* * *

He lay under a tree in a nearby park, snoozing the morning away as he usually did.

The sight of the dozing skeleton clad in a blue coat, shorts and slippers wasn't unusual, and the neighborhood kids inevitably tried to see how closely they could nudge their play to him before he began making magical warnings to them. Harmless of course, and he was actually quite popular with them. But, kids will be kids, and he was jarred awake as a football banged off his skull.

"Meh... tykes," he muttered, flicking the ball up with tongues of blue flame at a shape that appeared over him. "Take this and..."

He blinked as Frisk caught it, smiling down at him. "Aaaand...?"

He grinned up at her, though that smile rarely left his features. "Have fun, what else?"

"Mind if I join you?" she asked, not bothering to wait for the answer.

"Sure, knock yerself out. Just not with that. Kinda smarts."

She giggled, sitting beside him so he could gaze at that face of his that charmed her, and threw the ball to a child beckoning for it. "You're up early."

"No I'm not," he replied, folding his arms behind his head once more. "Y'know, your taste in clothes never seems to change."

Even though she had a large wardrobe, thanks to the generosity of her parents, she almost always dressed in clothing exactly like the striped shirt and pants she had worn in that strange but wonderful underground world she fell into a decade ago. It was a sentimental attachment she could never break, nor did she ever want to, though she had moved on to slacks instead of shorts most days. "Oh... it makes it easier to get dressed in the morning."

"Sure thing. That's why I only have this coat and shorts," he admitted. "Guess you're almost as lazy as I am."

"Right," she smarted back. "Or I picked up your bad habits."

"Ain't no bad habit if it makes life easier," he said with a wink. "Enjoying your summer vaca?"

"Of course I am."

"Know what day it is?" he asked with a leer. Somehow, even with that unchanging expression, it was obviously a leer.

"Sans Goof Off Day? Like every day?" she asked, nudging his hip with a toe.

"Right first try," he replied, grinning.

"Of course I know, silly," she said. "It was ten years ago today that the Barrier was destroyed, and all your people were set free." She thought in wonder of that time, how it all transpired. "Your kind had been trapped underground so long ago that we completely forgot you even existed."

"Yeah... says a lot about our popularity. Or how bad your memories are," he chided.

"Okay now, that was so long ago that history had swallowed it up. We didn't have digital recorders back then, and a lot of our history was lost. But you're super-popular now."

"I know." The skeleton couldn't help but poke fun at his sibling. "Papyrus finally has a fan club with double digit membership, like he always wanted. And he went on a date with someone other than you."

She had to laugh. "All right, Sans... didn't you say your brother was super cool?"

"Yeah... he is at that," he admitted. "Coolest bro on the planet."

"Okay, just wanted to be sure. And all the changes your people went through, coming to the surface... and for me too. I was in your world for all of... what, a month? And I was completely immersed in it all. I almost forgot what my world was like."

"Yep," he murmured in satisfaction. "Bad memories."

She slapped his shoulder. "You're impossible. Anyway, that last day underground was something else. And... wow..." She gazed off into the distance as if her thoughts had come to life. "I could hardly believe it. In a moment, everything turned really dire. I was so afraid for everyone... I can still remember it like it was yesterday."

"Nah, it was years ago, remember?" he joked. "Besides, you were just a kid, facin' off against the Mega God Of Hyperdeath, or whatever he called himself. We were scared to hyperdeath you were gonna be nothin' but a bloodstain. And, well... the whole universe would be his play toy. But you saved everyone, everything, even him."

"Yeeaahh... I suppose," she drawled out somberly.

He arched a brow. "You suppose?"

"Well, not... _everyone_..." she murmured, tugging the corner of her mouth. "I _didn't_ save him..."

He eyed her sympathetically. "You said he was himself for a while."

She gave a faint nod, still gazing off at nothing. "But, Sans... it's not right, how he..." Her voice trailed off sadly.

"Ended up?"

She nodded slightly.

"You miss 'im, don'cha." It wasn't really a question.

She nodded again.

"Hmm... ya know, they didn't find anything this time," he mused. "I think he 'n Chara finally found their peace, and moved on. And it's thanks to you, ya know."

She nodded again with a snuffle.

He groaned out a sigh. He hated it when people got emotional, especially girls. Especially Frisk. "Hey, come on, change of subject. This is a happy day-"

"Those six SOULs..." she interrupted. "The ones your kind collected... how did those people die?"

He blinked at her in surprise. Such a question, and out of the blue like that? "Well, I didn't mean _any_ old subject..."

"They were killed, weren't they," she continued, and it sounded like an accusation.

This was growing uncomfortable. "Well... y-yeah, kinda..."

" _Kinda?_ " she asked darkly. "Who killed them?"

He choked, unsure of how to answer. "Jeez, kid, what's with the heavy mood all of a sudden?"

"I seem to remember you saying that... unless Toriel hadn't asked you to protect me... _I would be dead where I stand_. Is that what you told me?" He was silent much too long, so she drove her final point home. "You know, it was because of that crazy SOUL stealing scheme that Asriel had his life destroyed, and Chara's. Why the underground was nearly destroyed too... was, for a while. You know that, right?"

He sat up, gazing at her worriedly, beads of perspiration forming on his skull. "Frisk... stop. Please stop. Please. That's not me anymore. That _me_ ceased to exist. A long time ago. After I met you. You changed us all... changed everything. For the best. We're all different because of you."

"Yeah... I know." She gave him a lopsided smile and pushed him back down to the grass. "I'm sorry... I just wanted to know if our friendship meant that you could talk to me about anything without keeping creepy secrets. Or really, I'm just... in a mood. And I guess I want you to share in the misery. It's a woman thing. Or something."

"Gyaaahh..." He heaved an exasperated sigh. "Jeepers... is it that time o' the month or what?"

She jabbed him in the side with her toe. "We don't talk about that."

"Oh, right," he replied, getting settled. "Guess that costs limbs or somethin'."

She managed to chuckle. "Something like that."

"Aaanyhow..." he asked, slightly more at ease, "seriously, what's up with the third degree? Even Undyne never pulled his kinda stunt on me."

"I don't know," she fibbed. "I'm just... upset."

"Tell me about it," he muttered somberly, then added, "Seriously, tell me about it. Let's talk. We've always been able to yack about all kindsa stuff before." He leaned up, gazing at her hopefully. "And are we still cool?"

She touched his chin with her index finger. "Nice Cream cool. I'll love you forever. I just... you know, there are so many things you never told me. And I've wondered for years... and you always said to me that friends could talk about anything."

" _Almost_ anything," he corrected, laying back down. "Touchy subjects can... you know... cut to the _bone_."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Ohh, now I remember why Papyrus forbids you telling those awful puns."

"I thought you learned that first thing," he grinned. "Anyhow, go ahead and get stuff off your chest."

She sighed, not wanting to get into her fears just yet. "When I was in high school learning about physics, Dr Alphys told me things that I wasn't quite sure lined up with what I was being taught. But at the university, my professor and I got into the deep end of quantum mechanics one day, and he began sounding a lot like her. Causality, entanglement, parallel dimensions, d-branes... oh my god, the math is insane! Have you seen manifold equations?"

"You get used to it," he told her. "With some practice, you can work it out in your head."

"You've got to be kidding me." She thought it was time to work towards what was bugging her. "Sans, you said some funny things in the past that stuck with me. But you didn't go into it as much as I wanted to."

He shrugged. "You wouldn'ta understood it."

"Try me now." She fixed him in her gaze. "What is this universe? What am... I? What's a Prime Mover?"

He patted the grass beside her. "Lay back down. We think better lyin' down."

"You _sleep_ better lying down," she muttered, but did as he asked.

"No lie," he admitted. "Anyhow, look at the sky through the leaves. Whadya see?"

She was about to say _leaves, clouds and sky_ , but muttered snarkily, "Okay, professor Sans, what am I seeing?"

"Leaves, clouds and sky, silly girl." He couldn't resist.

She groaned, "I _am_ going to kill you."

"Okay okay... seriously, even with all the sun and blue sky and stuff, you're also seein' light from the ends of the universe. Light that goes back to the dawn of Time itself for all we know. See, I been readin' up on your knowledge base. We never wrapped our heads around something as vast as the entire universe, but Humans, you guys are ambitious. The sky ain't big enough to contain your imagination and thirst for knowledge. You go all out. But as much as you know, you don't know the first things, and you won't admit it. At least not out loud. The first stars, the origin of life... you got no idea how it all began. I guess it's scary or humblin' or somethin', having to admit you don't know as much as you think. And it is pretty hard, figurin' that kinda stuff out."

"I know," she replied a bit vacantly. "I get into argument over it all the time. Of course, I get accused of having my mind _polluted_ by you _Monstors_."

"Oh, is that what we are now? Mind polluters? Guess somebody's gotta do it." He had to grin. "Anyways, we kinda had a sort of theological-slash-sciency way of looking at The Big Picture. So... let's say there's this guy called God. And He makes a universe one day. He makes it pretty, 'cause He's an artist. He makes it all really complex, 'cause He's a genius. He likes mysteries, so He makes it hard to figure everything out. He likes people to get along, so He fills it with Love. It ain't enough. He makes more universes, because He's so creative.

"But, somethin' went wrong.

"You guys believe in a Devil. We do too. For whatever reason, he didn't want to play nice anymore. He kinda screws things up, sometimes really bad. But God wants to maintain order, so He makes Prime Movers. Important people, powerful people, powerful SOULs that can shape history. Scatters 'em around through history, mostly Humans. You guys are practically a race of Prime Movers. You dominate everything.

"And we also drag God into it because of all the spiritual stuff in the universe that science has no clue about. I can't believe you Humans _still_ don't know what a SOUL is, and most people think magic is some kinda superstition. Magic is at its very fundamental nature just energy. And according to quantum mechanics, the universe, time and space and everything is at its fundamental nature just energy. See? Metaphysics is a real thing, and spiritual stuff really is scientific." Frisk nodded in wonder at the revelation. But then, talking with Sans was often an eye opening experience. "And just where the heck do ya think all that _came from?_ And SOULs... they don't come from here, this universe. It's why they're so weird 'n hard to deal with. We come from Somewhere Else. This isn't home, Frisk."

She sat up and gaped at him in astonishment. "You never told me that!"

He shrugged with that enigmatic smile. "Hey, there's a bazillion and one subjects, kid. Where do ya start? If I talked about a scouche of it, I'd never get a nap. Besides, you Humans have'ta take things in doses, let it sink in. You get so lost sometimes. Like, you guys who beat us stupid in the War and sealed us underground forgot how to use _spells?_ Humans are hard to figure sometimes."

"Well..." she murmured somberly, "we still haven't figured ourselves out either, and we both have issues in our past. I'm sorry about all that."

"Eh, it worked itself out. Things are pretty cool now, aren't they? Anyhow, way off topic. More hairy stuff to follow. Prime Movers and all that. They keep the world from fallin' apart, so He doesn't have to deal with a bazillion problems every second Himself. So that people like Flowey can't screw things up too much. It's how come you know what a SAVE is, what a RESET is. You see 'em, Frisk, you know how to use 'em. You're a really special person. No doubt, it's why you were able to make friends with everyone. You changed us all, changed our lives, forever. We owe you everything, not just our freedom. You really are kind of an angel."

She gazed off into the distance quietly for a time. "Sans... I failed. I failed Asriel. What kind of angel does that? I don't understand... I weild that kind of power... I was able to save almost everyone. But why wasn't I able to save _him?_ "

He wondered what he could tell his friend that wouldn't upset her. "Kid, I wish I knew. I guess... some things just are. I don't like it either, but-"

"That's unacceptable." She looked aside for a moment. "What did you mean by 'We didn't find them _this time?_ ' How many universes have you been in... how many do you _exist in?_ "

"Well, just this one," he replied with a snarky grin. "But I've been a few places."

She said pointedly, "You'd risk everything for Papyrus, wouldn't you. Even your life."

He shrugged to her. "In a heartbeat."

"What about Gaster?"

He drew a breath and propped himself up on his elbows. Is that what all this angsting was about? "Okay kid, ya got me. But Gaster's a special case-"

"How so?"

"How _so?_ Frisk, Dr Gaster was lost in the CORE itself. I never really told ya much about it, but the CORE is a quantum engine that cuts through dimensions and draws power from it all, kinda like a black hole. Its properties aren't totally understood. And he..." Sans became quite melancholy just then. "He fell into it. It's why there are... _pieces of him_..." He choked, unable to continue.

She felt badly for him. "Oh, Sans... I know you... hinted... and I saw..."

"Yeah, I... don't like gettin' into that subject too much." He made a feeble shrug, managing to relax. She wished she could be so casual with her emotions. "I'd save him too if I could, kid. The problem is... he's not _here_ , if you catch my drift."

"But Sans, you gave me the key to your lab. I went in. You must have known I'd eventually figure it out."

"Yeah," he beamed at her proudly. "Didn't take long to find it, either."

"I saw the machine."

"And you couldn't figure it out."

She shook her head. "No, but I never forgot it, and I took a picture of it and the schematics with my cellphone."

He smirked to the sky. "Yeah, it figured. Had to be Alphys, fixin' that thing up. Dang it, girl..."

"Never mind that. As I studied more and more science, it started to make sense." She leaned forward, staring at him intently. "You want to save them, don't you."

"Well, yeah, but I haven't been able to-" he began, then pieces fell into place. " _Them?_ Ohh, _that's_ what this is all about, why you dove so deep into quantum physics-"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, looking away. She didn't want him to see in case she got emotional. She was still upset over her morning vision. "Sans... I had a dream. A really bad, _bad_ dream. About Asriel, and... Chara."

He urged gently, "So... tell me about it? But kid, one thing; dreams aren't all that reliable."

"This one was, I know it. She did something to him... oh, it was _awful!_ I have to go back - I _have_ to save them! I know it's been ten years, but if this is for real... please, you _have_ to help me."

"Well... I guess I could see what I-" And then another piece fell into place. "Wait, you said _them_ , and you didn't mean Chara, did ya?"

"No... I didn't see him, but there was a voice as faint as a thought. He spoke precisely in lofty terms, sentences broken into short partials."

He nodded, looking thoughtful. "Sure sounds like him."

"And Sans," she added urgently, "he said they didn't have much time left."

"Well then." He pushed himself up and got to his feet, offering his bony hand to her. "Lemme think about this a bit and get back with you. Your place or mine?"

She stood, brushing her pants, and made a face. "Your place is always a mess."

"Awrightie then," he said with a grin. "My place."

* * *

She was aghast. It looked like a couple of frat houses had thrown a party. And then had another few parties on top of the remains. The perpetual tornado of trash was still going strong. "Is this your revenge for what I put you through at the park?"

He raised his bony arms in protest. "Hey kid, if ya hadn't phoned me every two minutes, I might'a tidied up a scouche more. Anyhow, pull up a pile and have a sit."

"Yeaah..." she drawled out, pretty sure that all he had done is come home for another nap. At least it didn't smell like an animal house, but then, Papyrus wouldn't tolerate an actual mess. Yes, they still lived together, and in the very same house, just rebuilt on the surface. She hadn't given him more than ten minutes rest before she began spamming him with calls and texts, so maybe she was actually to blame for the state of his room. She shoved a pile of laundry out of a chair, all socks, and sat facing him as he slouched down in his own laundry pile. "Okay, perfessor, so what have you thunk?"

"First, tell me what you can of yer dream. I'm gonna assume it's legit for now. And when it starts to sound flakey, it'll be my turn."

"Okay," she replied, trying to collect her thoughts. It was easier now, a half hour later. "Well, there was this darkness. They woke up in it, merged together in that Flowey plant, and they freaked out, screaming in fear at being alone, no one around at all."

"So, they just woke up on their own?"

"Oh yeah. There was a voice," she replied. "That soundless voice. I'm assuming it was Gaster. It woke them up. But they weren't aware of it at first. And they realized they were combined and split apart. They squabbled... Chara was being a little monster, when that Voice got their attention. He spoke to them, tried to get them to help him with some sort of experiment. At least that's the impression I got, that he was going to try something, some sort of desperation move for them. Even Chara." The way she said her name didn't sound favorable. She eyed her skeletal friend closely. "At a secret lab. How many are there, Sans?"

"Well, ya saw the one. And listen, I ain't gonna hold out on ya," he told her earnestly. "I care for these guys too, ya know."

"I knew I could count on you," she smiled back. "It's just good to hear it from the skeleton's mouth."

"Glad that's settled," he said with a grin. "So what happened next?"

 _Oh my God, what happened_... it took her a moment. "Well... he left, and they tried to get Flowey... going again, and... _and_..." She couldn't go on, looking out the window, hoping the sight of the mundane townscape with nothing in particular happening would settle her nerves, but it just seemed to mock her anguish and fear for her friend. Even as brief as her time with him had been, she loved him immediately.

"Hey, listen," he urged her softly, "if this is a bad nightmare, just-"

"Sans, she... turned on him, and... what she _did_...oh God, I'm so scared for him..." She had to at least get that out, give him a taste of the horror she had dreamed of the poor child's torment.

"Well... is he _okay?_ " At last, some urgency in his voice. So he was taking it to heart.

She shook her head weakly, still looking away. "I... I don't know. That's why I want to hurry. I was half ready to ride off on a trail bike alone. I can't let him down twice... I just can't." She looked to him pensively. "Do you believe me now?"

"Well, with all that, and the way you're all worked up, I kinda have to," he confessed, getting to his feet. "Guess I gotta give up bein' lazy for a while. First, we gotta-" The door banged open and in strode the taller of the two skeletons. "Let my brother in."

"Sans!" he bellowed, as much as Papyrus could bellow anyway. "You cannot start a landfill in my house!"

"You're a little late," his brother smirked. "Besides, we got a visitor you might wanna see."

"See? Who can _see_ anything in this refuse dump-?" he began, cut short as a figure in a striped green shirt came flying at him.

"Papyrus!" the girl exclaimed, colliding solidly with the barrel-chested skeleton, and gave him a fierce hug. His wardrobe had expanded a bit to include a police hat, which went toppling, as he was an officer now. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Frisk!" he declared, having grown accustomed to calling Humans by name, and returned her caress. "What a pleasant surprise... in an unpleasant environment, but what else would it be in here? Are you home from college for your summer break?"

"Uni," Sans corrected.

Papyrus looked bemused. "Uni who?"

"It's not a knock knock joke."

"Oh..." He seemed almost disappointed.

She giggled. "Yes, and it's so good to be home with you all again."

"Take a load off, bro," Sans said to his brother.

Papyrus looked at the couch with its piles of science journals mingled with game and anime magazines, at the other chair with its stacks of alternating physics and joke books, and gave his brother a dull look. "I'm on patrol."

Sans raised a brow. " _Patrol?_ "

"Of my indoor landfill."

Frisk had to laugh at their banter. It never got old. "I hope you can take a break from your _patrol_ and hang out for a while. I missed you so much."

"Aww..." he crooned, putting a blue gloved hand to his face. "That is so sweet of you to say! But as to be expected for such a dashing, cool figure of a man as myself."

"Humble, too," Sans quipped.

"Indeed! And after you confessed such deep feelings for me," the skeleton declared amorously as a blush spread on Frisk's cheeks. "But I actually _am_ on patrol, so I should get back to my duties. Even though nothing ever happens in Salvation Town, and there is no reason to capture humans anymore. Except for dates."

Frisk had to laugh... Monster dating techniques? "Well... come right home when you're off duty, won't you? Maybe a little early if Undyne will allow it? I could... really use your help."

"Yeeaahh... maybe-" Sans began.

"Say no more!" Papyrus interrupted. "I am the living incarnation of helpingness!" His expression fell a bit as he surveyed his brother's room. "Though I really should attend to another _special project_ first. Brother, why don't you at _least_ get a bookcase!"

He shrugged offhandedly. "There's no room."

" _NYAAAH!_ " Papyrus cried, making Frisk cover her ears. When he was really upset, his voice could rival a chalkboard squeal. " _I will help you move this mess outside to make room!_ And I promise not to write myself a citation for it!"

Frisk was glad for an opportunity to laugh again. "That would be advisable."

"I'm trying to keep an impeccable record," he said, planting his hand to his chest. "The only blemish I have is... well, failing to capture you, Frisk. Though at least I got a date out of it."

"And it was a very sweet date," she giggled, making her friend blush this time.

"Well, I... really should be on my way," he murmured. "I will be home just as soon as my duties allow. I'll make my classic spaghetti for everyone!" Over the course of a decade, he got enough advice on cooking that his meals were fairly decent now. "Try not to get injured as you hike your way out of this obstacle course of debris."

"I will," she said a bit wistfully, then before he could react, she practically tackled him in another hug.

"Frisk!" he blurted out in surprise. "What is the matter? I haven't seen you so upset in years."

"Well, I..." she began haltingly, and looked to Sans who returned an unhelpful shrug. "I'm afraid... something bad is happening back at New Home. I have to check it out."

"A mystery? And you haven't told your local authorities? Specifically, me?" he asked, looking hurt. "Frisk, this is why I wear the blue! And red." While his gloves and boots had been color swapped, he still wore his trademark red scarf.

"But... I didn't want to bother you..." How could she explain this without sounding like a silly, scared little girl?

"But I am here to be bothered!" he insisted. "Well, you know what I mean."

"We'll be sure to bother you later," Sans remarked. "You really should get back to your beat."

"I guess you're right..." he muttered glumly, turning to retrace his path to the door. "The first real case in a decade, and here I am, embroiled in a bureaucratic quagmire. I suppose I could file a report..."

"A report?" his brother said with a blink. "It's not case yet. It's not even a box."

"Oh you..." he grumbled. "Making bad jokes when Frisk is emotionally disheveled like that? I'll think of something." He avoided the whirlwind of debris, complete with that petrified plate of spaghetti, and closed the door behind him.

Sans smirked to Frisk. "Well, we're stuck with 'im now. There's no way to get rid of 'im when he sets his mind to something, ya know."

"But Sans, he could be a big help." She was surprised at his reaction.

"Yeeaahh... he's a really tough guy and all, but he's as soft-hearted as you are, maybe more," he reminded her. "And if this is really bad... I just hope he doesn't get hurt. Inside."

"I suppose. You know, you're a great brother," she murmured with a smile, giving him a hug. But then something occurred to her and she drew back with a dubious look. "Do you know something about all this, Mr Shortcut Through Time?"

He waved her off. "Ohh, I know all kindsa stuff. But this... might be like somethin' I went through before, it might not. Won't know till I see. Keep in mid that even in a world of parallel universes, there's a first time for everything-"

The door banged open again and Papyrus stormed in. "I have solved everything!"

"Well, that's a first," Sans quipped. "See what I mean?"

His brother looked to the ceiling with a scoff. "Even your lame puns cannot overcome my utter and complete victory!"

"What have you solved?" the girl asked, curious.

"I have extended my jurisdiction out to Mt Ebott!" he declared proudly, brandishing his police phone.

" _Twenty miles?_ " Sans asked dubiously.

"Yes, brilliant! Isn't it! Now I can investigate with impunity! As long as Mayor Dreemurr or Sheriff Undyne don't find out anyhow. But no one ever checks the city charter. It's more boring than those dopey daily word puzzles-" He cut off as his phone rang.

"City hall?" Sans asked with a grin.

"Do be quiet! Official business and all that," he snapped, then looked up brightly as he answered. "Sheriff Undyne! This is Officer Papyrus, and I happen to be here with-"

"EGG ON YOUR FACE, THAT'S WHAT!" blared from the tiny speaker, causing him to flinch away. He wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors overheard. "I see someone put an art app on their official police phone AND USED IT TO REDRAW THE CITY LIMITS! Oh, wait... not the city limits, just THE BOUNDARIES OF PRECINCT THIRTEEN! AND _WHO_ IS IN CHARGE OF PRECINCT THIRTEEN?! I'll give you two guesses. AND THEY'RE BOTH PAPYRUS!"

"Right both times! _I'm putting you on speaker_ ," he added quickly. "God Lord, that woman is observant. Or nosy."

"WHO THE _HELL_ IS-!" she roared, then caught herself when she realized just what _speaker_ implied. "I mean... ahem... _whooo_ do I have the pleasure of yelling at?"

"Nobody," Sans joked.

"Undyne!" Frisk shouted with delight.

"No, that's me-!" the fish girl began, then noted a familiar tone in her ear. "Hey! Squirt! Is that you? Give her your phone so I don't have to yell so loud!" As Papyrus handed it over gingerly, she went on, her face filling the screen, "Hey, punk! When did you get back in town? It's been dead boring without you around! The whole town misses their little angel. And you're back on Deliverance Day! Perfect timing! And you get to witness me clobbering a fellow officer!"

"I wish you wouldn't do that," she chuckled as sweat beaded on her friend's cheek. "It's kind of my fault."

"That he redrew _the precinct boundaries?_ You always were trouble," she muttered, then added with a grin, "But the best kind of trouble! I was hoping you'd show up to mix things up around here! But... just out of curiosity, _why_ did you have Paps redo the bounds of Precinct 13?"

"That's _Officer_ Paps," he corrected.

She wasn't quite sure what to say without sounding like a complete airhead. "Well... it's kind of hard to explain. See, I had this bad dream..."

Undyne gave her a dim look. "Kid, have you heard of milk and cookies? Or ice cream?"

"It's a little more involved than that," Sans remarked to save her further embarrassment. "Might be Asriel, and Gaster."

"You got _Sans_ convinced of this?" she asked in astonishment, then tugged the corner of her mouth. "I'll be right there. Now... hand the phone back to _Salvation's finest_ , please." She bore one of those toothy grins you didn't want to see.

Papyrus took his phone back with a sigh. "Can I at least have my retirement package when I resign?"

"You can't resign until I fire you! And you aren't fired. Now..." she said with an obvious smile in her voice, "Shall it be an infraction? Or a private training session with yours truly?"

He began, "I really like that resignation idea more-"

"I ASKED YOU A DIRECT QUESTION, OFFICER!"

He snapped to attention and saluted. "Yes ma'am! Commander! Sir! Uhmm... I suppose... _traaiiiniiinng?_ " Frisk did her best to stifle a laugh. Poor Papyrus, he really prized that spotless record.

"Wonderful," she said in a voice beaming with cheer. "Oh, and in the meantime, PUT THOSE DAMNED BOUNDARIES TO PRECINCT THIRTEEN BACK WHERE THEY BELONG, REMBRANDT! AND DON'T MESS WITH THEM AGAIN! GOT IT?!"

"Right away, Commander!" He saluted again. "Oh, uhm... one thing while I have you, sir. I was wondering... why my district is number 13. We only have two precincts in the entire city."

"Don't you remember? It's your lucky number!"

He blinked in confusion. "It is?"

"Yeah! RIGHT AFTER I TALKED YOU INTO IT!" She bellowed with raucous laughter. "SEE YOU IN TEN, ROOKIE!"

He put his phone away with a sigh. "We've had so many strange conversations, it's hard to remember them all. Oh wait, the boundaries!" He snatched his phone back out, then hesitated. "Uhm... I don't remember the details. Sans, you're my I.T. guy, would you help me?"

Frisk had to giggle as he sauntered over. "Sure, give it here. See, you just gotta revert to the previous..." He paused, giving his brother a strange look. "You saved over the _master?_ "

He blinked in perplexion. "I did?"

"Eh, never mind, I'll fix it right up." The short skeleton drew on the screen with his finger, and seemed to be doing a bit more than a simple outline. "Here ya go, better than new."

"Why, thank you brothe - _better than new?_ " He looked at the screen and his eyes bugged out. "SAANS?! This is your _FACE!_ "

"Yeah! See?" He pointed to the screen. "This eye hole is right over my room. So no more patrols of the landfill. Great, right?"

He clenched his fists and gave an ear-splitting cry. "NYAAAH! _I'll make you suffer with me for this!_ "

"I think I just got deputized," he muttered. Just then, there was the sound of a distant siren growing closer, a roar of a nearby vehicle and a squeal of tires out front. "Whew... saved by the fuzz." There was also the bang of metal containers. "Aand, we lost the trash cans..."

"Ohh, not _again_..." Papyrus whined, checking his phone. "That couldn't have been three minutes. What did she do, drive through people's _yards?_ "

"Wouldn't surprise me-" Sans quipped, just as she barged in explosively.

"AWRIGHT HEROES, GET DOWN HERE!"

"Welp," Sans muttered as Papyrus shoved his phone away, "looks like we got a party."

She was standing there with a smirk on her face, looking like she was ready for war. She had donned a SWAT vest stuffed with gear and grenades. A belt circled her slim waist with a pistol, tazer, mace and a billy club. She bore a large backpack loaded with more gear that was probably just as dangerous. Under it, she wore an armless t-shirt and trousers, with combat boots to round out the uniform, and all of it was black. She pocketed dark police glasses, naturally, as they emerged.

"Undyne!" Frisk exclaimed, launching herself from the second floor at the Salmian. She had never lost her tomboy enthusiasm. As she was about to bound up to give her a hug, Undyne stopped her at arms length. "Heya, punk! Great to see ya! But let's save the hugs for later, okay?" She gave the girl a toothy grin. "Ya might set something off."

"Jeez, chief, you ain't lyin'," Sans commented as he plopped into a chair. "Ya join the Marines too?"

She spit nothing from her teeth. "Come prepared or don't come. Simple as. So anyhow, tell mommy your bad dream."

The girl withered a bit at that, as she took it personally when her special friends talked down to her. "Undyne, please... this is serious." She slunk to the couch.

"Yeaah... sorry," she muttered, looking aside. "I been bored stupid lately, and something's been nagging me. That came out wrong. Go ahead, I won't smart off." Unless this was really stupid...

She could practically read the woman's thoughts and shivered, but... she was who she was, and she loved all of her. "Okay. Well... I guess I'll start at the beginning..."

Undyne's presence filled her with determination, and she managed to reign in her emotions for the most part. She did her best to keep from embellishment, but it was hard to deal with that last terrible scene when Chara mauled Asriel. His cries for his mother, father, God... anyone to save him. She sat there shivering for a moment as the others grew uncomfortable. "Something's wrong... I just know it." She looked to Undyne hopefully.

To her surprise, the warrior stood there looking dour. "There was a tremor at the mountain last night. And stories of spooky things happening in the area. I confirmed with friends at the Riverport police... people haven't talked about stuff like that for years."

"See? I _knew_ I was right." She felt vindicated, somewhat, but it was bittersweet.

"Asriel... _poor Asriel... we thought you were_..." Papyrus moaned, looking ready to cry. He jumped to his feet, declaring, "We have to do something now!"

Undyne grinned to him. "I love a guy who wants to dive face first into danger for me! Let's go."

Papyrus murmured hesitantly, "Well... I didn't quite mean it like _that_..."

"Uhh..." Sans interrupted with raised bony hand. "Can we make a detour before we go runnin' off into some incredible unknown whatever?"

"To?" Undyne asked dubiously.

"Oh..." he said with a smile, knowing she would like this detour. "To see Alphys. I was actually gonna do this first thing."

"Sure!" the fish girl blurted out, then checked herself. "I mean... any reason?"

"About a certain lab?" Frisk asked with a lopsided smile.

Sans cocked a finger at her. "You got it, kid."

Undyne's face darkened. "She's not going."

Sans waved her off. "Nah, it's not like that. Frisk means _my_ lab."

"You have a _lab?_ " The fish girl looked up to his room dubiously, at the little tornado of trash just inside. "It better not be in there."

He chuckled. "Nah, it's the one place that's spotless."

Papyrus was appalled. "Why can't you be consistent! Instead of consistently sloppy? I'm putting a lab sign on your bedroom."

Frisk began to lean over to him to say something privately as Sans chuckled, "Doesn't work like that, bro."

"Never mind," she murmured.

"Okay, comedians," Undyne interrupted, "let's take this act on the road."

* * *

The little golden reptile girl sighed as she watched Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 9. She loved it, and that so many movies were out, but was both amazed and dismayed. "I... I just don't know... oh, _alien invasion_ now? It - it's like ten different people write their own scenes! It had better resolve itself better than Mew Mew 4 did. Who's responsible for this? Where's the _continuity?_ It's all over the map-!"

She became flustered at the sound of people approaching and rushed to close the movie window on her computer, dragging over a finished pile of schoolwork. "These test scores... they're all over the map!"

Undyne threw the classroom door open followed by the others, exclaiming, "Alphys! How's it going-?" She waited patiently for the stunned reptile to collect herself from the floor. "Uhh... sorry, my bad."

"Oh! Uhh! Undyne! No! Swee - I mean, h-hey!" She fumbled her glasses in place, and then choked back a cry. "Gah! W-why are you wearing a... small arsenal?"

She glanced down at herself, then smiled back. "Oh! Just going to Grillby's."

Alphys gaped back in bewilderment. "Y-you armed up for _that?_ "

The warrior gave her a piteous look. "Uhm... no." Sometimes she really was clueless. But, maybe they had barged in while she was watching anime on the clock again. Then she spotted a colorful, open, half-concealed DVD case and smirked. Nailed it.

Hey, listen," Sans cut in. "I have a little project I been tryin' to hatch by myself for years, and thought maybe you could help out. Seems right up your alley."

"Hatch? What do you...?" she began, then began to quake. "Y-you mean... a _technological_ project?"

He nodded. "Yeah-"

"That would give me a chance to flex my mental faculties?"

"Yeah-"

"And apply my knowledge to solve deep mysteries of scientific inquiry?" She was getting really excited now.

"Yeah-"

"And really dig in to all that science and technology and quantum mechanics and stuff?!"

"Right gotta go!" he blurted out, slamming his key onto her desk, hoping the abrupt noise would get her to pause for half a moment. It worked. "We're in kind of a hurry. And it's sort of a Gaster level project, if ya know what I mean, nudge wink."

"Nudge wink?" She gazed at him in confusion. "What do you - Frisk!"

"Quite an observant scientist," Papyrus remarked dryly. Undyne gave him a sharp elbow jab.

She hopped down from her seat and waddled in front of the Human girl, quivering and wringing her hands. "I-it's really nice to s-see you again. I - I've admired your... work on that resolution interfacing universes of d-different dimensions..." Before she could prattle on any longer, she found herself engulfed in a warm hug, and melted into it. "Ohh... Frisk, I... I missed you... a lot..."

"I missed you too, Alphys," she murmured, lightly stroking the reptile's back.

They lingered in each other's arms for a time until Alphys drew back. "Y-you have to go? B-but... you just... got here and all..."

"I know..." Frisk murmured forlornly. She wanted badly to unload her story on her friend, but knew she needed a clear, untroubled mind so she could focus on her work. "Listen, we'll be back before you know it, and then we can do... whatever. Summer break, you know." She leaned close, murmuring, "And how did you get a copy of Mew Mew 9? It's not even out in Asia yet."

"Oh, you saw-?" She had to giggle. "Ehm... w-well, I have friends in the studios. They even paid to have me scanned... i-in my undies..." She couldn't go on, her cheeks flushing a bright rose.

Undyne made a choking sound.

"Welp, time to go," Sans declared.

"We... really..." Frisk giggled, unable to conceal her own blush, but she had to steal one last hug from the dear little reptile, and a peck on the cheek. "We'll be back before you know it."

She sighed, returning Undyne's wink, and brushed her hand across her cheek wistfully as they left. "Oh, you guys... I really m-miss those days together... such good times..." But then her eyes popped open. "W-wait! Hey, where's your workshop!"

"Lab's behind the house. Gimme a call if ya can't find the lock." He waved his phone. "You got my number. Maybe you could use it more'n once or twice a year."

"Right! Right..." she sighed as the door closed. She gazed somberly up at her desk, at the curriculum she wanted badly to update herself, and always got into hot water when she did, even as she was commended by the faculty for it. At the clutter and disarray of her geeky life strewn across it. At her computer with the movie paused just before aliens descended on the Earth. But then she flipped the silver key and caught it deftly. "School and Kissy Cutie can kiss it for a while. I have real science to do."

* * *

Author's Notes.

First, I must apologize for the extra "cryptic" dialogue from that Mysterious Speaker at the beginning of the chapter... I wonder who that is? My attempt to make it more mysterious by adding spaces doesn't play well with this website, or maybe with any website, and lobbed off almost all of it but the last letter. I only noticed the problem now. I'm sure that was fun reading... and head scratching...

Some additional information:

 **Caryna:** the race of Monsters typified by the Dreemurr family. They have characteristics of goats, of bears, of dogs and wolves to an extent. They are natural organizers and administrators, and rulership is quite natural for them. Quite handsome people, but also quite powerful and dangerous if they take a disliking to you, as they are both strong in physique and magical powers.

 **Salmi:** the race of Undyne's people, which take after the piranha. Their folk used to greet intruders... and devour them alive in quite a messy bloodfeast. Needless to say, traveling salesmen learned to avoid their regions.

 **Metaton's notes.**

(Dramatic show music plays)

Welcome once again, my adoring fans, to another edition of...

METATON'S PREVIEW OF UPCOMING ATTRACTIONS!

In our next exciting chapter...

Undyne wears this stunning wardrobe, complete with an entire arsenal!

Everyone goes for a drive!

They eat granola bars! Such quick and easy nutrition!

Undyne nearly hits a tree!

Papyrus gets buried under 160 feet of synthetic rope!

They go spelunking! ~Look it up, darlings.

They go for a swim! With their clothes on!

Sans doesn't peek! You'll see.

Frisk stuns herself!

She lies to her MOTHER! And you thought the sock drawer incident was scandalous!

Alphys and Undyne almost discuss politics!

Frisk doesn't get benched!

Alphys updates her status a LOT! Everyone IGNORES THEM! How rude!

Undyne drinks lots of water!

Alphys desperately needs a microwave!

Frisk is filled with hopes and dreams! And Determination!

Alphys sees a ghost!

Frisk says something incredible!

Undyne nearly says something naughty!

And then... well, you'll just have to see...


	3. Chapter 2: The Mouth of the Monster

**Chapter 2: The Mouth of the Monster**

The SWAT van Undyne had taken was practically a war wagon. Because of the occasional fierce turmoil in the world, every city had increased their police budget to give their Special Units some of the same capability as military Special Forces. Frisk rode up front with her, but rather than have a chummy reacquaintance, the atmosphere was rather glum, and Undyne, being a warrior, spent the drive picking through Frisk's memories. What she had encountered, how she had dealt with it, the usual things a soldier entering a battle would want to know from someone who had been there. She tried to feed what she remembered to the fish woman, but it had been ten years ago, and after all, she had just been a child, so some of it was spotty. Sans filled in the blanks and made corrections from the back seat, and he made quite a few. But then a thought occurred to her.

"Why are you asking me all this?" She looked to Undyne curiously. "It's like you've never been there."

The fish girl smirked to her. "S'not for me, kid, it's for you. To get you mentally set for whatever happens down there. You've been a school girl for ten years." She looked Frisk over, assessing her. "You up to this?"

She cringed at that. A _school girl_... that sounded like anything _but_ the qualifications to go Monster hunting in an abandoned pit. What was she to a soldier who could benchpress seven kids? But there was no way she was going to be left behind. "Oh... yeah, you bet! And I'm not a twelve year old anymore." She doubled up her fists, making a stern face.

Undyne had to laugh. "Okay, okay kid. Just want to be sure I'm takin' that old Frisk with me that stood up to Flowey."

She murmured to herself pensively, "Yeah... me too... and here I am, without my garden knife."

It felt even more oppressive as they closed in on Mt Ebott, painted a vivid, garish orange by the setting sun. Those stories Undyne had mentioned... were they anything like the fables still spread like spooky ghost tales by people wanting to scare their friends? Frisk shivered, because she had lived through her own version of a horror movie in real life, one that could have ended with the entire universe in ruin. And she worried anxiously for a friend she barely knew, but felt desperately close to, who she prayed fervently had survived his own ordeal. "Asriel... you have to be alive, you just _have to_..."

"Huh?"

She jumped. It was just Undyne looking at her expectantly. She must have spoken her fears aloud. She was actually glad when her stomach began growling. Undyne had sped off on their mission, and any thoughts of going to Grillby's were forgotten. "Uhm... I'm starving, sorry."

"Don't be," she said with a smile. "Guys, check the bins. There are food bars stuffed in 'em. Eat what you need and take more. The underground is really big, ya know."

"Sans has already had seven of them," Papyrus tattled.

His brother looked up innocently. "Well... I figured, you know... tax payer's dollars at work?"

Undyne laughed. "You glutton. Anyhow, we're close, get set."

As hungry as she was, Frisk nibbled a fruit bar, her pangs forgotten as the mountain loomed large in the impending gloom of dusk. Mt Ebott was a haunted place for a number of reasons, but most of all, because so many people went there to die. It felt like they were invading a cursed place infested with warlocks, murderous creatures and demons. It was almost as if a spell had been cast by the Monsters to lure the suicidal there to give in to their dark urges. She refused to believe that, though. Most likely it was a huge candle, luring life-weary moths to their doom. She hated the mood which had overtaken her. She loved the place. But now, it was the cursed mountain once more, haunted by a demon full of evil and hate she thought she would never face again.

Undyne turned off the highway to a side road leading to camps near the base. But a few miles down the old road, she found herself driving to a blocked gate. A large sign secured across it read:

 **WARNING**

CAMPSITE CLOSED DUE TO WILD ANIMAL ENCROACHMENT

ALL RANGERS AND PARK PERSONNEL HAVE BEEN EVACUATED

RESCUE IS UNLIKELY

ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK

Everyone got out with Undyne as she checked it over, lit by the SWAT van's headlights. "Man... glad they told us _Monsters_ about this, huh."

"After a _day or so?_ Somethin' must have happened to really scare 'em... or worse," Sans mused. Undyne nodded darkly.

"But... why have wild animals not been driven away?" Papyrus asked obtusely. "They aren't _that_ dangerous to Humans, are they?"

Undyne coughed out a chuckle. "Paps, that's just the crap they tell people to keep the crazies from flocking here. Wild animals aren't spooky enough for them. Something's up, all right."

She wandered down the fence line to a spot that looked good to drive through. She manifested a shaft of blue light, tipped with a spearhead. "It's been way too long since I got to do... _this!_ " With a cry, she sliced savagely through the fencing, and whittled it away till she had a gap wide enough for the van. "That felt great! Okay, let's go." She paused when she saw the girl standing there, clutching her fruit bar and shivering, staring anxiously up at the mountain, the peak tipped red by the last of the sunlight. Like a bloody dagger. "Uh... hey, Frisk. You cold?"

She jerked as if coming out of a dream. "Uhm... y - yeah," she lied.

The Salmian nodded towards the van. "We're going. Come on."

"R-right," she mumbled, feeling a little better about the protection and warmth of the armored van. A little.

Undyne pushed onward, down roads that became narrower until they turned into wooded trails and gradually, much too gradually, ascending that ever darker mountanside. The only sound was of the growl of the SWAT van's engine as it fought its way up through the trees, the only sight revealed by a pair of bouncing cones of headlight doing their best to fight back the forest gloom.

"Oh, I love gazing at the stars," Papyrus said, marveling at them. "For so long, all we had were the glowing crystals in the rocky dome above us."

Sans nodded. "Yep... purdy all right. When you can see 'em."

"I watch till I can," he told his brother.

This was terrible. The first day with her friends, and it was spent descending into a nightmare. She couldn't talk with them, share in Papyrus' delight in stargazing, recall fond memories, any of the things friends do in a homecoming. She might be going right back into battle with some dark, insane girl's malevolence, only to find... nothing. No trace of her long lost friend, not even a speck of dust. This was the worst possible homecoming ever...

 _Where is that determination, Frisk?_

She wasn't sure if that was her own inner voice or not. She had to admit that she didn't know. But she would need it soon.

Undyne slammed on the brakes, the two girls screaming as a tree with an angry face on it seemed to appear right in front of them. Papyrus clambered between the seats and exclaimed, "Why are we screaming?"

" _We_ aren't," Sans commented dryly as they peered out the windshield.

"A tree?" his brother asked in confusion. "Well... we didn't hit it. Your driving skills are as sharp as ever, Undyne." As they looked, the twisted face became just a trick of headlight shadow. The Salmi girl stifled something rude and pulled around it. "What did I _say?_ " Both Frisk and Sans put their fingers to their lips, and he went back to his seat, feeling utterly confused. "Why is it so easy to make people angry, but so hard to please them?"

Undyne grumbled, "Ohh, I'm just... in a mood. I hate not knowing what I'm getting into. We'll get through this soon enough though. We have our little guardian angel with us." She shot a grin to the girl beside her, but Frisk was feeling anything but angelic tonight. "Guess I'm not the only one. Crud, girl, I was counting on you to cheer _me_ up."

"Sorry," she murmured. "I'll be fine. Fine... I'll be fine, _fine_..."

Undyne took the van as far as it could go, until the mountainside was either too steep or overgrown. "Well, end of the road, guys. Now we hike," she announced, unbuckling and getting out. "Frisk, come around back."

She wondered what was up as the warrior opened the rear doors and climbed inside. She searched around with a flashlight, and collected a number of items. Some went into a nylon satchel, one she held onto. "Hey, Paps!" she called.

"Yes, what is it-?" he began, cut off with an _oof_ as a huge coil of rope slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. As he struggled to rise with it, he groaned, "Why is this so... heavy?"

"It's fifty meters of strong synthetic fiber," Undyne informed him. "It should hold the four of us, no problem. Remember, there's no elevator in the Suicide Entrance."

"I forgot that's what we called that," he murmured somberly. "But why not go through the Barrier Entrance?"

"Because if Frisk is right, that's close to where the action is. Rather work my way to it, and I don't wanna just waltz into a trap. Plus, this is how Frisk came through the first time... how everyone who lived came in. Might matter." She tossed everyone a flashlight. "If for some unfathomable reason we _all_ get separated, we should each have a light just in case. And Frisk, you get this."

She climbed out and showed the girl a rather thick rod, a little like a large flashlight, but there were controls on it. "This isn't quite as deadly as your gardening knife, but that's in the museum. I think this is more your speed anyhow. It's a stun rod, and it works like this."

She twisted the shaft and a rod shot out three feet, coiled in wire. "It has three settings. Tingle, for taking down Humans or getting a Monster's attention. K-O, which will knock out a Monster. And Deep Fry, which will take out anything below a T-Rex or Chuck Norris. Maybe Chuck too if he's having a bad day." She charged it fully, and blue arcs danced along the rod. She spanked a plant with it, and it crackled loudly, sparks flying, the air tasting of ozone. She dialed it down and handed it to her. "Here. Use it to cause a really bad day."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "I hope I won't have to, but I'm ready for whatever."

"Good to see you back on your feet, kid, " Undyne said encouragingly.

As she turned to work a remote on the van, they saw a big, deadly looking olive green tube secured to her backpack. Sans inquired, "Uhh, general, you packin' a bazooka there?"

"Nothing that dramatic. But it's still fun at parties," she replied with a grin as the van beeped and flashed lights. She showed them the remote. "If something happens to me, get this. You won't be able to get in the van without it. And it has defenses."

"Nothing will happen to you as long as we're around," Frisk declared, brandishing her stun baton.

The warrior girl laughed, tussling her hair. "Now that's my guardian angel!" She looked up the black mass of the mountain, her mood suddenly as dark. "Okay, let's go, and stay kinda close. This place doesn't feel friendly."

They kept Frisk in their midst, which was fine with her because she felt exposed and mortally vulnerable after the secure feeling of the armored van. Felt weak and out of shape for something like this, having been a simple, unchallenged schoolgirl for ten years. Every little sound of the forest around them seemed to impend deadly creatures about to launch themselves at them. But the resolute march of her friends around her was reassuring, and she drew comfort from them.

 _The presence of your friends in this dark night fills you with determination_

"That's right," she murmured quietly, but her grip on the shaft of the baton tightened.

And then there was a sound that wasn't just a forest noise, something moving out in the dark. Undyne had told them to keep their flashlights off while she walked point, so they couldn't see around them. "Uhm... did you hear that?" Papyrus asked quietly.

"No," Undyne muttered, "but keep your eyes peeled for-" And then there was another; a rustle in the grass and foliage just close enough to feel threatening. She growled, "Sans, you mind letting _whatever it is_ know that we mean business?"

"I was just thinkin' that," he remarked with a grin. He raised his hand, and a immense skeletal head manifested above him with that unearthly sound that felt more chilling than ever. A Gaster Blaster, his deadliest weapon. The glow from it lit up the area around them, but they could see nothing in the woods nearby. At least the sound was gone too.

"Thanks. Don't need this anymore," Undyne said, gratified, and stowed her flashlight.

Frisk wasn't sure she felt any better with their surroundings lit up by Sans' guardian drifting along above them. It gave off a bluish glare, and that made everything seem horrific. And she could swear that a number of times, she saw faces in the tree trunks. "Determination... _determination_..." she repeated to herself.

And then she felt a different kind of fear when they arrived at the mouth of the cave where everyone went to die. Where she went to... _and her friends were going in the same way_...

Sans noted her hesitation as Undyne went in ahead of them. "Bad memories?"

"Sss... sort of," she mumbled, but then shook her head. "Nah, I'll be okay."

"Good kid," he said with a reassuring smile.

"Sans, you might put your Little Friend to bed for now," Undyne said to him as she set down a phone transponder. "Might attract unwanted attention."

"Don'cha wanna be popular?" he joked, making it vanish with a finger snap.

"Not with _you know who_ , I don't," she shot back dryly.

"Yeah... good point."

The Salmi girl led the way into the cave. "Careful of the vines," she advised them, shining her flashlight around. They snaked all over the place, looking uncomfortably like actual serpents. "Might be the reason for half the deaths in here. Get your lights out too so you can see, but keep the level low for now." Frisk eyed the cave floor with trepidation as she stepped gingerly among the creepers. One of them had indeed caught her foot at the wrong time. But... had that actually been her salvation? She often wondered if she had her own guardian angel watching out for her, helping her survive some truly lethal situations.

And then they came to the real entrance to the underworld, a gaping cavern, like the open throat of some malevolent behemoth. Undyne tapped on some rocks on the wall with a hammer, and then drove a piton into them with one blow. Damn, that woman was strong, but then she managed to best Asgore in a fight. And nearly killed her. Flowey alone was a more terrifying opponent.

She fixed the rope to the spike and threw the length of it over the edge of the abyss. "We're going to rappel down. I'll get you set up for it." She brought harnesses in her satchel and dressed them all up in them. They were very tight and went into some uncomfortable places, but her resolute demeanor didn't allow anyone a chance for embarrassment. She lined them up after her, Sans, Frisk and Papyrus, and looped the line through their snap links. She ran the fiber cord around her back and showed them how to descend, and brake if they needed to stop. "Got it? Good, let's go."

She exchanged her flashlight for the pistol, activating a light and laser under the barrel, then threw herself over and slid down the rope in a gut wrenching fall, but caught herself deftly on the rocks fifteen feet below. "Okay, come on," she ordered. They all looked over the brink to see her aiming the pistol down at the floor below with deadly intent. Frisk swallowed at what the light beam revealed. A bed of golden flowers.

"Really need that gun?" Sans asked.

"Better safe than a sorry corpse," she replied mirthlessly. "And I have Frisk to worry about."

"Uhh... gotcha."

It was an ominous descent, scaling down the rocky channel. Though in her memory it seemed half a mile deep, it was only a thirty-ish foot height. Still, a three or four story drop to a stone floor would mean the death of most children, and it was only the flower bed and its soil that broke her fall rather than her neck. And thus had begun her adventures in the Underworld. That one, however, had turned out mostly happy...

The channel opened up into something like a grand chamber, the bed of flowers in the center, with elegant pillars reaching to the high dome above. The Monsters had never really explained the ornamentation, other than they liked to decorate everywhere. It seemed now to be an ominous welcoming area for the unfortunate Humans who survived... for a short time.

As they collected on the floor below, Undyne helped them out of their harnesses and stowed them, then cut the rope and melted the ends with a lighter. "We'll prob'ly need this," she informed them as she coiled it up, then retrieved a water bottle from her backpack, draining it. Frisk was mildly relieved that rather than being crammed with weapons of mass destruction, it was half filled with water. The warrior faced down the corridor leading to the ruins and tossed the bottle away. "Well, let's get this party started."

It was surreal, like a dream, as she retraced her steps along the path that led her to a new life with her friends. But as she made her way to the brick structure which her mother once called home, the aura of the abandoned dwelling became ever more bleak. Entering the barren place, the furnishings and trappings removed long ago, she felt desolate. It was dark, empty, lifeless. Dead, just... dead. Dead.

"Frisk?"

She jumped again. She had stopped woodenly. "Look alive, kid," Undyne urged her. "We don't want to be here all night, and... ya know, things might happen."

"Uhm... yeah, right," she muttered, gripping her baton hilt.

The path through the basement to those imposing doors leading to the rest of the abandoned kingdom depressed her badly as she recalled that awful time Toriel sent her on her way and locked her out of the Queen's life. It was stupid to feel that way as it had all worked out wonderfully. But it felt as if this fossilized realm wanted to petrify them all.

Outside was the mysteriously frozen realm leading to the depths of the Underground. Other than the faint sound of air wafting cold and lonely through the trees, was the crunch of snow under their feet. The place where she initially met Sans, and that was quite a scary encounter. If Toriel hadn't urged that promise from him, she would no doubt have died where she stood. She clung to the fond memories that flowed from that moment like a warm candle, while the desolation of the abandoned realm did its best to snuff them out.

"Your old sentry station," Papyrus reminisced as they paused at an old shack. "Well, one of them, anyway."

"Yeah," Sans nodded. "Had a lot o' good naps here."

"Gah!" his brother scoffed. "Of all the worthless things to consider a memento!"

"Hey, they were _great_ naps."

She wished she could enjoy the banter, but all her emotions had been swallowed up in worry.

The sense of walking into a literal ghost town grew oppressive as they went on through the snow blanketed forest to Snowdin Town. Or what was Snowdin Town, as most of the structures and homes had been dismantled. The people were gone, the buildings were gone... she felt as if she might fade to nothing with them. Another goner girl.

"Sorry." Undyne gave her a police coat. "I forgot you were cold."

"Uhm... thanks," she murmured, trying to sound grateful, but it was disturbing how she was so out of it, she hadn't even noticed she was freezing. And even worse, she had completely forgotten about Asriel. What the hell was wrong with her! "Let's hurry!" she blurted out, rushing on ahead.

"Hey - _wait!_ " Undyne called after her, growling in consternation. But Frisk was downright frantic at how wrong everything was, and ran headlong down the path as if Asriel was facing certain death. How did she know that he wasn't?

She suddenly found herself eating snow, tackled from behind by an angry fish woman. "You crazy kid!" she snarled as they picked themselves up. "The _hell_ are you thinking! Well you weren't, ya little brat! Do I have to get out my cuffs? This place could be dangerous...!" Her rant faltered as something in the distance caught her attention.

"Frisk... what were you thinking!" Papyrus huffed as he trotted up. And then he noticed that everyone was staring out over the valley below. "Frisk, what are you seeing?"

"Undyne spotted..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed it too. She had led them to the plateau overlooking the valley. You could see the entire kingdom from here. And down along the horizon, mixed in with the gleaming bluish crystals in the cavern dome above them, there was a solitary fleck of yellow. It was a window in a spire of the castle, and a light was on. She could barely perceive the outline in a dull glow from behind. And just above the deathly silence, there was a faint sound; a slow rhythmic thud and grind of a machine working. "The CORE..."

"Yeah... it's running," Undyne remarked faintly. "Somebody's home, alright." Frisk shivered, and not from the cold. It was hard not to think they were being watched as they journeyed towards an uncertain fate.

The crunch of snow underfoot announced Sans' arrival. Papyrus asked derisively, "What took you so long?"

"What'cha lookin' at...? Oh," his brother said as he followed their gaze. "Asgore left a light on. After ten years, that's gotta be a serious electric bill."

"Are you competing with Snowdrake for corniest humor ever?" Undyne sneered. "Well, comedian, let's get this overwith. I'm not feeling the least bit homesick." Everyone froze when there was the crunch of snow behind them. The warrior whirled around, manifesting a spear, but they saw no one. "Awright, who's there!" she demanded, then they all gaped in shock. A tree edged forward. Then another, and another... a whole group of them. And it looked ominously like they had faces. "Holy Tolkien..."

"Are they... friendly?" Papyrus asked nervously.

"I don't think these are Christmas trees, Paps," his brother remarked.

"Back off, firewood!" Undyne shouted, but they just kept coming, joined by even more. "Frisk, get outta here!"

She cast around, but they had been encircled. And behind them were cliffs, very high, deadly cliffs. "Uhm... I can't!"

"Friggin' hell... no time to be a tree hugger!" she cried, thrusting one through with a spear. "Give 'em everything you-!" She spat out pine needles as branches seized her, shoving her into the others, and all of them towards that terrible brink. She dug in her boots, but all she did was slide. She could do nothing to stop them. "Ohmygod no, no no _no no NO!_ " Her heart seized in her chest as ground became endless empty air, and they fell. And fell...

She screamed with the others, as much at failing her friends as from the lethal plunge. And no one would ever find them, no one would know...

 _But something happened_

There was a hard impact, but a splash... _water?_ This was her element. And then she nearly choked, remembering. The others... _where!_ She saw a shape, a big barrel chest, arms outstretched but limp. She grabbed his hand, pulling him to a dark mass that she recognized as shore, and hauled him up onto it. "Frisk!" she cried to Papyrus as he recovered, blubbering and gurgling. "Where is she!"

Her heart plummeted as he jumped to his feet. "I... I don't know!"

"Oh... _my God!_ " she practically wailed.

She was about to throw off her backpack and dive back in when she heard a familiar lazy voice. "I got 'er," Sans called, rounding a stand of tall grass with his short, plump body, the withered, shivering girl accompanying him.

"Uh, hey," she murmured with a feeble wave. She stopped short as Undyne threw herself on the surprised girl, hugging her fiercely and quaking. She draped her arms around the suddenly emotional warrior and embraced her back. "Hey... why are _you_ so upset?"

"Frisk..." she choked out, drawing back to see the girl's face, and stroked her cheek tenderly. She looked ready to cry, but then gave a big, toothy grin. "Eh-heh... look at me, as emo as some dumb guppy. But I thought I failed you... lost... _every_..." She jumped to her feet and faced away from them, wiping her hand across her eyes and sniffling. Frisk's eyes grew moist also. In spite of everything, she was so very glad to be alive right then, with friends who loved each other.

"Ohh, Undyne..." Papyrus blubbered out, dabbing at his eyes with his wet scarf.

The fish girl had to laugh. "Oh Paps... just shut it. We're all okay!" She beamed at them with as warm a smile as Frisk could remember. Then she turned to look in the distance at the far off snowbound cliffs in bewilderment, and back to them. "But _why_ are we okay? What the hell just happened?" All eyes turned to the joker in their midst. "You did something tricky, didn't you?"

Sans bore a smug grin. "Yeah, I uhh... just shifted us over. About a mile. Figured Waterfall was a safe spot. Soft water. No trees."

Undyne spat derisively. "If I see another tree and it moves so much as a leaf, I'm turning that sonofa..." She glanced at Frisk. "Gun into kindling. By the way, I don't suppose you also shifted over my satchel."

"Yeah, behind the grass there." He pointed. "Sorry, it took a swim too."

"That's okay, it's waterproof." She grabbed Frisk's shoulder. "Come on, let's get you dried off." She added warningly to the males, "No peeking."

"No peeking?" Papyrus muttered huffily as they left. "Who does she think we are!"

"I... don't think she meant you so much, bro," he told the other slyly.

"Hmm?" Then he glared at his brother in reprimand. " _Saaans_..."

They found the tall skeleton dripping wet again when they returned, and had to laugh as to why. He dove into the water to retrieve his police hat, and managed to find it, even after he forgot he had a waterproof police flashlight with him. They neglected to tell him, maybe on purpose, that he had an ornamental frond of kelp dangling from it.

Undyne had a little powwow with them before setting off. "I don't know if that woody welcoming committee up there was directed, or brought to life to act on its own. If they were controlled, it might not have been to kill us."

"Well, if they were trying _not_ to," Papyrus grumbled, "they did a terrible job of not doing that!"

"It might have been to see what we were capable of." She nodded to Sans and Frisk. "Mostly you two, and especially Sans here. See what jokers he has up his sleeve."

"I got nothin' up my sleeve," he said coyly, shrugging - and a deck of cards fell out. "Well... one or two things. Mostly arms though."

"We got our own comedy relief on this mission," the warrior snickered. "Anyhow, it also means they know we're here... aaand, they might not consider all of us to be much of a threat. Like at all."

"Hey, no one's seen my entire repretoire," Sans insisted.

"Wellll..." Undyne drawled out, looking sideways at the perplexed girl, "I wasn't really referring to you. I mean... not to belittle you or anything, Frisk, but so far, all you've really been good at is... hugging and fretting."

She cast her eyes down, crestfallen. But how could she argue? "I... I'm sorry..."

"That's not fair," Papyrus objected. "She's... inexperienced! She just needs practice, and she will be in her old form in no time!"

"Hey, I totally agree," Undyne told him. "It's just that... well, we might not have the time for that. I'm just sayin'."

"But-"

"No, she's right," Frisk said, getting to her feet. "I'll do whatever you decide is best, Undyne. I'll go along, stay someplace safe...whatever you decide. It's your show." Still, she bristled at the thought of being stuck somewhere while her friends faced all manner of dangers alone.

The warrior rubbed her chin. "Well... there is that original home in the castle... we could leave you there. Would that be okay?"

"No it would _not_ be okay," Frisk snapped, looking at them eye to eye. "I love you guys... you're like family. I can't stand the thought of hiding someplace safe while you aren't. And I'm a lot more capable than a twelve year old with a crappy garden knife! But... I also love you enough to put you first. You guys mean everything to me."

Undyne gave her a big toothy grin. "Alright! We're ready to go now. Let's move out."

She was confused. "I... don't understand. That's it?"

The fish woman slapped her soundly on the back. "Just needed to see that old determination you once showed me, Frisk. That's all. Oh... better consult with someone along the way." She drew out her police phone and called someone, and they all had a pretty good idea who.

The golden scaled scientist dragged a massive load of equipment into San's lab on a cart, pausing to catch her breath. She had managed to find her way in with some difficulty. Seen the machine and spent an hour admiring it. Spent an hour diagnosing it. Spent an hour deciding half of it had to go. Spent an hour deciding Sans might be right after all. Spent half an hour reassessing her original assessment, and adding up the cost of the equipment she would need to finish it. Spent half an hour deciding there was no way she could afford it, and checked the school inventory. Spent a couple hours driving there and collecting all manner of high tech components and rare substances, some which cost a small fortune even on CheapScience-dot-net, and bluffing her way past the guards. Spent the drive back writing a few resignation letters in her head in case she got into serious trouble, which... well, why wouldn't she?

And here she was, realizing that Sans didn't have a microwave in his lab, and gazed sadly at her packets of various Insta-Noodles flavors. "W-well... maybe the gas station would let me use theirs-" She stopped, squealing with delight as a familiar ringtone played. "Helllooo-"

"Hey, Alphie," Undyne cut in, "sorry but this is business, so listen. I could really use a few favors."

"Oh! S-sure! Anything for you-" the doctor gushed.

"Great! So real quick, are you around any of your old gear that can access the underground systems?" She crossed her fingers.

"W-well... I don't know..." she began, starting to check her pockets, when the full meaning of the question finally registered. "Wait, th-the underground systems are all turned off! Aren't they?"

"Actuaaally..." Undyne drawled out, not quite sure how to broach this with the excitable scientist. "They're kind of on right now." She flinched back at the reaction.

" _WHAT?_ " She nearly dropped her own phone in her fit. "Th... that's not possible! No one's there!" Then her eyes bugged open. "W-wait, someone's there that knows how to restart all those systems? Including the CORE?" Then they bugged out further. "Wait... _a-and you're THERE?_ "

" _Yes_ ," she said through clenched teeth. "Now Alphie, _listen_ -"

"W-well, who else is there? Th-the police?"

"Uhm, no," she admitted.

"The National Guard?"

"No."

"You're _alone?_ " Alphys wailed.

"Yeah - _no!_ Dammit, you have me all..." She looked heavenward, trying to sort out a line of attack. "Look, I'm with Sans and Papyrus-"

"Frisk too!" she called with a wave as if she was visible.

" _FRISK?_ "

"Oh for the love of... Alphie, _listen, okay?_ " she snarled. "We're _just investigating_ -"

"B-b-but... those people have to be dangerous!" the scientist wailed, concern dripping from her voice. "Ha-how do you know they aren't space aliens! You sh-should call the Marines!"

"Alphie, you _don't just call the friggin' Marines!_ Besides, they've never faced Monsters or magic before. They have their hands full with warlords and terrorists anyway."

"What if I called the President?"

Her own eyes bugged out as Frisk enjoyed a laugh at her expense. "You can't bother him with something this minor! He's busy making America great again!"

"B-but Undyne, he's a clod!" the scientist moaned. "He m-might as well do something worthwhile. Like call out the Marines!"

She clawed the air in frustration. "Alphie, look... let's not talk politics right now, kay? We're _plenty_ capable! I can take on a company of Marines myself! Sans and Papyrus can kick the asses of asteroids! And Frisk is..." She looked over at the smiling girl who gave her a thumbs up. "Filled with determination!"

Alphys was running out of ideas. "I - I'll call the military myself."

Undyne gave the air a dull look. "They'll just put you on a psychiatric help line for troubled girls addicted to _too much anime!_ Now listen. We're here. We came down the Suicide Entrance so we're kinda _stuck_ here. The only way out is through the CORE. Now, you can either see if you can help us with this, or we're dealing with it on our own. You in?" She waited with patience worn threadbare to see if this sunk in or not.

"Ohh..." She fussed and fidgeted anxiously. "W-well, I guess I d-do need a few spare parts from the CORE systems-"

"Well there ya go."

"Ohhhhhhhhh... _Uuuunndyyyynne_..." she sighed lengthily, "th-this has to be r-really serious... a-and you know how I care about-"

" _I know lumpkins, I do_ ," she replied guardedly. "But come on now. This is our business. Frisk dealt with this kinda stuff by _herself_ with your help, and she was a lot younger back then. We're a hell of a team, and we'd be a lot more capable with you watching our backs if stuff like the security network is up too. So whadya say?"

"I... I... guueeesss..." Undyne looked emotionally drained, her tongue dangling through her teeth. Every once in a while, dealing with this girl was like pulling teeth. With no pliars. But at last she heard a quiet, "Okay."

"Great! Get right on it, girlfriend! And it would be a really big help if you could poke around for us ahead of time so we have some idea what we're walking into. We're at Waterfall now so we got a ways to go yet."

"Alright, Undyne..." she said softly, "I - I'll do what I can for you. Y-you know I will..."

"Awesome! Well, gotta get going, it's already late." She leaned down a bit, murmuring, " _Kissie mew_."

"Kissie mew..." the scientist replied, ending the call reluctantly. She regarded her phone with misgivings. Would this even begin to work? "Golly, w-where do I start? And is this phone even c-compatible with my old aps? But... first things first..."

Undyne pocketed her phone with a sigh. "Maybe I shouldn't be glad the signal's so strong."

As Frisk laughed, Sans told her, "Eh, all she needed was a little pep talk, that's all."

"Personally, I think she needed sedatives," Papyrus remarked.

"Probably," the fish woman smirked. "Anyhow, lets-" She was cut off as four different alert tones sounded. They all looked to their phones, stifling laughter at what they saw on their screens.

HOW YOU FEEL WHEN YOU NEVER AGAIN THOUGHT YOUR FRIENDS WOULD BE IN DANGER. ONLY TO FIND OUT YOUR FRIENDS ARE IN DANGER.

It was a loop of Godzilla roaring at the sky.

Undyne snickered, "We'd... better put our phones on vibrate. She'll be updating every ten minutes."

"If not five," Papyrus chimed in dryly.

She looked skyward. "Yeah, knowing her... anyhow, let's-" She stopped short at a gasp from the girl. "Frisk?" Then she choked back a cry.

Strands of kelp had wrapped around her ankle and were dragging her towards the water. She froze for a moment, and everyone screaming didn't help. She finally realized that she was holding a weapon and whacked it with her stun baton, but only succeeded in zapping herself. As she dropped weakly to the ground, she managed to hold her breath just in case. The thought of drowning terrified her.

" _NO!_ " Undyne yelled, the air above her filling with glowing blue spears that plunged into the water like an artillery salvo. Water splashed them over as Papyrus grabbed the stricken girl, hauling her away from the lake. The Salmian glared at the waters, but whatever was in it had had enough.

"Jeez, Undyne, don't hold back next time," Sans joked.

She was too upset to notice the pun and grasped the girl by the shoulders, examining her eyes. "Frisk! You okay?"

She gave her a thumbs up, if a bit weakly. "I'm just... jangled a bit. I'll be fine."

Undyne picked up the dropped baton and closed the shaft, then handed it to the girl. "Listen... don't use this till we get out of here. Water and electricity don't play well together. I don't know what else to give you... sorry."

"Hey, I have the best protectors in the world around me," she assured the warrior.

Undyne eyed the area suspiciously, grumbling, "Let's get the hell out of here." She added to Frisk, "And _you_ keep your eyes peeled and your head on a swivel. I, uhm... let you down twice already..."

"No you didn't," she said with a smile. "You save me every time, like you always do."

The warrior had to laugh, tussling her hair. "Somehow, you make everyone feel great, like magic. You really are an angel."

"I do my best," she giggled.

"Anyhow," she muttered grumpily, "let's get the hell out of waterworld. I won't feel safe till I'm a mile away from a blade of grass."

"You remember what comes next, don't you?" Papyrus asked leadingly.

She let out a tired groan. "Don't remind me... I _hate_ Hotland." She reached into her backpack for a bottle of water and drained it, flinging the empty into the lake.

Always the conscientious rule keeper, Papyrus began to object. "Uhm... Undyne, it's not nice to the planet to litter."

"Oh come on," she grumbled. "A few plastic bottles won't hurt this place one bit. Besides..." She watched as something pulled it below the surface, the others gaping. "It gives the creepy crawlies something to play with."

Sans reflected on all the attacks they had gone through, and remarked, "Always plants. You get the feeling that Flowey is in full bloom?"

"And he's toying with us," Undyne snarled. "He could have drowned you all. But we're bringing the weed killer!"

"Guys!"

Frisk's shout got everyone's attention. She looked upset. "Listen... we can't kill Flowey. Asriel is in there somewhere, and he needs our help. You have to promise me you won't."

Undyne groaned in exasperation. "Damn it... I forgot that. Kinda happens when a girl nearly gets killed. That complicates things."

"Well?" she demanded expectantly.

She gazed back to the girl in perplexion, unsure of what to tell her. Sans rescued them as best he could. "We'll pull our punches. How's that?"

Frisk huffed out a sour breath. "You punch pretty _hard_. Asteroid kicker."

Undyne was sorry she'd made that joke. "Kid, we'll do our best. But nothing happens to you. Got it?" she said adamantly.

"Uundyyne..." she moaned, but saw that she wouldn't get anywhere and relented. "Okay."

"Glad that's settled," she told the girl with a thin smile. "Anyway, let's go. We still got a long trip ahead of us."

Frisk forgot what a long twisted maze the underworld was, and it gave her a lot of time to think. Mostly, she doubted herself. She was in the presence of beings who could fight brigades of soldiers singlehandedly, and knock asteroids around. What was she? A dreamy little school girl full of hopes and dreams and love? What was that worth? Was she merely encumbering them, holding them back? Dragging them down? Adding to the risk?

 _Where is that determination?_

That inner voice again... was it encouraging her? Or taunting? She grumbled aloud, "I'm determined... that I'm going to save him!"

Everyone overheard, and Undyne gave her a toothy grin. "You keep talking like that, and we'll pull this off!"

"I'm determined. You keep talking like that. I'm going to save him. We'll pull this off. You keep talking like that..."

It had been so long, the talking flowers had muddled each other's words into a mess of gibberish which finally dwindled to silence. But now they had fresh material. Frisk clung to the message that resulted, like a prayer, and it filled her with determination. However, the fact that their blossoms kept turning towards them wasn't lost on anyone.

Frisk's phone vibrated again. Alphys stopped spamming with updates and texts a bit ago, so maybe this was something she should check. But she gaped at the notice and shoved her phone back into her pocket. "Oh good Lord... I completely forgot..."

"Forgot what?" Papyrus asked innocently.

Undyne raised a brow. "Your _adoring mother?_ " She snorted at Frisk's sheepish nod. "Gawd, that woman... the gentle dictator. She's everyone's lovable... _mother-in-law!_ " She began to laugh out loud, then choked. "Aaand... she'll call the police..."

"Why would she call the police?" Papyrus added, bewildered. This was as confusing as the time he tried to not capture Frisk.

Sans could only shake his head as Undyne grew crimson, her hands becoming claws. "Papyrus... she'll have a missing daughter. She'll call the police. And we abandoned our posts!"

"But, we're investigating a situation-" It finally struck him right before Undyne did. "That... she shouldn't know about... right, right. But, Undyne, we can't shut off our police phones, and they have locators."

"Yyyeaahh..." she husked sourly as she drew out her phone. "Someone's gotta talk to 'er-"

"I will-" Frisk began, then spotted something down the way. She motioned for them to follow as she ran for it.

"The old telescope?" Papyrus wondered. "I don't think she can see her house from here."

The sign beside it read:

WATERFALL MEMORIAL TELESCOPE

THIS WILL NOT GIVE YOU THAT ANNOYING REDEYE EFFECT

PRETEND YOU HAVE SEEN SOMETHING NEW

AND MEMORIALIZE THE MEMORIES

Toriel looked up in relief as her daughter's call melody played. "Frisk...? For heaven's sake, dear, where have you _been?_ You've vanished from the face of the Earth!"

" _You have no idea_ ," she murmured offhandedly, causing the warrior to gag. "I mean, Undyne ran us all out to an observatory!" She peered through the telescope at the glistening crystals above. "It's amazing... they look close enough to touch."

"Us _all?_ " she pressed. Oh Lord, this woman should have been an investigator...

"Yeaah... Sans and Papyrus are with me too." She felt she had to be honest about something.

Toriel gaped at the phone. " _The entire police force?_ " Even Asgore had to look up over his evening paper at that.

"Oh! No! Like, Innis and Herb are still there." She had to wrap this up before every sentence became a cause for an inquisition. "It's a really special day... and we're having quite the adventure!" Sans and Undyne tried not to laugh, unsuccessfully.

"Well, dear... this was supposed to be a special day for your _family_ also. We prepared your favorite meal, and... ohh..." she sighed fretfully. Frisk wilted inside at the miserable tone in her mother's voice. But with any luck, she would be bringing back the best news of her life. "I wish you had let one of us know before we went to all this trouble to make your homecoming..." She pressed her ear to the speaker, beginning to wonder. "It sounds rather like... Waterfall."

"Oh! Uhh... there's an aquarium here too. They have things here-" She looked down a couple levels to the path beside the waters, blinking as an unfortunate toad was grabbed by a tentacle. " _I've never seen before_..."

"Frisk... honestly!" she huffed with indignance. "Ohh... I suppose with the new supernova discovery that... this was something of an opportunity. I just wish you had told one of us before you went off gallivanting... and the nearest observatory is hundreds of miles away! You won't be coming home this evening, will you." She sounded utterly crushed.

The girl visibly withered, feeling like a rodent, telling lie upon lie to the sweetest woman on Earth. "Ohh, mom... I - I know. It's all really sudden... it caught me off guard too. I'll make it up to you, and it'll be fantastic. You'll see. It's a promise." And that was a promise she would keep as if her life depended on it. "But really, it wasn't as long a drive as I thought. It may be super late, sooo... could you leave a key under the mat?"

"No, dear," she told her adamantly. "You need only knock, and I will be happy to let you in."

"Yeah... so you can read me the riot act over the time," she said with a smirk. Before her mother could object, she went on, "I'm just kidding, mom. If you don't mind getting up for me, I'll accept that. Even if you do give me the third degree. Because... well, you are the most wonderful mother in the world, and I'm forever grateful that you thought I was worth adopting. I love you forever."

That made her vexation at the issue evaporate instantly, and she almost crooned, "Ohhh... dear, you are the sweetest daughter... you know that you made me the happiest mother in the world the day you asked me to take you in. Listen... you go back to your... star gazing, and I shall await your arrival. And I love you dearly too, my angel. You know I always will. Be well." After her daughter bid her goodnight, she hung up, murmuring, "And if that was all a lie, you are grounded for two centuries."

Asgore grunted down a laugh. "My, are you feeling generous."

"Oh hush," she grumbled. "And I am sleeping in the livingroom tonight."

Frisk pocketed her phone slowly, feeling like a scam artist. She hadn't lied like that in... ever. "Ohh, mama... I'm so sorry."

" _Sorry?_ Wow... the hell are you sorry about? You saved us all from being roasted alive!" Undyne declared in amazement. "Tomorrow, I want you to negotiate a raise for us! I didn't know you had it in you to lie like that."

"Yeah," she smirked back. "And I bet I get grounded for a hundred years over it."

Undyne waved dismissively. "A small price to pay for another day of living."

They finally made it to the passage to Hotland, and the ominously craggy peaks where Undyne had originally confronted her. That was a bittersweet memory. "Now I wish we had looked for that Boatman," Papyrus lamented. "He would have taken us right there, and saved us a lot of troubles."

Undyne scoffed as they marched past the relit WELCOME TO HOTLAND sign, the letters crawling past. "And _why_ would that weird guy still be here in an abandoned kingdom, ferrying no one at all around the area?"

"Err... it's the only job he has?" Papyrus offered.

"I don't think he came with us," Sans observed.

"Listen to you two," she chided, but... she had never seen him again...

As with everything else in here, mixed memories came flooding back, of this corridor Frisk had run down for her life from the warrior girl pursuing with deadly intent. It became warmer as they approached the end, till it became as hot as the Sahara Desert, if not hotter, and lit by a golden glow. As they emerged onto a rocky path, Undyne muttered, "Lordy, I hate this place." She quickly downed a bottle of water, tossing the empty into the lava below, then grinned to Papyrus. "There, I recycled for you! _Race ya!_ "

"Undyne!" he called, but out of concern for her. "Do be careful..."

That woman was fast, even with a backpack loading her down. Then again, she had been wearing a full suit of plate armor before and had still been a challenge to escape. The reason for that escape became obvious as, once again, she began to succumb to the heat, starting to falter as she trotted past Sans' old guardpost onto the rope bridge. "Damn... so _hot_... thought I could manage without that stupid armor..." And then as she floundered on the wobbly bridge, the others beginning to catch up, her foot smashed right through one of the boards and she gripped the ropes for dear life. She dangled precariously half through it as the split plank fell into the searing lava, vanishing in sheets of flame. "Oh shit, shit shit _shit shit shit!_ "

"Undyne!" Frisk screamed, running out to her, the two skeletons watching fearfully.

"Stupid kid... what are you... doing out here?" the warrior panted. "I got..."

"I got you, so be quiet," Frisk ordered, pulling a water bottle from her pack and dousing her with it, as she had done near this same spot ten years ago. "There." She flinched as she heard the water drops sizzling in the pool of lava below. It had never looked so deadly.

"Thanks..." she wheezed, pulling herself up. She snatched the bottle from the girl and threw it away. "Both hands on the ropes. Now get back."

"No-"

" _Yes!_ " the warrior exclaimed. "Use your head, like I didn't. We're heavier together, and I forgot how rickety this thing could get after ten years." Although sabotage wouldn't be out of the question either. "Listen, just back off five or ten feet. Follow me then." She called over her shoulder, "You guys next! Same thing!"

"Uhm... right, right," Papyrus said worriedly.

Frisk did as she was told, following a few paces back as the Salmi girl made her way more carefully along. She fished a marker from a pouch and when she found a creaky plank, she marked it with a big X. It was a slow, tense process, but they all made it across safely. Undyne leaned over, planting her hands on her legs to prop herself up as she caught her breath. "Crap... did I mention how much I hate this place?"

"Yes," Papyrus said matter of factly. "Dr Alphys loved it here."

"Reptiles... go figure," she muttered, looking ruefully at the old water cooler. A sign next to it read:

HOTLAND MEMORIAL WATER COOLER

DO NOT DRINK THE MEMORIAL WATER

"A memorial to nobody," she chuckled. "Eh... it all evaporated anyhow." She gazed with regret at the spot off to the right where Alphys' laboratory used to be. It had been dismantled as well. "I wish that lab was still there. Could sure use that air conditioning right now." Frisk thought ruefully of an elevator to a secret lab that used to be there. It had been filled in so perfectly that you couldn't tell a shaft to hidden levels ever existed.

Sans peered down the steps leading to the bordering river. "Hey, what have we here?"

Undyne stood up to look, her face twisting into befuddlement. "Well... _damn_..."

It was the Boatman. He waited as if expecting them. Sans plodded down the steps. "Might as well say hey."

The others followed after. Undyne threw her hands in the air. "Why the hell not? And after all, it is cooler down there..."

"Yo, Boat Dude." Sans bumped fists with the mysterious figure, though his own hand remained concealed by that all-encompassing blue robe. "'Sup?"

"Tra-la-la," he intoned as emotionlessly as always. "The water level, slightly. Tra-la-la."

"But... why are you here?" Papyrus asked curiously.

"I am found where I am needed," he replied. "Tra-la-la."

"I have a question or two," Undyne remarked as she joined them. "What's been going on around here? Seen any new faces?"

"Bodies, too," Sans added as they stared at him. He felt that being specific would help.

"Tra-la-la," he murmured. "The lights turned on recently. The population has increased by four as well-"

"Besides us," she grumbled.

"I have seen water... air... dust... fish..."

"Like... _people_ ," she growled, losing patience.

"Flowey..."

Her countenance darkened. "That's more like it. Now... was it cute little Flowey, real big scary Flowey? Or what?"

"Small Flowey... big Flowey... both are Flowey. That's Flowey for you. Tra-la-la-"

"Stop that," she scowled.

"Tra." She looked to the crystal dome above in exasperation. "La. La. There, I am finished."

She graveled in a Papyrus voice, " _Saaans_..."

"Present," he said flatly. Papyrus took offence. Undyne ignored it. "Listen, Boat Dude... might be some bad stuff goin' down. There's this scouche of a chance Asriel is involved. Got any love for the Prince?" Frisk's heart jumped in her breast. She almost didn't want to hear the reply. Almost.

"Love..." he intoned somberly, his hood beginning to droop. "Mingled with tears... heartache... fear... merciful darkness..."

" _No!_ " the girl wailed, everyone's stomachs knotting from her anguish. "It... _can't be_..."

"Hope... faint hope... the faintest of hopes..."

She almost sobbed in relief. At least that was something to cling to. "W - what can we do for him?"

"Long... such a very long time... almost too long... only one has a hope of reaching him... the faintest of hopes..."

"What kind of hope... what can we do?" Frisk murmured anxiously.

"It is complicated... it depends on certain outcomes... I dare not jinx it..."

"Nyah!" Undyne spat out. "Why does it always come down to some stupid cliffhanger!"

"Such is the game of Life..." the Boatman intoned solemnly. "Tra-la-la."

"But..." Frisk dreaded the answer, but she had to be sure. " _We can save him?_ "

"If the right events take place... you, two, will tra-la-la."

Undyne snarled in frustration. "Well, tra-la-la this. _We do_ the impossible. _We're going_ to win. _He will_ be saved. Take that to your river bank."

"Hey, that's pretty good," Sans chuckled.

"I have my moments." She looked aside grumpily. "Come on. Let's go do the impossible. I've had enough of this."

Frisk lingered behind for a moment. Sans paused to watch. "Sorry about Undyne. But, thank you... so very much. I can't... pay you... but I owe you so..."

"Money has no true value," the Boatman informed her reverently. "The only true value in this world is Love. You are filled with this treasure to share to all who would receive it. It is the Love of the Son. And you will share so much. Your Love shall be returned many-fold. All I ask is that you return together when you have achieved your goal for one more ride on my boat."

She blubbered out a laugh. Those precious words were like a gift from Heaven. This was becoming quite an emotional and a spiritual quest. "I promise," she said to him solemnly, wrapping him in a warm embrace. "Tra-la-la."

He returned it gently, murmuring, "Remember your promise. Tra... la... la."

She drew back, smiling. "And they call me an angel."

"You are," he said assuredly. "God speed to you, heavenly one." And with that, he stood on his boat, and drifted away.

She watched him until the figure was out of sight, and could only say, " _Wow_..."

"No lie, wow," Sans murmured with a funny tone in his voice. "Hey... let's go. We're prob'ly burnin' chances."

"I have a feeling... we might have one or two to spare," she said with a hopeful smile as she accompanied him up the stairs.

"So, did you two have a nice goodbye chat with Mr Helpful?" Undyne asked snarkily, but then she paused. "Hey, you look like you're in a good mood. What did he say?"

"Don't wanna jinx it," Sans quipped, giving Frisk a wink.

"Wasn't talking to _you_ , chuckles," she shot back. "But that's okay, play your little schoolyard games. As long as Frisk is happy, I'm happy."

"Let's go, and get you out of this oven so you don't have to drink all your water," Frisk said cheerfully.

"Now you're talkin'," Undyne agreed, giving her a toothy grin. Just then her phone rang, and she dug it out. "Well... sounds like someone needs the police... _yellow_."

" _I did it I did it I did it I didn't know if my old apps were remotely compatible or if I couldlinktotheCOREsystemsbutthemicrowavelinkwasstillup...!_ " blared from the speaker.

Undyne held the phone away, looking bemused while Alphys worked through her usual excited stream of consciousness at a monumental achievement. At full tilt. And full volume. The others enjoyed a good laugh from it. When the scientist stopped to breathe, Undyne seized on it. " _Greeat work_ , Alphie. Now, are the security cameras working?"

"W-weren't you listening?"

"Uhm... no," she admitted. "Come on, you know I can't follow you when you start chatterspamming. No one can. And without a single stutter? What's with you, girl?"

"Uhm... s-sorry. Anyway, I called the President-"

"You _WHAT?_ " she exclaimed.

"I'm kidding, I - I just wanted to see if you were paying attention. Anyway, I have access to m-most of the installation. Security cameras, defense systems, th-the works. Except... for the CORE and the... _secret labs_..."

"Sssuper," Undyne muttered dismally. She was really hoping those systems would be available. "N-never mind, we'll deal with it like always. See anything moving around in there?"

She grimaced. "I saw some... shapes. I'm n-not quite sure what they were. I know they w-weren't Amalgamates, those are all gone. And a... well... I think a... _ghost_... _?_ "

The Salmian leaned in, listening closely. "What _kinda_ ghost?"

"W-well, I was trying to observe o-outside of the visible spectrum, just to see if a-anything registered, and... i-it did," Alphys stammered. "It was... uhmm... weird black eyes... a-and a gaping... Joker smile... l-looked like it was wearing a coat... looked a _little_ like... uhm... never mind..."

Sans rasped loudly, " r..."

 _His unheard cry rocked the chamber_

Frisk clenched from the memory of that horrid dream. "That's right... he knew Asriel was... _gone_... and he's still working with that _maniac?_ "

Everyone gaped at her, particularly Undyne. " _The fuhhh... did you say?_ "

Alphys was confused. Had she heard that right? "W-what?"

"Oh! Uhm... Frisk drank the last soda." She winced. Damn, that was lame...

"She did?" Papyrus asked in confusion. "Wait, did we bring soda?"

"Oh, yeah... _sorriiee!_ " Frisk called out over the clueless skeleton. Undyne was grateful the girl was sharp as a tack.

"L-listen..." the warrior stammered, rubbing her head, "unless you have something else that's important, we should get going. We aren't even there yet and it's late as hell."

Alphys checked the time... 10:30? "W-well... I guess not..."

"Sweet. Keep us posted." She closed out and then stood in front of Frisk accusingly. " _What_ did you just say?"

"W - well, I woke up at that point," she said meekly. "I just assumed... he had more sense than to keep going with... _Chara_..."

She couldn't fold her arms wearing that war vest, so she put her hands on her waist in a huff. "Ehh... it's not your fault. I shouldn't act like it is, sorry. And with all that stuff down here still activated, I should'a done the math. Besides, it was just a dream, not a prophecy-" Or... _was it?_ The whole Dreemurr family had become quite religious after their ascention to the surface world, as if they had been elevated spiritually as well. Attended Church every Sunday. A sense of wonder and awe overcame her.

 _Certain events must take place_

Frisk murmured solemnly, "All this is meant to be... it has to happen, for whatever reason."

"Yeeaahh..." Undyne whispered, awestruck and shivering as she regarded the simple girl before her who had astounded her many times. "So... we're soldiers of Destiny, are we? Well then... so we are. That means we follow our instincts, let our SOULs be our guides, whatever happens. And by God, we're gonna win."

Frisk gave her a nod, but added, "We should pray."

"You read my mind," the warrior grinned, and knelt down.

"Uhm... us too?" Papyrus asked uncertainly.

"You have a SOUL, right?" Frisk asked with a smile. "Just... talk to Him, ask Him whatever you want. Sans does."

He looked to his pudgy brother in amazement, who returned a shrug. "Well... all right... _it's just a conversation_..."

And so they all knelt, each one reaching out for guidance as best they could. Everyone but Sans began to quiver, overcome with an ominous but familiar Presence. Frisk began weeping, aching with worry for the little Caryna boy she had met all too briefly, but cared for now more than anything in the world, even her own life. "Please..." she sobbed anxiously, "help me... _save him_... _please, I'm... begging you_..." She felt hands on her back lightly, saw an image of a Boatman on a river beside some figures, of a face beaming at her in joy, hands clasped lovingly, laughter as it really took off on the quiet waters of the bay, and choked down a giggle of relief. She blubbered out an awkward thanks.

"Frisk."

She looked up to see Undyne beside her, kneeling, smiling, the woman's hand on her back. "I cried too. But your tears didn't evaporate."

She looked down, surprised to see the stones puddled with them. She wiped her face, mumbling, "Ohh... I bet it's because I cried a bucket."

Her smile grew bigger. "Then it was a righteous bucket." She dabbed her fingers in it, wiping a trail down her cheeks, and another over her heart. The act touched her deeply. "For Asriel."

She stood up, sniffling. She had never felt so full of faith and determination in her life, even on That Day. "For Asriel."

Papyrus stood nearby, looking forlorn, but somehow in a good way. He murmured in a soft, meek tone, "I feel... special."

Frisk threw her arms around that armored barrel chest, pressing her face into it. "You are special... there's no one like you in all of Time and Space, anywhere. And you're my friend."

He enveloped her, laying his head on hers. "You are too, Frisk, you're... well, what you said."

"You're downright bardly," Sans joked.

"Hush, you," he muttered, smiling.

Undyne cleared her throat, and they peeled off each other. "Not to break up this little bonding session and all, but we have a flower to stomp and a Prince to save. Ready?"

Frisk nodded confidently. "As ever." Sans and Papyrus stood alongside her.

She beamed at them in admiration, and had never been prouder to be their friend. "Awright then, let's make some Destiny happen!"

* * *

Author's notes.

 **Alphys:** the former Royal Scientist of the Underground, now a high school science teacher, focusing on physics but teaching other courses as necessary. She is of the Animanaryx race. Did this have an influence over her addiction to _anime?_ Who knows, though a geeks attraction to geeky things is its own mystery.

 **Chuck Norris:** come on, you have to know that The Chuck is in this universe. He is THE Prime Mover.

 **Innis and Herb:** these are the two elite guards dressed in black armor who give Frisk trouble in Hotland. (slight spoiler) She was instrumental in helping them express their feelings, if a bit uncertainly. And have no relation to Phineas and Ferb.

And for those who haven't noticed yet, I have been pestered - sorry, _encouraged_ by one of our friends who holds a lot of sway in this world to be given some time of their own at the end of each chapter. All the chapters have been updated with additional remarks by them, which I have almost no control over, so bear with me. Them. Us. Never mind. And so without further ado, I present...

 **Metaton's notes.**

(Dramatic show music plays)

Welcome once again, my darlings, to another edition of...

METATON'S PREVIEW OF UPCOMING ATTRACTIONS!

In our next exciting chapter...

Everyone goes through an obstacle course!

Undyne throws water bottles all over the place!

More hugs!

An elevator ride!

Papyrus shows Undyne who's boss!

Undyne shows him back!

Sans doesn't peek! AGAIN!

They... _don't eat Glamburgers?!_ Now, that IS scandalous!

They hear scary noises!

They trim shrubbery!

Frisk almost gets benched!

Undyne redecorates the place! With her spears!

Everyone feels guilty! I wish I knew what about, I'm sure it's SCANDALOUS!

Frisk gets her aerobics in! The hard way!

Undyne says something that will get her mouth washed out with spaghetti!

Someone has a secret.

It gets very... _very... DARK_...

And that's all I can tell you... except it's always darkest before the dawn...


	4. Chapter 3: A Moment of Truth

**Chapter 3: A Moment of Truth, a Test of Faith**

(Author's spoiler: this chapter has an F-bomb and other foul language, and it gets rather dark and sad in the end, but remember, it's not over, _till it's over_...)

Destiny involved yet another obstacle course. Frisk had forgotten what an ordeal it was to get across the maze of lava and infrastructure to the elevators on the far side, and back then it was working right. Alphys did all she could to help them, but whether some of the systems were failing, or _someone_ was making things challenging for them, they had to improvise quite a few times. Poor Undyne was becoming exhausted, stringing rope over burning hot chasms, navigating chimneys shooting flames, and worse. She was consuming water at a rate that had Frisk concerned. She knelt beside the struggling fish girl as she took another water break. "Are you doing okay?"

"Never..." she panted before polishing off a bottle, and tossed it to the lava below. "Better."

She couldn't be lying more blatantly, and Frisk tugged her mouth. "How much water do you have left?"

"Enough," she muttered. "Wasn't planning on... coming back this way... anyhow."

That sounded ominously like a suicide run. "Undyne, you were... counting on making it through, right?" That got the attention of the two skeletons, and they eyed her in concern.

She noticed their expressions, coughing, "Oh, knock it off. No soldier goes into battle to die. But real warriors... we know the cost of victory can be..." She shrugged offhandedly. "You know."

She put her hand on the woman's shoulder. "There will be no... _you know_ today. Nothing's happening to you. Got it?"

"That's right!" Papyrus chimed in.

She had to laugh at her own words flung back at her like that. "Gotcha, _commander_. Gotcha." She clambered to her feet, stretching. "Well, better take advantage of that water. Let's go, guys." She shook her head, grumbling, "I should'a made a card... tired of sayin' that."

She tripped over her own feet, but rather than recover as she normally would, her pack began to throw her towards the edge. She looked over it in terror at rivers of glowing lava far below, and rocks around it, as everyone cried out in alarm. She had pushed herself too hard, _and she was going to die in a horrible way_...

Papyrus grabbed her to him, seizing her in a tight embrace. Just as she began to melt into it in relief, she came to herself and pushed away. "Easy, Paps!" she exclaimed. "I'm wearing ordinance!"

"You're also carrying _too much_ ," he growled. "Give me that!"

She protested and tried to fight him off, but he easily removed her backpack. "Hey! Who's the boss!"

"You are," he acknowledged, slipping it on. "But you aren't strong here! You can't perform at your best in this heat, and acting like you can could have cost you your life!" He added somberly, "And one of my dearest friends..."

She snorted, noting that Frisk looked emotional too. "Oh come on. You think I'm a wimp?"

"No. You might be the strongest person I know," he confessed. "But a _real_ strong person admits when it's time to rely on the strength of their friends." He grinned, knowing one of her punchlines. "Be a team player."

"You guys..." she laughed. "Okay, you win. Till we get outta here, anyhow."

"Fair enough," he conceded, motioning for her to lead.

They had ascended to quite an altitude. It was still hot, but thank God it was slightly cooler. They could see everything again. All the lights in the installation around the CORE, the mysterious bulk of the CORE itself surrounded by lava, and the castle, with its one glowing window at the top regarding them balefully, as if some omnipotent cyclops waiting for a fun moment to squash them. Was it The Hall of Judgment? "That's a sacred place!" Frisk declared, feeling outraged.

"Don't worry." Undyne slapped her shoulder, saying definitely, "Chara's about to be evicted."

"Finally!" Papyrus announced as the tall skeleton spotted an elevator. "I was beginning to wonder if we would ever see it."

Undyne was appalled at the lettering over its door. "R... _three?_ We climbed up half a mile, just to go back down again... _I can't believe this day_..." She hunched over, feeling as exhausted as a girl could. Frisk patted her back with a sympathetic smile, glad that her pack was out of the way so she could.

"But, it was _wonderful_ scaling those unnecessary heights with you," Papyrus said, trying to encourage her. "You did a marvelous job of it."

"Paps..." she chuckled mirthlessly, "shut it." She stood up, giving him a wink when he looked downcast. "Even Alphys couldn't find any other way. Meant to be, right?" she said to Frisk. "Anyhow, you all know the line: let's go."

As they entered it, Undyne reached for her phone just as it rang. "You're making a habit of that," she chuckled to the scientist as the elevator descended.

"O-of what?" Alphys asked, having no idea.

"I was about to call."

"Oh... uhm..." she murmured fretfully, "Yeah... I see you made it to the... elevators. I know that... th-these are new digital phones, b-but the signal... it m-might be cut off in the CORE..."

"I know," the warrior said quietly, looking down. "I just wanted to hear your voice one more time before we go in. Something to give me the will to win, no matter what."

"I... did too," she blubbered, "b-but... I wish y-you'd let the Marines handle this..."

She had to laugh. "Girl, you're relentless. But as Frisk says, some things are just meant to be. So is this. I'll call you as soon as I can." She heard a mournful whine on the other end, and murmured, "Bye, hon." She sighed as she pocketed the phone, but smiled to the others. "She's encouraging."

"She didn't sound like it to me-" Papyrus muttered, cut off by an elbow from his brother.

Their phones sounded an update tone. Frisk checked hers and giggled. "You should see this."

They all enjoyed a warm, fuzzy moment as on the screen read:

WITH YOU IN SPIRIT

AND PHONE BILLS

AND PHOTOSWAP

Below it was an image of Alphys' face pasted onto a superhero's muscular body, his cape flying. Her face bore a look of determination.

"That's my girl," Undyne sighed, brushing her thumb over the screen, then put her phone away for good. The doors opened, and she led them out onto the entrance to MTT Resort. Which was now MTT Memorial Resort. The sign read:

WELCOME TO MTT MEMORIAL RESORT

SPEND A MEMORIAL NIGHT IN OUR LUXURY MEMORIAL SUITES

LEAVE MEMORIAL GOLD AT THE DESK

IN THE MEMORIAL COOKIE JAR

Sans joked, "Hey, I wonder if there's any-" Papyrus cleared his throat warningly. "Hey, I was just gonna peek."

"No peeking," Undyne ordered, giving his head a slap. "Oh, and that reminds me... _give me that! Doesn't belong to you!_ "

Papyrus blinked in shock as the warrior flipped him over onto the floor face down, jerking her backpack from him. As he turned over, she pulled out a bottle of water, drained it, and threw it against his head. It bounced off in a grand arc, clattering away. She put the pack on and stood over him, leering. " _Who's_ the boss? That's right, _me!_ And I'm feeling _great!_ Just keep that in mind." She licked the strand of pond kelp that had come off his hat, patting it onto his brim.

He gaped at it in surprise. "But... that's not in uniform-"

"It is now." She strode confidently to the hotel's double doors. "Alright, let's go trim the weeds."

Sans helped his brother to his feet, grinning. "Bro, you got seriously dunked on."

"Well..." he muttered, but with a smile, "at least I was dunked by the best."

Undyne said over her shoulder, "Damn right, you did!"

They couldn't believe it... the music was still on. Undyne looked to the MTT Memorial Burger Emporium with a sigh, biting the end off a granola bar, wrapper and all, and spat out the foil. "I could really use a Glamburger and fries right now."

"Shake, too," Sans added.

As she led the way through to the CORE installation entrance, she told Frisk, "Hey kid, stay in the middle."

She was, but wondered at the Salmian's order. "Okay, but why?"

The warrior looked to the ceiling fretfully, recalling a few incidents. "I don't think Flowey likes you. She knows you're... well, Human." When she began to object, Undyne told her, "Come on, Frisk, keep out of it when it gets serious. Stay behind the asteroid kickers. Do it for me. Please. Don't make me order you."

She gripped her baton, her _mighty, mighty stun baton_ , and sighed. Undyne was right every time. The warrior's instincts had been sharpened by rock hard training and actual danger, below and above the surface. And hers had been going to school for a decade. "Oh... kay," she murmured reluctantly, but crossed her fingers behind her back. She had instincts too, and had faced off against the worst the underworld could throw at anyone at half this age. And... some things were just meant to be, right?

Undyne tussled her hair with a grin. "That's my little support angel." She looked down the blue corridor leading inside, gripping her straps tight. "Okay guys, senses sharp, fangs out. It's time to make some Destiny go our way."

Frisk held onto her baton firmly. The few moments of danger she had faced didn't reflect all that well on her capability. She could do better, she knew. She was older, stronger, had much more faith now, and was filled with determination. She just had to awaken that inner hero that had come to life ten years ago when she didn't know any better. But... maybe that was the answer. Just dive in headlong with childlike innocence and believe it would all work out.

The installation had seen better days after ten years. It hadn't been in great shape to start with, missing wall panels and floor plates that didn't always line up right. But now, panels had collapsed, light fixtures came loose leaving it dark... it was a real mess in spots.

"Place could use a new coat of paint," Sans joked. He added to Frisk guardedly, "Heya... listen, you see any SAVE stars anywhere?"

Her eyes bugged open in shock - _oh my God! Where were they!_ "I... I hadn't noticed any..."

"Hmm... makes things interesting," he remarked dryly. His eternal nonchalance, no matter the situation, never ceased to amaze her. But in her case... maybe diving in with childlike innocence wasn't such a good idea after all...

Undyne ground to a halt, pointing up ahead. "Some of Alphys' shapes approaching."

They watched expectantly, readying for whatever monstrosity was laying in wait for them, but when they came into view, Undyne snickered. They were foliage from interior decorative displays. Walking, but still just houseplants. "Attack of the shrubbery, huh? Well, we have more than cows to throw at them. Let's trim those hedges!" She flung her backpack down, saying, "Watch that, Frisk!"

"What... _seriously?_ " she protested as the others threw themselves into the fray, and needless to say it was completely one sided. But she heard a noise behind her and saw that more had come up from behind. She fully charged her baton and whipped it around, enjoying the sizzle of electricity in the air. "Okay, let's see what this thing can do."

She swung with all her might at a bush trying to lunge towards her and grinned as the charged rod slashed right through it. But it shook it off, continuing towards her, and more behind it. "Hey... no fair!" she cried as it engulfed her legs, holding them fast. The ones on either side then slashed at her, and they had thorns, long and needle sharp. She cried out tenderly as they raked through her sleeves, cutting into her skin. "Oh man... I didn't expect you guys... to be so tough! Can't we talk this over with a cup of Super Grow?" But they weren't much for conversation.

She was becoming unhinged, slashing frantically, but then her reason began to take over, and she realized that thrashing around like a scared little girl wasn't effective. She recalled how Undyne fought, with bold, direct, forceful strokes. "Like... _this!_ " She sliced down at an angle, and a shrub fell in half, tottering away. She attacked the others as aggressively, and one by one, she whittled them down. She felt no SOULs in the bushes, thus had no qualms about defoliating them.

She jumped at a loud cry from behind. "Get _off her!_ " Undyne took care of the rest, appearing as the monstrosities fell away, throwing them down and spearing them or slashing them through. Gasping more from emotion than effort, she grabbed the girl and hauled her out of the bramble. "Are you all right?"

"Well... sure!" she said with a grin.

"You don't look like it. What were you doing!"

"They..." she faltered, surprised at the Salmian's reaction. Shouldn't she be proud? "Really wanted your backpack."

"Right..." she growled with a hot look. "Kid, you're bleeding, a lot! Lemme look at those arms."

She began to rip the sleeves, but Frisk snatched them away, rolling them up. "Undyne! Why do you soldiers always have to tear clothes up?"

"They're kinda torn up already," she muttered as she checked the girl over.

The other two came up as the warrior dabbed painful antiseptic on her cuts and wrapped them in cloth tape. "Oh my!" Papyrus fretted. "Why didn't you call for help!"

Frisk gaped at him in dismay. "Guys... these were nothing! It's not that bad! And didn't you say I need the practice?"

Undyne gave her a dull look. "Kid, you got cut up by friggin' house plants. We don't even have a grass stain."

Sans told her somberly, "Practice with real live monsters _is kinda_... rough."

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence," she grumbled, flexing her arms. "I'm fine!"

"Undyne, perhaps you are being a bit too..." Papyrus sought for an appropriate word. "Mothery."

She was about to smart off, but then realized with an apologetic expression that they were right, after a fashion. She looked down at the stun baton uncertainly. "That was the strongest weapon I thought you could handle." She drew out her lethal black pistol, looking it over, then to her. "You know how to use this?"

She did. But, the thought of accidentally putting a bullet through one of her friends, especially if it... _oh my God, no_. She shook her head at it. "I'd... better not. The baton is really pretty useful."

She holstered it, looking pensive. "Listen... I know you want to help. I'd go crazy too if I was benched. But... just know your limits, okay? If anything happened to you, I'd..." She closed her eye with a heavy breath. "I'd never forgive myself. We'd all be dead without you around." Her eye open slowly into Frisk's. "There's Destiny, and then there are risky chances. Don't do that. Team player, okay?"

She gave her beloved warrior a lopsided smile. "Promise. No risky chances."

Undyne returned an encouraging smile. "Okay kid. Next shrub is yours. The rest... we'll have to negotiate."

She gave an exasperated groan. "Okay, mom."

"Aw, come on!" she exclaimed as the skeletons enjoyed a nyeah. She collected her backpack and went on ahead. "You're gonna give me gray hairs, ya know."

Frisk grew nervous as she marched along in the midst of her guardians, down those eerie corridors that seemed to come from memories both fresh and forever old. Flowey had been a nightmare before, now she had Gaster working with her... what new tricks did she have in store for them? For her, if Undyne was right? She doubted it was just more cranky houseplants.

Right now, it was, though Undyne cringed at the sight of the creatures rounding the corner to face them. "Eeeww... cactus. Don't let 'em get close to..." she began, then watched as they flexed backwards. Her stomach knotted and she cried, " _Turn around!_ "

They did so just as a hail of needles flew into them. The warrior covered Frisk as best she could, but she still gasped out as she got tagged in her hands and legs several times. "Damn it, that stings!" Undyne hissed, then gave them a wicked, toothy grin. "But mine sting _worse!_ " Frisk looked up to see the amazing sight of dozens of glowing blue spears appear overhead which launched into the rubbery monstrosities. They didn't last long, being shredded by the magical barrage into pieces.

"Damn, I _hate_ needles," Undyne snarled, turning to look Frisk over in concern. "You okay?"

"Uhm... yeah..." she murmured, gingerly picking cactus nettles from her limbs. "But you really got hurt!"

She had to laugh. "It's okay, it only really hurts when I do that. You pick 'em off me while I stand watch." She winced in sympathy for the fish woman as she plucked the needles from her by the dozens... perhaps more than a hundred. Thank heaven the large backpack spared most of her torso. She pulled out her cellphone when Frisk had removed most of them and checked it.

"Any luck?" Sans asked, idly plucking needles from his coat and flicking them.

She shook her head. "It's tryin', but it's intermittent as hell, can't get a lock. The metal walls, electricity and magical energy are too much." She peered up at a security camera suspiciously. "I hope _someone's_ enjoying the show we're putting on for them."

"But I thought Al-" Frisk began, but Undyne stood in front of her, covering her mouth.

"Someone runs these cameras," she whispered in reminder. She turned her attention to the other two, smirking. "Ya know, since you two are needle-proof, you can take point."

Papyrus stood up, looking proud. "Well, why didn't you ask? I would be more than happy to! It's not often you ask me to do something for you."

"It's not often you're better at something than I am!" she laughed.

He shrugged with a sigh. "Good point..."

Sans looked over the results of Undyne's attack, the walls and floorplates littered with spear holes. "Y'know, Dyne, you might try not trashin' the interior so much."

"Really not all that worried about the decor, Sansy," she snapped back.

"Well, junk behind these plates tie in to systems all over the place," he reminded her. "Stuff we might need to keep working."

"I'll... keep that in mind," she muttered.

Down one hallway, Undyne spotted a nook. Frisk chuckled offhandedly, "I got a Glamburger down that way the first time I came in here."

" _Really?_ I'm there!" The warrior flashed a rather wet smile and bolted down it.

"Undyne - wait!" Frisk called, then hurried after her with the others.

Papyrus was baffled. "What on earth was serving up Glamburgers down in the CORE? Was it... a food dispenser?"

She shook her head with a grimace. "A trash can."

Sans grinned when it looked like his brother's jaw might fall out. " _WHAAT?_ And you used to complain about my cooking!"

"Well, I was desperate!"

"So is she," Sans chuckled, pointing, and it was plain to see Undyne digging through the rubbish, finally holding up her prize.

"Come to mama!" she exclaimed and opened wide.

" _That's ten years old-!_ " Frisk blurted out, but not in time, and everyone cringed at the crack that rattled in the chamber.

" _AAOW!_ God... dang it!" she exclaimed, throwing it back into the trash. It landed with a hard bang. "Lucky I didn't chip a tooth. That's not a Glamburger, it's a Glam-rock!"

Frisk couldn't restrain laughter at the woman's inadvertent pun. "I tried... to warn you!"

"Oh, you think that's funny? Nearly having to get crowned?" she smirked, threatening to give the girl a noogie.

"Hey, _wait!_ " she laughed, weakly fending the Salmian off. "Glam rock is a style of music."

"Oh really? Okay, I'm curious." She put the girl in a gentle headlock. "When we get done, you have to YouTube me up some o' this stuff. Unless it's that dancey crud Metaton performs to." Frisk tried to laugh, but her face was mashed up against the warrior's side. "What's that? Can't hear ya, kid."

She finally managed to find air, laughing, "Give, tap out, King's X, uncle!"

Papyrus gave his brother a sigh. "This is what I get to look forward to."

After a few more moments of steam-venting fun, she led them to a crossroads. "Okay, conference time. This way leads to the elevators for the _secret_ labs, the other goes to the lift to the castle." She looked directly at Frisk. "Which way?"

She was surprised at being asked to make such a decision, but then, wasn't she their guardian angel? "Well... the CORE labs are probably our ultimate goal. We might learn something in the castle, even if it's just Flowey taunting us."

Undyne gave her a toothy, lopsided smile. "Spoken like a real soldier. Any other ideas from you two?"

Sans answered for his brother. "Works for us."

She thumbed her pack straps. "Awright, we go their first."

To their surprise, this way was free of obstacles and enemies. It got on everyone's nerves, how quiet it was, the only sound the faint whine of idling systems. "I don't know if I like this or not," Undyne grumbled quietly.

Frisk murmured in trepidation, "I _know_... it's so... spooky, this silence..."

A crash reverberated ominously in the distance, causing everyone to huddle. "Feel better?" Sans asked with a grin.

"Shut up," the warrior snapped.

Making it to the elevator without incident seemed almost a hollow victory. Frisk's heart was racing, her stomach in knots, and it was becoming hard to breathe. The last time she had come this way, it was to fight the adorable, terrible King who became her loving father - to the death. Thank God she managed to cheat her way out of that mortal duel. But that was then. Was she having a panic attack from the memories? Or... was it something else, something... _up there?_

"You okay, kid?" Undyne was eyeing her closely.

"Yyeahh..." she husked out weakly, then shook her head, irritated with herself. "I'm fine. Let's go."

"Well, finally have someone else to say that," she smirked. But as she pushed the elevator button, the doors opening, she looked just as grim. Someone had left the lights on for them, and they were about to find out why.

Frisk had forgotten how long that ride had been. The whine of ascent seemed to go on for half an hour, and they all fidgeted nervously. But it finally ended, the doors opening onto a golden hallway. Undyne put her hand across the exit as they edged forward. "Hold on," she hissed. "Could be a welcoming committee." She peered around the corner, then stepped out, feeling a little more at ease, and motioned for them.

The Hall of Judgment.

The entire place was plated in precious gold. It was the most beautiful location in the kingdom. It was also the place where she had been Judged for every deed she had done in their world, if not her whole life. That had been a frightening experience for a twelve year old girl ignorant of spiritual matters. But she had not been condemned, her gentle heart granted the approval of Providence. Now, however, she felt a crushing dread... why? Wasn't she the same person? Wasn't she their guardian angel? A Warrior of Destiny? Or was there another presence here, an invader who didn't belong, who was trying to usurp the Proper Owner? "Get out," she murmured, but whatever it was didn't seem impressed with her weak attempt at bravado.

She looked beside the elevator doors to the place along the walls where the SAVE point had been, where she knew it had been, but the gleaming star was missing. As she peered at the spot, she began to perceive a dull blur. She reached into it, but it seemed to always be out of reach. The hell...?

"What are you doing?" Papyrus asked reverently. Even that small question made her jump. She felt... guilty.

"Uhm... nothing-" she muttered, but Undyne cut her short, reaching for her.

"Listen."

She clenched, her blood rushing in her ears, so it was hard to hear anything else in that silence for a moment. But as she calmed down, the hairs on the back of her neck began to raise. A Voice... words, as faint as thought. What was going on? And what they were saying...

Sin...

Judgment... Responsibilities Ignored... Destiny Unfulfilled... Pride... Anger... Hatred... Folly... Lies... Greed... Lust... Murder... Young Lives Ended... Regret... Heartache... Sorrow... Destiny Ruined... Failure... Judgment...

 _Sin_...

They went on relentlessly... she could hardly stand it! "Flowey? _Gaster?_ Stop it!" she demanded awkwardly, but she had enough sense to know they weren't the Source. Last time, it had been Sans presiding over her, and that was bad enough. But now, the rightful Owner of this chamber inhabited it, and she realized with a shiver who They were.

THE JUDGE... The Judge Of The Quick And The Dead

Then she noticed her friends, and withered in sympathy. Undyne and Papyrus, they were hanging their heads sorrowfully, looking utterly devastated. Sans was hunched down a bit as well, his eye sockets dark, and he wasn't smiling. Why were they being judged? She was the sinner here... she was guilty, not them!

She grabbed Undyne by the hand. "Undyne, don't listen-!"

The woman jerked her hand back, moaning plaintively, "Don't... go away... I'm... _bad_..."

"No you're _not!_ " she declared adamantly, seizing her hand and refused to let go. She grabbed Papyrus' gloved hand as well, and pushed Sans out between them, herding them into the elevator. They trudged woodenly, but obeyed. Thank heaven the door worked; she feared it might not let them out.

Frisk held the baton before her uncertainly. It seemed wrong to have weapons in this holy place, and when Undyne came to her senses, she tossed it to her. "Here... I'll just be a few."

"Frisk?" she muttered distractedly for a second, then her eyes popped open at the stun baton. "Kid, don't stay in there!"

"I have to," she told her friend solemnly. "I have to face my Judgment, again. Don't come out."

" _What?_ " she blurted out just as the door closed. No one was happy about this.

She faced down the gleaming hall, this place so pure and sanctified that not a speck of dust lingered after a decade abandoned. She knew then why the lights were on. They would remain lit until The End of Everything. At the back of the Hall was a massive stained glass window, with the figure of a heavenly Being beneath the Delta Rune making the sign of peace, and of judgment, and she knew Who it was. She stepped forward tentatively, her heart hammering in her chest. This time, new accusations engulfed her soul.

Sin...

Impurity... Wrongness... Like a Cancer... Inescapable... Corruption... All Things... All Thoughts... All Motives... All Dreams... Twisted By Darkness... Purity Essential... Angels Must Be Pure...

Sin Must Be Judged...

"God!" she wailed. "What do I have to do! I want to be pure!"

Repent...

"I will, _I will!_ " she cried, falling to her knees. She saw her whole life laid bear before her. It was ugly... she had never seen herself like that, and it was dreadful. She was so ashamed of herself... what an awful sinner! How could anyone love this... how could her mother, _after what she just did?_ "I - I'm sorry!" she sobbed out plaintively. "Please... I need mercy... forgiveness! _Please!_ "

She felt like bawling in relief as all those horrible memories rolled up like a scroll and vanished. She still didn't feel pure, not really, but she felt so much better. However, her ordeal wasn't over yet.

Why Are You Here?

"W-why?" she blubbered. "Asriel! I have to save him! And Gaster!"

You Can Save No One... Not Even Yourself... Their Fates Have Been Determined...

"No!" she exclaimed in anguish. "I can't accept that... it's not _fair!_ "

Do You Question ME?

She choked in shock at the Eternal Significance of the question. If this was God, who was she to object to anything? Still, she had to try. But what could she say! "N-no... not question. I know I don't have that right."

Shall Not The Judge Of All The World Do Right?

She began to feel hopeless, unsure of herself. But... no. This was All meant to be. Otherwise, what was the point? And then a thought lit in her mind like a candle. "Their fates have been determined. But they aren't complete, are they?"

You Cannot Save Them...

Her heart plummeted, and she nearly collapsed.

But If You Have Faith... And Act Purely... They Can Be SAVED...

She sobbed in gratitude. " _Thank you!_ But... what do I do, _how will I know...?_ "

Follow Your Heart... Believe In Yourself... Believe In Your Friends... Believe In ME...

Whatever Happens... You Must Have Faith... Without Faith... You Will Accomplish Nothing...

That sounded almost dire. Did she have that kind of faith? "I... I'll try. I could really use some help with that..."

I Am Here... _I AM_...

The Name of God. It felt like an eternal seal on an unbreakable promise. And she really needed that right then. For a moment, she was awestruck with gratitude.

She then smiled weakly, hoping God had a sense of humor. "I'll take that as a yes." And then a question came to mind, one that had been nagging her. "Oh, one more thing? Just curious... but _am_ I an angel?" It didn't really matter one way or the other, but they had been calling her that...

Does It Matter One Way Or The Other?

She burst out laughing. "You _do_ have a sense of humor!"

No... You Are Human... A Very Special Human... With Much Responsibility... And Yes... It Does Matter... I Made You For A Purpose... Fulfill It... Do Great Things In My Name... Make Me Proud...

"But no pressure, right?" she murmured, but her snarky humor melted away in this sacred moment. "I'll try... I'll try really hard, my best. Just... please watch over my friends. They mean the world to me. And give me that Faith when it really counts, please? You know it's not for me. I love everyone... I want to help them."

Even though there was no response, she got the feeling He had given her a majestic nod. "Thanks again. I really, _really_ appreciate it... bless You," she murmured reverently. And then she noticed the doorway at the end, leading to the throne room, which had been there all that time. She crept forward, intimidated by that Holy Presence she knew would never leave, adding, "I... I'm just going to go peek..."

She felt a bit silly for her trepidation, but then it wasn't like she had a private audience with God everyday. Stepping lightly up to the brink of the doorway, she peered around the edge, saying softly, "Uh... _hello?_ "

"Who the hell are you talking to?"

As she peered into the relative gloom of the royal chamber, she saw it. Flowey, propped up lazily on Asgore's throne. She gaped at Frisk in amazement. "Well! Look at our little Frisky, all grown up! God _da-!_ "

"Don't talk like that. This is a sacred place." She came in, long dead plants crunching underfoot. It added to her offended mood.

"Bullshit," she cursed dismissively, and everything about the twisted plant's demeanor spoke plainly that Chara held full control. "This is _my place_ now. So what's up? Oh, wait..." She curled two fronds under her chin daintily, producing a caricature of Asriel in her features. "You want to save your precious brother you never knew, don't you?"

Frisk swallowed in the grip of angst, but she was determined that her emotions wouldn't get the best of her. "I don't want to, I'm _going to_."

Flowey laughed derisively. "For a girl, you have balls! I'll grant you that!"

She wasn't finished. "Gaster too. And you, if you'll let me."

Flowey roared with inhuman laughter, a monstrous face appearing in the center. "Listen to you! You won't stop! But I have news for you, little _guardian angel_. I don't _need_ saving! And Gaster belongs to _me!_ Asriel too! So save that heroic bullshit for some little goner kid too dumb to know you're a has-been."

"They belong to you?" She blinked in consternation... what the heck did she mean?

"Hey! The bad guy finally has the _hero's_ attention!" she said mockingly, savoring the expression on the girl's face. She cupped fronds to her petals, rocking back and forth. "Oh, _whatever could she mean?_ Well, you'll find out, and real soon."

She wasn't about to let the monstrous creature dominate the situation. "You'll find out that I'm not a pushover, any more than I was back then. And I brought friends this time."

"Oh, sure. You and your weed whacker buddies really did a job on those potted plants," she chided. "But the surface world made you soft. I bet they all got _jobs_ , and you spent the last few years going to _self-esteem_ school, unless you dropped out to flip burgers. _Oh, how am I going to stand up to such awesome warriors?_ " She laughed raucously. "Give me a friggin' break! A couple of Christmas trees swatted you all right off a cliff! You guys are pussies!"

The memory of that awful event made her blood boil. "Look who's talking, lawn weed," Frisk growled at her. "You've become quite the potty mouth to make up for your lack of stature. But we're still here. I should spank you right now." Flowey rose up, hissing in the girl's face viciously. She flinched away, just a bit, and shoved it back down. "Don't spit in my face, you little brat."

Act Purely

"Later," she snapped. She wasn't in a very _purely_ mood right then. "I want to speak with Asriel."

Flowey settled back, a wicked look on her face, that horrid mockery of the child's features reforming. "I'm right here, pumpkin." It batted its eyes in false affection.

The evil monster knew just how to tug her heartstrings, and she felt like crying from worry and frustration, but somehow she kept it together. "You're lying," she said defiantly.

"Maybe I am," she chided, her monstrous face morphing back. "But it doesn't matter, and that's your weakness. I'll win, because you don't dare hurt _your vewy best fwiend in aww the ooniverse_." She cackled haughtily. "You're a _fallen_ angel, and I'll prove it! And all your friends will be so sad _WHEN I CRUSH YOU!_ "

She jumped back in alarm as spiky tendrils shot up from the soil at her. If not for that arrogant cry, Flowey would have her. She missed having that stun baton just then, dodging, jumping, rolling... the wicked plant was having a great time putting her through a workout. But it was just a game of tag, Frisk realized, and ran for the golden hallway. She made it without incident, thank Heaven, panting from effort and fright. "You'll have to do... better than that, wallflower!" She stood up straight as she regained her composure. "Why don't you come out here to play?"

Flowey sat in the pilfered throne a bit longer, a gloat on her face. "I don't have to do what _you_ tell me to, brat! Besides, we'll meet soon enough. It's why you're here, after all. You can't resist having a reunion with me... with _us_. You'll be drawn to me irresistibly, because you are a total idiot!" Tendrils scrabbled at the door's edge, and she growled, "Damn it, why doesn't this stupid place have any _doors!_ Oh... screw it. See you soon, Frisky!" She cackled with derisive laughter and held up an erect frond at her as she vanished into the bed of dead flowers.

Frisk coughed hotly when she realized what it was. "She gave me the _finger?_ Damn you, you little freak." She looked up to the ornamental window at the end of the gleaming Hall, and the stained glass image of the glorious Being beneath the Delta Rune. It was as if Providence was still judging her behavior, and... well, it was foolish to think it would ever end. She murmured fretfully, "I guess... I could have handled that a little better, huh."

Act Purely

You're a _fallen_ angel!

Remember your promise

I'll crush you!

She looked down, groaning from doubt. "I'm... trying, really trying, but... how do you deal with that kind of maniac? I'm just a young girl. I need wisdom!" As she turned to go, she added, "I could really use a spoiler..."

Act In Purity Of Heart... You Must Believe... In Yourself... In Your Friends... In ME...

Whatever Happens... You Must Have Faith... Without Faith... You Will Accomplish Nothing... But With Faith... All Things Are Possible...

She smiled thinly, clutching her hand to her breast, her confidence returning. "I guess I needed to hear that again. And with Your help, and my friends, I _can_ do anything. This will work. I believe it."

She opened the elevator doors and had to laugh as her friends flinched back. Eavesdropping. Sans waved to her. "Hey. Just... keepin' tabs."

"What happened in there?" Undyne demanded in obvious concern. "We heard... some strange stuff."

"Oh... I just talked to God for a while... Flowey-"

She blinked as Undyne seized her by the triceps. She only moved that fast in battle. " _What?_ And you didn't call for help? The hell is wrong with you Frisk! _Don't you EVER do that again! You hear me?_ " She was quaking with fear for the girl.

"Undyne, please... calm down!" she urged the warrior, finally working out of her grasp. Wow, was she strong. "There was no way she was going to harm me up here, with Him so close. This wasn't her moment of truth anyway. She was just going to gloat and taunt me. And... she did a pretty good job," she murmured sourly. "Yeah, she wanted to toy with me, but look." She held her arms up and twirled around for all to see. "Not a scratch. And besides, it was meant to be, right?"

Undyne fixed her in a frightening stare of scarcely bridled anger. "Wonderful. And that's the last time you pull a stunt like this. _Promise me_."

She shrugged, holding up her hand. "Oh, that's easy. I promise. Because next time... it's for real," she sighed. "Now, you promise me. Don't kill her. Or risk your life not killing her. Any of you." She looked at all of them. "Promise?"

Undyne planted her hands on her hips, giving her a smirk. " _Who's_ in charge of this little garden party?"

"You are," she replied promptly. "But you know who else is counting on us."

"I know. But I've been in enough battles to know I can't keep that kind of promise," she replied honestly. "Still, I'll do my best. I always do." She hoisted her pack on and pressed the down button to Level One.

"I will make you that promise, Frisk," Papyrus said to her guardedly, but in that cramped space, everyone heard it.

Undyne looked up innocently, but then cast her gaze back to the girl, looking perplexed. "Uhh... hey. I wanted to ask you... is the Big Guy..." She sought for words, not wanting to sound impious after all she had experienced with Frisk. "Grumpy?"

She knew immediately what the woman was talking about, that dreadful Judgment in the hall. "He's... well, a Judge of everyone. And pure, holy. And listen..." Her voice trailed off somberly from her own ordeal. "I was humiliated too."

Undyne spat out a laugh. "What, you chew gum in class? Take too much candy? I can't imagine you doing anything too..." She blinked at the girl in amazement. "Seriously?"

"Undyne, you have no idea... no one lives a perfect life," she said honestly. "And I lied through my teeth to my mom right in front of you not an hour ago. We would all be crushed if our secrets were made known."

"Prob'ly why we can't read minds," Sans commented. "Wouldn't be good, knowing that stuff in everyone's heads."

"The jokes you haven't told yet would probably end world peace," Papyrus remarked dryly.

"That's why I don't tell 'em," he grinned.

Undyne ignored them, looking bewildered and hurt as she leaned against the wall. "And praying felt so... _good_...but... if He sees me like that..." She gave a loud groan. "Still... I feel like... I needed to hear it... as much as it stung..."

Frisk grabbed her friend in a warm hug. "Well, ask for forgiveness. And keep in mind He loves you more than I do."

She draped her arms around her with a smile. "And like magic, you make things okay. How do you do it?" She chuckled, adding, "Just watch the grenades, there."

"I know," Frisk murmured fondly.

"And the pistol, tazer and mace."

"I know," she giggled.

"There's a lot more," Undyne reminded her, grinning.

" _I know_ ," she laughed. Everyone enjoyed a laugh.

But the doors opened onto the main floor, and it was time to get serious. Undyne said as much as she gave Frisk back her baton. "And no risky risks, Frisk."

"Hey, that's pretty good," Sans remarked.

"Wasn't meant to be a joke, chuckles," she snapped, "just want it to stick in her head."

"I'll do my best, promise," Frisk swore to her. The second she had emerged, she became quite serious, almost grim. This really would be The Moment Of Truth, and she was determined that it would work for the best. One great Destiny for everyone, especially Asriel. Even if it cost her dearly. Her promise had been worded with care...

"Well... here comes the Brush Brigade," Undyne chuckled as more shrubbery approached them. There were quite a few, but they all knew how weak they were. The cactus behind them were another matter, but Undyne had stoked her energy to its peak to deal with whatever enemies came at them. "Cut 'em down to size!"

This time, Frisk was content to let her friends deal with the plant monsters Flowey brought to life for them, at least for the most part. Her friends let a few get past them so she could take them out from behind without much fuss.

"What's that pot-head thinking?" Sans said with that perpetual smile. "This is almost boring."

"It won't be," Frisk warned them. "She sounded pretty sure of herself when she talked to me. Be careful, don't take anything for granted."

"What did she say?" Undyne asked as she readied for monsters yet to appear.

Gaster belongs to me! Asriel too!

" _I can't tell them that_ ," she murmured to herself. "Just that she had no doubt she would win against us wusses."

"Oh really!" Undyne brandished her spear at a camera, hoping that Alphys was discreetly linked in to the signal. "What? Are you gonna wear us down with _chlorophyll poisoning?_ "

"I wish you hadn't done that..." Frisk said quietly as they pushed onward.

Undyne ground to a halt peering at something ahead of them. "The hell is that?" None of them could quite figure it out. She cried out as a laser beam swept towards them, "Crapping hell!"

They dodged the sweep of the beam, and then the creature itself came into view. It was horrible... some sort of misshapen entity like an Amalgamate, but not, like some organism with random features. And in its head was a laser turret. "Watch out!" she exclaimed as another beam traced a path towards them. Thank heaven they were a little slow, but more were coming from behind. Beams cast around at random, and it occured to her that these were red. "What the hell are they!"

"It looks kinda like-" Sans said, interrupted as he dodged. "Chara swept up random Monster dust and reconstituted it."

"But... that's horrible!" Papyrus wailed.

"That girl is _sick!_ " Undyne cried in disgust. She plunged her hands through a wall panel, ripping it out of its fittings and set it up as a shield. "Frisk, get behind this and stay put!"

"Right, right." She wasn't about to argue as they all huddled beside her. Not only could she be injured, but one stray beam in her eye and she would be blind for life. But she worried about her friends' safety, knowing they wouldn't hide for long, and wished she had that pistol after all.

She gaped in shock as Undyne plucked a grenade from her harness and threw it, crying to the skeletons, "Follow me!" Was she crazy? But rather than loud booms, she heard a soft pop... oh, of course, smoke grenades. She peered around the edge of the panel to see her go flying into the cream colored fog. A few moments later, there was the sound of pummeling and laser globes crashing to the floor. "Frisk, come on!" Undyne called to her. Thank God... this was going better than she expected. She ran through the dense cloud of vapor, stepping over weird patterns of dust, feeling sick. That depraved lunatic!

 _Only one has a hope of reaching him_

 _Act With Purity_

 _Remember your promise_

"I'm trying, _I'm trying_... but it's so hard," she fretted. What if she made a wrong move... any of them? "Please... _help me know what to do!_ " she prayed.

They ran into the depths of the installation to where an elevator would take them to the secret labs. It was a wide open area. But as they cast around, the walls were blank. "What the hell?" Undyne ran up to them, feeling around the surface. "Frisk, where was it?"

"Right... there," she said in perplexion. It was right where she remembered the elevator being. It looked like foot traffic led to that very spot. "She must have walled it off."

"If ya need me to, I could blast stuff," Sans offered. "Don't think it's the best idea, though."

"Damn... we could really use a phone call right now," the warrior grumbled. "I don't like this."

" _I do_."

They looked around in alarm as a series of noises sounded from above, and Flowey crashed to the floor, fifteen feet tall. Then _another?_ More... _a number of them!_ And they looked mad. "Oh look, I'm beside myself."

"Mother fuck..." Undyne swore in astonishment.

"Ya know... that's what I was gonna say," Sans muttered.

"W... what do we do?" Papyrus implored.

Frisk quivered in the grip of terror, but a kernel of determination helped her regain her composure. "One of them has to be the real one," she told them guardedly.

"Y-yeahh, but... which one?" The warrior cast around in dismay at the giant golden flowers surrounding them, edging closer. She slipped carefully out of her pack.

An idea struck her. "Chara!" she called out. "What do you want?"

"Oh... what any abandoned flower girl wants," she replied, her voice sounding a short ways off. "To smash you guys to dust, right after I pluck the wings off your fallen angel here. I want you to enjoy watching her get torn to pieces first."

"Ain't gonna happen, you freak of nature!" Undyne snarled.

Frisk kept scanning around. "Will it make things any better?"

"It's a start!" the monstrosity cackled madly.

Frisk was sure of something now. "None of them are Chara. Their mouths aren't moving, and I don't sense any SOULs in them."

"Just what I wanted to hear," Undyne said with a grin. "Guys! Mow 'em down! Frisk, stay in the middle!" She grabbed up the ugly looking tube and leveled it at the one before her. "Eat riot control, ragweed!" She fired off a florescent orange ball that swelled several feet in diameter. It slammed into the face of a copy, toppling it. "Man, I love these things!"

"Say hello to my little lawnmower friend," Sans quipped, and with a fingersnap, a Gaster Blaster manifested above him. It blazed through one instantly.

Papyrus drove a huge bone through the face of a clone, dropping it immediately, then swung it into one beside it. "I can't recall the last time I fought alongside my friends like this! Actually... I don't think I ever have." He took out another one and noted how well they were doing. "And honestly, this doesn't seem to be much of a challenge."

Undyne had taken up her spear and drove it through the face of a copy threatening her. "I know," she said quietly, "and that bugs me. What's she gonna do? Throw her whole stupid clone garden at us?"

"Well, this sucks... my clones are even wussier than these losers," Flowey muttered off in the distance. "You want something done right, a Flowey has to do it herself."

Frisk had been swatting at the occasional root snaking towards her, and she was worried too. Chara sounded very confident, and it didn't seem like she was bluffing. "Guys," she said warningly, "keep your senses sharp. I bet round two is about to-"

The flooring exploded from beneath them, throwing them aside. But Frisk found herself atop some sort of mass thrusting upward, and began to roll off. She grabbed frantically for some sort of grip, not sure what was going on, and held onto something soft for dear life. Her breath choked in her throat when she found herself dangling from a huge petal, gaping into the face of an immense Flowey, grinning malevolently at her. "Heeyy, angel cakes. I thought it was time for a face to face." She wrapped the horrified girl in a spiky tentacle, growling, "Let go of my petal, you little shit!"

" _FRISK!_ " Undyne screamed, unable to think clearly for a moment. The others scrambled to her side, staring up at the sight in horror. She had to be thirty feet tall, and as thick as a redwood! This couldn't have gone any worse.

"W-what do we do!" Papyrus wailed.

"You listen to me gloat, you idiot!" Flowey laughed derisively, plucking Frisk from her petal. "Don't you know how this works? Watch a movie sometime! Oh wait, you won't get a chance to because _I'm gonna kill you all!_ "

Undyne manifested a huge spear in her hand. Frisk heard it clearly, calling over her shoulder, "No, don't! _You can't!_ "

"That's _riiight_ ," Flowey gloated at them. "You don't dare turn me into fertilizer because if you destroy me, you kill Asriel." Her face began to extend, transforming into a warped golden image of the Caryna child. "And Frisky will be _soo uunhaappiee_." She leaned forward to nibble on the cringing girl's head.

"Don't you friggin' dare!" Undyne snarled, aiming her spear with deadly intent.

"Oh, just _say it!_ " she chided, her face shifting back. "Besides, I'm not gonna kill my little angel here. Not yet. I want to have some fun first. But if you do something stupid..." She squeezed the helpless girl tightly, causing her to cry out in pain, her message clear. "She pops like a blood sausage."

"No! No! Have fun, _have fun!_ " Papyrus exclaimed anxiously. "Just... not that fun."

"Pa- _pyrus_..." Undyne growled through clenched teeth.

"Thanks! I think I will," Flowey said with a murderous grin.

" _No!_ " Frisk cried as spiked tentacles erupted from the already ruined floor to grab the three struggling Monsters, lifting them all up to her level.

" _Yyyeesss_ ," Flowey said with glee. "I want all your friends to attend this party."

"Remind me next time to have a colonoscopy instead," Sans quipped.

"Undyne! Papyrus!" Frisk cried, reaching for them, craning the other way to see the last of her friends. "Sans!"

"All present and accounted for," Flowey said mockingly, bobbing them up and down. "Check check check."

"Let them go, please!" Frisk begged the monstrosity.

"Let me think about it," Flowey teased. "In the meantime, this one has a lot of toys on her! Oh, but I don't like this one." She plucked the pistol from its holster and threw it clattering to the floor below. "Darn, didn't go off... but what are all these!"

"Hey knock it off - _stop it!_ " Undyne protested, thrashing around as the tentacles probed her rudely.

She looked utterly humiliated when Flowey laughed raucously at her. "What! You didn't mind this at _all_ when I was a _guurl!_ "

Frisk gasped in shock, not at the revelation, but the sheer cruelty and meanness of this demonic fiend. She withered inside at the abuse her friend endured just a few feet away, unable to do a thing for her. There was a pop, then another, as Flowey pulled the pins on smoke grenades, lighting up with flares as multicolored smoke engulfed her. Undyne began coughing hoarsely from the smoke. While no problem in the open air, a foot away from her face it was cloying with the stink of dry vapors. And then they heard a different kind of noise, a hiss like a fuse. The others cringed as she cried frantically, "Oh my God - _shit! Shit!_ " There was the sound of something flung off in the dark as she exclaimed, balling up, " _Duck duck DUCK!_ "

It made a loud series of bangs, brilliant pyrotechnic stars shooting off from several points, and fortunately out of range. A white phosphorus cluster grenade, and it stank of seared metals. "Wow, that was _preettie_ ," the creature said in a cute voice, bringing the fish girl up to her face. "Was that _meant for me?_ "

She glared back in disdain. "What d'you think, you overgrown pansy!" She wasn't about to let the monstrosity get away unscathed and gave Flowey a hard boot to the face. They all gasped in shock, knowing that was a really bad idea, but Undyne was long past caring.

" _OW!_ Why you little..." She pounded the helpless Salmian into the ground savagely. "You! Have! An! Attitude! Problem! Black 'n blue _now, aren'cha!_ "

" _NO!_ Stop it, _please!_ " Frisk wailed, her heart breaking. This was so horribly wrong!

"Fine!" the giant flower growled, flinging Undyne away. "I'll switch to _these two!_ " She slammed them into the flooring mercilessly as well, their cries of agony cutting deep into the poor girls soul. "I'll have to say, you guys really are tough sons of bitches!"

"Damn it to hell..." Undyne groaned feebly, lying against the wall. "That hurt... a lot... work, you stupid body, _work!_ "

Frisk sobbed bitterly, fighting tears away so she had a hope of seeing clearly. This couldn't be the Destiny they had hinted at, it was terrible! "Please, stop! I'll do whatever you want-!"

She did stop, but was just getting started on the girl. "I'm not going to kill them yet, stupid. I want them to see what I do to you! But I want some questions answered first. How the hell did you know I was Chara? Why are you so old? Where is everyone!"

She shook her head at the insane creature. This was such a horrible mess, she was ready to do something desperate, the most desperate thing she could think of. "What difference does all that make? Listen... I'll give you what you want. I know what it is, what you really want. Let them go... and you can have my SOUL."

"Wha-? _No!_ " Undyne yelled as loud as she could, the cries of the skeletons mingled with her. And though her face was the most emotional, the one who perhaps upset her the most was Sans. He seemed devastated at her choice.

"Whaa...? You...? You would... give it up _willingly?_ " Flowey gaped at her in disbelief and delight for a time. And then she began to laugh. She shook from it. It grew louder, wilder, more insane, till it became the most horrible sound she had ever heard. She held the miserable girl up to her face till those dreadful, hateful eyes filled her vision. "YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT.

"But... I like you, Frisk. That's a very friendly gesture. I might even let you exist within me, with your idiot crybaby of a brother," she said, lifting her body up to look it over luridly. She felt as violated as if she had been molested like Undyne. "Oh, wait... check that, I _like_ this body of yours. It's pretty. I bet you never gave it to anyone yet. What a gift. Now... how to get inside it... there are so many wonderful ways to take that precious SOUL of yours-"

"Not you," Frisk interrupted, filled with faith and determination. "Asriel can have it."

"What the _hell?_ " she snarled, then noticed a little black cylinder in her hand. "What's that!"

Undyne managed to catch sight of it, even groveling on the floor, and laughed. "You crazy kid... such a gutsy move."

It was Undyne's mace. She sprayed the monster with it right in the eyes. Flowey screamed and cursed and thrashed, and then she withered inside as she felt something she had never, ever expected. "What... the _hell_... _!_ "

Frisk grabbed a petal and pulled her way right up to the monstrosity's face, then plunged her arms deep into the mass of florets. She thrust her leg into it too, and hooked it on the hard ring encircling the huge face so she would stay put, screaming, "Asriel! Grab my hands! Asriel, _hurry for God's sake hurry!_ "

 _There was a light... perhaps a pair of them in the darkness... and love as he hadn't known for ages... something was happening that he had waited through an eternity of darkness for... that he had feared would never be... and yet, there it was, beckoning to him! He felt such relief, such joy..._

 _But... no... as always, no... then they were gone..._

Frisk's heart plummeted as Flowey pulled her away, so close... so very close... _she could practically feel him near_... And then she cried out in alarm as the monster flung her down, smashing her into the floor. She had never felt such pain in her life, all through her form. She reflected in her dazed state that if anything wasn't broken, she would be very, very lucky. The others were screaming frantically, but she was so confused and distraught, it didn't register, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. She had failed...

And then the wicked fiend lifted her up to its evil face to glare at her again. "You clever little shit! Nice try! Getting close like that, I'll give you credit! But I have news for you! Your precious Asriel is _gone!_ You lost before you even got to bat! How does it feel, knowing it was all for nothing!"

She cried bitterly, so heartbroken, she just wanted it to end. But... no, wait... Chara was wrong. She felt his presence. It was real. He still dwelt in there somewhere, somehow. And He wouldn't lie to her, wouldn't lead her on a meaningless quest which was over before it even began. She gathered her wits and looked back with unnatural calm. "You're wrong. And, please... if you'll just stop and listen... Chara, you can be saved too."

" _I don't want to be saved!_ " she exclaimed shrilly. "I _like_ this form! Asriel hated it, but he was an idiot! And I killed him for it! It's _my body_ now! I beat the living hell out of you four with it, didn't I! To hell with your Human body! But guess what? You don't have to give me your SOUL, I can just take it! Even better, I really can take a piece of you with me! Your heart is tied directly into your SOUL. _I just have to eat it!_ " She poised a sharp, deadly looking tentacle over her breast. Frisk tried to struggle, but the plant tendrils held her fast, and her eyes fixed on that deadly brown spike poised above her heart as she quivered in mortal terror. "Don't fight your _destiny,_ Frisk!" Chara told her mockingly. "It's dinner time for Flowey, you little loser-!"

"Frisk! _DUCK!_ "

It was Sans. She curled up as best she could, and then-

Death, blinding, painful, lethal, it was right next to her, _DEATH!_

She had never been so close to a Gaster Blaster beam before, and it was dreadful. She could feel it burning her _SOUL._ But... a Gaster Blaster? _That could only mean_...

Her eyes opened and saw nothing. Flowey was gone. Her face had been blasted to nothing. Only the smallest of bits of it were left, one lone petal clinging to the remains, like a grotesque lolling tongue. She began to shake, to quiver, shivering hard. She was having a seizure as her heart broke from the devastating reality of what happened. She didn't notice as the massive stalk began to falter, the grip of the tendril around her weakening. It didn't matter.

"I have you, I have you!" Papyrus called out as he tried to get under her, the corpse of the monster collapsing, and just managed to catch her as the tendril fell across him. But that look on her face... her body, shaking hard... he felt torn up inside. "F - Frisk?" He couldn't wrap his innocent head around what had just happened.

"Hey, kid," Sans said to her gently, "come on, will ya? Say somethin'."

"Give her... to me," Undyne groaned, shambling towards them. Her heart twisted for the poor girl. She looked to be in really bad shape. But... over _Chara?_ Why?

"Well... are you all right?" Papyrus asked in concern.

"Never... better," she gasped out, reaching for the helpless girl. When he hesitated, she growled, "Come on! She's in shock... I gotta snap 'er out of it!" She gathered the quivering girl to her gently, beginning in a soothing voice, but then was more forceful. "Frisk? Frisk... _Frisk!_ Girl, _come on! Talk to me-!_ "

She pushed out of the warrior's arms, stepping gingerly towards the massive trunk of the unliving monster. The monster that once was the vessel for a little brother she never had a chance to know. And now... she never...

No... it can't be... this was wrong, all wrong... this didn't happen... it wasn't real... _This_ was meant to be? _This_ was their great _Destiny?_ No. It was a lie. All of it was a lie. A horrible, rotten, mean lie. It was all for nothing. Nothing. She wasn't pure. She had no faith. She really was a fallen angel. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Because she had failed. In the worst way possible. She wanted to die. Just die.

"Hey, kid," Sans said to her plaintively. "Come on, will ya? I had to do it... she was about to-"

She whirled on him with the most hateful glare he had ever seen, and she slapped him, hard. That was devastating, and he felt every bitter, raging emotion of it. But what she said next was worse. "He was there... he was _right there... and you killed him!_ "

"Wuh... _what?_ " he mumbled out. "Y-you can't mean... that..."

She couldn't handle it anymore. She gave out a blood curdling, deafening shriek that chilled them all to the bone. The whole place shook from it. She collapsed to the floor in mind killing blackness.

Undyne gathered the unconscious girl in her arms, and she was shaking now. "What? You mean... all this work... all this pain... all this fate... destiny... our determination... all of it... for _nothing? And... we killed him?_ " She couldn't handle it either, and threw her head back, screaming herself.

" _WHY!_ "

* * *

She lay in her bed, her pillow damp with tears. She was numb, completely numb. She stared at the ceiling vacantly, in the room she once loved. But love was gone from her world now. Nothing mattered. She had failed him. Again. And he was gone. _Gone_...

Toriel sat beside her, torn with sympathy and worry for her precious child. She had exploded at the others when they showed up at her door in the middle of the night with her poor daughter in this state. It was a simple enough matter in the internet age to figure out that what she had been told was a load of malarkey. She had worried herself sick over her disappearance, and grew frantic when she couldn't contact the police, as they were crawling through the abandoned ruins of the underworld, beyond reach. Even Sans was missing, and his Joke Page was no comfort to her.

She tried to force Asgore to go driving around looking for them, but he wisely, patiently told her that they were probably out at a late night concert or something. He wasn't about to tell his puritanical wife that they might be clubbing at all hours of the evening. There were no reports of accidents or incidents, and so it was best to just wait for them to show up, whenever that was. He also wasn't going to inform her that he had caught the internet warning about Mt Ebott. Her soul was worked up enough as it was.

And then the group arrived after 3 am with Frisk, awake but unresponsive, and Toriel was livid. Her worst fears had been confirmed and then some. After giving them a good chewing out, she "suggested" tersely for them to leave.

"B-but, your honor," Papyrus began hesitantly, "what if Frisk needs us... for whatever reason she might still want to?"

"I am not a judge - and you should be very glad of that fact!" she exclaimed. "But... if she should wish to speak with you, it will be allowed. It would otherwise be best if you waited some time to see us again, all of you. What you did without informing me... us, is extremely troubling, and foolish of you."

"Yes, ma'am," the wounded Salmian murmured forlornly.

She gave her a disdainful look. "And Undyne... you, of all people..."

"I... I know, ma'am, it's all my fault. Don't blame them."

She grunted, and somehow it seemed as angry as any of her punishing words. "You are all to blame. Now... please leave my home. I must see to my daughter."

That was the last word, and they turned to go. Papyrus bowed slightly, murmuring, "I'm sorry, your majesty." She had forsaken all regal honorifics, but this time, she said nothing.

"Sans," she called quietly. The short, squat skeleton was lingering behind the others, and stopped at the door, turning slowly to face his former Queen. "Of all my people, my subjects, I felt when I came to know you that I could trust you most of all." She gave him a penetrating but anxious look. "What happened down there?"

"I... can't answer that, your majesty... not tonight," he replied in a somber voice that made her feel dreadful. "It hurts too much. I'd... better go." In spite of her vexation, she reached for him wordlessly, sadly, as he departed, closing the door behind him.

So she gazed down sorrowfully at her once lively, happy daughter who was reduced to a hollow shell. She had been about to rush Frisk to the hospital, but to her alarm, her daughter refused medical care, insisting she wasn't worth the effort. Her curiosity ate at her like an ulcer. She was a woman and a mother, after all. She rubbed the girl's hand softly, murmuring, "My dear, precious child... I wish you would tell me what troubles you so."

At last she spoke, and what she said made her mother gasp in shock. "Flowey... was there..."

"Frisk! And you remained there with that monstrosity? Even with the others there... what were you think...!" And then her voice trailed off as her daughter's wording caught her attention. "Was?"

She remarked dryly, "You won't have to worry about her anymore."

Yet another puzzle piece. How many were there? "Her?"

"Chara," Frisk muttered sourly. "I... went to save him. And I failed..."

"Him...?" she began, then clasped her hand to her muzzle, choking back a cry as another tear ran down her daughter's cheek. After all this time, the love she cherished for her son was still a very tender memory, especially with the way they lost him. "Darling, _Asriel_..." she began haltingly. It took a moment to settle her voice. "He has been gone much too long a time. I am sure he is in Heaven, at peace now."

"Yeah... _now he is_..."

"Now?" Toriel repeated vacantly. "I do not understand." And suddenly, she didn't want to.

 _Remember your promise_

"What's the point of a promise that's broken for me?" Frisk grumbled bitterly. Toriel could only gaze on her daughter with a blank expression.

 _I Made You For A Purpose... Fulfill It... Act Purely... Do Great Things In My Name..._

"Was I not pure enough? You _told me_ -" she snapped, sitting upright and shouted to the ceiling in accusation, "You lied to me!"

"You... what?" Toriel asked in bewilderment. Then it became clear to her, and she grasped the girl firmly, turning her to face the astonished woman. "Frisk Dreemurr! You do not speak to God in disrespect like that! We owe Him for our very existence!"

The poor girl was clearly beyond mere distress. "But mom... I talked to Him, just as sure as I'm talking to you. A long talk. And He told me... He _promised me_... that if I just... they could be _saved_... _both off them... oh, mama... daddy..._ " She lay her head in her mother's lap and began crying all over again. She hadn't meant to tell her this, but she could hold it in no longer. It was sheer agony.

Toriel's heart practically stopped beating as she sobbed, "Ohh, Frisk... not again... _n-not again..._ _oh my Lord_..."

Asgore came in, dragging a kitchen chair behind him. He had been listening to it all, in spite of knowing that some mother-daughter alone time was in order. But this was too much to bear. He wrapped the two of them up in his great, strong arms which felt very weak just then, and cradled them as they all wept.

Papyrus halted at the steps to the front door as his brother trudged somberly towards the back of the house. Alphy's electric car was still out front which meant she was yet toiling away at this ungodly hour. Assuming she was still awake. "I am going to bed," he informed Sans wearily. "I will lay awake all night, so do not bother me, please."

He nodded faintly. "Yeah... I, uhh... prob'ly do the same thing. Uhm, catch ya later, bro. Much later. Man, I need a stiff one..."

"I have a feeling I need one of those too," Papyrus murmured, looking to the sky. It was disappointing how many stars were visible during summer, but then that was one more thing making Christmas special. He hoped this Christmas would still be special. "I... don't suppose you could make this right, somehow."

The one directly overhead winked at him.

"I don't suppose you could explain just _how?_ " he added, but he was met with silence. "Well... stars aren't much for conversation, are they? But tell God for me, will you? Besides..." He looked down the road towards a familiar house he had just been thrown out of. "I believe someone needs Him a lot more than I do."

Sans gazed with a smirk to the large golden heap lying before the open side of the mystery machine. Alphys had worked at her task until she could no longer keep her eyes open, and was lying on her stomach surrounded by disconnected cables, hoses, and cylinders reflecting all manner of colors. This was some pretty arcane science they were tinkering with. "Heya, Alph... night shift's over."

She barely stirred, mumbling in her sleep, "You sure abou'... those veloci'ies... oh wai'... now I geddit..."

He grunted a syllable in comment, and draped a tarp over her for a blanket. "Sweet dreams, Doc. Think maybe you could work out those entanglement intersects for me while you're at it? Would sure come in handy. I mean... if I can just get a fix on Gaster, maybe I can still rescue one of 'em." He didn't know if that would sink in or not, but it was a seed planted. He turned off the overhead lights, leaving a table lamp on for her.

She frowned, murmuring, "Entanglemen' vectors... you know zat's not my forte... oh, Gasser... wow... negative values? I never sawr it like that..."

Undyne sat on the edge of her bed, too upset to sleep. She looked idly at her phone for the twentieth time, at the last encouraging message from Alphys. "One-thirty... ehh, she's probly laid out. She never pulls an all nighter, doesn't have the stamina."

But she needed to talk to someone badly, someone to air out her soul, after yesterday went as horribly out of control as any day in her life. She let out a heavy breath. Even thought much of her body had mended itself, she was still sore after her pummeling that night, and would probably suffer for it today. But it was nothing compared to the ache in her soul. Everything was going so well... it felt like, even at that awful climax when it looked like Flowey... Chara was going to eat Frisk for lunch, it tuned so completely around. It felt like a sure thing, that they had won!

And then Sans jumped the gun, something he rarely did, and blew it all to Hell. That was her job, to win by causing some horrible catastrophe in the process, and she would have, too. "Poor Sansy... eh, it happens to the best of us," she muttered.

But Frisk... why her? _Why? Why were You so mean to her like that?_

She looked out her window, above the glow of the twin cities, at the stars just above it, gleaming so serenely. Why wasn't Life like that? So many things to question in this world. Why some stupid grudge or misunderstanding between them and the Humans caused a war. Why they were beaten so handily at the end. Why the Humans were so cruel as to seal them in a cave indefinitely. Why Asriel had to die. Why Asriel had to die _again_. What happened to her poor friend, the first day together with the squirt in almost a year. "And why You had to crush them both!" she snapped. "I don't friggin' understand! _What's the point!_ " She threw her hands in the air. "Me, I can see that. But Frisk? Why her? I can't imagine a more perfect, cool Human. Why did You... _hurt her... so...?_ " She had to stop. She was getting so worked up, she wanted to cry.

 _Everything happens for a Reason_

 _Sometimes, those Reasons are unclear_

 _But in time, some of them might be known_

"Is that You?" she asked the sky, then looked down sadly. She reflected on those accusations that had pelted her soul like spears in the Hall of Judgment. Especially...

It hurt badly at the strangest moments. She could see kids playing a hundred times. But once in a while, a look in one of their eyes, or a scream, and... she could remember it all vividly. She had only done it twice. Sans did four of them, and three of his were teenagers. They worked together, one to slay, one to catch the SOUL, and it took a warrior to be the partner, a chief warrior. One who was supposedly strong enough to handle such a gruesome task, and she thought she was. Two times, she gave Sans a break from their Human hunt because it was beginning to affect him. But, how are you supposed to handle something like that? How they looked when she speared them, the terror, the pain, at having their lives gored out by a big strong warrior who pretended she didn't give a damn. For God's sake, how do you slaughter a _child_... and not feel it, deep, like a stab wound?

"I thought it was the right thing..." she choked out. "I didn't know...!"

 _I told you_

She huffed out a sharp breath. "Yeah... and I didn't listen. Had a job to do. And I did it. Why they paid me the big gold, do the tough, messy stuff. But what do I do? It hurts now... real bad, after today. I can't stand it... it's tearin' me up! Can't You take it away?"

 _Repent_

She coughed grimly. "What... just say I'm sorry? I've _been_ sorry." But something was revealed to the warrior. "Yeah... I can't let go, can I? Can't forgive myself. God... _how?_ I don't s'pose... You could help me with that?"

A star above the horizon winked at her.

She gazed at it somberly for a time. She knew it was a distant ball of hot gas, but right now, it was all she had. "Do you... like me, at all?"

It glimmered at her.

"Hey, listen... assuming You're listening anyhow, Big Guy... this has hurt a lot of people, people a lot better than I am. Could you... fix this somehow? For them? For the Royals? For Frisk? Please? Don't you love her? I'm asking nice."

The star continued twinkling.

"Yeah... wish upon a star, right?" she muttered, shifting on the bed, and a squeak sounded horribly like a child's scream. She saw Asriel lying on the ground, lifeless, with six other children covered in blood, and she couldn't handle it. Tears ran down her cheeks, mingling with Frisk's, and she knew what her friend was enduring. She buried her face in her hands and wept for all of them.

Why? Why is life so mean sometimes? _Why?_

 _Why..._

The girl lay in her bed, staring through the ceiling at nothing. The ache in her soul was still agony, but she was dull to it now. She was gradually coming to terms with it. She would have to, if she was going to maintain any sort of sanity.

She had no silly illusions that the outcome might not be exactly what she dreamed for him, though this was the last conclusion she expected to see. But, as much as she hated the phrase, it was meant to be. She was resigned to accept whatever happened, but one way or another, she had been determined that he would know true Peace. And... this was as close as he would get, as anyone would get. _He_ had decided, for whatever reason, this was what happened. His fate sealed with a merciless ray of Death.

They would go on living. The pain would slowly dwindle. The sun would shine in their lives again. But a hole, a wound, would be there in her SOUL. And she would never, ever see Him the same way again, not in this life. So loving, and yet so aloof, so cruel...

Asriel... poor, innocent, big-hearted Asriel... why did it have to end this way for him? Why couldn't anything else have happened? Why couldn't she have died for him instead? Why? _Why..._

Eventually, it all became a blur that faded to merciful darkness.

 _But then, she saw something... heard something..._

"...Amazing! It actually worked! You're a genius! I bet they think I'm really dead! Idiots. What did you call it again?"

QUANTUM ENTANGLEMENT

A PROPERTY WHICH HELPS HOLD

THE UNIVERSE TOGETHER

THERE IS A FLAW

A STRANGE ANOMALY WHICH -

"Oh, shut up with your stupid theories. All I care about are results. Just make it work - and better! That friggin' hurt! But even now, this is _great!_ As long as they think I'm only using clones, next time they'll be in for a _real_ surprise!"

. . .

WHERE IS ASRIEL?

"... He's around."

AND IF I SHOULD NEED HIM?

"Then, brain trust, you might just have to work around the issue."

. . .

YOU MIGHT CONSIDER WHY

YOU WILL NOT GO INTO

THE HALL OF DESTINY

"... Maybe becaaause... there's _nothing there?_ Maybe _you_ should consider why I tolerate your presence and give you purpose and promise to bring you _back_ , so piss off with your annoying remarks!"

. . .

THERE IS A REASON

WHAT GOES AROUND

COMES AROUND

WHAT WAS ONCE LOST

SHALL AGAIN BE FOUND

(RIGHT, FRISK?)

 _Her heart pulsed, hard... with the faintest of hopes..._

"Who the hell are you telling nursery rhymes to?"

. . .

ANOTHER NOTHING

"... Don't screw with me, you weirdo! You need me, remember?"

. . .

I SUPPOSE

(FRISK . . . LOOK, KEEP LOOKING)

 _Oh... my God... could he be... where? Where do I look! Please, tell me! Guide me!_

 _The view shifted from a blurry room to an ink black void... a voice in the dark, small, young, afraid..._

"Who... who are you! Mommy? Daddy? Were you there before? Please, help me! She... _swallowed me!_ I've never been here before! It's so dark! I'm scared! Please talk to me! I need you! Please _don't leave me!_ I'm scared _I'm scared I'M SCARED!_ "

She sat up in her bed, terrified out of her wits, and screamed at the top of her lungs.

" _ASRIEL!_ "

Many eyes, all around her, opened wide in alarm...

* * *

 **Author's notes.**

The reason Undyne is so against being hugged is only partly from all the ordinance strapped to her. Police are trained to keep people beyond arms length from them when on duty, because incidents with fights could go very badly. They don't like incidents.

I know there is/was a lot of debate on what the deal was with the Human hunting and SOUL harvesting, and this is how I see it going down. I can't imagine King Fluffybuns hunting down kids and skewering them with his trident. I also can't imagine either Sans or Undyne killing them without being scarred over it, particularly Undyne, doing it by herself. She may be a butch girl, but she's still a girl, and has a heart.

This is the end of my Episode 1 of the game. Assuming I actually make it. I keep putting off working on it because a game even as basic as UNDERTALE or DeltaRune is a lot of work. Particularly for a novice who has never done it before. Like Toby, I would have to do it all, from graphics to dialog to fight mechanics to music. Which is a lot of "to"s. But one thing I am pretty okay at is writing, so I'll keep working on the fic till the happy end. And I hate sad endings, so there won't be any unsatisfying loose ends like the end of UNDERTALE. It will probably be a little weird, but in a good way. Hopefully. At least that's the plan, but then this thing is partly writing itself, as if I was documenting something actually happening in another universe nearby... or not.

And now for a few words from our local celebrity (pardon me, I'm sick today).

 **Metaton's notes.**

(Dramatic show music plays)

Welcome once again, my darlings, to another edition of...

METATON'S PREVIEW OF UPCOMING ATTRACTIONS!

In our next exciting chapter...

Frisk sneaks around!

She makes a generic friend!

She plays dress-up!

She jaywalks right into traffic! Kids, YOU be sure and look both ways first...

All her family and friends lose their freaking marbles!

Papyrus is so upset, he sleeps on duty!

Frisk tries snowboarding! Without a snowboard!

Papyrus wails out an All Points Bulletin!

Frisk sees someone scary!

She sees someone SCARIER!

She gets way too scared... no, it's not Toby, you Philistines.

A daring rescue from... Someone! No, it's still not Toby...

Frisk gets benched! The hard way!

She has a long talk with her friends!

She wants to have a deep theological discussion!

. . .

Well, my adoring fans, now you must be patient for Chapter 4!


	5. Chapter 4: The Brink Of Despair

**Chapter 4: The Strange Journey Back From The Brink Of Despair**

Toriel burst into her daughter's room, and her heart failed her all over again when she turned the light on. Frisk was lying there silently... asleep, _merely asleep?_ But when the woman fell on the bed beside her, she made no response, none at all. She began trembling, quaking... became frantic... hysterical. Asgore came up behind her, but she was oblivious to his presence. "Frisk? _Frisk? Frisk! FRISK!_ "

 _Everything faded away in a glare of white..._

" _FRISK!_ "

 _MAMA!_

She sat bolt upright in bed, something that felt ominously familiar. But... where was she? Her dorm? But, no... she had left. Home? No, this was a strange, frightening place, and the lost feeling chilled her to the bone. Gradually, the awareness of all the things surrounding her began to come into mental focus. Equipment, electronics, monitors beside and above her, everything beeping in an erratic rhythm, the tube stuck into her arm by a needle... _a hospital?_

She worried more. What happened to her? What was her condition? She felt sore all over... why? Where was her mom and dad? Didn't anyone care? Her mind was all muddled... she could remember nothing. And then an abrupt scream wracked her mind with real, cruel pain.

I'm scared _I'm scared I'M SCARED!_

She held her head in her hands, quivering in terror. She had to leave. Now. She had to save the person who made that cry for help. It was all she could think of right then. Where... that would come later. What was important was making those first steps on that journey, leaving this place. It occurred to her that she was alone, and that was a blessing.

There was a pain in her right arm. Oh, the needle... she hated those things. She undid the tape securing the thin tube of liquid feeding into her vein, and that itself hurt a lot. Then came removing the needle, and she gasped at the sting, and again as purple blood squirted down her arm. She clamped her left hand tightly over the wound, tearing a strip of bed sheet with her teeth, and with that super-grippy tape, made a hasty bandage over it.

She began to slip out of the bed awkwardly, pausing as wires running to her body pulled on her. Oh, yes, the sensors... and if she plucked them off, that would cause an alert. She looked over the monitoring system with its plethora of controls and buttons. _Pause, Freeze, Disable_... none of those sounded like what she needed. A Menu brought up a range of functions, and one caught her eye. _Log_. She opened it and saw several hours of data. She ran it most of the way back and set it playing, then began removing the sensors, holding her breath. No alarms sounded... so far, so good.

She got to shaky legs, becoming aware of her flimsy hospital gown and its barely closed back - well, that wouldn't work. She looked down at her bed and froze. _Something_ was lying there, where she had been. It was like... a body, _her_ body, but out of focus, a shade, a cluster of dark gray pixels swirling around like electrons. And the world around her... it looked strange as well; colors washed thin, faint and stark. Had she struck her head? Eh, she would worry about that later. She said to that phantom form, quietly but urgently, "Come on... _move!_ " She backed away to give it room, and finally the swarm of gray dots got out of the bed and stood beside it.

Her locker held her belongings, and it was reassuring. Her tunic and trousers, the undergarments and stockings, her pack, and most importantly, her armor, sword, spear and shield. Thank heaven they hadn't been stored in an armory. She dressed as quietly and quickly as she could, hanging the spear and shield on her pack, and sheathed her sword. Looking like a threat wouldn't do well in a place full of healers. She donned the last pieces of her wardrobe: a golden locket that meant the world to her, and a large red scarf and the only real color in this odd world, then tiptoed to the door.

Outside, the long corridor was empty, but there were distant conversations indicating that they might not be for long. She looked behind her to see that her pixel shadow was putting on equally foggy clothing. "Hurry up," she ordered in a hush, then edged out into the corridor. "Follow me, and be quick."

She planted herself against the wall as a doctor walked right in front of her, emerging abruptly at the corner of the intersecting hallway. But he had his nose stuck in a clipboard full of papers he was flipping through, and continued obliviously on his way. She was glad that her shadow was mimicking her every action.

She had to duck into empty rooms and closets on occasion, and was irritated that she had to move as far back as she could, or else her ghostly companion wouldn't follow. A few times, people saw it and she had to do her best to make it hide with her. What the hell was that thing!

Finally, she found an elevator and took it down, again just managing to evade detection. The more progress she made, the more urgent became the sense that she had to hurry. Someone needed her desperately, and she was just as anxious to help them. But her inability to remember a thing nagged at her. What had happened? What on Earth was she getting in to, again? She was about to repeat something. Regardless, she would see this through to its conclusion.

The first floor was a problem. People were everywhere. They looked happy for the most part, and the contrast with her grim angst was discouraging. How could she navigate this? But then an opportunity presented itself; a group of joyful people wheeling someone out in celebration towards the front entrance, and freedom. She jumped to the back of the group and did her best to look cheerful too, parading with them towards that blessed exit. And then her stomach twisted in alarm.

"Frisk? Is that _you?_ "

A nurse off down the hallway had spotted her - she had to run! She bolted from the surprised group and made a mad dash for the doors as others began shouting and chasing after her. Was it that weird bee-swarm ghost they saw? Why was that damned thing following her in the first place! And then she remembered; she had ordered it to. Oh well, it couldn't be helped now.

She ran along hedges and ducked behind the taller ones, hoping they wouldn't spot her, and it seemed to work. But she would have to make a mad dash away from the hospital grounds in case they came after her, and chances were they would.

She made it to the parking lot, and perhaps it was a good thing in a way that so many people needed help then, as their cars provided cover. She checked behind her, and that cloud of pixels was still following doggedly.

She made it to the street, and paused for a moment. Now what? Where should she go? She was at a loss, and grew more anxious. Then the sight of the mountain above the trees came into view, and she realized her target without a shadow of doubt. That evil place. A dim memory poked through the fog of amnesia to remind her that she usually loved the place. But right now, some dread foe infested it.

She began trotting down the sidewalk, knowing that the journey would be long, when an abrupt sound made her freeze in fear. But she realized that it was the horn of one of their vehicles, though she knew the sound all too well. One of her friends, driving up in an SUV built to be a heavy vehicle for law enforcement, driven by a fish girl with blue skin and vivid red hair. And wearing a uniform. "Hey! Squirt! What're you doing out of the hospita - hey, _wait!_ "

A friend who would probably take her back to that hospital, and end her mission before it began. "Come on!" she called to that ghostly companion and ran across a four lane road towards a park. The woman swore foully, trying to get through to block her off. Traffic was light and she could navigate it easily enough on foot, but the blare of a car horn had her whirling around - that stupid wraith had nearly been hit by one of them, cringing and frozen in the middle of the road. She grabbed its hand, crying, "Run, you fool!" She tugged it into action and it almost ran faster than her, the two of them making for the trees on the other side. She remembered dimly that the park was at the edge of the woods. Get to them, and she should be free at last.

But then she saw something strange that mystified her: curtains of light swaying gently like an immense fabric made of stars. It was practically in her way. And as it swayed slowly in some unfelt cosmic breeze, space itself seemed to flex along with it. Was this... a gate, like the one Sans used to take shortcuts - and who was that? Another memory that refused to come to mind completely?

"Come back here, you crazy kid!" It was that fish girl, dressed in the uniform of a city guard, and she was closing on them fast, but seemed to be hobbled for some reason. "Dammit... still sore from last night... _what's gotten into you!_ "

She wished she could confide in her, felt that any other time she could. But something told her that she was also an over-protective big sister type who would force her back to that hospital. And she just couldn't, not now. It was a gamble, but she didn't see many options. Grabbing her cloudy follower by the hand, she jumped into the curtain of stars...

Undyne slid to a halt in the grass, looking around in shock. "W-where'd she go! She was just _right here!_ I know she was!" After first looking around, and then combing the area for clues, she decided it was time for an All Points Bulletin, drawing out her phone.

Papyrus was slumped across a parking meter in the center of town, taking a long, obvious nap while on duty. A number of cars had parked there, as it seemed unlikely anyone would question the jovial policeman about the unpaid parking. He was jarred awake by a voice like a slap to the face. "PAPYRUS WAKE UP, I KNOW YOU'RE ASLEEP!"

After he managed to regain his composure, and pick his phone up from the sidewalk, he flustered out, "Sh-Sheriff Undyne! I was merely... resting my eyes." He stretched luxuriously, then checked the time. "For a few hours..."

"YOU'RE FIRED!" she bellowed.

He gaped at the phone in dismay, muttering, "Well... at least I can enjoy the rest of my nap as a civilian-"

"NO YOU CAN'T! You're hired again. I just wanted to see if you're paying attention." Then she added something that made his bones rattle. "Get Sans. Frisk ran off from the hospital."

" _What?_ But... why?" he wondered aloud. "Was the food _that bad?_ "

"Quit your clowning! I swear, the both of you... now listen. She saw me and made a break across Broadway through traffic and nearly got hit. I got out of my vehicle - _which is blocking traffic right now_ \- and chased her down in the park. But as I was about to grab her, she jumped, and disappeared right in front of me!"

He was still a bit fog headed. "You mean... _vanished_ disappeared? Or is there some other kind I'm unaware of?"

She growled in scarcely bridled irritation. "Yesss... _vanished_ disappeared! Now GET YOUR BLUE BUTT DOWN HERE! And... I'll get my Jeep out of the way so you can. Traffic's backed up a block both ways..."

"Uhm... right, right. Officer Papyrus, still, signing off." He pocketed his phone, blinking in confusion. "I didn't know Frisk could do that." He waved vacantly as a driver got into his car at that spot and drove off, then he looked at the parking meter. "Did he even pay? I really should write myself a citation, but... it would take too long and I'm needed for a new case!" he added with tired cheer, but it was brief. Frisk had... actually _disappeared?_

She found herself in the Underground. She had stepped through those gleaming auroral curtains into blackness, and it was like falling, but... not. Then suddenly, she appeared there in the Entrance Chamber, standing on the bed of golden flowers. It was disorienting, and it took a moment to regain her faculties. She turned and saw her ghostly companion, waiting silently nearby. Their hand... somehow it felt more... real than her own. It was hard to wrap her mind around, and it disturbed her. What was this thing? The pixel-swarm being seemed to face away, and that vexed her. "Are you mocking me? Following my every move, and not saying a word?" As an experiment, she turned her body away, keeping the blurry phantom in view, and sure enough, it turned with her after a moment. "Ohh... fine, just stay close. This is a dangerous place. And I've been here..." She drew her sword, the rasp and sing of metal sounding disturbingly loud in the utter silence, and she gripped the hilt tightly.

 _I've been here before._

She was retracing steps that she could feel in the core of her being hadn't gone well the first time. What hadn't gone well... what had happened? It felt tragic, and for once she was glad of the amnesia, partly. Walking into the unknown like this, she would have to take extra care, or there would be more tragedy.

Something else nagged at her behind that wall of ignorance. She knew this place. She knew the people. She loved them, and ached to be with them. But someone else needed her. That cry in her mind lingered, driving her onward. She loved them too, she knew, and this time she would die before abandoning them again.

Her travel took her along a path that seemed quite familiar, through the shell of the home stripped barren, past a village abandoned and mostly dismantled for years, and up to the top of a precipice overlooking everything. Something very unpleasant had happened here. Then she saw a glimmer of yellow in a distant building, and quivered in fear. Judgment... Destiny. The words burned in her mind like torches. A place so sacred and pure that... could she even stand in it, face the Presence that lived there? She knew, so she must have, somehow.

And then there was a sound. The crunch of snow. It wasn't the smoky phantom, but... _trees?_ Had they actually moved? To her astonishment, they had, and she remembered a terrible hint of what they had done. She brandished her sword at them, shouting, "Frisk, get out of here!" _Frisk?_ She didn't have time to wonder at that revelation. A whole group of them were working their way forward, trying to surround them, and their intent was clear. She was aghast as the shadowy being seemed to gape at them stupidly. Was it brain dead? She sheathed her sword, not sure what good it would be against trees anyway, and grabbed that indistinct but firm hand. She tugged the being past flailing branches, needles scratching at them, towards a downward ramp. She slid down the snow covered incline with _Frisk_ , but to her dismay saw that they were merely going to face a new group of the aggressive ferns on the level below.

"Oh, to hell with this!" she grumbled, and pulled the weird being over the edge, plummeting with it down the snow caked cliff face. She had hoped to slide down to the bottom, but one of the rough stones caught her heel and flung her outward. She cried out in mortal fear as she plunged towards the ferns below, covering her face as the branches whipped at her in her fall. It was a terrible plunge, and she gave the briefest of prayers for their safety, as this time _there was no one to save her_...

Something slammed into her, and it became hard to avoid the darkness that tried to consume her.

Darkness... pain... cold on her face... she had trouble breathing...

Now what was going on... where was she! Her eyes sprang open, and she realized what had happened, flailing out of the snowbank she landed in. The fall had knocked the wind out of her, but thank Heaven that was all. She got to unsteady legs, leaning against a tree as she caught her breath - and froze as it began creaking, the bark snapping and popping as branches began closing in on her. "Oh my God... the whole _forest?_ " She drew her sword and sliced through a branch reaching for her, jumping through the gap. But she remembered her shadowy companion, calling for it as she dashed through the arboreal foes. "Hey! You... Kris? Risk? Frisk! _Frisk!_ "

Then she saw it, not far away, struggling to rise as a tree branch began to wrap around the pixellated form, and her heart sank. She slashed at the branch and had trouble cutting through it. Finally it snapped off, but others were trying to engulf them both. If she didn't move now, it wouldn't end well. She tugged the limp being to its feet and half dragged it through a gauntlet of piney branches swatting and grabbing for them. She was afraid there was no end to it, but finally she emerged onto the bank of a stream.

A great cube of ice was drifting down the creek, and while it seemed familiar, she didn't have time to question its existence. "Frisk, come on!" she called to her unresponsive companion. "Like this!" She jumped out onto the cube, and then slid right off into the chilly water. She clawed her way to the surface, shaking and blinking water out of her eyes. "Oh Lord... no, not like..." she began, then gazed skyward in dismay as the shadow being promptly threw themselves into the stream. "Never mind," she chided, and began swimming for shore. It wasn't much of a swim, fortunately, as the bank quickly rose under her feet. She waited patiently for the strange being to emerge, dripping in a way that didn't seem right. It was like a swarm of tiny dots surrounded the body of a young Human. "Come on," she urged the being with a shiver. "It's warmer down this way... we can dry out." And down the way, above some far peaks, was an even more distant ruddy glow. It felt warm even from there.

The silent being seemed to nod, and began to follow.

It was a cold, clammy trek through the watery lands with its glowing blue waters and flowers, but as she walked, she began to gradually dry out and feel warmer. Among the countless things that nagged at her, something else added to the pile. She gazed at her hands. That... thing, it felt more real than she did, more... Human. She knew the word should be capitalized, because Others lived there too. Monsters. He was a Monster, she knew, the one crying for help, and loved him all the same. But what was _she?_ This thing... the strange notion struck her that _it_ was the Human, and she was not. What was she then? Just a more distinct shadow, a mere...?

 _Doppelganger_

The word came to mind. A false copy of a being. Was that all she was? No, she was real! And yet, her mind was almost empty of memories. The thought of being a shadow creature herself depressed her, but she forced herself to move onward. There was no time for that. She had someone to save. The rest would sort itself out, somehow.

As they progressed down the winding path, they came upon talking flowers that said some things that sparked her imagination and cheered her up greatly.

"I'm going to save him. You keep talking like that. We'll pull this off. I'm determined. You keep talking like that..."

She remembered dimly that some of those were her words. Or... she looked behind her to the shadow following along. _Her_ words? The pixellated being looked entranced somehow. She waited till they had passed beyond the realm of the talking flowers to speak, as she didn't want to erase those precious phrases. "He's in trouble... he needs our help. You know that, right?"

At last, the phantom companion showed signs of real awareness, looking up and nodding.

She sighed, not quite sure what she meant to say to it. "I don't know why I took you along. Maybe... because you're important somehow. But please, whatever happens, stay safe, and if I fail, get help for him. Please. He means as much to me as my own life, and I'm betting he does to you too." She smiled a bit as the shadow gave a slight nod. "Okay then, let's go save him."

As she continued down the path to Hotland, she wondered if somehow, that shadow was her. That she was Frisk. And it seemed in some way that she was; both of them were. It didn't make sense, but then, very little made sense in that world just then.

She came to that lava-lit doorway with hot, dry air blasting into it, and made her way across the rope bridge. She saw plainly that the wooden planks were unsafe, as at least two of them were gone or shattered, and several had big black X's across them. It was that blue fish girl that did it, she dimly remembered, her friend. A friend she would do almost anything to have at her side right then. No one was more brave and strong. The sense of foreboding, of real, tangible, terrible danger was building in her SOUL, and her shadowy accomplice was little comfort.

She was aghast that the Lab was gone. "Was everything important dismantled down here?" But no, she remembered dimly that several things were intact, not the least was the great Engine of Magical and Quantum Energy, the CORE. It was grinding and pounding away, providing energy to a lot of the systems in the Underground. And to an enemy she dreaded seeing. And then, she saw something else, or someone.

The Boatman, standing on his quaint little water craft at the bottom of the stairs. It lifted a completely sleeve-covered arm and waved to them. Something exploded in her bosom, and she ran as fast as she could down those rocky steps, falling to her hands and knees before him, shivering in the grip of wild emotions. She could sense that her phantom companion had done the same behind her. She felt like bawling at the creature, so deep was her anguish and fear. "Please..." she gasped out hoarsely. "Please, I need help-"

"Rise, my lady." His voice was as soft as a feather, but stopped her at the first instance of sound. As she came to her feet, wiping her face to calm herself, he looked her over. "The warrior is awakening... but not completely... not yet. And you straddle realms that should not be mingled. And I see that you are divided... beside yourself... what a strange state to be in. This is not what I asked of you, young one. This should not be. You play a dangerous game."

"W - what do you mean?" she stammered, and cringed at what might come. Not riddles... the last thing she needed right now were puzzles and conundrums.

"You have suffered a trauma... your SOUL is twisted and wounded... and you have something against The Holy One. If you wish to challenge evil... this is the wrong way to go about it. Especially in this Division." He beckoned to the swarm of gray flecks behind her. "You must be of one mind... one SOUL... not divided... not wounded. To enter battle with fresh scars is foolhardy. To harbor ill will against The Great One is to abandon the best hope of victory."

Her heart withered in her breast and her legs wobbled. "But... please, I have come so far... isn't this meant to _be?_ "

"What is meant to be... and what _is_... are not always in harmony," he explained in a patient, fatherly way. "To have Free Will is a tremendous responsibility... Humans and Monsters both abuse this power too freely. You often assume too much... act rashly... thoughtlessly... you blunder... you Sin... you fail. You win as much by luck and the Hand of Providence... as you do by skill and Determination."

"Wwonnderful..." she drawled out faintly. "But... I'm here, now, and-" She grew excited, almost frantic, grabbing his arms. "He's alive, right? Tell me he's _alive! Please!_ "

He raised his sleeve-covered hand to her, and she calmed down as best she could. "The young are so excitable... yes, he yet lives." He waited for a squeal of joy to finish. But before he could continue, she had bolted off up the stairs already, shouting her thanks over her shoulder, her pixel-flecked companion chasing after. He cocked his head at her in dismay. "Father... _and after I just explained to her_... she is too impetuous... for her own good. She needs special help. I suppose though... that she is right... and this is meant to be... if Faith has any meaning in this world."

She stopped briefly at the place she was sure that the elevator had been, the area where the Lab used to exist, hoping for a secret entrance. But try as she might, nothing revealed itself to her. The stone cobbled surface was solid. "All right, then," she murmured resolutely, "we walk in. Come along... other me."

She entered the MTT Resort and passed right through, which for whatever reason was the gateway to the CORE, drawing her sword as she strode down that long walkway to the running installation. She would have to face that same danger that she had lost to before, with no knowledge of what she was getting into or how to win. But by God's grace, she was going to, or die trying.

Her hand was becoming sore, and she saw that her grip was tight and white knuckled from anxiety. She had plenty to worry about, but she had to rein in those fears. If she wore out her sword hand early, she might as well turn back now. "Well... there's no way that's happening," she promised herself. She looked back on her ghostly follower. Would she have enough sense to run for safety when the fight broke out? Yet another worry...

To say that the CORE building was creepy would be more than an understatement. It felt like an immense corpse itself, dilapidated to the point of collapse in spots, and sparks flew from twisted cabling here and there. This wreck was still _running?_ Someone wanted to do something with all that power badly, and _bad_ was no doubt the intent.

Turning a corner, she saw shapes moving down the corridor, and towards them. She grabbed the pixel-being by the hand and dragged it into a side nook, watching from the back as the things much too gradually shuffled past. She had to clasp her hand over her mouth to keep from making a noisy gasp, her companion covering her hand as well. They were more shapes like her follower, vague living things made of swarms of gray dots. What was this bizarre world she had awakened to!

 _You straddle realms that should not be mingled, and you are divided_

"What does that mean... for me?" she whispered fretfully as she emerged onto the hallway, doing her best to creep silently along it as the amorphous shapes waddled on down on their unknown task. What did it mean, to be divided? Was her prowess halved as well? Still, she had sliced through a tree branch, so her sword arm was still worth something.

And it would have to be, as something else emerged from the gloom before her. More of those things. "Frisk! Stay near but not too close! Give me room to fight!" she cried as she threw herself towards the creatures in front of her. Something told her that she could slay them with no fear of harming anything worthy of life. But she gasped in alarm as dots began flying towards her, and a dim memory had her whirling around and cringing. She cried out in shock as dozens of sharp stings afflicted her along her arms and legs. If not for her pack, she would have the needles all down her back as well. She flung her pack down and the clatter of her spear caught in her mind. Perhaps that was better. Grabbing it up and discarding the sword, she charged the mass of creatures, spearing and slashing through them, and they weren't much of a challenge, falling aside in just a few strokes. "Damn you..." she snarled, then looked behind her, only to see that her shadow was being surrounded.

Groaning in frustration, she ran to her pack, grabbing her sword once more, and fell on the ghostly foes with a vengeance. "Leave... her... _alone!_ " she exclaimed, slashing savagely through the creatures, which felt and sounded like foliage. Walking _shrubbery?_ Fortunately, they didn't last any longer than the others had. She grabbed the being's hand to pull her out of the debris, or began to, as sharp pains stabbed into her own hand. "Frisk... you're hurt!" she realized, giving her room to look her over. But the swarm of dots either concealed the nettles, or they were the nettles. "Can you... take care of this yourself?" She seemed to nod, so the warrior saw to her own wounds.

But she realized something else. Stings of pain shot into her nerves at points that her leather armor had protected completely. She looked up to see the pixel-girl plucking herself at that very spot. "I can feel her _pain?_ " she questioned vocally, and it certainly seemed that way. "The Boatman was right... this is bad."

When she was sure the shadowy half of herself had plucked all the needles from her body, she said to it, "Come on, Frisk, and stay close." As she set off down the corridor, she pondered this unearthly situation, but it was beyond her. "So... I'm Frisk. And she is too... _this is so weird_."

Sans waddled up to where the two officers were standing, which wasn't far from where he usually took his naps. "Hey, you guys," he mumbled on in his plodding way, "Maybe next time, don't let Papyrus call. It's kinda hard to make sense of 'Frisk is... _waaugh!_ '" He emphasized by waving his arms wildly, which his brother most likely had been doing.

"You should hear him when he looses a comic!" Undyne laughed.

Papyrus looked hurt. "You two... come on now, this is serious! Frisk left the hospital without informing anyone!"

"Ya sure his mom didn't get 'er?" Sans asked. He always worked down from the obvious.

"Nah, it's nothin' like that," Undyne told him. "She was alone, on foot, and ran from me when I saw her. Dumb kid ran into traffic too, almost got hit! I chased her into the park, and it was about here that she vanished right in front of me - into thin air!"

Sans' brow arched in surprise at that, as Undyne wasn't one to exaggerate. "Really..." He looked along the area, focusing his senses, and saw a coruscating curtain of sparkling lights weaving slowly to and fro. And curling space along with it. "Woah... she must'a stumbled into a Fold."

"A fold of what?" Papyrus asked.

"A fold in space, bro," he replied somberly. "A warp."

Undyne smirked to him. "You mean, one of those tricks you use to get around without being noticed?"

"Yeah, but... she shouldn't be able to see 'em," he murmured. "Must'a been pure dumb luck, or... somethin' weird happened."

"So..." Papyrus asked hesitantly, "where do you think this warp took her?"

They all turned as one to look towards that ominous mountain peak in the distance, thrusting into the sky above the treeline. "I bet you a million bucks I know where," Undyne muttered sourly. "Or damn close to it."

Through sheer luck and determination, she managed to guide them stealthily past strange creatures she had no idea the nature of, and led them to the last stage of the CORE. Somewhere below them were secret chambers she had seen in her dreams, places she knew in her SOUL existed. Where _they_ were, whoever they were. But the path led to a ruined chamber of blank walls. A dead end... but, it couldn't be! There _had_ to be a way inside. She fought them here, she knew she had, and the floor was damaged in several spots, torn up badly in testament to how devastating it had been-

 _A painful, terrible image came to her just then, of her friend, blasted to dust_

" _No!_ " she wailed, and buried her face in her hands. But thankfully, the memory of the Boatman's words came to her just then too.

 _Yes, he yet lives_

She chastised herself inwardly. "Oh, God... I'm sorry of how stupid I can be sometimes." She settled herself as her doppelganger regarded her stoically. "I wish I was as calm as you are," she moped to it. But she still had to face the conundrum of how to enter this mysterious realm beneath. "I guess... start with the obvious."

She took the shadow girl off to the corridor to wait, and then hugged the chamber walls, trying to remain as hidden to the cameras as she could, and in spite of seemingly being in view of them at times, nothing came of it. She rapped on the metal plates lightly with a knife, hoping to hear some difference, an indication of a hollow space or a panel, or... anything, but she could discern nothing. "This is ridiculous," she grumped. "There _has_ to be a way in. But this place seems sealed. If only I had some sort of power..."

But then, she _was_ suffering amnesia... maybe she _did_.

She shrugged, not quite sure how powers were summoned, but she was willing to try anything. Stilling her emotions, she sought inward, praying for guidance, and she could eventually feel it inside her, like a star; a spark of determination. She stood in the center, saying aloud, with all the faith she could muster, "Reveal it to me."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bit of light on the wall. It marked off a glowing rectangle, and on one side, a circle. She pressed it, and a panel slid open revealing a ten key pad. At first she cringed, as she had no idea what the code might be, but then squares began to light up in a sequence, and it was strange, childishly basic. 000, then 1111. She couldn't know, but that was the binary query for their computers, _Who Am I_. Following the lit keys, there was a beep, and a door slid open. She drew her sword, murmuring, "Frisk... come on, and stay close. This will probably be bad."

Gaster looked over at an alert on one of his panels, and quivered at what he saw in the monitors: a girl dressed in a striped blue pullover and dark slacks. Flowey was entertaining herself by building one of the devices she ordered him to design for her, but looked up from what she was doing at the noise. "Is that something I should know about?"

(WHAT DO I SAY?)

. . .

NO, IT IS A FLAW

IN ONE OF THE SYSTEMS

I WILL SEE TO IT

"Well, beep a little quieter next time," she grumbled, turning back to her project. "And ya know, you might think about setting up some maintenance on this place when you get a minute from me bossing you around."

. . .

SOUND ADVICE

He turned and made his way towards the entrance, flowing along the floor plates like a ghost.

She had just entered the darkened corridor revealed by the secret entrance when she saw it approaching her. Another vague shape in the gloom, but this one was very, very different. It chilled her to the bone, as it looked like some sort of horrible mockery of a face, with two hands dangling by nothing, and with holes in the palms. She gripped her sword tightly, declaring, "Come no closer... whatever you are, or I may become unpleasant."

It didn't look happy to see her, one eye curved downward, as was its mouth, though it looked more upset than wicked. And then it spoke, after a fashion, as if in her mind, and a dawning realization flared in her spirit.

WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?

HOW ARE YOU MANIFESTING

IN THIS MANNER . . . ?

. . .

NEVER MIND

YOU WILL LEAVE

NOW, YOUNG LADY

This was astounding, and a shiver ran all through her. She managed to utter hoarsely, " _Ghaahh.. ster..._ " Then she gathered her wits, growing excited and happy. "Gaster! I've come for-!"

He held up a chalk white hand, the circle of nothing piercing it through. She clammed up immediately.

BE SILENT, CHILD

YOU HAVE COME

FOR NOTHING

WHATEVER YOU HAVE DONE

YOU MUST UNDO

TURN BACK THIS INSTANT

FOR YOU ARE IN DANGER

EVERY MOMENT

YOU REMAIN HERE

"But... _so are you-!_ "

 **SILENCE**

She quivered in alarm at the command, unheard but very loud and stern in her mind. The ghostly being seemed to steady itself as if about to do something it would regret. What in hell was wrong with him! She spoke more quietly, but was still emphatic. "Look, I have to save him. He's here, somewhere. Now get out of my way. I don't mean to harm you... I want to save you too." She brandished her sword, continuing, "But whatever it takes, I'm going inside. I made a promise to him. I have no choice."

He looked to her sadly.

. . . THEN, I AM AFRAID

NEITHER DO I

She withered inside. She couldn't fight someone she intended to save... _what could she do!_

He solved the issue for her. A large black sphere formed in front of her, somehow darker, yet darker, than the murk of the hallway. It grew large, filled the space in front of her, and she was afraid she had but one chance to get past him, her last chance at doing anything. Squeezing her eyes nearly shut, she rushed forward, hugging the walls. But-

 **BEGONE!**

She went flying. Really flying. Faster than she could comprehend, out into a Void she couldn't fathom. It was terrifying, but fear closed her throat on a scream. Through a vast expanse she flew, endlessly it seemed, landing at last on a surface. She struggled to stop herself, as she felt as if one false move, one slip too far, and she would fall and never stop. She would be lost forever. Somehow, she still held her sword. It must have been a death grip on its hilt. But now the question was, where was she? It was black, as dark as space without stars. The surface was black, but somehow she could perceive it, some sort of walkway. And at the end of it... bars. Black bars, thick ones, and a door of them, equally thick, like a prison cell. What in the name of God had she stumbled into now?

Her heart nearly stopped. Eyes shined at her from the blackness, red and unfriendly.

"Come, girl," it said. It had a voice, but it was deep, thick, rough. Inhuman. She had befriended Monsters, but they had voices that bespoke similar spirits, minds and hearts. This one was alien in a way that made her mortally afraid for not just her life, but her existence. Was she judging unfairly, though?

She edged forward, her sword pointed at it, and she had to force it down. It was imprisoned, after all, but prison also meant wicked deeds. "Whhhy... are you here?" She was vexed with herself as her voice was one of a frightened little girl.

"Why are you?" he parroted back in a melancholy tone. "But tarry a bit, will you? It has been far too long since this tired wanderer has had any company whatsoever. Tell me... are you a Human?"

She realized that she was still approaching, and felt stupid for being so oblivious. But surely ten feet or so wouldn't be too close. And the question; of course it wasn't Human, but it implied that there were more beings in the universe than Humans and Monsters. Any other time, she would be excited with the discovery of another being like this, but it was just too mysterious and dire, and being a prisoner was disconcerting. "Well... maybe."

"So... tell me, maybe Human... why are you here? You are far from your Home."

"I'm..." she began, but had a feeling that any sort of admission would be an opening for something she might regret. Finally, she told it, "I'm lost."

"Are you seeking someone?" it pressed. She didn't like how close to the truth that was. Then she felt her SOUL resonate to something, and again. A pulse in her spirit, much like in an anime. It felt... invasive, and it frightened her. What sort of powers did this thing possess! "Asriel? Gaster? Gaster, now... that is very, very interesting."

"You know Gast-?" she blurted out, her stomach clenching, and she nearly spilled her heart to the entity. She managed to rein herself in before she said any more. That phrasing was way too familiar, but how did she know that it hadn't plucked it from a memory? "Stop... poking around in my mind. It's rude."

"My apologies," it said in a tone that didn't seem all that contrite. "I believe I can help you in your quest. But... come closer. I am old beyond your comprehension, and I grow weary."

Some of that did seem true, but there was no way she would give in to that request. "No, I think I'm close enough."

"I do believe... _you are right!_ "

Something shot through the bars and drove right through her stomach. She clenched, looking down in stunned disbelief. No... it wasn't possible... it just... _couldn't... no_...

At her police Jeep, Undyne felt something inside, and looked to the distant mountain peak in worry. Sans murmured, "Maaybe... that shotgun ain't such a bad idea at that."

She was about to joke it off, but the tone of his voice made her clench. "Yeah... and about a hundred rounds... maybe two."

The Boatman collapsed to the floor. He could sense it deep in his SOUL, could almost feel her agony. No... no, _no_... how did this happen? _How is she There!_ He lifted his head, moaning plaintively, "Father... please... you must _save her_..."

Gaster convulsed as if lightning had blasted him through. He looked out in alarm, trying to sense what was wrong. He grew fearful, almost terrified.

WHAT . . . HAPPENED?

WHAT HAVE I _DONE?_

Asriel stopped in his wanderings, a jolt of sheer terror running through his form. He turned to look, and could see her off in some incredible distance with - he couldn't look, the sight of the dreadful being was just too horrible. He screamed, "Oh God, please, _you have to save her!_ " Flowey looked up from the device she was assembling, scratching her petaled head.

She tried to fathom what was going on. A shaft... _a lance?_ She bowed her head in regret, losing her grip on reality. She was dying, and her friend would be lost because of her foolish curiosity. Then it suddenly became worse. The lance was being drawn into the bars, taking her with it a bit at a time, as if hand over hand, her boots dragging the floor, and she couldn't move a muscle to stop it. The pain nearly caused her to faint.

The being jerked the lance from her, hard, and she fell like a corpse. Then a pair of massive fists closed on her arms, lifting her wilted body from the floor. She was wracked with agony, but it was nothing compared to what she would face now. "Human. You will not die. You will suffer. I will ravage your womanly body in every way you can be violated. You will beg for death, you will yearn for death, but it will not happen. Your pain, your fear, your anguish, your dread, will never end. It is food for me. And I am starved. Do you know what I am?

"I am Vuug-Vuloth, The Holy Knight Of The Seraphim. I serve the most noble, powerful, holy beings in all the Places which are Real Beyond Sanity. Shiva. Kali. Sutekh. Dagon. Abaddon. Xastur. Tsathoggua. Nyarlathotep. C'thulhu. Yog-Sothoth. Shatan. Azathoth, the holy idiot god in the Center of All Things, encircled by pipers blowing flutes made of the bones of prophets, covered with the skins of slaughtered children. His many eyes will soon open, and I shall be unleashed. It is at their pleasure that I remain sealed in this foul prison until That Blessed Day when all things shall be our Food. In the company of Nyarlathotep, I shall usher in the Prince and the Queen, and the King In Yellow, and the pleasant worlds you cling to in ignorance shall be rendered perfect in Holy Sacrifice, and tossed about like the playthings they truly are. We shall reveal The Yellow Sign. You shall be forced to view it, all shall see it, and rejoice in its madness. We shall kill, and destroy, and devour. Body, soul, spirit, all life, all shall be our Food. The Old Order shall be overthrown, and the Nasty One, the Fish God of your era, shall be slaughtered. The Light shall be lost, engulfed in the Dark. The sun shall dim, and the stars flicker low, blown in the winds of Space and Fear and Darkness. Your whole universe shall die, shall become an eternal graveyard, in wreck and ruin. And then we shall find other realms, and do it all over again. What we please, what we love, what we hate, what is good, what is wicked, what is sane, what is madness, we shall do. All this, and more, we shall do. Again and again and _again_ to you.

"But for now, morsel, you shall serve my cravings and my lusts and my pleasures."

Frisk quivered in agonized, delirious horror, unable to deal rationally with this malevolent, hellish torture. She cringed as a sickening, stinking tongue covered with suckers and slime licked along her face. She drew a shuddering breath to scream, but the demon gave her no chance, banging her against those rough, thick bars cruelly as it tried to pull her between them and into that little Hell. "Damnation... get in here, you whore, I need you, _I want to touch you in a nasty way right this moment-!_ "

Asriel lay prostrate, screaming in terror, pleading for her salvation. "Please! I'll do whatever you want! _BUT PLEASE SAVE HER!_ "

She cried out a desperate plea for help, the only help she could count on. The only help that really mattered. The Name of God.

"Wait... what are you... _you come back here YOU WRETCHED MONKEY!_ " It gave a bellow of outrage as a light filled the area, and she was gone...

She trembled, still delirious, unsure of her fate. She hurt all through, but from more than physical wounds. She flinched, beginning to cry out as someone drew near, but felt soothing hands gathering her up, a voice as soft as down and light as air in her mind.

OH, FRISK . . .

MY GOD . . . HOLY GOD . . .

WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?

She felt a hand on her tummy, and the pain eased. She felt much better, grew brave enough to look, and gasped in mild surprise. That round white head with the black eyes and that mouth, though curved downward in worry and concern. A hand on her cheek, hard, but tender, caring. She reached up to touch his face, and found it damp... tears? One splashed on her own cheek. "Gaster... why are you crying?"

I . . . HARMED YOU . . . WOUNDED YOU . . .

WORSE THAN SIN

PLEASE, FORGIVE ME

She was confused... forgive _him?_ "Uhh... why? Of course... yes, I will... I do."

He leaned close to her face, and though at first she grew uncomfortable, she melted into his embrace, returned the softest of kisses. He beckoned to a familiar swarm of dots in the shape of a girl, which came to his side. She had forgotten all about her other self. She felt sad, knowing that something she wanted to cling to was going to end. "I want to forget everything... but this."

YOU SHALL

I WILL TAKE YOU BACK NOW

She was going to beg him to let her stay, and he probably knew that, passing his hand over her eyes. They closed, and all she knew was merciful oblivion.

Undyne led the way to the Fold, armed to the gills with firearms. Her magical spears were one of the deadliest weapons there were, but the feeling of all that firepower on her filled her with confidence. Sans told her advisedly, "General, I really should go first. It can be kind of disorienting, 'specially the first time. Just ask my bro."

"He warped me onto his treadmill," Papyrus said dryly.

"Yeah, whatever," Undyne snarked. "Just hurry back here and get us in. I got a bad feeling about-"

She stopped short as Frisk stumbled out of nothing off by the trees, then dropped face first to the grass. The Salmian screamed, bolting as fast as she could to the girl's side. She fell to her knees, sliding against her, and grabbed her up in her arms. She shouted frantically to the unconscious girl, "Frisk? Frisk! _Frisk! Talk to me dammit - FRISK!_ "

Papyrus drew out his phone and dialed an all too familiar number. "Yes... we need an ambulance, again..."

* * *

 _FRISK!_

She sat bolt upright in the bed, then collapsed back to her pillow. This was becoming a bad habit. "In the freaking hospital... _again?_ "

She blinked in surprise as a mass of emotional white fur enveloped her, burying her face against her own, and the familiar aroma of her mother filled her senses. "Ohh, Frisk... _Frisk_..." she sobbed. "You... oh my Lord... what _happened?_ "

"Mama..." she crooned, trying to sound soothing as she began to lift her arms to embrace her mother back - but she couldn't. Her eyes opened in realization and dismay. "Mom... seriously? I'm _strapped in?_ "

Toriel drew back, snuffling and wiping her eyes, though now she looked quite angry. "Yes, strapped in, you disobedient little rapscallion. You lied to me! And then you left this very ward without permission, without telling anyone-!"

"Well _duh_ ," she snarked out, but realized as she said it that perhaps it wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"Well, _duh this_ , young lady," Toriel snapped at her. "You are to remain in this hospital until five days past what the doctors consider appropriate! And then, you are hereby grounded until school resumes in the fall!"

"Mom! No, please! I'm sorry! I just woke up!" she pleaded anxiously. "You know I don't mean to disrespect you."

She kept her daughter fixed in that angry, judgmental gaze. "Do you consider lying to me, several times in one phone call, to be _respectful?_ "

"Uhhm... _no_..." she began, looking aside in crushing guilt. "You know, you really should either be a prosecutor or run for office. You could make a glass of water feel guilty for being wet."

"I am not in the mood for jokes, dear," she muttered. "But... tell me, why did you do what you did? And look what came of it! You dragged your friends into your little conspiracy, and now I'm angry with all of them! You are injured, and..." She faltered, sitting down in the chair beside the bed, where no doubt she had swung back and forth between worry and outrage for hours. "Frisk... I want to understand. This is not like you at all. What happened to you at that university - what sort of friendships have you made?"

"Mom, that has nothing to do with it! And my friends there are..." She had to be honest; some of them were a bit on the colorful side. "Well, no worse than you and dad were. Rudy Holiday and I talked about you two, so I know all about it."

Her mother was clearly blushing as she looked aside, muttering, "Ohh, Rudy... exaggerates..."

"Mom, listen. College - uni has nothing to do with this! Something happened back in the Underground..." And then she faltered... just what did she tell her? Everything? She did know the worst of it already. Mostly... but there was... _something else_...

"What did happen, dear?" the Caryna asked pointedly. "Frisk... you were injured... internally, badly... you know how that makes Asgore and me feel!"

Even after spending years with the woman, there were times she still wasn't sure about her. Was she about to swing the hammer? She decided to be honest. "I - I know, mom, I know how much you care for me. It's part of why I adore you so much. But... I know how much Asriel means to you too, still, after all these years. And... well, I had a dream that felt way too real, something... well, it wasn't a good thing, but he was _there!_ I love him too, about as much as you do! I _had_ to go! I made him a promise, and I knew that if I told you, you wouldn't have let me go."

"On that, you are quite right." Her mood had been shifting gradually over the course of the discussion, but at that point she became the Iron Mother-In-Law again. "All this, because of a dream... ohh, Frisk, sweetheart... I doubt you know the depths of anguish we felt when we lost Asriel, and Chara both. It pained me so deeply that I swore I would never again bear a child, nor adopt one. Until I met you, my little angel. You are so special in so may ways, darling, the way you touched all our lives, and on top of that, delivering us from the Underground as well. You are our little miracle. I don't know if you understand, then, just how badly... _I would... suffer, if you..._ " She began weeping and had to pull out a tissue, dabbing at her eyes.

This tore at her heart, and she moaned out, "Ohh, mama... please, don't cry. I'm sorry I put you through all this."

The woman drew a breath to settle herself, though when she looked to her daughter, there was steel mingled with the affection. "Then you understand, there must be consequences for what you did. Frisk... this was beyond foolish - you know what could have happened!"

The girl looked to the ceiling with a sigh. "I know, mama... I know."

Toriel looked all mixed up as she gazed on her poor daughter in her sorry state. Battered, bruised, cut, punctured in dozens of places by sharp objects... it made her shiver, and it was hard to keep dreadful images out of her mind of what might have occurred. "Frisk... please. You are my living treasure. I do not want to be harsh with you, but... you must obey. It is not just for your own good, but for all of us. We all love you... your friends risked their own lives for you. This cannot happen again. Do you understand?" The girl nodded meekly in reply. She rose and leaned over her, stroking the girl's cheek tenderly, her eyes glistening with love. "Darling, I shall visit you every day, and we shall have those talks I've been meaning to have with you. Any time you want to speak with me, day or night, feel free to call. You may have visitation from anyone you want. I will bring food for you, as they allow, because I know how _tasty_ these meals can be."

Frisk smiled up faintly at that. Hospital chow was a meme for a reason. "Thank you, mama."

She looked conflicted just then. "But you must obey my command. You are forbidden from returning to the Underground, or Mt Ebott. Dear, please... put these notions of Asriel out of your mind. _Hee_..." She had to stop for a moment, as the past two days had been too much for her. She clutched her hand to her bosom, saying in a quiet tone, "He lives on in our hearts, for now, and we shall be together in Heaven. And that shall have to do. Our fates are not ours to decide. Life is what it is, and we must live with it. Do you understand?"

She knew what her mother was saying was _essentially_ true. She didn't completely agree with it, not anymore, but she nodded. "I do, mom, I do."

She tugged at the corner of her mouth wistfully. "Our old home in the Underground will be investigated, so do not worry about that. And _do not get involved_." She felt that she had to repeat herself, a lot.

"No," she told her mother, and when it looked like she was going to scold her for it, she went on. "Don't... send anyone there, yet. Something... has to play out."

Toriel looked baffled. "Dear, what do you mean? _What_ has to play out?"

She rocked her head slowly back and forth... what _did_ she mean? She wasn't sure herself, but... _something_ , some bit of knowledge, was hiding from her behind a wall of amnesia. It gnawed at her heart, but she would have to be patient until it was revealed. "I just... _know_ , mom. Something... is happening, will happen... and it has to, if-"

 _If they're going to be saved_

She had enough sense to choke that bit off, as her mother would no doubt take that badly. "Some things... are just meant to be, like you said."

Toriel gave her a scolding look. "Ohh, these games of yours... I do not like them." How many times had she said that to her?

"Mom... I just... know," Frisk told her, trying to sound confident, but she didn't have much of that. "Trust me on this."

She gazed at her daughter in perplexion for a time, but finally said, "I will consider it. I must go now, but when I return, we shall have one of those talks."

She gave her mother a lopsided smile. "I look forward to it. But..." Suddenly, she was overcome with longing. She missed her mother as if she had been gone for years. This whole ordeal... she hated it, how it had ruined everything. But because of it all, she might get her long lost brother back... if things worked out properly. Right now, it seemed like a steaming pile of hell. And yet...

 _You must have hope... you must have faith... in yourself... in Him_

"What is it, dear?" It wasn't just the Caryna woman's acute perception; no doubt her angst was all over her face.

A tear ran down her head. "Mom, could I have... _one more hug? Please?_ "

"Ohh, my dear, sweet child... you need not ask," she replied, wrapping herself around her emotional daughter, and embraced her as tightly as she dared while they both dampened each other's cheeks.

Frisk resented the straps holding her down, grumbling, "Ohh, my gosh... when I get out of this, I'm gonna hug you so hard, I'll squeeze your breath out."

Toriel giggled, caressing her cheek to the girl's face. "I look forward to it." Neither one wanted this to end, but she had pressing matters to deal with that her husband wasn't yet strong enough to. She drew back, stroking the girl's face, and then reached for her hand, squeezing it tenderly. "I really must go. But I shall be back as soon as I am able. I love you truly, always and forever."

She rubbed her thumb over the back of Toriel's furry hand. "I do too, mama... always and forever."

She placed the chair against the wall and moved reluctantly to the door. "I do not think you need worry about being alone, though. It seems you have more visitors."

It hadn't occurred to her that the voices outside might be of her friends. She didn't want to trade one for another, but it was better than being alone. "Great! But... I'll miss you."

Her smile wilted, and she was sorry she had said that. "I know, my child, but it will not be for long. God bless you, and get well soon." She added dryly half through the door, "So I can punish you."

Frisk had to chuckle at that. "Right, right... guess I had that coming."

The smirk on her face faded away, replaced by a mother's love, and she blew a kiss to her daughter before leaving. As the door closed, she could hear the woman say to one of them, "Thank you for calling me. I suppose... the other night, I was... too emotional..."

"Oh no, no, you were totally right... we had it comin'... I just wish it hadn't... happened like that... I'm so sorry I failed you, your majesty..."

It must be the whole trio, grovelling profusely. She was very lucky that her mother was too upset to hold an inquisition right then. They would want to grill her too. She tried to sort through what she could remember, but it was utterly surreal, like a dream - heck, it was flat out _weird_. Was there any chance all that stuff actually happened? "Why in the world would I have a sword - and a _spear!_ " It seemed almost like she tried to be all her friends together... sort of... or not? She was so confused. And that gray pixel thing, was that her memory, or conscience? Her SOUL? Hopefully not, gray was such a dirty color... was she that tainted? An oppressive mood settled over her, so she was very glad when the door opened and the three of them spilled into the room, Sans first. Undyne and Papyrus were in their uniforms, but then, they were on duty.

"Heya kid," Sans said with a wave. "Nice to see you awake and all." He seemed pensive, as if waiting to see if she even liked him anymore, and that saddened her. She still harbored resentment that he would be so quick to end a life as he had but... well, he couldn't have known.

"Yeah, squirt! You look..." Undyne began cheerfully, but realized she had used a bad opening. "Actually, you don't look so good."

"It's _that bad?_ " she asked in amazement. No wonder her mother was so upset.

"But.. you feel better, don't you?" Papyrus asked, always looking for the positives.

"I feel... kinda weird, honestly," she admitted. "All my memories... they're a mess. It's like I had a bad dream."

"Feel like a high five for makin' it out okay?" Sans held up a skeletal palm.

"I'm kinda... tied down," Frisk muttered sourly, looking to her arms. "I don't think my jailbreak went over too well."

"Well... can't say I'm surprised," he remarked, stuffing his hand in its pocket. "Ya look like your spinach got creamed pretty good. You're lucky you're not in solitary."

"And the worst part is, I can't remember half of it," she grumbled in frustration. "But I know it's important!"

"Awright," Undyne said, grabbing a chair, and dragged it beside her. "Tell mommy your weird dream."

Frisk had to laugh. "Are you my god-mommy now?"

"You know it, kid," she grinned, winking. "But seriously, you had us as freaked out as we've ever been. I hope this is a wake up for you to never do anything without _backup_. Okay? Now, tell us what you can. I'm sure it matters."

"Well... as crazy as it sounds, I woke up as some sort of warrior babe," she told them. "Armor, sword, spear and all. It's like I was half in another universe." She noticed that Sans' eyes glowed a blue color.

Undyne blinked at her. "Seriously? Sounds like my kinda dream! I bet you rocked."

"Well, I tried to. And even crazier, there was this... thing there I could only see as a swarm of dots roughly shaped like me. Like... my SOUL was just outside of my body, and it had to come with me, stay within a certain range for whatever reason. Or something... I'm just guessing because the whole thing is whacked. So anyway, I snuck out of the hospital with this thing in tow..."

She did her best to sort the fragments of memory into an arrangement that made sense. She ran from Undyne... there was this gap in space... no, she had no idea how she saw it or could get into it... she was there in the Underground... trees attacked again... she found her way to the secret Lab... she got in somehow... she couldn't quite remember how, some sort of secret panel... she saw Gaster and he was mad about it... really pissed, or maybe not... said she had to leave... they fought, or maybe he just threw her out... and something... _something happened_... she grew anxious, trying to pierce that gloom of amnesia, when-

 _Oh my God he's going to rape me! Eat me! Jesus save me PLEASE SAVE ME!_

And then, the comfort of Death...

Someone was yelling... three someone's, then a fourth... _what was going on?_ "She's fine _she's fine!_ We just need to talk to her!" Undyne? Why was she so upset?

"I'll be the judge of that." It was Dr Markham. Most of the patients were Monsters, but over half the staff were Humans... wait, a _hospital? Again?_

He shined a light in her eyes, it hurt and she pushed him away - or tried to, but her arms were pinned down, her legs too... what the _hell?_ "Doctor... please, I'm fine, I'm okay."

"See?" Undyne said belligerently. "Now clear out! This is police business-"

"Listen here, officer," he shot back. "As long as this young lady is under our care, your police business takes a back seat to health matters. So ease off."

"Dammit, I _hate_ it when people know the rules..." she grumbled.

In spite of the fact that she was just waking up, Frisk knew the rules too. "Doctor, this is upsetting me. We can do this later. You're dismissed."

Her three friends stood beside her, their arms folded. "Well?"

He looked to the girl with an authoritative aire. "And just _who_ is the doctor, here?"

"It doesn't matter," she told him flatly. "I just had a... bad memory. It upset me, my heart raced, but it's over now." When he began to object, she said firmly, "I said _it's over_. I know I have a quick exam coming soon. It's bad enough that I feel like a prisoner in here! I'm a Dreemurr. I'm speaking with my friends right now. You can see me when they leave. Okay?"

He huffed out a frustrated breath, but looking the monitors over, he seemed satisfied. "Okay, _doctor Frisk_ , you win."

When he left, Undyne practically threw herself into the chair with as much motherly concern as Toriel, if rougher around the edges. "Frisk, what the hell was that all about?" The two skeletons were looking at her as if worried about her sanity.

"I... _don't know_." She wanted to sit up in the worst way, or at least move around a little. "W - what happened?"

Her next words jarred her like a slap, and the Salmian regarded her strangely. "You don't remember?" She shook her head. "Frisk, you had another seizure. You were hysterical. You started screaming. I never heard anything like it. And the stuff you said... it was _horrible_."

She shook her head at that, shivering. "I _did?_ What the heck is going on?" But she did remember one ominous fragment. The gold on Undyne's badge, the yellow in her eyes, it reminded her of something. Something very close to what must have made her collapse into hysteria. She looked to Sans uncertainly, wondering what he would say, and hoped another collapse wouldn't result from her question. "Uhh, hey. Who is... the King In Yellow?"

A spark of electricity seemed to shoot through his chest, startling her. "Nothing. No one we need to talk about anyhow. Hey, listen... why don't we get back to the point of our little Q 'n A? Work backwards, and if you start to get weirded out, just quit, okay?"

"Yeah... backwards, I think that's a great idea." Her mind didn't want to, engrossed over why her question would cause such a strange reaction in her friend. But then another memory came to her, and she closed her eyes, immersing herself in a bittersweet moment. "Ohh... _Gaster_... I didn't understand. He saved me."

 _Did he now?_

She blinked at the gentle reprimand. "Well... or God-"

Sans moved between her and Undyne. "You didn't say much... is he okay? What happened? I gotta know."

Her hands twitched, aching to reach up and hug the image of the unfortunate being. "He's... wonderful. But... something is wrong... really wrong there. It feels like... oh, Sans, he's so sad... I think he's a slave. To Chara. He hates something there. Maybe it's just her, but I don't know."

"Aaawesome," he drolled out. "Ah well, what else would it all be but a fuster cluck-?" And then his eye blazed a dazzling blue.

Undyne and Papyrus had to laugh, a glimmer of light in a dark moment. "That's a perfect way to put it. Chara giving Gaster a hard time and she's _fucking ALIVE?_ " Frisk jumped in alarm at the outcry, flinching back as the warrior almost pounced her. "Are you... is that... _for real? Do you know this for a fact?_ Or is this one of your Frisk intuitions?"

"Yeah, kid..." Sans practically implored of her. "You didn't go over any more of your story in that shadow state, but that's kind of a big deal to leave out. I blasted the pollen out of 'er. How could she be alive? Did you see 'er? Is there anything more to tell?"

"Yes, for God's sake, if you know anything else, _please_ tell us." Undyne fell back into her seat, grumbling, "Damn... the past two days, I swear I'm gonna lose it..."

She shook her head, anxious. She knew there was more, but she was afraid of what those memories would be. "No... that's all I want to remember anyway. But I know she's there... up to something. And they're alive, all of them are alive. Most importantly, Asriel and Gaster," Frisk said to them as if also confirming it to herself. "Even the Boatman told me that. But... what do we do now?"

" _We?_ " Undyne asked leadingly. "You mean to tell me, your loving dictator of a mom didn't ground you forever?"

She drew a melancholy breath. "Ohh... yeah, she did that. I'll be lucky if she doesn't lead me out of here on a leash."

"But you're not about to be benched, are you?" Her eye glinted.

As burdensome as she could be, Undyne still wanted her along on these adventures, and the thought made her smile. "Not on your life. But... how do I manage this? I want to obey her... she is my mother, but I just can't. _I have to be_ involved in this. It's important somehow, that I be there. I made a promise... I _can't_ let him down, not this time. Either one of them."

Undyne put a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Well, kid, you can't end up in the hospital every time either. Eventually you'll break something you really need or... you know."

"I know," she muttered. "I was kind of hoping that... you might train me some after I get out of here."

Undyne gave the girl a big toothy grin. "Ya know, one of the best therapies when you get out of the hospital are martial arts. Hit me up when you get out, kid, and I'll put you through the wringer! You'll be tougher than you've ever been in your life."

She looked a bit sheepish at that. "Yeahh... I knew I could count on you not taking it easy on me." She noticed the second skeleton looking to her hopefully. "Papyrus too?"

He looked absolutely proud. "Finally, a reason to speak! I would be happy to, Frisk!"

"Okay... one thing." Undyne clasped her cheeks in both hands and leaned close, giving her an intense, emotional look. "When we do get back into it with you... you damn well take care, and listen to us. When you came back, just popped in out of thin air and fell to the ground... you scared the shit out of me. _I thought you were_..." She pressed her forehead to the girl's, squeezing her eye shut tight, and breathed heavily for a moment. "For God's sake, kid, be super careful from now on. Or I'll handcuff you to your mom myself. Clear?"

She nodded her head slightly, as the warrior was still pressing against her. "I promise, Undyne." She bristled at the straps holding her arms down, and murmured quietly, "I don't suppose... police give hugs?"

She drew back with a sharp laugh. "Give _hugs?_ Get real, that's not what they pay us for! But... friends do." She enveloped the girl in a tight embrace, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Frisk leaned up into her, breathing deep of her alien but feminine aroma, kissing her back. "Ohh, Undyne... I love you. You're the best."

She looked over her shoulder as she lifted up, smirking. "I have a feeling that someone would have another opinion on that."

"Not necessarily. I'm the best skeleton," Papyrus declared. "And this officer gives hugs freely."

Frisk had to laugh, leaning up as the bigger brother wrapped her up warmly. "I'm so glad... and you give the best hugs, too, you big softie."

"And don't you forget it," he murmured as he drew back for his brother.

Sans climbed into the chair Undyne used so he could be high enough to look down on the girl. "You gotta settle for this," he told her with a grin as he tussled her hair.

"Hey!" she laughed, smiling up at him. "Well... at least they'll be able to see that I need a shower and shampoo after this."

She fell silent as a somber mood came over the skeleton, and he swept his hand over her body, stroking lightly along her cheek. "Sure... feels like him."

She gazed up at him fondly, hopefully. She loved all her friends, but there was a connection she felt with Sans that was unique among them all, even her parents. "We'll get him back, Sans. I promise."

He beamed at her warmly. "Hey, is there any doubt?"

"Not a bit," she grinned back, then grew serious. "And listen... I'm sorry I... went off the deep end on you back there. But that was... hard. Real hard."

He nodded soberly. "I know. Judgment calls usually make someone pretty upset. I'm sorry too, kid. Next time, I'll think a little harder, a little sooner, so the deck isn't stacked against us like that."

She gave him a snarky grin. "My heart would really appreciate it, Sansy."

"Okie, kid." He paused. "By the way, I don't like _Sansy_."

"I know," she told him with a grin. "But, I get the feeling I have a little pull with you."

"Meh..." He gave her hair another tussle. "Just don't pull too hard, okay?"

"Alright, alright!" she laughed, then pouted at him a bit. "Don't give me a _reason_ to, and we'll be Nice Cream cool."

"Yeah, well... that kinda depends on Fate 'n stuff, so we'll see." He gazed at her wistfully, the way an older brother would to someone who was suffering, his voice soft. "Kid, you really gotta be more careful. Things're gettin' serious."

"Yeah, and as usual you won't tell me about it," she snarked back. That question, and how he reacted, was going to nag her like an ulcer.

He mulled some things over for a moment. "Well... okay, think of things like this. Old houses... the insides are all tidy 'n happy 'n bright and the usual. A long time ago, they used to have a crawlspace under 'em. They were just built right over the dirt, and it was full o' spiders 'n rats 'n snakes 'n... all that. So, just under the floor, a couple feet away from this normal family life, is some real nasty stuff." The wording made her jerk, and everyone saw it. His eye glinted blue. "You went down there. You shouldn'ta done that. Don't do it again."

She swallowed nervously. She had never suspected that reality was like that. Just below this bright, calm surface, just a step away through a warp in Space and Time, all around them... was _Hell?_ Did she want to know any more of these dark secrets? The atmosphere became quite heavy in the room, affecting everyone's mood, like some demon had wandered in to eavesdrop. She found it hard to talk. "Hhheyy... it wasn't my idea."

"Yeah, but you kept goin'. If it happens again, turn around," he told her advisedly. "Hit me up, and I'll help ya out. Or... ask Him. But keep in mind, He ain't gonna save yer bacon every time. You ain't temptin' Fate, you're temptin' Him, and He don't like that."

She gazed out at nothing, as this was a lot to digest, and it was frightening. "Yeah... okay. But, Sans... that... _stuff_ , it's not gonna stay in the crawlspace forever, is it."

"Eh, who knows. Worry about that when the time comes," he replied with a shrug. "Anyhow, I'm hungry for somethin' that don't taste like hospital."

That broke the oppressive mood like a popped balloon, and Undyne puffed air through her teeth. "Thank God... I don't like your ghost stories anymore."

"What?" he said with a leer. "I didn't even get to the juicy stuff."

"You're not going to either," she snapped. Frisk was glad for an excuse to laugh. "Anyway, chuckles is right. We really gotta get back to our beats and some eats." They all gathered beside her, gazing at her with affection. "Just forget all that spooky stuff for now and get better. We have a date just as soon as you get out of here."

Papyrus looked lost for a moment, then remembered the warrior's allusion. "Yes we do. So... toughen up in your bed, Frisk, and prepare for challenges that have nothing to do with puzzles."

"Okay, though I really miss your puzzles," she laughed joyfully, then wiggled her fingers to them. "Uhm... could we at least touch hands before you go?"

"Sure we can," Undyne told her, leaning down to kiss her forehead, brushing her hair, then trailed her fingers over the straps and across her palm. "I'd undo those, but _you know who_ would have to answer for it."

"We all would. I would see to it," Papyrus said, giving Frisk another warm embrace. "Think happy thoughts. You seem to be good at that."

"Especially with friends like you three." She smiled up at them, then looked to Sans, who clasped hands with her.

"Yeah... just forget the _pep_ talk for a while, kid," he advised somberly. "You been through too much the past two days. Just rest. Watch TV. Go to my Joke

Page and share it."

"I did, you silly," she murmured, giving his hand a squeeze.

He grinned to her. "Do it some more."

Undyne herded them out as Frisk laughed. "You troll. Anyway, we'll be back soon, kid. You'll never be rid of us for long."

"Never. Uhm... have a boring day." She wanted this to be the longest goodbye since she left for the university. She would miss them badly.

The warrior grunted back. "Without you around? Nothing happens in this sleepy hollow! I'll need to ride around with Sans to tell his ghost stories to keep me awake. Oh wait, he'll just sleep the whole time!" She gave her a wink as she left. "Get well, punk."

Then the door closed, leaving her alone with her thoughts, and she had a lot to think about. Her world had grown exponentially since that fateful day she ran off to Mt Ebott to... die. She found the most amazing reasons to live, and the most wonderful people to live for. Chara was right about one thing: Humans were some of the most terrible monsters in the universe, and Monsters, the most human. The first time there, she didn't understand. Went on a killing spree because Flowey lied to her. Kill or be killed. And the lesser creatures made it seem that way, as they attacked her on sight. And then, she did something terrible... something she refused to remember, and Chara awakened. Cold, ruthless, malevolent.

She didn't understand this world, still didn't, really. She knew that she hated herself. But something led her to see a glimmer of hope, of Salvation.

RESET

Like magic, none of it happened, and she bawled in relief and joy. They were alive! Everyone was alive, and she swore to herself to forget that that particular Frisk ever existed. That Chara existed. And it worked. For quite a while.

But she couldn't save him. Her long lost brother she was aching to know, to love, to help raise with her new mother, her _real_ mother, Toriel. She tried to be rational about it, but her heart refused to let it go. She took every physics course she could. It hurt her brain, but Sans and Alphys walked her through the difficult parts, helping her grasp some truly arcane matters, and some things they didn't teach in school. She gave her fellow students and her professors a lot to think about, because she was pondering some truly strange principles, and scheming like mad.

One day, somehow, she would find a way to bring him back.

And she could hardly believe it... he was alive! Gaster too! But enduring some sort of hell that Chara was putting them through, because she was also alive. How? She was clueless. Well, mostly. She suspected that Gaster had become so desperate that he somehow found a way to resurrect them. He had powers, even in his ghostly form, and set them off to help him finish the job of bringing them to life for real. And then, Chara betrayed them all, the stupid bitch. She was jumping to conclusions, but it was the only thing that made sense, and Chara was fully capable of being a stupid, evil bitch.

If that wasn't bad enough, her world expanded - _exploded_ actually, all out of reason. Heaven and Hell really were all around them, perhaps as close as their very thoughts. No wonder people like Chara existed, with such malevolent demons lurking just behind the curtains and beneath the floors of reality. As if life wasn't complicated enough...

The question, as always, was _now what?_

She had two opportunities to save them, the best chances she'd ever had, and both times had utterly failed. Something was wrong... some power was impeding her, or something had to happen first. What was she not seeing? What was the solution? It was infuriating!

"Look... don't dangle this in front of me and keep snatching it away! It's not fair to them! They're... _suffering_..." she complained to the One beyond the ceiling, and had to take a breath, afraid she would start crying again. "Could I please have a clue? Don't you love them?" She felt a chill, as if she had insulted Him, and hadn't she? "I - I'm sorry, but I'm upset. You know what they mean to me. I could really use a spoiler right now."

 _It has been a decade_

A decade? "Yeah, exactly-" she began, then groaned. "So what's another year or two, is that it? But... even another minute is a minute they're stuck with... _her!_ "

She jumped as a man entered, saying, "Well, now you're stuck with _me_." It was Dr Markham, coming at her with a stern look on his face, though his manner was more bedside than strict. "I won't ask about your little conversation with no one. Just stick out your tongue and say _ahh_."

"This isn't over yet," she murmured, then complied with the doctor as he went through his examination.

She had one more surprise visit. It was the two pastors of the Churches there in Salvation, Reverends Boom and Wolf. Alvin Boom was the son of renown explorer and war hero, the late Gerson Boom, and the pastor of the Episcopalian Church the Dreemurrs attended every Sunday. A meek, mild mannered creature, he was quite the fixture there in Salvation, and lived in a tidy but rather ornate home on the Church grounds. Nicholas D Wolf was a Human, and one of the most casual and personable clergy Frisk had ever met, even to usually leaving his coat and collar unbuttoned. Young, dashing, handsome, he was quite a heartthrob, and Frisk had to admit to having a bit of a crush on him herself. He was also quite humble, and lived in the poorer neighborhood in Salvation among the Monsters there in a real fixer-upper he was working to improve. Even though they were different in denomination and philosophy, they became good friends, so it wasn't much of a surprise to see them together in a visit. And oh, she wanted to grill them in the worst way...

After spending some time chatting with "The hero of Salvation," particularly her pastor Alvin, Frisk wanted to broach some questions she doubted they ever got before. But, how to go about it without sounding like an anime or horror addicted loon? "Uhm... hey, you guys kinda believe the same things for the most part, right?"

The two clergy gave each other some bemused looks. "Well, I believe so," Alvin told her, holding up his Bible. "After all, we do have the same reading list."

"Why do you ask," Nicholas inquired curiously. "I mean, unless you want to have a theological debate. I think that should wait for another day."

"Well, I hope not..." she murmured, wondering where in her bazillion questions to begin. "Like... what do you guys believe about reality?"

"Ohh... let's just start with the simple stuff first," Nickolas joked. "Listen, rather than dig into The History of Everything, is there something a little more specific you want to know?"

"Yyyeaahh... I do," she drawled out, wondering what they would think of her. Especially if some Dark Things nudging her mind made her fall into screaming convulsions again. "Like... are there... evil beings out there? Real bad ones? Somewhere? In the Dark? Is there a Dark Place?"

"Well, dear..." Alvin began hesitantly, "all you need to do is cling to Him, and ignore all that evil out in the world. It will take care of itself." Nicholas, however, was looking at her intently.

"Uhm... I think it kind of matters," she murmured, wondering at Nicholas' expression.

Alvin deferred to his friend. "Why don't you tackle this one? I'm afraid I've never really bothered with all that."

"Oh, no pressure, huh?" he said with a grin. "Well... to start with, Alvin's right. Even if the Devil himself is against you, if you belong to God, you have nothing to really worry about." She clearly had reservations, and he asked leadingly, "Did you have some kind of experience?"

"Maayybee..." She was afraid that if she tried to explore her memories, things wouldn't go well. But she had to. This ignorance was driving her crazy.

"Frisk, dear," Alvin said in a fatherly way, holding up his Bible, "we have the Word of God as the foundations of our faith. You believe in it, don't you?"

"Well, of course. He's the only God in town, after all."

Nicholas had to laugh. "That's about how I put it too."

"But... I just wonder if... He's telling us everything," she murmured sheepishly. She didn't want to offend them, she held them in the utmost respect. But whatever it was she had gone through, it had devastated her to the core of her SOUL.

"Oh, of course He did," Alvin told her a bit condescendingly.

"The secret things belong to God," Nicholas reminded him. "He told us that Himself."

The older man sighed. "Yes, I suppose... this is why I don't dally in this sort of thing."

Nicholas chuckled. "You Booms want to know everything, but God doesn't work that way. Faith, in those things not seen, ears not heard," he paraphrased, then looked back to Frisk. "If you had an encounter with something, I'm sorry to hear that. I can go over it with you later, after I do a little reading to get my facts straight. But-"

"Have you heard of the King In Yellow?" she interrupted, feeling she had to get that out at the least. "Sorry."

They looked to each other with shrugs. Nicholas got out a card, scribbling on its back. "No... it's definitely not biblical. But I'll dig around and tell you what I come up with. If there isn't anything else though, we should pray. You look like you could really use it, as beat up as you are."

She gave them a melancholy smile. "I sure could."

They sat on either side of her, holding her hands, and Nicholas placed his right hand on her shoulder. The most incredible emotions filled the room as they prayed, as if two titanic forces wrestled with each other. The two men gasped aloud, and the image of The Hall of Destiny appeared in her mind, its proper name. But two great blinding eyes were in that stained glass window at the end, and they looked right through her as He shouted a dreadful accusation-

She looked up, trembling. "I... have to go back there..." The moment she said it, she was filled with dread, but knew it was true. This apology would have to be made in person.

Nicholas looked startled, as if he had seen it too. "Yeah, yeah... whatever's on your heart, Frisk... you do it." He sat back, letting out an emotional breath. When this was all over, she intended to bring both of them there as well. The Judgment was terrible, but the Blessings were beyond precious.

Alvin was gazing at his friend in perplexion. "We must have a talk."

He gave the Studinid a chuckle. "You know, every time we do, it ends up being a Bible study and you talk my ears off."

Alvin grunted with a smile. "Can you think of a better kind of talk?" He turned to Frisk, taking her hand, and spoke to her lovingly, but with concern. "I have a feeling that... well, it seems as if I should pray for you incessantly. It feels like it did ten years ago."

"I think... it might be," she admitted.

"You mean, the, uhhm...?" Nicholas pointed furtively at Mt Ebott, and Alvin nodded soberly. He got up, saying, "Yeah... talk, we should do that over dinner. And don't give me that look. You like to eat as much as I do."

He chortled as his friend came to his side. "Yes, but I'd rather not admit it."

The Human's smile faded as he drew out another card. "I imagine you have Alvin's number already. Here's mine. Anytime you need to talk, give one of us a ring." He tapped at the straps on her arm. "And if you don't try to leave early, you might actually earn a parole. I'll put in a good word for you if you promise to be good."

He gave her a wink as they edged to the door. "I will, promise. Oh, and I'll text you when I get my phone privileges back. I want to know what you find out."

"So do I," he joked, somewhat. Together they said, "God bless you, Frisk."

"Bless you both," she murmured as the door closed on them. She gazed at the ceiling pensively. "Uhm... thanks for saving me. Is it all right if I apologize now?" She didn't sense a reply, and that was disheartening. She wished that she could hide under the covers. "Ohh, mommy, please hurry. I went where I shouldn't have, and worse, I made God mad at me." Finally, she felt something, but she almost wished she hadn't.

 _It is not a matter of being angry... but we must have a talk_

* * *

 **Author's Notes.**

 **Alvin Boom:** the son of late explorer and war hero Gerson Boom, Alvin was led by his fascination with the legend of the Delta Rune to study Human theology. He found a treasure trove of spiritual insight which he has been using to piece together the Truths of Christianity and their own Monster creeds to find a greater knowledge of Providence and Fate. He became friends with Nicholas Wolf, and has been working with him on his theological treatise. A **Studinid** , the Tortise folk prize knowledge above all, and work to understand any subject that interests them until they grasp it fully, which is a problem for Alvin as the Bible seems to constantly unfold with new insight.

 **Rudy Holiday:** long time friend of the Dreemurs, and neighbor in the Human world above ground. A natural businessman and financier, he founded the Bank of Salvation, thanks to the investment of gold from the Royal Treasury, and funded much of the construction of their city. He has a wife, Judy, and daughter Noelle. Quite a colorful character, brash but charming, and who bears a passing resemblence to a Human movie star from the 20th Century.

 **Nicholas D Wolf:** the other clergy in Salvation, and pastor of the non-denominational Church there. A fairly young man to be the head of a Church, he has become a friend to everyone in Sanctuary, and shunned any sort of pretense to live in the poor corner of town. He helps anyone who has need, Human or Monster, even financially in certain cases. He dresses much too casually for some of the people there, and gossip among some of them is that the handsome young heartthrob is too good to be true. He has been known to attend a few anime conventions.

 **The hierarchy of the Angels and Demons:** while this is a matter of debate, there is a rough consensus that there are seriously powerful angels, and those of more modest strength. The most used hierarchy of them seem to be this, from strongest on down:

Seraphim

Cherubim

Thrones

Dominions

Virtues, Strongholds

Powers, Authorities, Kings

Principalities, Princes

Archangels

Angels

These beings are not all cotton candy and feathers either. One angel slaughtered 185,000 Assyrian soldiers in a night, and the War in the Heavens evidently knocked stars and planets around. So these beings have the power of gods, and our friend Vuug-Vuloth, being a Seraph, was sealed away from our realm for good reason. Frisk got off easy, all things considered...

And yes, in the course of scribing this story, I managed to beat UNDERTALE, which I wanted to complete first before I went on to tackle DeltaRune. So you might possibly begin to see some familiar faces trickling in to the story.

 **Metaton's notes.**

(Once again, dramatic show music plays)

Welcome back, my friends, to the show that never ends...

METATON'S PREVIEW OF UPCOMING ATTRACTIONS!

In our next exciting chapter...

Frisk tries to get off the bench!

A Special Friend goes in search of himself!

Another Special Friend crawls around in the dark!

Frisk has a freak out!

Alvin and Nicholas talk each other's ears off! And eat a lot of food!

Undyne has a visitor! And they argue! Then they don't!

Frisk gets the mucus beat out of her! And enjoys it!

Nicholas gets a virus!

And starts to do homework!

And then watches a bunch of videos instead!

And then... _woah_...

Well, my darlings, with that ominous last word, now you must be patient for Chapter 5!


	6. Chapter 5: A Cry In The Dark

**Chapter 5: A Cry In The Dark**

. . .

IF I AM TO BE

OF ANY FURTHER USE

IT IS TIME

TO LOCATE CERTAIN . . .

FRAGMENTS

NOW, IF "FLOWEY" WILL JUST

GIVE ME A MOMENT'S PEACE

AS SHE USUALLY DOES

AT THIS POINT -

"Gaster? _Gaster!_ " she called in a grating tone from the main chamber. As usual, she was in her smaller form which made it easier to prowl through the nethers of the Underground. "Where is that little quantum turd?"

He gave a weary sigh, turning around and went back, manifesting to her.

. . .

YES, MISTRESS

"Hey! I like that! Keep talking like that," she said with a snarky grin. "Like you enjoy admitting who's boss around-"

WHAT DO YOU REQUIRE NOW?

She glared at him for a moment. "-Here... and acting like you really give a crap about me. Anyway, I want a PBJ sandwich."

He stared at her dully for a time.

. . .

YOU WANT . . .

A PEANUT BUTTER

AND JELLY SANDWICH . . .

Her expression became angrier. "That's what it's called, bone head."

. . .

IS THERE NOTHING LIKE THAT

LEFT IN THE LARDER?

She began to look a bit unhinged. "Would I be asking you that if there was, asshole? Now go get me some peanut butter, grape jelly and a loaf of bread. If you _have to know_ , I have a craving. I don't give two shits if you buy it, shoplift, or drive a family from their homes like a good ghost should and take it. _But get me that fucking stuff! And since you really pissed me off, MAKE IT TOO!_ "

. . .

YES, MISTRESS

THIS MAY TAKE A WHILE

"Fine!" she snapped, throwing her fronds in the air from frustration. "If it gets you a million miles away from me, that's a bonus!"

He glared back sourly, but as he turned to go, his mouth curled into a mischievous smile.

* * *

The child huddled in the darkness, quivering, fearful, worried. Time had passed... so much time, he thought, but there were no clocks, there was no sleeping, nothing to mark the passage of moments in their endless flow. Only the blackness and loneliness. And fear. His life was an eternal Now of dread. He had no idea where he was, had no concept of what his existence was, or what his ultimate Fate would be. But now, his fears were doubled.

That young lady. What had happened to her?

He had seen something horrible - he didn't want to remember it. But it was impaled in his psyche as if with a bloody knife. That terrible, mean, _evil_ creature, and what he said... _what he did to her_...

He wanted to cry. She was kind. She was good, and full of love. He could sense that she was the reason that he felt the briefest of hopes way back when, had brought the slightest hint of Light and Love into his wretched existence. And she wore his locket. She knew who he was, knew something of his fate, and was trying to help him. He knew this was true. And he loved her with all his heart.

But what had happened to her? He had to know! "Where is she? Is she okay?" It was silent and dark, as always, though he sensed that he could receive an answer. "Please! Talk to me! I need to know she's okay! _PLEASE-!_ " he wailed.

 _Comfort. Not as the world gives, I give to you. It must be little. Otherwise, she will know._

"She?" he sniffled, and tried not to weep, but think. Oh, of course, Chara. He wanted to be set free by this Voice, and he had an idea Who it was. But he was more concerned about his friend. "But, what about that lady? Did You save her?"

 _She is safe. You must be patient. I know you want freedom. But certain things must happen first. And you must be calm, or she will know that you live._

That made him shudder. If she had lost him in this void, she could do more things... worse things. "I'll... I'll try."

 _Wait, and be strong, little one. Your day shall come._

"Thhhis is goodbye, isn't it," he whimpered, not wanting to be left alone. But this wasn't being strong. He would have to try his hardest to not be a scared little crybaby for a while. He mustered up all the courage he could. "Thank you. For everything," he said, finally having a glimmer of hope in his spirit like a night light, and he was ever so grateful. "I love you."

He felt the softest of caresses around his heart.

 _I know. And I love you too, with My Life. Be of good cheer._

All too soon, He was gone, and he felt crushing loneliness. "How... long will I have to wait?" he wondered sadly. But as if in answer to his question, a startling flare of red light raced through his world, and distantly, he heard a voice... _her_ voice.

"... _Since you really pissed me off, MAKE IT TOO!_ "

That light! It was the first real gleam of reality in this dreadful, solitary abyss. But it had cut a strange path as it went, following wild, seemingly random twists and turns. Still, at least there _were_ twists and turns. This wasn't just a void. It seemed to mark a path, and he tried to remember what it looked like. Then, growing braver, he began to move along it.

There were walls, after a fashion, though it felt more like fluff, foam rubber or something which began as a barely tangible sensation, as if reaching into thick clouds. He dared not probe too much, afraid that it had something to do with _her_ , and that would be bad if she could feel him in this bizarre place. As he went along, he could sense that he was going somewhere, progressing to some sort of destination. And dimly, up ahead of him, he could see light, hear sounds. He hurried, thinking perhaps it could be a way out, but it wasn't quite what he thought.

At first, he was overjoyed just to be able to see anything after an eternity of blackness. It was like some sort of round window onto the world, bordered by a cloudy mass. Light streamed in through it. He looked down and could finally see his hands, his body, really see them, though the ghostly nature of it was discouraging. And then he was drawn back to that window. Something was going on through it, a sound... and he nearly cried out from what he saw.

A man slapped at the window. A big, angry man. He looked hateful too, but why? What was going on? There was the sound of skin being hit with his hand, the sound of clothes being undone. "Get those things off!" he ordered curtly, and he began getting undressed too. He couldn't fathom what was going on, until the man reached for the window, and it cast its view downwards to a little girl's unclothed body... her body...

He turned away, shivering. Whatever it was, it was bad, like what the evil thing wanted to do to that lady. He had to get away, but a sound made him look, some sort of choking, and he screamed at what he saw. "Please, stop! What are you doing to her! Don't do that... _please STOP IT!_ " He squeezed his eyes shut tight, mashed his earflaps against his head as he fell to his knees, but that terrible image was burned into his mind, he could still hear her distress...

Flowey looked up from what she was doing, frowning. "What thee _hell_ am I remembering that crap for? Well... at least that dick got what was coming to him."

He could still hear it clearly, much too clearly, because he couldn't stand up, crawling slowly, much too slowly, along the channel of cloudy fluff away from the horrifying abuse. He felt terrible, nauseous, but he couldn't throw up. He didn't really have a body. "Who... _is that!_ Why is he doing that to her! I don't understand... who is she? What's going on!"

 _Evil. Lust._

Two words. One, he knew the meaning of; the other, he had a feeling he would come to know soon, to his horror. Why had he found some small measure of freedom, only to have to suffer through _this?_ It seemed so mean, and if that Voice was God, he knew that God wasn't mean. But... what could possibly be the point of this?

 _You can avoid them. But you will understand her._

He stopped, staring up into the cloudy gloom. "Is that You? Who do you want me to understand?" There wasn't any response he could make out. "Are You wanting me to think, so I won't have time to be scared?" He looked down bitterly. "Thanks... that's not very nice. I need-!" he began, then cut himself off, covering his muzzle. _She_ might hear him. If He did very much, she might know it, and figure out that he was still alive. And do something about it. But... understand her? He didn't even know who she was! Why couldn't he see her? That window... it was like she was holding a camera, and this was a recording-

Or, like an eye...

He had a realization. It was kind of like how he saw the world, how everyone must see the world. Through their _eyes_. So this was... Chara's _mind?_ He was crawling around through her memories, her _thoughts?_ The possibility that it might be so was frightening. How could he keep from being noticed if he was in her head? But if she hadn't become aware of him yet, and if he was careful, didn't make a fuss, maybe she just... wouldn't. He might not be able to count on that as time went on, but right now, he didn't have any options. Still, he didn't want to see any more memories like that one. If her father treated her like that-

He stopped short again. That man... was her _father?_ That was crazy! Fathers didn't act like that... they were good! They wouldn't... do that! But then, maybe not all fathers were good. They were people too, and there were lots of bad people...

He felt crushing discouragement. Chara... she hadn't told him much at all about her life. Was this why? Was it... that bad? He had to find some happy memories to cheer him up.

And he found some. A party announced its presence with a fanfare of the happy birthday song. This was more like it. But he saw her mother's face, and she seemed unhappy inside, or worried. Probably both. Her "father" wasn't there yet, or would be at all, and that made him feel better. He wished he could see her face, see her smile. He missed seeing that smile, knowing a Chara who wasn't a bitter, vicious little demon.

He saw something, two somethings. One was a little sparkle of light in the "floor," or whatever it was that served as one in this gloom. He crept up to it as if it would fly away, and looked at it closely. It seemed like a small piece of light, shining brightly. He had missed it somehow. He touched it with his finger, and flinched away with a bark as it flew into the air and began circling his head. "Woah, hey! Stop, simmer down!" he said to it, and wasn't thinking that it would obey or anything. But as he watched it, it gradually slowed in its orbit of his form and hovered in front of him. He poked at it with his finger again, and it bobbed around like a firefly. "Are you a... good memory?" It didn't answer, content to slowly hover around him. Whatever it was, it cheered him up quite a bit.

And then he backed into something that draped itself on his shoulders like a cobweb, and he scrambled away from it with a stifled cry. But rather than some strand of spiderweb, it was more like a golden thread, dangling from the cloudy passage. He plucked it free, and watched in amazement as it drifted towards his chest, curling up against his shirt. "Wow... you're friendly... I hope." He pulled the end of it, drawing it away, and the moment he touched it, he felt a warm contentment, almost love. "Is... this all that's left of your happy feelings and love? A little crystal and a gold thread? That's it?" He wanted to cry, wrapping the thread around his left sleeve, but that made him feel better. He looked behind him to see if the little fleck of light was still following, and it trailed right along with him. "Help me find more good memories, please," he begged of it. And as if it could hear him, it flew on ahead, and he chased after it, calling softly, "Hey... _wait up_."

* * *

The wraith went along on his hunt, wondering where his quarry was hiding this time. The Figments were in strange locations, usually in the Underground as if not wanting to wander far from familiar places. But the cavernous area was immense, large enough to contain an icy region, an open wound in the Earth oozing lava, and everything in between. Still, he had a sense where this one was, and followed his instincts along a certain path.

Frisk stood at the window overlooking Salvation. Off in the distance were the towering buildings of Riverport. It was good to finally be free of that bed, and see more than the sky. Hopefully her mother would see fit to have her released today. If she could just serve out her sentence at home, that would be a huge relief. She went to the locker to get her things, and stood there in shock as she opened it, seeing what was inside.

Warrior's equipment. Clothing, armor, sword and spear.

She began to shake, rasping out, "No, I don't want to remember this... it can't be real - _it can't be!_ "

There was an ominous sound outside, and it became dark, very dark. Not like a storm, but like an eclipse, or night. She crept to the window, gaping outside in horror.

Huge, titanic figures stood on the Earth, arms folded, regarding the world as if in disdain. Beautiful beings wearing ornate robes as if royalty, but with faces twisted in cruelty and hate. Several of them weren't Human. And she could sense a terrible hunger in them that they had endured for countless eons. Who in the world were they!

They lifted their hands to the sky and began singing in a terrible chorus, singing words that felt painful to hear, like wounds in her SOUL. Flames raced along some layer of the atmosphere, the sight making her choke in terror. She was so afraid of this dreadful scene that she wanted to throw up. And then something appeared among the stars, something horrible, like three yellow writhing, nauseating worms joining at a center part, like a horrible caricature of an inverted Y, and touching in between them, what looked like three sixes, and-

 _Do not look at it._

It was Hell... she was looking right into Hell, that's all it could be. Mad, irrational, insane, demonic Hell. If she looked, she would be trapped in it, and what that awful Knight had told her... it would all come true... but she couldn't resist...

 _NO!_

That jarred her to her senses, and she lunged to the locker for the spear, at least. "I have to find home! I have to be with them! Someone has to know how to protect us!"

There was a terrible crash, and the whole building shook as if hit by a bomb. She looked out the window and screamed. A huge eye filled it, looking in at her.

She clutched the spear and scrambled for the door, and screamed again. It opened, and Chara was standing there. She had a huge knife, and it was bloodied, as were her clothes. The red stain of a handprint was on her stomach. She had never looked so terrible. "There you are! Join with me, with Us..." She raised that knife with cruel intent. "Or I'm gonna have fun with you. Hell, I might anyway."

Frisk choked back a scream, driving the spear through her chest, pushing back with all her might. The wraith suffered a wound and stumbled back, but the horror of what she was doing, killing another person, even her, made her convulse on the brink of madness. She pushed the girl out of the room and jumped into the hallway, and nearly collapsed. Everyone was dead, splattered with their own blood. It was genocide.

But Chara refused to die. "That's-" she began, coughing up blood, but went on anyway, her bloody mouth curling into a demented grin as she struggled to rise. " _That's the spirit!_ "

She lost it, pulling her spear away, and ran headlong down the darkened corridor as something pounded the building. It wanted her, they all wanted her. They would chase her relentlessly, and they were hungry. Even Chara was hungry, because she was one of Them.

She stumbled as a pain lanced through her stomach, and she nearly fell down, afraid that Chara had impaled her with her knife. But glancing at her belly, she saw... was it a wound? It was hard to tell, but she dared not slow down, forcing herself to run as fast as she could.

She managed to find her way out, but it was to a ghost town. Did everyone have enough sense to flee? Did she want to find her mother and father home? Or alive later, somewhere safe? Some place where this madness couldn't touch?

She heard explosions off in the distance. Were some foolhardy Marines trying to fight these demons? Her heart wilted at the thought. They wouldn't stand a chance against the Old Ones or their minions. And then she heard a chilling sound behind her.

"Come back here, feisty girl! We haven't had our little chat!" It was Chara, and she whipped that bloody knife around in deadly arcs. "And don't act like you didn't do this yourself - hey, _come back here!_ "

She went to the only place she could think of that was truly safe. A place where two friends waited for her, and where a Sacred Realm existed which was so pure, no evil dared enter. She had to find them, and get them there. The evil ones would have no power there. They would be destroyed, and all their vain threats against the "nasty Fish God" would mean nothing. If He killed her too, and her friends, because of their unworthiness, at least it would be over and they would know His Peace at the end of it. She cried in a wild, shrill voice, "If anyone's alive... follow me! _It's the only way to be safe!_ "

He drifted slowly, keeping his energies low so as to escape their senses, and they were sharp. But he was fortunate this time. They were standing in the throne room, mumbling to themselves, and it sounded demented. "Not long, not long, now... stars are in position... for a Mad Show... the curtain rises even now... must hide behind the throne today... or have to join in the Mad Play."

He edged forward a bit to the doorway, peering inside. It was a large hook-headed monstrosity, standing close to the throne where he himself once stood many times. It was facing away, fortunately, but that didn't mean it didn't sense him. "But wait... I seem to have an audience... though as late as it is... will it make any difference?"

Just as he was about to unleash his trap, there was the sound of a deep boom that seemed to reverberate throughout the entire world.

WHAT WAS THAT?

THE CORE?

But no, there was no alarm or indication that his masterpiece of engineering, the perfect balance between science and magic, was malfunctioning. But what was it? He reached out with his essence, with his spiritual eyes, and gasped in horror.

It was The End. It was over. For everyone, everything, everywhere. This Age was about to die. And unless those days were shortened, no flesh would survive. Not one.

MY GOD . . . HOLY GOD . . .

IT CANNOT BE, NOT YET

 _THE YELLOW SIGN!_

AT LEAST ONE PROPHECY

IS YET TO BE REVEALED!

WAS IT ALL A _LIE?_

On the surface, terrible, satanic things were happening. People, animals, plants... countless beings were dying. Everyone he ever knew was dying. He wanted to scream. He nearly collapsed, but somehow, he managed to hold his composure.

The figment whimpered and giggled madly as it turned to look at him, and its demented expression was ghastly. "I see you there... behind me... there is no escape... not for you, nor me... the Mad Quatrains shall be read... every soul shall be struck dead... pray the First Death take you now... only through Death can you Live somehow."

BE SILENT!

He waved his hands and black columns rose from the floor, surrounding them both, imprisoning them together. He prayed that the use of his powers wouldn't alert the Old Ones to his activities, but then, how long would it be before he was found out anyway?

The strange being bounced off the ebony shafts of darkness, trying frantically to escape. "No, no, wait... things are not what they seem! It is only a joke... it is just a bad dream!"

A DREAM?

That stopped him short, and he nearly lost control for a second. He managed to retain his hold on the area, and tried to feel out with his senses again, to touch deeply of this reality. But he had to be careful, because a very real evil presence was nearby. And then he did lose control.

FRISK! AND _CHARA?_

She was running for her life down the corridor towards the elevator to The Hall Of Destiny, that demonic murderer hot on her trail, swinging her weapon madly. And that elevator was nothing less than a death trap.

Then he growled in his spirit as his trap dissipated, and the figment began hobbling away. He lashed out at it with a tendril of blackness, but he used too much force. It encircled the creature, but it was so frail it fell in half. Gasping in alarm, he enveloped it, trying to absorb it into himself before it perished and dissolved its spiritual essence into stray energy. And he just managed to get it all.

THAT FIGMENT WAS IN

THE BACK OF FRISK'S MIND

 _ALL THIS TIME?_

NO WONDER IT WAS

SO DIFFICULT TO FIND

Now, he would have to hurry.

Frisk made it to the elevator, blinking back tears of fright as she punched the button, then turned to face the demon hounding her, wielding her bloody knife. Chara looked horrible, her face twisted with glee and madness, her eyes half like black pits, her chest wound gushing blood. Frisk clutched her spear in quivering hands, aiming it at the demon predator, and she seemed more feral than Human. "Hah... hah. Gotcha now. No escape. If you go in that elevator... I'll follow you right in. And you aren't strong enough to fight me. Just give up, Frisky. Forget your nasty dead Fish God. Join our side. The Winning Side. You're like me anyhow. Sinner. Who could love anyone like you?"

She choked back a sob. Who would? She had killed everyone too. A RESET might have made it all right again, but she couldn't forget the awful things she had done to her friends. It didn't erase all that, not really. Chara was right, she was a sinner, the worst kind of sinner. A murderer. Just like her, and deserved Hell just as much. She began to collapse to the floor, weeping bitterly. She wouldn't resist. It had to end, and she deserved whatever happened to her, no matter how gruesome, how painful-

 _But someone was there_

 **BACK OFF!**

Gaster appeared in front of the pitiful girl in a flare of black, shielding her from Chara, and shook with rage. He had never wanted to smite someone so badly in his life.

The demon glared at him in outrage. "Oh, look at you! Playing the hero now, are you? _And where the hell is my peanut butter and jelly!_ "

He had nearly forgotten his little mission, and blinked in surprise. Just then, Frisk edged around him, her spear pointed at the demon girl before them, and he knew what she was about to do as she lunged forward.

NO!

He snatched her up, flying through the rocky strata of the Underworld, trying to sense where her body was as they emerged into the night air, and its demonic world. She quivered in his embrace, scarcely able to understand any of this. "Gaster, what's going on-?"

DO NOT LOOK

She was a girl, a curious, distracted girl, so of course she looked. And screamed in despair. He tried to muffle her, covering her face for her. It may have be a dream, but as far as their SOULs were concerned, it was real. Horribly, hellishly real.

I _TOLD_ YOU

He caught the trail of silver linking her SOUL to her body and followed it to a hospital, to a certain room. He cringed at the sight of what her tortured mind had brought into being. He placed her over a swarm of gray dots in the hospital bed and pushed her downward into it. She gaped up at him, blinking, as she tried to regain her sanity. "Gaster... please, don't leave me. I need y-"

YOU DO NOT NEED A GHOST

She could see clearly how sad and upset he was as he gazed down on her. She wanted to hug him badly. "Why did you bring me back? They will just kill me-"

THIS IS MERELY A DREAM

THE SECOND TIME

YOU HAVE DONE THIS

YOU MUST NOT DO IT AGAIN

She closed her eyes for a moment, gasping out in relief, "Ohh... thank God. But, please... help me. I want to save you so bad-"

I KNOW

BUT YOU ARE BEING DRIVEN

TO DO STRANGE, UNNATURAL THINGS

LIKE THIS

WAKE UP

AND CALL YOUR MOTHER

SHE WILL COMFORT YOU

BUT PUT THIS VISION OF HELL

OUT OF YOUR MIND

IT IS MUCH TOO REAL

And that was no lie. Outside, the whole world was filled with screams of terror and Death. He looked down at her tummy, and in the midst of it, he could perceive that there was a deep wound. That demon... what had it done to her? He tried to mend it, but he was unable to do anything about it. He gazed around the room, and could perceive that someone with a powerful SOUL had prayed there. A glimmer of light surrounded it, but dark forces had attacked it, and were wearing it down. No wonder she was having nightmares. Something wanted to destroy her... Something other than Chara. He gazed towards Heaven.

COULD I PLEASE HAVE

THE ABILITY TO . . .

He knew the answer immediately, and looked downward in supplication.

I UNDERSTAND

PLEASE, FORGIVE ME

Frisk grew sad, sensing that she had been in this situation before. "I wish you'd take me where you are... I want to save you."

I KNOW

BUT YOU HAVE THINGS TO DO HERE

He reached for her face, and she murmured somberly, "I love you."

He gave her a melancholy smile.

I KNOW

BUT YOU LOVE EVERYONE

She began to protest as he swept his hand over her face, "But it's true..."

 _WAKE UP!_

She jumped in her bed, looking around in alarm. _Something terrible happened!_ She could hear a heart rate monitor beeping, and withered. She was in a hospital again, and she was alone. She grew frantic as she couldn't lift her arms, and fumbled anxiously for the call button... _there had to be one!_ But she didn't need it this time as a nurse came in to check on her, alerted by her pounding heartbeat. "Frisk, hon, what's wrong?"

"I need my mom," she rasped out through a clenched throat. " _Please call my mom!_ "

Gaster wandered away from the hospital sorrowfully, hoping that something broke their way soon. But Frisk was debilitated, Asriel was wandering lost in Chara's hellish mind, and he was the wraith slave of that barely sane girl... it didn't look promising.

NOW I AM AFRAID

I MUST STEAL SOME GROCERIES

IF I AM TO KEEP MY HEAD . . .

* * *

Toriel made no issue of being awakened in the middle of the night, and rushed to the hospital to spend it with Frisk, close by her bedside, and this time there were no nightmares. She tried to sneak away in the morning, but Frisk awoke at the slightest sound. She stroked her daughter's face softly, her heart torn with worry. "Dear child... we must speak with the doctors today. We must find out what is troubling you so."

"They have no idea," Frisk informed her. "Could I _please_ come home? I'd feel a lot better around you and dad."

Toriel gave her a reprimanding look. "So you can sneak off again when we aren't there to keep an eye on you? No, I want you to rest, where I am _sure_ you will rest." She wilted at the upset expression on the girl's face. "Frisk... do not look at me that way. Surely you remember something of which we spoke, and you know I do this out of love for you. I am not trying to be an old meany."

"I know..." she groaned, trying not to be frustrated. "And I know you have to go. But... keep me in your heart today, will you?"

She gave her daughter a warm smile. "Of course I will, darling. You need not ask that of me." She clasped the girl's hand, giving it a soft caress. "I love you, always and forever."

"Always and forever," she repeated, leaning up a bit to share a goodbye kiss with her. But when the doting mother closed the door in departure, the girl stroked her thumb over the call button in her left hand, looking to the clock. An hour and a half...

It was a very long ninety minutes. And then she had them call her father. Frisk knew that Toriel would be outraged - well, more than that, going behind her back like this to secure her freedom, but she was sick to death of waiting. And she had two people she cared for deeply depending on her. She still had no idea how she was going to save them, but she was determined that she wouldn't fail them a third time. She feared there would only be one more chance.

She was very glad Asgore didn't waste any time getting there, afraid that Toriel would do something to make sure this didn't happen. She was also glad that the locker in the room didn't hold anything but her clothing. No swords, spears or armor. She'd had enough of that. She could hear Asgore and the doctor outside having a rather vigorous discussion of her release, but the mayor and former King prevailed in the end. She fought off a tender pain in her gut, foregoing the usual wheelchair to leave right that minute, and was ready to shout in exaltation when they finally walked out those doors, a free girl, and gave her father the tightest hug she could manage. She had to have some help climbing into the immense truck Asgore drove, as her stomach kept bothering her, and her father began to have misgivings. "No no, dad, let's just go," she insisted. "It's not physical, it's mental or something."

"O... okay, pumpkin," he murmured, not looking convinced.

The drive home was bittersweet, as her father was burning with curiosity. Frisk brushed him off, not wanting to jeopardize her escape, and she had a few questions herself, still having big gaps in her memory. "We're not far from home, we can talk there. I want to eat some real food mom made, have a real bath in my bathroom, and rest in my own darn bed."

Asgore gave her a chuckle. "Was it really that bad in there, sweetie?"

She gazed at him fondly for a long silent moment. "I needed you and mom _so_ bad. This is like heaven, being with you again." She looked down the road, seeming much happier. Still, there was the question of just how much to reveal to him. He was hard to figure sometimes. Often quite reserved and cautious, but out of the blue, he was ready to wage war. And Toriel could extract any information from him she wanted. No secret was safe from her.

She burst out of the truck when they finally parked, rolling around in the grass of her front yard. Asgore hurriedly snatched her up, urging her inside. "Uhh, listen angel, let's not be too visible just yet. You know how fast gossip spreads in this town." He looked around, and Catty was already waving to them from down the street.

"Oh, right," she murmured as if the whole town could hear, rushing into the house.

She headed right to the kitchen, and practically melted at the sight of a refrigerator filled with goodies, but she took Toriel's warning on the front to heart, making a salad and a sandwich. And Lord, that was almost a feast compared to the bland hospital food she had been forced to eat. Asgore made some tea for them, and sat across from her at the kitchen table, gazing at her with a rather wistful expression. She still didn't know quite what to tell him, and started with a little worry of her own. "Dad... how badly did I mess up things this week? The celebrations-"

"Those are taking care of themselves, pumpkin." He gazed at her in perplexion. "So... what all happened to you? We barely talked, and you got pretty beat up... twice! Torey didn't say much either... you went to the Underground, that's all I know." He looked like he wanted to cry, murmuring, "And... you said some things about... _Asriel_..."

She got up and threw her arms around that massive neck and buried her face in his hair, breathing deeply of his Caryna musk she loved so much. "Dad, I... I don't know what to tell you. Just... know that I have to do something. Pray real hard that it works out. If it does... well, we should all be happy when it's all over."

He wrapped her up in a gentle embrace, mindful of her tender abdomen, but she clenched at what he said to her. "You... can't." She drew back, about to protest when he continued, "Unless I tag along to make sure you're all right. Is that a deal?"

She stared at him in befuddlement. Just having the trio watching over her had been trouble enough, on both sides of the equation. Would he make things better, or worse? And Toriel would either want to go along too, or have everyone locked up while she had the nearby Marine contingent invade the old Kingdom. Oh, what a mess this was becoming. She brushed her fingers through the beard on either side of his cheeks, gazing deeply into those jewel-like indigo eyes. He was so handsome, and she hadn't known a more "human" being in all her life, or a better father. "Well... whatever gets me out of the house, I suppose. But when we go, Undyne and Sans are in charge. They know some things, and have the experience."

He gave her a questioning look. "So why did you get so hurt?"

Yes, that was the question, wasn't it? "Ohh... I took some chances I shouldn't have, and the second time it was... kind of like a dream," she admitted. "Don't ask, it was some weird thing that didn't make sense. But I won't do it again, promise."

"Well... okay, dumpling," he said with a smile and kiss. "Listen, I have to do some mayor stuff. Can I trust you not to go run off on some adventure or other?"

She grinned, stroking her fingers through his locks. "If I did, I have a feeling that mom would skin us both alive. I'll do as I'm told, promise that too."

"Okay, sweetie." She let him up, and he promptly downed his tea. He hesitated before he left, running his arms around her. "It is really good to see you home again, and looking so happy. You weren't... doing so good a couple days ago. Are you going to be alright?"

She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "I'll be so much better being home. I feel alive again." She patted his arm. "Go on and do that mayor stuff so you can hurry home and protect me from mom."

He cringed at that. "We might have to call the police to protect us both." As she laughed, he gave her a smooch on the forehead. "And you know, if you feel like it, I doubt that Torey would notice a goody or two missing, like a Last Snack."

"Oh, don't tempt me," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I think I'd better walk on rulers for a few days."

He finally got the pun, giving her hair a tussle. "I'll be back just as soon as I can, angel. Love you."

"Love you too," she murmured, as she wanted him to take the day off to spend with her. Especially to help her come up with a suitable story... defense... something, so they could survive Toriel's wrath. But she did have something to do, and solitude would be the best thing for it. Gobbling down her brunch, she made a mental checkmark on a nice warm bath, and then scheduled a phone call right afterward. But as she emerged from her room in a bathrobe, there was a knock at the door. She cringed, then relaxed a bit - her mother wouldn't knock. She would barge in like a tornado. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Frisky! It's like your totally BFF, Catty!"

"And Bratty!"

"Wanna say hey!"

She laughed in relief. "Oh my gosh... busted by both of them?" But, seeing as that _cat_ was out of the bag, she decided to at least give them a moment. She opened the door and was immediately pelted with greetings.

"Hey girlfriend! You look totally..." Catty's voice trailed off, the pair gaping at her in some amazement. Bratty picked up the slack.

"Pretty okay!"

"So how you feelin'?"

Frisk groaned to herself. "I have _got_ to look in a mirror."

"Hey, it's just a..."

"You know..."

"A little makeup..."

"And you'll look totally sweet!"

Frisk cut in, "Right! Listen girls, I'm kinda home _eaarliee_ , so can we keep this to ourselves-?"

They both looked stunned. Catty objected first. "Oh, Frisk, seriously?"

"Girl, that's heinous."

"Villainous."

"Super wicked."

"We can't spread the good word?"

"Inhuman!"

"Don't be mean."

" _Girls!_ " Frisk exclaimed. "Just till mom finds out, okay?"

"Ohh, the Iron Lady."

"Gotcha."

"We renegades have to stick togeth-"

"And listen," she added, "I'm not wearing anything under this robe, so can we cut this short? Got a bath running."

"Hey, Catty parades around the living room in her birthday fur," Bratty remarked.

"Girl, don't talk treason like that!"

"You totally do."

She began laughing. "I totally do!"

They enjoyed a good laugh, then Frisk seized the opportunity to shut things down. "Okay girls, lips sealed, right? Love ya, toodles." She closed the door immediately.

The two girls heaved a sigh in unison. "Anyone but Frisk..."

"This would be totally rude."

"Totally."

"Who does nobody know?"

They looked across the road, spotting a pinkish reptile with a mop of purple-brown hair mozying down the sidewalk, minding her own business. Catty waved. "Hey Susie!"

"Guess what?" Bratty added.

The girl blinked in surprise, then grit her teeth and bolted down the way, the two girls in hot pursuit. "Wait up! Guess who's back home!"

"Who cares!" she growled over her shoulder.

Frisk watched in dismay, then buried her face in her hands. "Maybe I should just pack now and run away from home..."

She felt better after a good soak. She didn't take as long a bath as she really wanted, but that phone call was more important.

Undyne was sitting in her patrol vehicle, just about to wrap up a fast food lunch when her phone rang. "Oh, for real? You couldn't wait _ten minutes?_ Well, Mr Voice Mail will handle this."

She nearly choked on an apple tart when she heard a familiar voice over the speaker. "Hey, Undyne, when you get a chance, would you call me back?" She snatched the phone up, but could only manage guttural noises as she fought to swallow in the midst of a choke.

Frisk gaped at her phone in amusement. "Are... you eating?"

Undyne swigged down a mouthful of soda. "Not anymore. What's up, punk? Oh wait, you finally got them to allow you your one phone call? And you called _me?_ I'm touched!"

"Not exactly," she laughed.

"So, any idea when you get paroled?"

"Actually..." She peered outside as if to confirm she wasn't dreaming. "I'm home right now."

Undyne did choke then. "Are you _serious?_ " she coughed out. "Uhm... listen, I know this could cost me my job and two toes, but do you need me to swing by and take you to an undisclosed location?"

"I might take you up on that offer, though I hope it doesn't come to that," Frisk said. "No, other than a tummy pain, I'm feeling pretty chipper right now. You feel like giving me that training I asked about?"

The Salmian frowned a bit. "What's wrong with your stomach?"

"Oh, I don't know," she replied. "They couldn't find anything."

Undyne told her advisedly, "Girl, half the time, _I don't knows_ are kinda serious."

She gave an offhanded shrug. "Well, then we'll find out, won't we?"

"Now that's the Frisk I wanna hear!" she exclaimed. "So, are you officially h-o-m-e? Or just hiding out?"

"Officially, for now. Mom doesn't know yet," she admitted.

The warrior burst out laughing. "Girl! And I thought I lived a dangerous life. Well listen, my shift ends at six as usual. Love those twelve hour days. _Buuut_ , give me an hour to digest and I could work in some official training time at my gym-slash-dojo. And we'll see how it goes. Don't overdo it. You got thrashed twice, remember."

Frisk nodded resignedly. "Yes, mom, I won't over-stress my poor frail body."

"Hey, punk, you wanna start with twenty laps?" she snapped. "Emphasis on _start?_ "

The girl cringed, trying not to smile. "If that's what the master orders, yes ma'am."

Undyne smirked back to her. "Girl, take this seriously. You were in the hospital twice now. Yes, compared to any old monster, you _are_ frail. The point is to make you a lot less frail. Work _with_ me, and it'll go a lot better. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am, I got it." It was hard to keep from sounding sheepish, and she half managed. "I love you because you're so open with me."

"Okay, kid, just want to make sure we're on the same page." She gave Frisk a toothy grin. "You may not think so on the mats, but I love ya too. Now, let me get off the horn 'cause it's just bumping the clock up. I'll swing by in an hour."

"Okay. Have a good lunch and I'll see you soon."

"Take care, twerp," she said, ending the call, and stared at the phone for a moment. "Crazy kid... what the hell did you get mixed up in back there?" She cast her gaze defiantly towards that far peak that wasn't all that far away. If Chara was still alive in there, she wouldn't be for long. At least until they made her cough up Asriel. "But, first things first... come to mama," she said, reaching for the apple tart.

Just as she was enjoying her third bite from it, the phone rang again, and it was an official tone. "Weww... shhiffff," she muttered into it, but managed to shove the whole thing into her mouth and get it down before voice mail grabbed the call. If it was Toriel, by God she was going to enjoy her last meal on the job. Thankfully, it wasn't. "Sherriff Undyne."

"Hello, this is Officer Powers from Riverport P.D., inbound to Sanctuary Precinct One for a little update on things. You have some time for a meeting?"

Captain Clint Powers, her friend in the Riverport Police Department. And he was calling at the wrong time, but... business before torture. "Yeah, captain, I'll be available. I'm out right now but I'll be there to meet you."

"Actually, I'm just pulling in now," he said, a smile in his tone. "I'll be waiting."

"Wha-? You-? _Riiight_... be there in five," she muttered, dialing Frisk back with a smirk. That hyper-competitive prima donna...

He was waiting for her when she came in like he owned the place, sitting on the edge of Herb's desk, the cocky ass. She knew he wasn't gay, but still flirted with everything in sight so he could glean gossip and wheedle favors later.

He was young, brash, full of himself, but for good reason. He would look right at home lugging an assault rifle in jungle camo hunting bad guys, riding up top in a tank, or strapped into the seat of a high tech jet fighter. But for some reason, he felt the call to protect and serve, even with a Navy Port and Marine garrison right next door. She gave him a droll look as he stood up, his hand offered. "Sheriff."

"Captain," she returned, shaking it, and made sure to adjust to his strength. This time he used a normal grip on her. He would be pouring on the charm, no doubt. And she would rebuff him. She nodded towards her open office door. "So let's talk."

"You bet," he replied, all smooth, suave and debonair. Some of these Humans really thought highly of themselves. Not that he didn't deserve to, he was capable and had a number of commendations. But she kept trying to think of a reality check on him that didn't involve police brutality. It wasn't that she disliked him, but there were days his cocksure attitude rubbed her the wrong way. Like this one.

Closing the door, she muttered as she went to her desk, "So do I get anything this visit? Or is it the usual _fishing_ expedition?"

"Hey, Dyne" he crooned as he removed his patrol sunglasses. "Don't sell yourself short. But I think a little perspective is in order here. How long has it been since your people crawled out of those caves? Sorry, _emerged_. Bad choice of words."

She was half ready to give him a dressing down over that, but reined herself in. "Right... ten years. And I knew you for about seven of 'em. And I _thought_ we had some sort of understanding between us."

"Hey, we do, we do." He flashed her a smile.

"So what about Tuesday? When that _event_ happened at Mt Ebott Campgrounds?" she asked tersely. "We still don't know what happened there. You guys clamped down on that hard."

"Hold on, I sent you an email-"

"Didn't get the damn thing in time," she interrupted hotly. "Had to call some desk jockey to get what little I could. Clint, we _Monsters_ go there too, ya know. We have kids! We protect you _Humans_ just like you're one of us."

"Hey, I know, Dyne," he said in placation. "You've been cool with us. I'm sorry you didn't see it soon enough, and I know it was cryptic. But I was told to keep a lid on it. It came down from the people upstairs."

"So _that's_ what they think of us, huh?" she grumbled. "Hey, it's not exactly a newsflash."

"Listen. I gotta remind you that this has been a two way stonewall." He leaned forward, propped up on her desk. "We're not the mystery people, here. We thought we were being invaded ten years ago. In a different time I'm sure a fight would have broken out."

"I remember your little _welcoming committee_ ," she snarked back, recalling clearly the line of troops armed to the teeth to confront them, and backed up by Marine armor and aircraft. "We made sure to surrender pretty quick because we'd just suffered-" She clammed up in alarm, almost breaking a blood oath. "Well, it was a calamity, and we weren't in the mood for a fight."

His eyes narrowed at her. "See, this is just what I'm talking about. We didn't know what to think, but we didn't open fire on your people. In fact, we stood down and negotiated. Hell, we welcomed you in, sold you a plot of land to call your own right here, when we were _strongly_ advised by the Pentagon to not let you establish a home so close to a military base, particularly a Fleet Naval port and Marine garrison. But the President decided - on nothing but your word, now - that you were peace loving people and just wanted to get along, and gave you the green light. What's more, I'm one of the guys covering for you folk so you can handle your own affairs as secretly, within reason, as you want. So let's throttle down a bit, here. I know we've both been pretty good neighbors, so far, and I know we can step on your toes sometimes and could be more open, but don't act like we're the ones keeping deep dark secrets."

The fire went out of her eye, and she looked down. "Well... when ya put it like that..."

"Yeah, I put it like that." He sat back, eyeing her closely. "So why did you come out of hiding ten years ago?"

She gazed at him somberly for a moment. "I know this is gonna sound trite, but that's personal Monster business. It came down from the people upstairs."

He choked down a laugh at his own words being flung in his face. "Okay... what happened at Mt Ebott Tuesday with you guys? Have any info you can give me? It's kind of why I'm here."

She heaved a sigh, as this had been one of the times she had wanted to confide in the Human. "Clint... our old home... there are a lot of things we don't think Humans are quite ready for yet. And two people's lives are involved that we're trying to rescue from something that's seriously bad. One of them is just a boy, the King's son. We tried Tuesday night and got our asses kicked hard. I can't really say anything else. I might be breaking an oath to tell you this much."

His expression softened, and it seemed that he genuinely cared. "Well, why didn't you tell me? That can't be some deep secret. Hell, I'll go along next time. I assume you're going in again, right?" And then he blinked. "Wait a minute... I thought the King had a daughter... a Human. Frisk?"

She smirked at him. "Yeah... that's part of the secret."

"I don't under..." he began, and then a few pieces began to tumble into place. "Wait a minute... you mean he's been stuck down there for _ten years?_ "

She looked to the ceiling in exasperation, visibly torn. "Clint... it has to do with our nature... we're built completely different from Humans. And I'm trying to tell you... _that I can't! Tell you!_ "

He chuckled ruefully. "That's what I like about this relationship we have, Dyne, it's so open."

She snorted a laugh. " _What_ relationship?"

"Well if you'd drop your shields for half a minute, maybe we'd have one." He stared at her hard, trying to think of a new line of attack. "What does it take to get into your secret club?"

"It's not a friggin' secret club!" she growled.

"I'm being shut out, so hell yeah it's a secret club!" he shouted. "How the hell did Frisk get into it?"

"Dude, come on! Don't play this game with me," she grumbled. "Frisk is one of us because she paid her dues and earned our trust, and she believed in us when we... well, didn't. And it's bad enough that little freak insisted on going along when I told her it was danger-" She bit down on her tongue, chewing on it. "I... didn't say that."

"The hell you didn't," he challenged.

She looked aside for a time, wondering what to say. "Would you believe... she's our spiritual adviser?"

"Yeah. For a nanosecond!" he cried, causing her to look down in guilt. "So, she goes along with you into whatever the hell it is that caused a freaking earthquake as your self help guru? I guess she takes selfies with you all too!" He folded his arms at her. "Dyne, I'm hurt. You really think I'm not good enough to go on your little spelunking party to do the job I'm sworn to do?"

"No, because I caiirr..." She stopped herself before she said something truly embarrassing. "You're too good a cop to go through what we did."

"Oh, and some college kid _can?_ " He looked her over. "Let's arm wrestle for it."

She gaped at him for a second, then a wicked grin spread across her face. "Hell yeah, you're _on!_ " She swept her remotely organized desk items, minus the computer stuff, onto the floor. She rolled her sleeves up, chuckling, "You sucker."

He had a feeling he'd stepped right into a trap, but stuck his chin out. She didn't look _that_ strong. "We'll see about that." He sat across from her, clasping hands, and braced himself good. "Okay. One... two... three-"

She banged the back of his hand on the desktop almost instantly.

He gasped, shaking his hand to soothe away some of the sting, though the hurt in his pride was worse. "Uhh... best two out of three?"

"You won't quit when you can't win. It's stupid, but I like that about you," she chuckled, getting out of her chair. "Now let me give you a little visual aid to demonstrate how easy it was to do that. See, our people, the _Monstors_ , are wired into the energies of this universe entirely different than you Humans. You guys call it magic, but it's something connected with our very SOULs. It's SOUL power, it runs all through us, and it's also how I can do this." She manifested a glowing blue spear in her hand, the blade of it aiming uncomfortably close to his head. "This is pure energy. It can cut matter at the atomic level, so it can go right through a tank or a bunker. I can make hundreds of these. I'd give you a demonstration, but I'd have to repair the place myself, and that would cut into my anime budget."

"Woah, that's... kinda cool-" And then what she said registered, and he laughed, "Wait, you watch _anime?_ "

She scowled at him as she rolled her sleeves down. "Oh, come on! That kinda stuff is like what we used to live through. And a lot of it's really good!"

"Yeah... come to think of it... yeah," he muttered.

She sat back down, fixing him in a befuddling gaze. "Listen, you're one of the toughest S-O-Bs I've ever met. But this is a different world we live in. We have all kinds of powers, some a lot worse than what I showed you. I'd appreciate it if you'd keep quiet about it, too."

He looked back defiantly. "Hey, a bullet... a spear... what's the difference? You have a boy to save, right? A prince? I never rescued a prince before. Give the word, I'm right there."

She gave him a melancholy chuckle, and a smile. "Clint... you're one in a million. Right now, the answer is no, but lemme think about it. So... what are you gonna tell your people upstairs?"

"Ohh... that the lava dome shifted, and caused a few wild beasts to come rampaging through the area. Hey, it's what they told us," he replied, rising to his feet. "At least, that's what I'll report if you make it worth my while."

She choked down a laugh. "Ya know, trying to blackmail the Sheriff of Salvation can get your ass handed to you on a dirty plate."

"Sounds like a fun contest of wills," he chuckled. "Oh, and I'll keep mum about your little show and tell while I'm at it."

"I appreciate it." She followed him to the door, feeling rather mixed up, and paused as she gazed into his eyes. They looked rather nice just then. "Thanks for coming by for that talk. Come down any time." She chastised herself the moment she said it.

"I'll take you up on that, Sheriff." Her breath caught in her throat as he touched under her chin. "You know, you look pretty when you're flustered." As he turned to go, he added, "And pretty much anytime."

She looked aside with a blush as he strode towards the door, muttering with a smile to herself, "You liar."

She covered her face with her hands as he called over his shoulder, "No I'm not."

Herb gaped at her in bewilderment as she squealed into her hands, "Ohmygod, that cocky ass! He did it to me! He did it, and I let him! I let him! And he did it! I let him do it! He did it! And I let him...!" And on it went for about a minute.

* * *

Nicholas had some very, very interesting discussions with Alvin that day. They both liked to eat, so Chinese take-out was suggested and agreed to. Laptop in hand, Alvin met at Nicholas' home. After setting everything up in the small dining room and praying, he preempted Alvin's questions with one of his own. "I've been curious ever since your people emerged from the Underground, what your kind believed. Origins, religious history to the present... everything."

"Well, turning a Frisk on me, are you? Want all the answers first thing?" the older man chuckled.

Nicholas gave him a lopsided smile. "Maybe. I mean, if you're offering."

Just then, Susie flew through the front door and closed it discreetly, muttering, "Those two San Fran drop outs nearly got me." Then acutely aware of what she had done, she listened carefully to see where Nicholas was, and there were voices in the back. This was awkward. If she got caught in there, what did she say? Even though she had been more or less trying to live a remotely proper life, the truth sounded completely loony to her. Maybe a lie would be better...

"You hear something?" Nicholas asked.

Alvin listened for a moment. "Ohh... not really, just two people outside. In any case, let me have some of that broccoli beef to stoke my faculties a bit." After getting settled, he said to his friend, "As for your question, our two peoples seem to have a similar theological timeline. God made the Heavens and the Earth, and populated it with various beings. Our legends mention creatures that sound rather like Dwarves and Elves among some others. Apparently though, we were all formed somewhere other than locations near you Humans."

Susie crept to a seat near the doorway to the dining room. This sounded interesting, not what she expected at all from a theological discussion.

"Really..." Nicholas said in amazement. "So all those old legends have a basis in fact?"

"We would say yes, though I can see reasons for a lack of physical historical evidence. You see, at some point there was a War in the heavens that affected the entire Creation." He went on to describe a conflict which was, in fact, the legend of Lucifer being cast out of Heaven with one third of the angels. And they refused to capitulate, continuing their fight against the Hosts of Heaven out in the universes God created, causing wreck and ruin everywhere. The other peoples fled to some Other Realm, very much as Tolkien and other fantasy writers posed in their stories. The Monsters had nowhere to go, so God had mercy on them, carving out great caverns in the Earth's crust for them for shelter until the War was over. However, Human life was apparently eradicated.

Nicholas asked curiously, "So is that why we have no record of your people, except maybe old legends? You're just now coming out of hiding?"

Alvin seemed unsure of just how to answer. "Well... no, our particular situation here is considerably different, and I'll deal with that later." At this point, he explained, the universe was a mess, and much of the life in it had been destroyed in the conflict. God had to remake a lot of it. He consulted his laptop, going to the Book of Genesis. "God is rather cagey, as you pointed out with Frisk, you young upstart. It says that 'The Earth was without form, and void,' which He said decidedly He did not do, but originally made the Earth whole and living."

"And he made Man in His image," Nicholas added, "and told them to be fruitful and multiply, and _replenish_ the Earth - because it was wiped out. Yeah, I hold to that doctrine too... but your people _lived_ through this? That's incredible."

Alvin nodded sagely. "I'm sure it was an interesting time to be alive."

Nicholas wondered what his friend's response would be to this. "So, what legends do your people have about big evil things in the Outer Darkness, or do you have anything like that in your dogma?"

"Oh, back to the Bad Things That Go Bump In The Night, are we?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "The youth of today aren't interested in things that aren't in comics or anime, are they? But... yes, we know of them. Every religion has some form of ultimate evil that lurks in the dark, which is no doubt because it's true. Our relationship with God isn't exactly the same as yours, and while it's very similar, we don't have a Bible like your people do. We were told to destroy ours at the dawning of the rejuvenated Earth, because a new Covenant was going to be revealed to His children, and the old Truths were being replaced with something grander."

"And that, no doubt, was the incarnation of the Christ." Nicholas said with enthusiasm, "I would _love_ to have read that book. But you kept some of those traditions alive, didn't you?"

"Yes, and a few of them dealt with the great Old Ones. Beings of unimaginable power, which we believe to be the most powerful angels which were cast out of heaven with Lucifer, before his sacred name and authority were stripped from him and he became Satan. Remember that at one time, all things were good, and God's kingdom spanned all realities. Lucifer grew proud, and perhaps jealous of the beings God made, calling us His Children, not them, and... well, evidently lost his mind. He decided to seduce some of the other beings in God's Kingdom, because of course he wasn't strong enough to act on his own. These once noble, holy entities of incredible power became corrupted with bitterness against the very Creator Himself, and were imprisoned in regions of Time and Space far removed from the places God formed to host life, the Outer Darkness. They were consumed with rage, thirst for revenge, madness... everything. So in essence, they were more dangerous than the Devil himself."

Nicholas marveled at the revelation. "I hadn't thought about it that way, but... yeah, it makes sense because they're in prison while Satan isn't. 'For God did not spare angels when they sinned, but sent them to Tartarus, binding them in chains of darkness in gloomy dungeons, to be held for Judgment... the blackest of darkness is reserved for them.'"

Susie began to quiver in nervous excitement. Why didn't people ever talk about this stuff? Church was so boring, but this sounded cool!

Alvin blinked at that. "I have forgotten those passages, but as I say, I prefer to study much happier or more pertinent scriptures. And you believe Frisk encountered one of these devils?"

Nicholas shrugged uncertainly. "She ran into something that disturbed her, perhaps wounded her spiritually. Threatened her in some way. She has a strong spirit, so it must have been very powerful. It had to have talked with her for her to remember little tidbits of demonic things. Like the King In Yellow... she could have mixed that up with an anime or whatever, but... well, my internet searches are becoming a little... strange."

Alvin eyed him closely as he took the opportunity to eat. "How so?"

The girl edged closer to the door, wanting to catch every weird tidbit.

"Well... there are a ton of secret societies, and Satanism has been all the rage for a while now, but some of these guys are downright invisible. And it seems that in the occult world, they're all looking forward to some sort of revelation, and soon. I'm still working on that, but part of the trail, the really interesting stuff, is in the Dark Web."

"If I were you, I would stay away from all that," Alvin advised him. "That place, and any possible truths you discover there, will mean trouble for you. I just know it."

He grinned back with boyish confidence. "Hey, the blood of Christ covers me, you know that too. What weapon formed against me will prosper?"

"You also know that one day, the Antichrist himself will assume the mantle of ruler-ship over the whole Earth, and nearly all peoples will be seduced to worship him," Alvin told him pointedly. "With the False Prophet and the Great Beast, they will wage war against the saints, and perhaps destroy us utterly. 'If it were possible, even the very elect would be deceived,' the Scripture says, and I dare not lay claim to that honor. Neither should you. We should all fear these beings. Why not be content to know what God has seen fit to reveal to us? Remember, the secret things belong to Him."

"Yeah... but, maybe a little of that Boom curiosity is rubbing off on me," Nicholas smirked, though he grew serious. "So, you're that worried about me?"

"Yes, my brother in Christ," Alvin said, reaching over to pat his shoulder. "Darkness can crush the strongest soul. But I can see that you are filled with determination to see this through, and I'd like to know what you find out. My knowledge on this subject is woefully incomplete."

Susie was feeling more afraid than curious now, as this was becoming a little too spooky. Horror stories were one thing, but this was real. She had lived through Flowey's horrific rampage, so she knew firsthand what a cataclysm was like. But beings that could wreck a whole _universe?_ A tremor ran all through her. And she felt a twinge of concern for the young pastor. Nick wouldn't be in any danger... would he?

Alvin continued, "I want to know something, myself. What did you see in Frisk's hospital room when we prayed for her? You did have some sort of vision, didn't you." He sounded very sure of it.

"Yeah, and so did you, didn't you?"

Alvin laughed at that. "You perceptive rapscallion. And here I thought I might finish one plate before you began grilling me. But... yes, and I suppose mine isn't all that surprising. Frisk was lying on an anvil, and she wanted no part of the beating she took from a hammer. But she was beaten down into a weapon, I thought, like a sword, but when it was lifted up, I saw that it was a scythe. I sensed that she could be involved in fighting, but was primarily being prepared for a harvest of SOULs. And as meek and gentle a spirit as she is, I firmly believe that. So, now it's your turn."

Nicholas stared off into the distance for a moment. "Well... Frisk went through some sort of incredible ordeal to save someone. I didn't see 'em, but what I did see... I was with her in a place filled with golden light, in the presence of God. And I was bawling my eyes out for something that hurt deep inside, something I'd done. It seems that I'd do it all over again, maybe differently, but I made my choice out of love." He sat back, looking a bit emotional. "Doesn't sound very sensible, does it?"

Alvin pondered this for a moment. "Love is its own kind of madness. Just be careful, Nick. I sense that webs of chaos are being spun around us."

They decided to drop it and move on to other happier topics, so the girl made as discreet an exit as she could. But she decided that she would talk with Nicholas later. She had to know more about all this, and if he needed it, if there was some way she could help protect him.

* * *

Asriel was making some sort of progress through his gloomy world. He was continuing to find little strands of gold which clung to him, and tiny pieces of light, and they kept circling him like charming fireflies. He was beginning to resemble an atom, orbited by rings of electrons.

He saw light up ahead, and nearly turned back. But what was it He said to him? He would understand her better if he looked? And to be brave? It took quite a while to work up the resolve to move forward, but at last, he began that slow walk to whatever new sight awaited him.

He trembled at what he saw. She grabbed a knife from a kitchen drawer. A big one. It looked almost as big as her forearm, and very sharp. She was older now, and this could only mean something very unpleasant. "I... don't want to know this part," he whispered, and began creeping away. But he was helpless to keep from turning to look at what he heard.

He was there. As he feared, he wanted to abuse his daughter again. Asriel tried to keep moving, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from that window looking into her tragic life. The man stripped his clothes off, and began shouting to her. "Hey, what the hell is... where'd you get that you little-! Put that friggin' thing down - _oh my god!_ "

Steel slashed at his abdomen, down low, where... and blood gushed out like a geyser...

Asriel dropped to the indistinct ground, wrapping his arms around his head, and quivered in horror. He tried to shut it all out, tried not to cry, he tried, he tried... he couldn't stop. And it wasn't over.

"Chara! What have you done, _what the hell have you-!_ "

Her voice was disturbingly calm. "Mommy, put the phone down. This time... _I can make you do what I want_." There was more screaming, the sounds of a scuffle, choking, and... oh, it was just awful...

She began to laugh. It sounded crazy, twisted, horrible. He looked over to the window, and... she was rolling around in the blood with nothing on...

 _Something_ was there. Something evil, more evil than any of this by far. A terrifying red glow filled the place. He scrambled to flee. He had to get away or it would see him too, and it felt hungry, the way Chara had when she had consumed him. But if _it_ ate him, there would be nothing left, he feared. Or at least nothing left which was sane.

He stood quivering a short ways off, but far enough that he felt safe. Or as safe as he could be in a psychopath's mind, anyway. He wiped his arm across his face and snuffled, but something about it felt weird. He looked at his arms, and they seemed... bigger. He touched his face, and it felt different too. "Am I... older?" he murmured, and even his voice sounded different. It must be true, but why? What was going on? Were all these horrible experiences aging him? Or was He making him older so he could handle them better? "Why don't you just... take me away?" he whimpered. "Or kill me? This is terrible! I don't want to understand this - any of this!" But nothing happened.

Then something caught his eye. It was another piece of light in the floor, though this one was larger. It had a shape, like the bottom of a heart. He went over to it, knelt and picked it up. As he stood, the other flecks of light were drawn to it and began to join with it, or assume some sort of arrangement with it, and this looked much more like a heart. New strands of gold began to collect on him too, and he felt better, stronger, even older. He cradled it to his own heart and began weeping again. "Ohh, Chara... I'm sorry... _I'm so sorry_... I wish I'd known this... maybe I could've helped you somehow... talked you out of... _killing yourself_..."

A teardrop fell on the pieces, and little bits of rainbow flashed forth from it. "Y-you're still there, somehow," he blubbered, but with a smile. "You know I'm here too, and you care that I'm upset, don't you?" He caressed his cheek against the fragments, murmuring, "Oh, Chara... I still love you-" He blinked as it flew out of his hand, travelling down the dark passageway. "Hey, wait!" he called, chasing after it, but he slowed a little. "You... want to show me more of your life, don't you. But... I don't want..." Did what he want really matter? Any of his choices in this bizarre reality? Did he have a choice in anything, anymore? With a sigh of resignation, he pursued after it. "Okay... I'm coming." He didn't want to linger around that cursed area any more anyway.

This wasn't quite so bad, though it was still dismal. She lived on the street, eating out of dumpsters, protecting herself with that large knife. She killed a few people, but he was becoming used to it now. He still couldn't watch, but more than terror, he felt sad because of the sin staining her SOUL. He could sense it, and some dark demon that fed on her evil deeds, particularly the killing. "I... didn't know that... evil could be like a living thing."

 _Demons are alive, just as you are alive_

"Demons?" And then a dreadful thought struck him. "Is... Chara becoming a demon?" He received no answer, and this depressed him. "I wish You'd say _no_..."

She found out that people would pay to lie with her, bathe with her, as she was a pretty girl. And hey, a bath once in a while, for money? Why not! And if they didn't pay, she would just kill them and take things. This was depressing, as it became a stream of days like this, the same thing over and over. Money for sex... how much longer would this go on?

But she found another way to make money. Selling drugs to kids, or whoever would buy them. One of her lovers ran a drug ring, and she was happy to have a fairly steady flow of money into her pocket, and a place to call her own. But what a dreadful life, preying on other teenagers like that! "Chara... this isn't living, and what he gives you... that isn't love. Why didn't you go somewhere for help... a Church?"

As if in answer, she walked past a Church, muttering as she looked it over, "Agh... I'm not worth it."

He couldn't believe his ears. "Chara, of course you're worth it! You're worth it to me! You can change-!" He stopped himself, having forgotten what he was enduring. These were memories. It was all in the past. And she was dead, her Fate sealed.

She also seemed to agree with him that her pimp, what they called him, wasn't giving her love. So she killed him too, and gave the whole thing over to a woman, and they became lovers. Asriel didn't understand this at first, unaware that the same genders could have those sorts of feelings for each other. But she answered his quandary as they lay in each other's arms. "To hell with guys... I understand you a lot better anyhow."

He felt strange urges stirring in his ghostly form as he watched them, and he was oblivious to two nudges, trying to get him away from this memory.

 _Asriel, you should not watch this_

He looked up in surprise. How long had he lingered there, unaware of that sacred Voice? A golden thread was also stroking down his arm as if trying to lure him along, as well as the gleaming pieces of her broken heart, dancing in front of his face. "Uhm... s-sorry, I, uh... was trying to... figure her out..." But he couldn't lie to himself, let alone Him, and wandered down the darkness of Chara's mind, ashamed.

* * *

Frisk's training session didn't start off as well as she'd hoped.

Besides the necessities, Undyne only had two things to spend her paycheck on: anime, and her gym. She had quite a facility built in the back of her home, and it was equipped with just about any kind of training and sparring equipment you could want. But she seemed distracted for some reason, even as she checked the girl over for lingering injuries, particularly her abdomen. Frisk asked her, "Hey, you aren't still worried that you'll break me, are you?"

She looked up sharply. "Huh? Oh, no, but you need to be straight with me. If I hurt you, session's over for the day. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. You're the master, I'm just the student," she replied with a smile. The warrior busied herself with getting dressed up for the training session, putting on the usual sparring protections and a gi, but the expected snarky comebacks didn't happen. That usually meant worry, but what could go wrong?

And then it began, rigorous exercises designed to toughen up her body for physical abuse. Calisthenics went right into time on the punching bag and a sparring dummy, where she worked on throwing punches and kicks. She was keeping an eye on the warrior's expression, but she didn't seem too impressed with her. "Ya know, maybe you should stick to those guys for a week or so, something that can't fight back."

The girl bristled at that. Fine, she was nowhere near the Salmian's level, but being talked down to like that? She wasn't about to let that go. "Oh yeah?" She went over, putting on some padding and head protection, then stood there like Karate Kid, beckoning for her. "You have offended my royal lineage."

Undyne chuckled, getting some head and hand padding herself. "Kid, you have more guts than brains, but I'll go easy on your regal tushie."

She was content to let Frisk land a few friendly kicks and punches, but less than half a minute into it, she swept her legs out from under her and down she tumbled. She manifested a spear, aiming it at the flustered girl's head with a grin. "Have any idea how to get out of this? I do."

She looked up at the warrior sourly. "Okay sensei, I have a lot to learn, so learn me."

The spear vanished, and she offered Frisk her hand. "You're gonna go home sore, but if you want to save anyone without violence, you gotta be able to suffer it."

Frisk had tried to get ahead of herself. First, she had to toughen up even more, and Undyne put her through the wringer, including being pummeled by foam batons. Then fighting basics after she caught her breath, and Undyne walked her through some beginner forms essential to martial arts. When she thought the girl was remotely familiar with them, she told her, "Now forget all that."

She wondered if this was a trick. "Uhh... seriously?"

"Seriously," Undyne told her in a no-nonsense tone. "Just like a fighter pilot, you learn all the maneuvers. Then when you get into a dogfight, you fight like a dog. Forms are just patterns, and fighting doesn't follow patterns."

Frisk nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah... gotcha."

"In time, you have to get past thinking fast to letting your body think for you." She pointed to the punching bag. "That's Flowey. She's three stories tall. Whad'ya do?"

She wasn't ready for a pop quizz and stood there, lost for a moment as she scrambled for a good answer. "Uhh..."

The warrior gave her a dull look. "You're _thinking_... what did I just say? Here's a clue. You're facing an opponent you can't beat up or throw. _What_ do you do?"

"Uhm..." she mumbled, grabbing for the first stray thought to come along. "Run away?"

"Right!" Undyne grinned. "Except you took too long, so you're dead!" She swept the girl's legs out from under her, and down she tumbled. "Remember, think fast, and then stop thinking and just do it."

As much like a military boot camp as this felt like, she knew it was for the best, and gradually she learned some things. Like to watch out for Undyne's reprimanding sweep kicks and avoid them, for starters. But more than that, she began to feel a lot more like a fighter, a warrior, and could actually handle herself in a scrap. "So, do we head back to the Underground tonight?"

The Salmian laughed at her. "Kid, you just got started! First-" She froze as the door slammed open behind her. She didn't have to look to know who it was. "We have to face something a lot deadlier."

It was Toriel, and she managed to look even more furious than she did Tuesday night. " _Frisk DREEMURR!_ "

She stormed into the gym, Asgore trailing close behind, and looking apologetic. "Now, Torey-"

"Be quiet, you oaf!" the woman growled, looking downright scary with fangs bared. If that wasn't bad enough, tongues of blue flame formed in her hands and began flowing along her arms.

"Your majesty!" Undyne exclaimed, backing up. "What a... hopefully not fatal surprise." Frisk kept herself behind the warrior, though that wouldn't stop a determined mother.

"Get out of my way, Undyne!" she snarled. "Unless you want to put that nickname of yours to the test!"

"Would it be okay if we... don't do either of those things?" she asked sheepishly.

Her eyes glowed blue, and she cried, "Why, you insubordinate - _you are FIRE-!_ "

A massive hand grabbed her muzzle, the other seizing her right hand, and Asgore struggled to get his furious wife outside. "Now... dear, _please_... let's... calm down and... _talk this over_..."

He did manage, but she seemed even angrier somehow. "You... hulking brute! How _dare_ you manhandle me like that! Now _get out of my way!_ "

The two girls peered around the doorway to witness Asgore blocking Toriel from the gym. "Now, dumpling, you're still a little too... miffed."

"Ohh... you have no idea!" she growled, raising her hands. Blue flame enveloped them like torches. "Now if you know what is good for you, you will stand aside!"

"I, uhh... can't do that," he murmured, hunkering down. "Not while you're like this." Frisk's eyes grew wide in alarm. She wouldn't... _she couldn't_...

But she did. Undyne grabbed the girl, pulling her away from the door with a cry as blue flames erupted outside, and even shot a good bit through the door. Frisk pulled free and ran outside to see her poor father fall to his knees, his hair and clothes blasted, while Toriel stood over him, still as angry as ever. She screamed, throwing herself on the woman. "Mom, _what are you doing! Stop it!_ "

"I'm... okay," Asgore said with a little cough.

Toriel grumbled, "Ohh, that clod is too stupid to suffer any real damage!" Her father looked down miserably.

Frisk was aghast, frantically tugging on her mother's dress. "Mom, please! You can't mean that! What are you _doing!_ "

"And what are _you_ doing!" The woman seized the girl by the arms. "I called the hospital this afternoon to check on my daughter, only to learn that you had checked out! I am sick and tired of my word having no authority or meaning to you, young lady! What in the world are you...?" She faltered as a few blemishes caught her eye, and her nostrils flared. "Are you _bruised?_ " Toriel fixed a worried Undyne in a deadly glare. Asgore clambered to his feet, afraid he might have to play living shield again.

"We were training!" Frisk exclaimed.

" _For?_ " she snapped. Oh, those terrible one word inquisitions of hers...

"For a reason," Asgore said, moving forward. "Torey, honey... you have faith in our daughter, don't you?"

"Not anymore!" she declared. "And what reason could you have to be _training_..." She looked off over the treeline to the peak of the looming mountain. "Unless it is to return to the very place you are forbidden to visit!"

Toriel was calm enough now to wonder at the expression that welled up on her daughter's face. "Mom... I don't want to disobey you. But this... it's so important! I don't suppose if I asked you to trust me, that you would?"

Toriel struggled with a number of conflicting emotions at once. "You give me no reason to... any of you. Why are you being so secretive!"

"Because I barely understand it myself," Frisk admitted. "But two people's lives are depending on me. God told me this Himself. I was an idiot to doubt Him. I should have known better that what we went through... it just wasn't the right time."

She heaved a sigh, looking away. "Ohh, Frisk... Asriel and Chara... not your dreams again. Please, put them to rest with the spirit of your brother, and be content with what happened. Let it all _be!_ "

She clasped her mother's hands in her own. "But mom... Chara was there, _alive_."

"I can attest to that," Undyne added. "It was definitely her."

Toriel felt torn in half, and sunk to her knees, covering her face with her hands. "Please... you are driving me half mad with this... I cannot bear it..."

Frisk pressed herself to her mother, running her arms around her neck in a tight embrace. "Ohh, mama... listen. You taught me that I could talk with God. Let's go ask Him, together."

She drew back to gaze into her mother's eyes, cupping the fur of her cheeks in her hands. It was discouraging though, how much she seemed reduced to a frightened little girl. "I do not think I want to hear the answer. I am afraid... of what this means."

She gave Toriel a brief smile, brushing her head the way she used to do. "I know, mom... you and me both. But... what is meant to be, right? And it could be glorious."

The woman gazed up at her daughter in perplexion. "How can you be so strong... in a moment like this?"

"Because I'm with you, all of you," Frisk said with a smile.

Asgore offered her his hand. "Come on, dear, let's go home and have a real talk without the drama and outrage." He looked to her hopefully.

She stared at his hand blankly for a moment, then took it. "I am... sorry... for my behavior." She couldn't face anyone as Asgore led them to the SUV.

Undyne went to her phone, dialing. "Yeah... Paps? Head over to the Dreemurr's place. And call Sans. I think we might have a green light."

The trio stood on the sidewalk, gazing up at the top floor of the Dreemurr manor. A stained glass window marked a little shrine to the Creator, with the Delta Rune at the top, where the family was gathered. Undyne hadn't bothered to change, driving over in her gi. They cringed as over the quiet of the afternoon, they faintly heard a wail. Papyrus murmured with a hurt expression, "Why is she... crying?"

"Just think of how you'd feel if you'd sprinkled Sans' dust fifteen years ago, after a miserable death," Undyne explained, "and someone told you he could be alive again."

"So delicately put," Sans commented.

"I have a knack," she smirked.

"But... how long will she be suffering like that?" Papyrus asked. "How long shall we wait?"

The front door opened, and Sans quipped, "Oh, prob'ly not long."

Toriel emerged, and to their surprise, was wearing her regal robes, something she hadn't done for nearly a decade. She walked slowly towards them, pausing a few paces away, Asgore and Frisk trailing some distance behind her. As she drew closer, they could see her cheekfur was matted from tears. "I am ashamed of how I have behaved with you all," she murmured in supplication.

"Uhh, hey, it's all-" Sans started to say.

"Please be silent, until I am finished," she ordered with a sigh. "I am Toriel Dreemurr, the twelfth living Queen of the Monsterkin. I have always tried to rule as a good queen should, with dignity, grace, temperance and fairness. And I have utterly failed to live up to the standards expected of a Dreemurr. I have been brash, judgmental, and even cruel. I humbly beg your forgiveness." She gazed forlornly at the sidewalk.

They looked to each other uncertainly for a moment, then began babbling their acceptance.

She sniffled, murmuring, "I thank you for that. Your submission to our rule has been a great blessing to us, and the kingdom has benefited greatly from your service. But more than that, I treasure your friendship, and pray that I will continue to be counted as one of your friends."

Undyne spoke over the others. "Of course, your majesty."

She wrung her hands for a moment, unsure of how to continue. "The reason I am wearing the robes of my royal office is because I have one final request to make of you as your Queen. In my communions, I have become aware that I have been wrongfully keeping my daughter Frisk from performing momentous deeds of some consequence. As a mother, and someone who has suffered the tragic loss of two children very dear to me, I would hope all of you would understand why. But I have been interfering with Fates which I had no idea as to their nature or scope. I did not understand, but I am becoming aware that... life changing events are coming. Strange days shall befall this world, and for some reason, aspects of it are intertwined in our lives. I have been overzealous in trying to protect my daughter from the very destiny for which she was born. Just as she delivered us from the curse of our imprisonment, she shall be instrumental in helping us through the days in which we shall soon find ourselves."

They were awestruck from this pronouncement, and Sans murmured simply, "Woah..."

She continued, "And so here is my royal blessing, and request. Go, and perform your duties and your quests as you see fit, guided by the Hand of our Lord to commit your acts in harmony with His perfect will. I do implore two things of you. One, to protect my dear daughter, Frisk Dreemurr, to the best of your abilities. And two... if it is at all possible..." She began sobbing, and bowed to her knees. "Please... _give me back... my son, my baby_..."

They all gathered around her, and Frisk wrapped her in a warm embrace, kissing her dampened cheeks. "We promise, mama... by God, we promise."

* * *

Nicholas was becoming annoyed, just a bit frightened, and frustrated with his little homework assignment. He had been remotely familiar with the occult world in the past, but today, it was an insane constellation of micro-universes overrunning each other, like cobwebs in a haunted house. They had their own language, their own rules, and trying to sleuth out useful information from worthless fables was as much trial and error as anything. Like net memes, they had exploded all out of reason, and frauds and fakes were all over. And that was just the tame stuff on the normal internet.

The Dark Web was all that on acid, often really bad acid, and he was getting tagged periodically by viruses and hacks. He had a small advantage in using an obsolete computer with a solid Linnix operating system which managed to be relevant enough to work with most websites, but be immune to most of the current exploits. And he had made friends with a couple of savvy hackers that taught him how to make as fortress-like a system as possible. But nothing was perfectly safe, and every day he had to deal with a thorough scrubbing of his system.

Frisk Dreemurr... of all the damsels in distress to get tangled up with, and an actual princess at that. Raised by Monsters, she had become entwined in their world, a realm with different rules than their own, evidently, but which had a direct bearing on the world of Humankind. Might even have something to do with the Bible, particularly the Book of Revelations. And the rabbit hole she had set him to chasing was a deep one. It might even run right into the pit of Hell for all he knew. What in the name of God had she gotten herself tangled up in? The old Nick Wolf might have been tempted to sweep such a pretty young princess off her feet, but he had buried that Wolf a lifetime ago.

He needed a break from his little side project from Hell. Tearing himself away from his computer, he busied himself with his house which seemed to always have something that needed tending to. Fortunately he had made enough headway that maintenance was mostly done, and he could work on the decor. Today it was painting the living room, and he had settled on a nice bland cream, just enough color to be cozy, but bright enough to keep the place well lit even in dim lighting. The furniture was moved and covered, tarps laid down, and tape along the frames applied. He was getting one wall started when he heard a sound of someone entering, or at least that's what it seemed like. Coming around the walls to the doorway to the entrance hall, he called out, "Hello? Can I heh-?"

He found himself nose to nose with Susie, the girl down the road who wandered by from time to time. He forgot the name of their people, but she was a purplish lizard, reptile... dragon? She was butch, quite the tomboy, and apparently the high school ne'er do well, though it seemed her bullying days were long behind her. Her father was a mechanic in a local garage, and his specialty was motorcycles. Also played guitar in a local metal band. The wife was evidently a stay at home mom. They didn't seem the most wholesome family, but never caused any real trouble, outside of a show going downhill. She was dressed for summer perhaps a bit too well, wearing high shorts and a tied off top which concealed just enough to be decent, along with her ubiquitous boots. "Hey. Busy? Need help?" As always, she tended to be a girl of few words. He could just make out a pair of golden eyes from under her trademark mop of thick hair, a little easier to see as she was almost as tall as he was.

"Uhmh... well..." he began, still taken aback by her abrupt appearance. He motioned to the walls. "I'm painting for a while, if you'd want to lend me a hand rather than enjoy summer vacation with your friends."

She snorted at that. "What friends I got are doing dumb things that bore me. Rather be doin' something with yu - somethin' useful."

Freudian slip? he wondered. "Okay, not that I'd talk you out of it or anything. Let me get you a brush or a roller." He wandered around back to the utility room behind the kitchen, and could hear her trailing after him. He wasn't sure what to make of the girl. She didn't go to his Church, didn't go anywhere, really. Was it curiosity about him that drew her around from time to time, and shyness that kept her distant? Did she want another father figure, one who was a lot nicer? He would have to be careful about this, as some girls from troubled homes made trouble everywhere they went.

He found a roller as the brush was hiding, and grabbed it up. He turned around and found himself nose to nose with her again, and he hesitated an uncomfortably long moment. "Uhm... here ya go, hon."

Her eye seemed to glimmer at that, and she grabbed the handle of the roller in a way that ticked in the pit of his stomach. She fondled it for a few seconds, rubbing it in her hand. "Okay... feels good."

Great, so now she was toying with him? "Well... I'd like for you to be comfortable," he joked, but saw that it fell flat.

She gave him a little nod, backing away slowly with a trace of smile. "Heh... thanks. Might even paint longer." She didn't turn around for a few seconds, and then when she did, he made sure he let some space develop between them. Of course this meant that he got a good view of her from behind, which he really shouldn't...

He poured out some paint for her, doing his best to clear his mind, and then resumed doing his side of the room. He kept tabs on her, making sure she knew how to handle the roller, made sure she didn't make a mess, made sure she did a decent job, and she did fine. She seemed to have done some painting before, helping her parents out, no doubt. He had to make sure she didn't get nosy, and she didn't. Not that he really had anything worth taking, but sometimes girls took a liking to random things that caught their eye. It also occurred to him that an uncomfortable silence had fallen between them, and people usually talked, at least casually. He decided to break the ice, but Susie had the same idea at the same time, saying the same thing.

"So..."

They chuckled over it, and again spoke over each other. He finally let her speak, but she tried to defer. "Hey... sorry, go ahead."

"No, that's fine, say whatever is on your mind."

She gave him a shrug, looking down. "Naah... rather listen to what you have to say."

So even big strong butch girls could be shy. "Well... but you probably know a lot about me. I know I've seen you around, but I'm not sure I even know your name." He finally offered up, "Susie?"

"See? You do too," she said with a grin, still looking aside. "Eh... not much to say, really. About me. Just tryin' to stay outta trouble, stay off the post office walls."

He blinked at that. "You're quite the kidder." At least he hoped she was.

She gave him a smirk, looking at him briefly. "You don't know me too well, then. I was trouble all through school. Didn't want to learn, so I didn't. Kept getting held back, resented it. Finally made it through high school late, just managed to pass my GED test, and... still tryin' to figure me out, what I want, stay out of trouble. I know I want-" She glanced at him again, held her gaze for a second, but let her sentence die on the vine.

"Well..." he dangled out, "I'd like to help you with that, whatever you need."

He could see her smiling. "Tha'd be cool." He turned back to his own painting, when he heard the sound of a pan being kicked, paint sloshing, and the girl stifling foul words. "-God," she muttered. "Dammit - _sorry!_ I'm sorry..."

"Hey, it's okay," he said, rushing to her side. "It's just a little spill, the tarp got almost all of it. Here, just..." He took her by the arm and guided her out of the spot, then snatched up cloths to dab up the spilled paint.

"I... didn't mean to..." she mumbled sourly. "These shoes are grabby."

"Susie, come on, painting is a messy job," he assured her. "That's why I put tarps down. See? No harm done."

She didn't look convinced. "I'll try bein' careful, but... hey, I could make sandwiches or somethin' less trouble."

"I was gonna work another half hour or so, but we could take a break if you're hungry."

She gave him a shrug. "Nah, I'm good. I just thought... it's after noon and all." Then she looked to him in surprise. "Oh, wait... you wanna...? Hey, you don't gotta feed-"

He put the roller back in her hand. "Listen, if you're going to work for me, the least I could do is feed you."

A golden eye gleamed into his, and she stood there for a long moment. "You're really nice, you know?"

He gave her an uneven smile. "I try to be."

"You win at that," she smirked, then went back to her painting. "I guess I do got some questions."

Well, this might be illuminating, as long as it wasn't too personal. "Okay, shoot."

"You know a lot about the Bible and stuff, right? I mean... stands to reason and all. I always thought it was kinda boring. Is there..." She shrugged, trying to think of how to word it so it didn't sound incriminating. "Anything really interesting in it?"

"Well... it's as much a history chronicle as anything," he replied. "You like palace intrigue? Greatest backstabbings and genocide in history?"

She shook her head. "Naah... Game of Crowns isn't my deal. I was thinkin' more... UFOs, ghosts... big scary demon things?"

He had to chuckle at that. "You know, Reverend Boom was joking with me that an anime version of the Bible would probably make a tidy fortune for someone."

She gave him a sour look. "C'mon, I'm serious... that kinda stuff _is in there_ , right?"

"Well, yeah. If it's real, it's in there. In fact..." He paused thoughtfully. "I was just discussing things along those lines earlier with Alvin. You know one day the bad guys are all going to be in Hell, right?"

She snorted air from her nostrils. "Yeah, yeah, everyone knows that all the good guys go to Heaven, the bad guys go to Hell. Fire 'n brimstone and all that. That's _old_ news."

"Oh, you think you know Hell? No one really knows Hell. What it's like to be alone, afraid, in eternal prison forever, your regrets eating you alive like acid in your stomach, like worms chewing through your body..."

She rolled her eyes, muttering, "Oh, Hell is a horror flick now-?" But when she turned to look at him, she jerked in alarm, falling back against a chair on her rump. He was creeping up on her with a crazy look in his eye.

"And there's a Hell before that, right here. Where cute innocent girls stumble into places they shouldn't because they don't think of what might happen when they go alone into a stranger's house. What some men will do to those girls. Seduce them. Use them. Rape them. Drug them. Steal them. _Kill them_. Thousands of girls disappear every year, Susie. Girls just like you." She was quaking as he knelt in front of her, his haunting face disturbingly close, his eyes piercing her like knives. "Why not you?"

She murmured in a faint voice, "Nick.. c - come on maan, yer creepin' me out, here..." He was kidding. Just playing with her. That's all this was. Right? But he looked rather scary just then.

"Good!" He thumped her on the head with his thumb, smirking at her. "Now, are you gonna go waltzing into some guy's house you don't know again?"

"Wha...? You... but..." So it was all an act! Some stupid _morality lesson_ or something. She grew irritated with him, swiping the roller on the tip of his nose. "I should paint your whole face for that, you dork."

"Hey now, _who's_ the trespasser here?" He grabbed her hand and began forcing the roller close to her lengthy nose. "You're lucky this washes off with soap and water."

She eyed the roller nervously, growling, "No, no, _no... no... come on Nick, knock it off!_ "

He did, but for the dumbest reason in the world, as she felt a cool drop on her navel. He backed away, flustered, putting the roller down and reaching for a rag. "Ohh crap, I'm sorry, Susie... here, I, uh..."

She practically fell over laughing. "Oh my _gawd!_ You're the greatest actor I ever met, but you're a total pussy! You poser! You never touched a girl's belly button before?"

He looked to her crossly. "And what does that have to do with anything? Look... I barely know you..." And then his cheeks became ruddy.

"Oh look at you, all blushing now!" she laughed. "Pretending to put the moves on me and now... I bet you never kissed a girl!"

"How the hell did this conversation even...?" He shook his head and went back to his side of the room. "Let's start over. I'm Susie, you're Nick." He picked up his brush and began painting again, though he started a little slowly. "Uhh, bathroom's in the bedroom, there..."

"Right... Susie," she chuckled as she went into his bedroom.

"I was just seeing if you were paying _attention!_ " he shouted. "I swear, girls these days..."

"Right!" she shot back. "Ya know, I could'a bit your face right off if I felt like it. You're lucky I didn't."

"And you sure looked like you were about to half kill me, curled up like a scared kitten," he chided. "Susie... seriously girl, you shouldn't do stuff like this. How the heck do you know that I'm not really some predator, glad to have an easy meal of lizard girl?"

She was admiring his underwear in the floor as she dabbed at her tummy with a soapy wrag. "Because you're too nice. I can tell you're nothin' like that." She came back in and went to her side of the room. "Hey... listen, sorry. I didn't mean to... crap all over your life lesson like that. I appreciate what you're sayin'. But seriously, I play bass in dad's metal band, and I've seen 'em all. And I fought off guys a lot stronger than you with these." She raised her hands and bared her fangs, and they looked quite deadly.

He eyed them with a blink. "Yeah, that's... sharky, all right."

She fell rather glum just then. "Hey, uhh... I was being a dork. I'm stupid. You're too nice to be made fun of like that. If you want, I'll..." She jerked her thumb at the door.

"No, come on... you're nice too. Let's reboot." He flashed her a smile. "Besides, I'd love some help with this place. I've been fixer-upping since I moved in."

"Okay, deal." She grinned back, then motioned at her muzzle. "By the way, you got..."

"Oh." He looked down his nose at the splotch of cream, making her giggle. "Well, it's practically dry now. I'll flake it off in a couple."

She picked up her roller, hoping that things could be remotely normal after this fiasco. She wanted to know more about what she had overheard earlier, and she liked talking with this Human. Good people, honestly good people, hardly said a word to her. "So... Hell is a real place, huh?"

"Sure is. People have gone there and come back to talk about it. Heaven, too."

"Really? So... are there any videos about it?" she asked, genuinely curious. "I mean like... real movies, not... anime..."

"I wouldn't be surprised if there was anime too," he said with a grin. "Maybe when we break for dinner, I can dig up some MyTube shorts on 'em."

She nodded. "I'd like that..."

* * *

Toriel and Asgore were still wearing their royal robes when they sat down with Frisk at dinner. She couldn't bother with any preparations, so they ate leftovers, and a small portion of celebration goodies. She barely ate anything, though, being much too upset. Frisk had a healthy enough appetite, thanks to her training today with Undyne, so the contrast between them was glaring. "Mom..." she began gently, touching her hand, "please, eat a little more. You'll be starving in the middle of the night if you don't."

She gazed somberly at her daughter's hand on hers, thinking of all the times she had comforted her child, and the one time there was no peace for either of them.

How pathetic... I cannot save... even one simple child...

She wanted to cry all over again, but Lord, hadn't she cried enough today? "I... will be all right," she murmured. "If I am hungry later, I will simply finish this."

She sighed, pouting at her mother, but then gave her a thin smile. "Okay, I won't bug you about it."

This is one of my favorite bug hunting places.

Oh, the memories that welled up, unbidden, of their lives together. And most likely because she feared that her beloved Frisk would share the fate of her other two children. She tried to scold herself. After all, wasn't she the angel which they were promised to lead them out of their endless imprisonment? And hadn't God as much as promised that nothing bad would happen to...

Well... no, it wasn't quite that strong. She only really got three statements in her SOUL.

 _Do not question_

 _Do not interfere_

 _Do not follow_

And that wasn't the most comforting of messages from On High. How could she not want to be involved in protecting her daughter from danger! Unless... it would cost her own life? But that's what mothers did, gave everything for their children, and the guilt at not being able to protect Asriel and Chara from their fates - and especially what became of them - weighed on her heart like a millstone. Even after the passing of ten years, it was a terrible burden. And now, she was asked to face it all over again, bear it all over again, and it was crushing her. Why now, of all times? This should be among the happiest days for them other than Christmas. Now, it was all ruined, and for the faintest of hopes that Asriel could maybe, possibly, be alive again, when it seemed impossible.

Lord Almighty... please, I need some sort of assurance...

 _Do you not trust Me?_

She withered, looking down, and whispered, "Do not ask this of me, please... I have no faith for it. It is... too painful."

 _Frisk will need to know you believe in her. And this is a small test compared to what will come._

"Wonderful," she sighed, cupping her free hand to her face. Worse than this? She couldn't imagine it.

"Mom... are you all right?" Frisk asked in concern.

She drew a deep breath, admitting, "No, I am not. How can I pretend to be a Queen, when I lack the faith of a common child?"

"I know. At least I've been there," she murmured. Thank Heaven she couldn't remember it all. "Listen, I'll clean up after supper, and we can pray some more till bedtime. Would you like that?"

"Yes, I would love to." She clasped her daughter's hand in hers, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. "Darling... you are a treasure. I love you, always and forever."

"Always and forever," she repeated with a smile.

* * *

The wraith wandered unhappily through the walls of the installation, a bag of groceries in tow behind him. He caused quite a stir at the local market when items began floating around in the air and depositing themselves in a large bag. He was astonished to see Papyrus running into the store, as shocked customers watched silently from behind the cover of aisles of produce. He wanted to reveal himself to the lad so very badly.

His selection of goods procured, he made his way out of the store. He enjoyed a brief moment of good old fashioned humor as the skeleton cop chased after, shouting, "Hey, wait! Stop! You must proceed to the nearest register and pay for yourselves!" He stared off vacantly, adding, "And I can't believe I just said that..."

Gaster made his way slowly back to the CORE compound as the sun began to set over the beautiful late spring landscape, unable to enjoy any of it. When he was rescued from this dreadful existence, he would relish every emotion, passion and sense he could. But for now, the world around him served only to remind him of what an awful prison his life was.

He flowed into the inner chamber where Chara was watching TV, tired of working on her little project. She'd had Gaster rig up a satellite link and was stealing bandwidth. He didn't bother to check what was on, as her taste in entertainment was atrocious. But even over the distraction of some awful adult slasher movie, she could sense his arrival, and went to the kitchen where he was slathering peanut butter and jelly onto two slices of bread with all the cheer of a mortician. "What the _hell_ took you so long!"

He plastered her in the face with the sandwich and wandered away.

MY APOLOGIES

She guided the ruined sandwich to the counter top, growling, "You stupid ass... what's your problem today!"

WHY ARE YOU OUTRAGED?

I HAVE SEEN HOW YOU EAT

TOO MANY TIMES

She glared at his backside through a facefull of sandwich mess. "It's not what you did, _it's the attitude!_ Ohh... screw that turd." She fell on the sandwich, burying her face in the mess, and gobbled it noisily, like a tiny dog.

* * *

Nick spent practically all day with Susie. They didn't get a whole lot of painting done, but they did have a decent supper. Susie was content to have the usual teenage chow, cheeseburgers and pizza, which meant QC's Diner and Ice-E's Pizzeria. Nicholas got it all to go, but that still made them the center of attention. Nick leaned over to her, saying guardedly, "I think they're starting rumors about us."

She gave him an unbothered shrug. "So?"

He grinned back. "I like your attitude."

"Hey, it's the only one to have." She smiled to herself, hoping that the Human's wisdom was rubbing off on her, and she could sound smart more often.

They hurried back to his place to watch videos and chow down. She really wanted to follow the spooky videos down all kinds of rabbit holes on his HDTV, while Nick kept them Bible-centric. It ended up suiting her though, because like the bizarre discussion she had stumbled into that day with Alvin, the Bible actually ended up having a lot of amazing things in it.

And Nick enjoyed it, talking with Susie and getting a peek into a girl's mind that wasn't what he was used to. She was much more intelligent and inquisitive about spiritual things than he would have thought. Heavy on the paranormal side, but it was still a basis for a fun discussion on the nature of reality, what life was all about, and where living beings fit into the Grand Scheme of things. But it got late, then it got later, and he still had _homework_ to do, not to mention starting on next week's sermon and a certain music project. When the last video from an ex-vampire ended - yes, _an ex-vampire_ , he stretched and gave an exaggerated yawn. She looked a bit disappointed when he didn't drape an arm around her shoulder. "Listen... it's after ten, and I'd love to do another few videos, but... you know."

She bobbed her head with a little shrug. "Yeah... guess I overstayed a while, huh."

"Well... a little a lot, yeah," he said with a grin. "But I really enjoyed it. I never get visits like this."

"Yeah, it was good for me too." She didn't want to get up just yet, asking a bit quietly, "You, uhh... need some help with... anything tomorrow?"

"Like watching some more videos?" he asked leadingly.

"Well... if you're offering and all..." She gave him a good natured elbow to the ribs. "But you know... painting, yard stuff... whatever."

"Dishes, vacuuming, laundry...?" he drawled out.

"Painting...?" He had to laugh as she finally rose, ambling towards the entranceway, and followed her to the door. "Hey, you ever... preach about stuff like this?"

He was almost afraid she would ask something else entirely. "Actually... I was working up to it, and if you wanted to come attend a service sometime, I could work up to it a lot sooner."

"Cool," she nodded. "With videos?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe slides, if it needed 'em - oh!" He snapped his fingers. "I got one for you. What instrument do you play?"

She looked quizzical. " _Instrume-?_ Oh, yeah. Bass, and I can do some chording on keys. I kinda prefer punky stuff to rock or metal though."

He looked surprised. "You like punk?"

She gaped back, then chuckled. " _You too?_ That's hard to believe. But... I'm pretty okay. No Spiderfingers, but I hold my own. For you, I'd even play bluegrass." She bobbed her head a few times, then added, "Actually, hell no I'll _never_ play bluegrass, but almost anything else. Covers or originals? And where you gonna play?"

"Original, a little somethin' I'm working on. Some covers too. At Church, for the youth group."

She choked down a laugh. "Won't punk or metal crud at a Church open a gateway to Hell or somethin'?"

He gave her a haughty look. "Hey, when it's done righteously, it rocks the right way. And the kids love it. I'm working on an album."

Her eyes popped open. "No way! You rent time at a studio in town?"

He pointed downstairs. "I have a little studio in the basement."

She grabbed his hand, heading for the stairs. "Oh, you gotta show me!"

He looked dubious, thinking he had spoken a little too freely. "Uhm... okay, but let's keep this to ourselves, aright?"

"Aright, cross my heart," she blurted out, and stomped her way down the stairs. She opened the door and stopped, as it was pitch dark. "Well... crud, Nick?"

He pushed past her and turned on the lights. Her expression went from nonplussed to pleased to astounded. "Holy - you got a _Variax?_ And a Moog! And a big assed synth I never heard of! And... man, can I play with you?"

"Well, that was kind of the idea," he remarked, rocking back on his heels.

She saw studio monitors and asked, "Got anything you can show me?"

He shook his head. "Nah, it's not mixed yet. But give me a couple days to whip up a quick production and I could sure do that."

Her golden eyes glistened into his. "Okay, but I'm countin' on bein' happy. I got standards. You good?"

He pursed his lips proudly. "I'm pretty okay. I'm happy with it."

"Awright now... two days. Date?" Her eyes sparkled again.

"I guess the way to a monster babe's heart is through her eardrums," he chuckled. "I'll mark my calendar. But..." He beckoned for the door. "The clock is ticking and I have a lot to do, and some beauty sleep would help with that."

"Right, right," she murmured, heading up the stairs. He had a feeling she was on the verge of asking to sleep over. She went back to the front door and waited for him expectantly.

He was glad she did, as he wanted to drag this out himself, even as he really needed this little soiree to wrap up. He was growing rather fond of the girl. "Well... anyhow, it was really good hangin' with you today, Susie. Maybe when you go to Church, though..." He tugged the edges of her tied blouse a bit more over her breasts. "Dress a little less casually?"

"What? Don'cha think I'm gorgeous?" She massaged the side of her hair with one hand.

He chuckled a bit self-consciously, feeling put on the spot. "You, uhh... you look really... fine."

She pursed her lips, looking dubious. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," he nodded.

She gave him a sphynx-like smile. "Awright, I'll wear my bikini next time."

He shook his head, looking downcast as she giggled at him. "You're gonna get me in trouble. Anyhow, you might come around about noon tomorrow, if you do show. I might be sleeping in. And, uhh..." He peered outside, looking at the sky. "You want me to walk you home?"

She shrugged. "Nah. Showin' up with a guy, dad might think we been foolin' around." Her eye sparkled, and she added saucily, "Sounds like fun, though."

"Yeah, for one of us." He coughed out a laugh. "Anyhow... night, Susie. Be careful."

Her lips curled into a bittersweet smile as she lingered. "You're good, Nick. This was nice... real nice. Let's do more."

Like that didn't sound suggestive, and he quivered in front of her. "Yeah... okay, let's... do. Night."

"Night," she murmured, drifting out into the yard. She stood there for a time, gazing back at the door as he stood there in it, and finally stirred himself, waving, and eased it slowly shut.

He coughed out a heavy breath. That was a little much at the end. He would have to keep tabs on his emotions next time. Besides... a young girl, a much older man... a Monster, a Human... what could possibly... between them...? He sighed regretfully, went to his bedroom and sat down at his computer to begin his nighttime homework. He didn't need to clear his head as much as he thought he would, as this was quite an unromantic subject.

One of the most promising places on the Dark Web he had found was a site called The Void. It was the most wide open site he had seen anywhere, Light or Dark, and had forums that updated in near real time. It had subforums for every imaginable faith and cult, even for Jews, Christians and Muslims. The admins and site owner made sure trouble was kept to a minimum, which amazingly wasn't a full time job for them. Evidently the ban hammer was used forcefully there, and troublemakers went elsewhere to wreak their mischief. He made sure to observe the very few rules, and didn't participate in arguments without using lots of diplomacy.

He headed for the subforum labelled Apocrypha, which was kind of a grab bag of topics which didn't fit into neat subjects. It was here that he found one very old thread dealing with The King In Yellow, but it was short and cryptic.

 **Gnosis:** Have you seen The King In Yellow?

 **Archmage:** That's just a title, His NAME is SECRET. He is NOT The STRANGER.

 **Bloodbourne:** You will know IT when you see The Yellow Sign.

 **SeeKer:** The last Act is about to begin. And yes, He IS The STRANGER.

 **Wurm:** We will soon walk mad the streets of Lost Carsoca.

 **Bloodbourne:** The Pole of Inaccessibility, how much longer?

 **Astromage:** The stars are just off yet. But soon, soon, and new moons to fear.

 **SeeKer:** I think The Knight still waits in prison, and Nyarlathotep still sleeps under the Sphynx.

 **Archmage:** Well duh.

 **Darko (Site Owner):** Guys, the play has just opened. You're guessing. Chambers is just a glimpse.

And that was it. Whether they feared Darko or thought he was giving a hint to drop it, the thread was unlocked but untouched for years. His research into these scattered clues led him to a book by Robert W Chambers titled "The King In Yellow," and the author was hailed as the first Lovecraft by some horror aficionados. But it was so obscure, possibly overshadowed by Lovecraft, that it had practically disappeared, and evidently Chambers had only written the one book of otherworldly tales. Lovecraft was disturbing enough, and he could only read it in doses because it messed with his head. But Chambers' tome was still available, along with a few versions of the play of the same name by various authors, so he'd ordered them and they were due to arrive in a couple of days. He wasn't exactly looking forward to them, though.

He went to his thread, _The King In Yellow_ , and saw that it had a few responses.

 **Crossman:** Curious, can anyone shed some "dark light" on this guy? He's super obscure.

 **TheFool:** Ya think? Might be for reasons.

 **GraySon:** Someone's picking at a scab that's gonna start bleeding...

 **SeeKer:** And careful how you refer to Him - "this/that guy." He has _fans_.

 **TheFool:** For real. Read Chambers. But that's just a primer. Ignore the plays, those are trash. HPL for extra flavor. Then let's talk.

 **GraySon:** (edited) We thot He'd show by now, but all we got were monsters.

 **SeeKer:** GS Ix-nay on the umb-day.

 **GraySon:** Sorry

 **Astromage:** So BB-man, who are you? Are you just digging for worms? HPL not weird enough for you? Have any practical knowledge?

 **TheFool:** Easy. We all start from 0. He may be for real. May be a Fool.

 **Astromage:** We _all_ don't, but OK. So Cross, what's your story?

So... might be risky - _bleeding_ \- he has fanatical followers, is a secret guy temporarily, hinted at in obscure old fiction - one book, no less, Monsters have respect here, and does he practice magic, or _magick?_ There was a whole raging debate everywhere online over whether H P Lovecraft was based on actual black secrets or not. But from the way his fiction played with his mood, he had to wonder. And he had no idea of the nature of the people here, how many were steeped in the occult and practiced actual magic versus the posers or philosophers. Or even how many were Human. There were hints across the nets that not just Monsters, but _other Beings_ were on the Earth too, awaiting some Event to reveal themselves. He began making an entry, and decided to "borrow" Frisk's experience to keep her out of this.

 **Crossman:** I want to know things. I'm a seeker. I know there's a Flip Side to this world, and the occult is just an aspect. I want to understand it. I had... an experience. I can't remember any of it but that phrase. I want to know who the King is, what he's all about. What The Yellow Sign is all about. This is the one place I thought I'd find answers.

He posted it and began browsing other tabs to glean a bit more wisdom, when a chat box abruptly popped open. And the name gave him a start.

 **Darko:** Hi.

He stared at it for a moment, feeling a chill run through him. But... this almost sounded neighborly, so he replied in a casual fashion.

 **Crossman:** Hey. Is this THE Darko?

 **Darko:** Yes. I'm pleased to meet you. I've been watching you. I have a feeling you're too nice and innocent to be in a place like this without good reason. But you seem intelligent and filled with determination to learn the Truth. However, the Truth can be disturbing. To turn a cliche, can you handle the Truth?

 **Crossman:** Of course. I've been chasing after THE Truth half my life.

He might get around to revealing that he'd decided he found it at some point, if this developed any further.

 **Darko:** I hope you're right. I suppose to be sure, we should proceed in steps. First, what kind of experience did you have?

 **Crossman:** Umm...

He went ahead and sent it to stall for time. What in the world did he say? He didn't want to lie, but to insulate Frisk from this, he didn't see any way around it.

 **Crossman:** Went to Mt Ebott... I'm sorry, I can't remember much more. Beat up and scarred a little, so something happened there. All I remember is the phrase "The King In Yellow." What can you tell me about him?

 **Darko:** Let me work my way to that. Did you meet anyone there? Did you see Flowey?

 **Crossman:** I don't remember a Flowey.

 **Darko:** Did you meet...

 **Darko:** Hmm...

 **Darko:** Did you see a ghost?

 **Crossman:** I don't remember.

 **Darko:** Did you...

 **Darko:** ...

 **Darko:** Did you see Gaster?

 **Darko:** Or a form with an egg-shaped head, two weird black eyes, and a strangely curved black smile for a mouth?

 **Darko:** Oh, and two hands with holes in them?

He was struggling with this for some reason, he wondered why. Assuming Darko was a "he," anyway.

 **Crossman:** I don't remember. Is he a relative of yours? In any trouble?

 **Darko:** ...

 **Darko:** No. I'm fishing for some reason you would know about the King. The Monsters

He stared at the unfinished sentence in perplexion. Was something wrong? Worse, was his presence there on the boards in jeopardy? He was about to query when another send appeared.

 **Darko:** WAIT

 **Darko:** I'm slow sometimes. Do you live near there? In Riverport?

He wasn't sure how to answer. This _was_ the Dark Web. This _was_ an occult website. This _was_ a stranger of unknown authority and power, but he clearly had some. Still, he seemed very lucid and polite. Nick decided to take a chance.

 **Crossman:** I live in Salvation.

 **Darko:** Really! OK, so you know some of the Monsters there? Are you friends with them?

 **Crossman:** Yes I do. I'm friends with many of them.

 **Darko:** Wonderful! This is a relief. I wasn't quite sure what to think of you.

 **Darko:** ...

 **Darko:** Assuming you're being honest with me. Are you being truthful?

Well now, this was a problem. He wasn't entirely. But he came up with something.

 **Crossman:** As honest as I can be. I have no clue who you are, and this isn't exactly a Boy Scout forum, you know.

 **Darko:** I completely understand.

There was another lengthy pause, before a pointed question presented itself.

 **Darko:** Are you a Christian?

Would this be a problem? On an occult forum that practiced a unique level of tolerance for every creed imaginable due to this owner's laws? He didn't see how it could be.

 **Crossman:** Yes I am.

 **Darko:** Ah, as I expected. ;P

 **Darko:** Do not worry. This changes nothing. It merely confirms some thoughts.

 **Darko:** ...

 **Darko:** Are you Pastor Wolf?

This, he didn't know what to do with for a moment. Intuition and logic of this level, or hacking, was a little scary. But, in for a penny, in for a pound...

 **Crossman:** Yeah, I'm Nick.

 **Darko:** Oh, I had a feeling. ;D

 **Darko:** You were so well mannered. I wondered who this newcomer could be, and why you showed up. So you know the Royal Family?

 **Crossman:** Casually. Now, may I ask you a question? Are you a Monster?

It took him a few moments to answer.

 **Darko:** Yes, though it is complicated. We are definitely beings of the same universe, but...

 **Darko:** It is difficult to explain. I would love to meet with you. It would be easier to explain face to face in real time. I can get lost in my typing sometimes, and we can speak much more immediately together. And I have things to share with you.

He groaned out, "This is moving a little fast, guy. We _just_ met." Which was true. Did he understand little concepts like caution and self-preservation? Feeling a bit ornery, he decided to ask.

 **Crossman:** You mean like your Human brain removal tools? ;P

 **Darko:** ;D

 **Darko:** LOL No! I mean, in relation to your questions.

 **Darko:** I will admit that I'm not exactly harmless. I am a Monster, after all. But I'm privy to things not all beings know.

 **Crossman:** Hmm... are you one of the Booms pulling my leg?

 **Darko:** A relative of Gerson? No, I'm rather different though. May I visit you at your house?

He began to react unfavorably to that request, but he had to chastise himself. What difference would it make? Clearly, this guy lived in the area. He could scope him out and descend on him like an Angel of Death any time he wanted, and without warning. Why not be ready for him and at least see what the deal was?

 **Crossman:** You know, why not? Do you know where I live?

 **Darko:** You can type it in here. I run a secure site and private server. It doesn't register as one, but that's to cause hackers a little extra grief. It's why you might have noticed very few attacks when you log in.

 **Crossman:** Really? That's good to know! Okay, I'll trust you.

 **Crossman:** 1909 North Cherry

 **Crossman:** What day would you like to visit?

 **Darko:** Oh, I can see you now! If that would be all right.

He blinked at the screen in surprise. "Uhh... really?" He checked the clock; it was just turning eleven, and he _was_ planning on being up for a while anyway...

 **Crossman:** Hey, we could sure do that. Like, _now_ now?

 **Darko:** LOL Give me a couple of minutes, but certainly.

 **Crossman:** Alright. So, what should I expect?

He waited, but there was no reply. "Huh... I guess he wasn't kidding. Well, I suppose I should get ready for more company."

The youth crept into the family library, calling over his shoulder, "Mother? Father? I'm going out for a walk, if that is all right."

"Very well, my child," she said from the living room. "But be aware that there is a curfew. Do not be out too late, and be sure not to be seen."

"I will," he replied. "I love you."

"I love you too, darling. Be careful."

"I will," he murmured, looking up several rows over his head for a certain book. He knew where it was and found it easily, but needed to use his talents to get it. Motioning with his hands, he latched onto it with his essence, and drew it forth carefully. All of these volumes were incredibly old and bound with rare, strange leathers, and dragged on each other, but he managed to urge it out from its place without disturbing the tomes alongside it. Holding it in his hands, it was an imposing sight. A large book with ornamentation and bindings of true gold, and on the cover, a wormy looking thing. Three bizarre tentacles writhing about from a central nub, like a disturbingly stylized inverted letter Y, and interspersed with what resembled three sixes.

It was the very essence of their origins and beliefs. He wondered what Nick would think of it.

* * *

Susie opened the front door to their home quietly and started to ease inside. And was promptly seen by her mohawk-headed father. She looked to the ceiling in dismay and waltzed on in, muttering, "Hey, dad."

"Hey? That's all you got to say?" he demanded. "Where you been all damn day?"

"Out," she said flatly, closing the door. She thought about telling him who with, but wanted to keep it secret in case she needed to lay low for a while. "With a friend."

"Dressed like _that?_ " He folded his leathery arms, curling his lips back from his canines. "What _kinda_ friend? Wha'dya do?"

"Nothin' like what you're thinkin'," she muttered sourly. "All we did was eat pizza and watch MyTube vids."

"With _Noelle?_ " he asked with something of a leer.

She growled, looking to the ceiling. It was a good deflection from Nick. "Maybe."

"You know... she's kinda..." He rocked his head back and forth.

"I know she's _kinda_ ," Susie grumbled irritably. "And that shouldn't matter. Besides, she can't pull anything anyway!"

"So why didn'cha call!" he shouted. "Liz made supper for ya!"

"Well, unless the fridge died, again, there's this stuff called leftovers!" she shot back. "I'll eat those next time."

"Don't get smart with me, young lady!"

"Ya know, it would sure be great if you'd ever accuse me of that for real."

"What? Bein' smart, or a lady?"

"Either one!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, smart girl, did you learn your bass part?"

She gave a loud groan, craining her head skyward. "Daad... come _on!_ You know Pyro Manic is crazy hard! It's too much for me! I'm not bad, but I'm no Spiderfingers!"

"He plays guitar."

"Whatever! Same difference! Pick another friggin' song I can actually learn!"

"You could if you'd spend more than fifteen minutes a day on practice!" he cried. "You know it's your dream to be a star-!"

"No, dad, it's _your_ dream. I know you wanted a boy, and you're stuck with a _gourl_." His eyes bugged out as she bounced her breasts at him. "But you pushed me into this gig, just like you push everyone into everything you want! Maybe you're an ace guitar god, but dammit, people got limits! And you're shovin' my head against mine! And let's try a couple _hours_ a day now that I'm outta school, _okay?_ "

"But you could _do_ more if you'd _push_ yourself more!" he shouted. "You give up too easy!"

"Well I'm about to give up completely!" she cried in exasperation, heading for the door. "I don't need round two o' this. Goin' for a walk."

"But you just had a walk!"

"Gonna take another!" she snarled, throwing the door open, and stormed out.

"You come back here-!" he shouted hotly.

"Rex, let 'er go," his wife called. "She'll listen if you can cool yer hot head and she can air out. Besides..." She came to the edge of the hallway, dressed in a sleek nightgown. "Feelin' kinda hot myself. 'Specially with the house empty again."

He let a hiss through his jagged teeth. "You know I get rough when I'm riled up."

She smirked at him. "I know... kinda what makes you fun."

He grinned to her, clasping her hand. "You're wicked, girl... the right kind o' wicked..."

Susie went to the end of the block, fuming to herself. "Friggin' parents!" She looked down the road to where a ramshackle house sat with its lights on, a house she had just come from. "Hope you don't mind some late night company after all," she murmured, heading for it, and swung her hips a bit as she walked.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. "Well, that was quick," Nicholas remarked, pushing a table into position in the middle of the living room, and hopped to the door. He paused for just a moment, saying a brief prayer for insurance, as this had every chance of not being a normal visit at all. Opening it, he didn't immediately see anyone. Then he looked down, blinking in surprise.

It was a short gremlin, dressed in turquoise robes, a similarly colored wizard's hat, and a deep pink scarf. Its fur was jet black, and gold rimmed glasses rested on its muzzle. It resembled a toothy Cocker Spaniel as much as anything and held a big leather bound book. Fortunately it was cheerful, smiling up at him, and extended a black furred hand, saying in a rather young voice, "Nicholas Wolf, I presume?"

"Uhh..." he began, stepping down the short front stairs to take his and, and still having to bow to do it as he was somewhat tall, and his guest a bit short. He shook it lightly, saying, "Yeah. Just call me Nick. And you are...?"

"Ralsei. Just Ralsei," he replied with a grin. "My... but you are a tall one."

"I'm big for my age," he said with a lopsided smile. "I can see why you picked the name Dar-"

"Yeah I sure did!" he said loudly over the man, putting his index finger to his muzzle.

"Uhh, right, right. Sorry." No doubt, this was one bunch who didn't hold meet and greets very often. He looked to the volume in the youth's hands, still unsure if this was a boy or girl, or its age. "So... you brought some reading material... young man? And this is going to explain a lot?"

"Yeah... could we go inside?" he asked suggestively. "This is a very rare and singular tome, you see." He held it up, exposing the front cover-

Oh... my God, I'm dead! I'm dead! I know I'm DEAD! _AM I IN HELL?_

The lad gazed up in perplexion, not quite knowing what to make of the Human's frozen expression, beginning to open the book. "Uhm... y-you see, this book holds knowledge of a previous age and another univer-" They both cried out as as tentacle thrust upwards from the ancient tome and seized the man by the throat. Ralsei wailed, trying to gain control of it, "What the heck - _what are you doing!_ "

Susie could hardly believe what she had seen... what she _was_ seeing, frozen in place. _This couldn't be real_. And then the man went flying, dangling from the end of that hideous thing by his neck, and she ran for him as fast as her legs could pump, screaming, "Nick! _NICK!_ "

Ralsei was becoming hysterical, crying out words of power that either he was messing up, or the thing in the book wouldn't submit to. "Stop it! In the name of Xastur! In the name of the Black Prophet! In the name of the Dark Knight! In the name of the Queen! In the name of the King I command you to release-!"

He heard her coming up fast behind him, but before he could turn, he got a hard kick in the rump which sent him sailing through the air. "What the _hell are you doing, you bastard!_ " Susie cried. Her heart plummeted in her bosom as she saw Nick - _he looked dead, dangling utterly limp from that... thing_...

Her body acted on its own to protect him, grabbing the tentacle in her hands as another one seized her about the waist and raised her into the air. She bit into it, rending the rubbery mass, and the taste was indescribably nasty. She ignored it, biting it again, tearing it through, and then as if by magic, there was a sharp crack like an explosion, like a firecracker in her mouth, and she fell to the ground. She shook off the daze of confusion and jumped to her feet, looking around in alarm... where had that monster gone! Something was crawling forward though, that small boy or whatever it was. Bearing her fangs to it, she roared, "Get the hell outta here _and take that damned shit thing with you! OR I'LL KILL YOU!_ "

He crept up to the cursed tome, his eyes wide with terror, his hands scrabbling to snatch the it up. "I - I'm sorry! _Sorry! I didn't mean to-!_ " He finally grabbed a corner of it, gathering it to him, and scurried off frantically into the darkness. It was a small relief to have it gone. She couldn't look at the cover. That golden abomination on it - _what was wrong with that thing!_ It seemed to stab right into her SOUL. And then she saw her friend...

"Nick - _oh God!_ " She fell to her knees beside him as he lay on his back, convulsing, vomiting right back into his face and choking on it. "Oh God, no, no no _no! Nick, stop!_ " She sat him up, holding him as his body writhed in a way that made her sick as well. What had that little freak done to him - _what was that damned thing!_ She grabbed him by the torso, holding him face down, and squeezed him to force the bile from his throat and sinuses. She'd heard stories of drug addicts suffocating on their own vomit, and was glad for one small useful bit of morbid curiosity.

She lay him down in a clean place in the yard, slapping his bile-slimed face to bring him back to his senses, but he wouldn't come out of it. "Oh God... Nick... please, _please come to! Wake UP!_ " The expression on his face... it was almost painful to look at. He looked like he was suffering in agony. And then she became aware of the stench coming from him, and cringed. Vomit, sweat, sperm, urine, feces... his body had unloaded every substance in it, and it smelled even worse than it should. She wanted to scream. "What do I do, _what do I do!_ " she cried, but then recalled what she had done with her dad once. Looking around to make sure no more monsters from Hell were about to creep up on them, she went to the side of the house where a garden hose was hooked up, and turned the spigot on full. She closed the front door to darken the yard, having the presence of mind to leave it cracked in case it was locked, and removed his clothes. Then she hosed them and his body down thoroughly. "Oh... my God... what the hell just happened? What happened to you! What did that little freak do! Why won't you wake up! Nick, _please!_ " But he wouldn't respond.

What had he done to deserve this!

He must have upset some stupid demon cult. Was too nice to them, preached to them or something, just trying to reach them, the way he tried to reach her. And like a sweet innocent puppy, they tried to kill him for sheer hell of it. And she was so stupid, thinking she would protect him. Now look at him. She had failed him, utterly and completely. "Some bodyguard I am. I couldn't... _oh, God...!_ " She cried out in frustration and terror. But this wasn't helping things... oh, what to do, _what to do_... Fortunately, her instincts kicked in and put her feet back on the ground. The first thing was to get him out of any further danger.

She shook out his clothes to make sure no mess remained in them and draped them over his body to give him a bit of modesty, then cradling him in her arms, carried him into his home. She lay him on the couch, then ran madly to the doors, locking them; to every window, closing the drapes, blinds, whatever would shut out the outside world and the demons she feared were trying to look in on them. Then the lights, turning them all off except for lamps, yielding just enough light so she could see, and to banish most of the shadows. She knew that if it went completely dark, she would lose it.

She returned to the couch to find him shivering. A warm bath... yeah, that would do it, or so she hoped. He still smelled a bit anyway, and maybe it would wake him up. She began running water in his tub, throwing in some dish soap to make it more sanitary, and cradling his quivering body to her, she carried him in and lowered his slender form into it. She kept him from sliding in too far, and washed him down gently, repeating his name as she bathed him, hoping she could coax him back to consciousness. But something was keeping him in a coma. Had he suffered something so traumatic, he couldn't face it? Something more terrible than what she saw? "Nick... talk to me, guy. What happened to you? I'm scared... I don't know what to do... oh God, _what happened to him?_ "

She drew back the covers of his bed in preparation, then dried him off with a towel, finishing with a blow dryer to make sure he felt warm. There was still smell lingering, but realized that it was her, or specifically, his mess that had smeared her and her clothes. "Oh of all the crapping ridiculous..." she muttered, stripping out of them and carried him to his bed, laying him in it, his head placed just right on the pillow. She gazed at him for a moment, wanting to enjoy the sight, wanting to feel some good old fashioned lust right then, wanting to feel _anything_ a girl normally would in this situation. But it felt worse than wrong, it felt stupid and evil, and the hollow, withering fear made her want to cry. She drew the covers over him and stroked his face softly. "Nick, I'm gonna shower. You kinda stunk me up, dude, and we didn't even do it." She bit her tongue. It came out sounding crass and heartless. "Sorry. Uhm... I'll just be in there, alright? Call me if you need somethin'. Or just freaking call! Okay?"

He looked dead. She was pretty sure he wasn't, but pulled the covers back and knelt down to listen to his heart. It was beating, but fast and shallow. "Oh... my God, Nick. What's going on in there? Would you _please_ wake up?" But no matter how long she waited, how much she pleaded, he wouldn't stir more than a shallow breath. She sighed, and went to shower.

She barely remembered bathing, her mind elsewhere, a million miles away from the world she had just walked away from, when she left her house in a snit. Oh, if she could just have a do over, could go back half an hour or whatever, and do... anything. Threaten him, seduce him, _anything_ to keep him from going through this waking nightmare. The world wasn't normal anymore. It had died, and she was afraid her heart had died with it.

She washed out her things and let them dangle on a towel rack, then went to his closet. Fortunately, he had a nice plush blue bathrobe and put it on. She stood beside the bed for a moment, contemplating the chair beside his end table, then frowned at it. "No... hell no. Besides, it's not like either of us are in the mood tonight."

But then she remembered a father that was overprotective at the dumbest times, and there was a phone beside the bed. She also remembered a trick to making incognito calls, and used it to phone him. She dreaded the conversation that would probably occur when he answered, but was relieved when it rang six times and went to voicemail. "Hey, dad, stayin' the night at that friend's place." Nicholas coughed just then, and she clamped her hand over his mouth to muffle him. "Makin' popcorn... you know, anyhow talk to you later. And I'm not runnin' away from you. I just... saw somethin' tonight... I shouldn't have... it's... _really tough to explain_... uhm... see ya tomorrow, okay? Bye." She plunged the phone down on its receiver and held her head in her hands, whimpering, "Am I gonna lose it after all?"

She threw the covers back and lay down beside him, half draping herself across his form, and shivered. Even with the covers over her, even wearing the robe, even with the warmth of his body which should have been utterly seductive, she felt a creeping cold. She lay her head on his chest, just under his chin, and rested her hand on his heart. "Nick... hon, mama's here. I'll be with you all night. Nothin's gonna happen to ya. If you wake up... just... don't freak out. I'm here 'cause... nothin's gonna touch you ever again, I swear it." She didn't know why she said it... or, yes she did. It sounded like something her mom would say to her when she was afraid. And she was, deathly afraid. God, would she be able to sleep?

She dug her claws into his skin, but he didn't flinch. "Dude, you just coughed! Aren't you aware of _anything?_ " It seemed he didn't, and a tremor of fear ran through her.

 _He could well be in danger_

"Ohmygod," she gasped, clutching him possessively. This was wrong... it wasn' fair. This was a good man, a really _good_ man. She hadn't known many people this nice and pure. Why would God let this happen to him? Right in front of her! _It was cruel!_ She had been afraid of losing people close to her before, but she now cared for this man more than for her own life. "Nick... you can't bail on me. You can't be brain dead. I need you, man. I need you to show me your music, and write more. Teach it to me so I can play with you. I need you to show me more of those secrets. Tell me where we came from, why there are Monsters and Humans. Why you guys tried to wipe us out, and seal us away forever, and now why we're so cool with each other. What's gonna happen, what the future is. That we got a future. You gotta tell me this stuff. _Please?_ " She hugged herself to him tightly, whimpering, "I'm _scared_ , Nick... afraid you'll... _never_... _please, wake up_. _I need you to be okay... I need you so bad_..."

Tears rolled down her cheeks and onto his chest, pooling between his muscles. It had been years since she last cried, but now, she couldn't stop, sobbing, "Please... stay sane... stay here... for me. I love you." She didn't quite know when it had happened, when she fell for him, but it was true.

He felt like a fool, like a coward. Why was he letting her do this? That was his duty, to protect her! But Susie stood there in front of him, dressed in some barbaric clothes, her chest heaving as she leveled an axe with deadly intent at the living hell threatening them. A tentacle wriggled at them and she severed it. One tried to snake around, and she chopped it in half. She growled savagely, "Stay... away... from my man!"

* * *

Ralsei hurried home, panting as much from emotion and worry as his run.

What had happened? What had gone wrong? What in the name of Sanity and Purity had gone wrong! All he wanted to do was share some knowledge with that friendly Human! He wanted to make friends with him, help him with his understanding, that's all. The Book... yes, it was powerful. It was filled with lore and power far beyond mere centuries or millennia... it was truly ancient, from a different age, a different universe entirely. Surely any inquisitive mind would want to read it. But what would cause it to do something so demonic! Nicholas... Nick, he wasn't just a curious Human, he was good in his SOUL. And the Book... had he nearly _died?_ Had it killed him? It just couldn't be! He wanted to scream... he did scream.

He crept up to their manor and entered quietly through the front door. The furnishings were very old. They were essentially relics and treasures. The wood was old, ornate, elegant. The rugs and paintings and tapestries... all of it would suit a museum or a palace, which in truth, this was. In their own way, they were royalty, and in self-imposed exile.

The floor creaked and popped as if calling for his parents, and pad as softly as he could, it still proclaimed every footstep. "Oh, please... _stop it_ ," he whispered. He made it to the library room door, and touched the knob. And froze.

"Ralsei."

He tried to stifle a whimper, opening the door. "Yes, father..." He entered, and withered twice over. She was there too, both of them gazing at him disapprovingly. "Mother. Uhm... I have returned." He tried to shield the pilfered tome from them.

"You took... the Grimorum?" he asked accusingly. "The Semnul Galben? Out into _that_ world?"

His exhale was a coarse husk. He cradled it less secretly. "Uhhm... a friend... wanted to see it."

"And what race was this friend?"

He shivered at the question... _it mattered?_ Had he doomed Nicholas because of his _nature?_ He kept walking slowly to the bookcase, and the place the ancient volume belonged, wishing he had a spell which would remove him from this world entirely. "Uhh... H - Human..."

"Stop."

He froze in place, his heart pounding in his chest. Tears began welling up in his eyes, and he blinked them back. Crying and emotions wouldn't solve any of this. His father came alongside and slipped the tome from his son's grasp. Holding it between his hands, he began singing an incantation in his deep baritone voice. "Dezvalui esenta a ceea ce sa intamplat." Sour colors rippled over the leathery surface of the book, but gradually faded, replaced with a soft golden glow. He placed the ancient volume back where it originally rested, between two others. This was bad, and there would be punishment.

"You caused harm to someone with your misdeed," he murmured darkly.

"I... _I witnessed it_ ," he sobbed.

His mother said, "Then you know something of the extent of it, do you not."

"Sss... something," he whimpered, fighting for control.

"You realize, do you not," his father intoned, "that the physical harm is but a shadow of the wounding to the SOUL, Ralsei."

He squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to balance his emotions. "Yes, Ralsei," his mother said, "you must be centered, and balanced. You have dallied with your passions too much lately."

"Sentimentality is bad, my son," the father reminded him. "Letting your emotions direct you. See what it has led to?"

He drew a deep breath, doing his best to cleanse his mind of emotion, sighing, "Yes, father. I did not think through the consequences of my actions."

"It is more than that," he declared. "You know that our people, the Suflete Intunecate, live a precarious existence. Torn between two worlds, between two natures, drawn to opposing Masters... every action, every thought, every deed, has consequences."

His mother said to him, "And we, the Devotat Adevarului, those who seek Purity and Truth above all, who rebelled against our own people and who sought refuge in the Mundane World, are the most wretched of outcasts. Our Father is far removed from us. The Destroyer seeks to eradicate us. Our very lives are a precarious balance of opposing forces, Light and Darkness, constantly warring within us. Only with balance can we have any hope of sanity and peace, walking a Proper Path through this world. The Path of Purity and of Truth."

"Purity of thought, of intent, is essential. Otherwise..." He jumped as his father stomped a massive boot on the floor, shaking the entire house, and the reverberation lasted for some time. "Well, you witnessed an unfortunate consequence due to your irrational deed this evening, did you not?"

He nodded, his heart still racing. He was ashamed that it was more for his coming punishment than what had happened to Nick. That poor man was no doubt still suffering horribly. "Yes, I did."

His mother said, "The one emotion, the singular passion, which we allow ourselves, is Love. The pure Gift from Heaven, and the Father."

The two parents closed their eyes, and clasped their hands before them as if in prayer, and Ralsei joined with them in the ritual. He solemnly recited, "Love suffers long, and is kind."

The father said reverently, "Love does not envy."

Mother said after him, "Love is not boastful." And in a cycle they went.

"Love is not proud. Love is not rude. Love is not selfish. Love is not angry. Love thinks no evil. Love does not relish iniquity, but rejoices in Truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails."

Together, they intoned, "Always and forever, we have the Gifts of Faith, Hope and Love. But the greatest Gift of all is Love."

As they opened their eyes again, the father regarded his son sternly. "You did not act in accordance with these precepts."

The boy bowed his head sadly. "No, I did not."

His mother said to him, "You do not understand, but you may have done something this night which may not be able to be undone."

" _No!_ " he cried, whirling to face them. "It _can't be!_ You have to help him - _save him!_ "

They looked to each other in concern, the father grumbling, "Ralsei, did he view the pages within the Semnul Galben? Or only its Symbol on the front?"

"He... _he... oh, Nick!_ " the boy sobbed, falling to his knees. "I'm sorry, _I'm sorry!_ " He cried out a dreadful wail, staring forward in horror as his parents grabbed his head, forcing him to relive the events so they could partake in them.

"Ralsei..." his father growled, "this is _serious_... you have no idea of the danger you have thrust upon this unfortunate Human." He began weeping again. What could they do to remedy this awful thing he had done?

The mother coughed in dismay. "And that woman... attacked you! The barbarian..." He rubbed his rump tenderly, feeling as if he had just suffered that kick, but damn his foolish SOUL, he deserved so much worse...

"There is a connection between them," the father informed her. "These Human beings, many of them, have SOULs in harmony with the Father in ways I have never seen. This Nicholas, he cares for the Monsters, and she cares for him. This Love between the races is significant."

"I... suppose," she muttered, "but that does not excuse the act."

"The _act_ would not have happened had it not been for the unthinking actions of our son," the father said judgmentally. "And Ralsei, you know that there is a punishment which must be suffered gladly." He beckoned his son closer. "Show me your arms."

It was hard to move, but he forced his feet to bring him forward as he stiffly rolled up his sleeves. His heart began to hammer in his chest hard now. "Yes, father... I suffer my punishment... gladly."

He seized his sons arms behind the wrists and began to pour energy into them, murmuring prayerfully, at first, "Father... please, instruct my son... with this... _gentle... reprimand..._ " It was all he could get out before his own pain became too great.

Ralsei succumbed to the pain much sooner, groaning, "I... _Father... I... I-!_ "

His wail quickly became an agonized scream, and the mother had to hold her ears, but was unable to shut either of them out. She whimpered piteously. This punishment was all they had ever known, and without it, the legends were clear of the depths of depravity their kind was capable of. "Oh, Father... help us find the proper way through Your plan, _please_..."

The father could endure it no longer, releasing his son who dropped to his knees, crying bitterly, his arms singed and smoking where he had been held. He himself tottered to a chair and fell heavily into it, gazing fretfully at his smoking palms, blistered from the energies he had mustered. It was only fair that he suffer too. He said to his weeping son, "Keep in mind, my child... that this pain you suffer... is only temporary. The Grimorum... has been known to... kill Humans before."

He gave a heart-wrenching wail at that. " _NO!_ Oh, Nick... _please, no_... _I'm sorry... please, help him!_ "

His father blew on his palms. "First, I must comprehend what did happen before I can know of any remedy."

His mother knelt beside the boy, hugging him to her softly, her heart twisting in sympathy. "Ralsei... remember this lesson. Nearly everything from our realm can have drastic consequences when brought to the Human world. One day the King will arrive to rule here, and... the wounds this planet will suffer, the universe will suffer, shall be devastating."

He sniffled, trying to fight off the sting in his arms. "Nick... he... he just wanted to know about the King. I just wanted to... to help him."

She gaped at him in shock. "Ralsei! Why did you not tell him there was no such being! You foolish child..." But then realization struck her. "Wait, how did he become aware of the King in the first place? And specifically, the King In _Yellow?_ "

He nodded, cradling his arms in his lap. "Y - yeah... he said... oh, what was it? He went to Mt Ebott and... something happened, he got beat up, and he blacked out. When he came out somehow, the phrase was stuck in his head. I wonder if he's not covering for someone though... he looked fine to me."

"Monsters know nothing of the King In Yellow or the Yellow Sign," the father murmured. "So something strange must have occurred. But Leriot is right. You should have simply rebuffed him."

"But... if I hadn't told him, someone else would," Ralsei protested, "and then he might have been noticed by the Nephilim."

The term made them all fall silent for a time. "And that may well have been the end of him," she sighed. "But how many Humans know about the King or the Sign?"

"Oh, lots," he replied. "Heck, it's been in their fiction for ages."

"Ohh, I know about those foolish stories," she scoffed. "No one takes them seriously, and they are well over a century old." But she doubted, and looked to her son curiously.

"Yeah... people do, and they're learning a lot."

She cringed at that. "Your website... how many there know the Truth?"

He shrugged. "Maybe six. A few more might, but they're being sneaky about it if they do."

"And how many could be in the Consilium Opscurum," she asked, "Oriens Aureolus, Sapientia Sidereum, or a similar cult?"

"Mother, I think you should listen to me on this," he insisted. "There are billions of people all over the world who are looking for a new messiah. Whether they're in the cult of the King or not, they're all lining up to put him in charge. Groups like the Freemasons are all organizing secretly to accept a global leader. The Protocols of Unification were leaked, and it's the blueprint for a One World Order. And the core of the Sun is on the cusp of That Meridian. The Pole of Inaccessibility is about to be unlocked. And then..." he shrugged.

"The prophecies, all of them, shall come to pass," the father murmured soberly. "The universe will be in ruin. And we shall all die, our fates in the hands of the Father we dread."

Ralsei harbored doubts of this aspect of their creed. He had, ever since he'd learned of Human beings and their relationship with the Father. He was determined to be involved in saving Nick from his affliction, and then, he would have many long talks with him... if the man would ever speak to him again. But whatever it took, he was determined to become friends with that man, and learn the Truth of everyone's Fate.

Leriot cradled her son to her gently, murmuring, "You know, my child, that you may apply healing when you have suffered enough for your transgression."

He looked down sadly, the image of that poor man's face, that horrible look on it... he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, but it was practically burned into his SOUL. And the anger of that girl that attacked him... she had every right, especially if she loved him. He murmured sadly, "I can never suffer enough for what I did. I'll just let my wounds heal themselves."

She lay her head on top of his and embraced him, saying to him softly, "My poor, foolish boy... my rich, wise son..." He placed his hands on her arms and squeezed her back lovingly. He hoped he would be wise enough to salvage some blessing from this terrible misfortune.

* * *

It seemed that Asriel was coming to very late points in Chara's memories, and would eventually culminate in days he was familiar with. But there were still some miseries to endure.

She'd had a falling out with her lover over something he couldn't understand at first, but it soon became clear. Chara had become too frightening for her, and she wanted out. Chara severed the relationship with blood. He turned away sadly rather than watch the murder unfold, looking for the piece of her heart that was surely lurking in the cloudy gloom of this channel, but the fragments he collected seemed to be urging him to look at the scene again. "What? Why?" And then he saw.

She had grown so sick of herself that she was going to the one place of refuge from this world all torn souls went, when they wanted the Ultimate Way Out. Mt Ebott. She had tried overdosing, was too immune to it, was too cowardly to do something else to herself. But Ebott? That would do the trick. No one ever came back from there.

He had always wondered what had driven her there, what darkness in her life had caused her to seek refuge from it in death. What would make her despise her own kind so bitterly. What had made her such a...

Monster.

Well, he knew the fullness of it, and he wept for her, for the girl that had her young life stripped away from her so cruelly, her heart smashed to pieces by a world full of wicked Humans, not the least of which were her own father and mother. He loved her still, but it was the love given to a ruined poisonous SOUL which couldn't return it.

He watched in sorrow as Chara stole into the black cavern, tripping over a thick creeper, and tumbled headlong into the lethal pit of the Suicide Entrance.

In her seat, the salty-sweet remains of the sandwich licked up, Flowey watched another violent NC-17 movie, when a tear ran down her cheek. "The hell am I crying for?" she muttered, brushing at it irritably. But that memory began the one period of her life with real, true love in it. And she had ruined it for everyone...

* * *

Toriel and Frisk found harmony of spirit that evening as they communed in the little chamber upstairs, kneeling before that stained glass window admitting golden light within the shrine. They embraced, holding each other close, as Asgore placed his hands on their shoulders from behind. Toriel had prayed long and fervently for her precious daughter, so Frisk prayed for her beloved mother in return, words which came from her very essence.

"Thank you Father, from the depths of my SOUL, for my royal mother. She chose me to be her daughter when she thought that such a thing would be unthinkable, when it would bring her too much pain. When I wished it upon her, she gave it no thought, but welcomed me into her family, and her heart, as You did for all of us, welcoming us into Your Kingdom, to be Your children. I did not deserve such favor, but I was given this gift, more precious than all the world's treasures, to be the daughter of these two wonderful parents.

"And for my regal father, who never thought that it would again be possible to love a Human as his daughter, but welcomed me into his SOUL, and his family, without qualm or question. He gave me his love and his friendship freely, as you did bestow on us, Your children, even at the cost of your Son's life.

Her voice finally broke, and she sobbed, "I... _I love them... more than words can express_..." Toriel caressed her more firmly, and Asgore gave her shoulder a squeeze, touching his head to hers.

She brushed back her tears and continued. "Help them, strengthen them, in this strange trouble we find ourselves in. You have chosen this weak, frail little girl, for whatever reason, to be Your servant in this struggle. I need Your help too, most of all, because... I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I am a sinner, and I walk imperfectly, I act and think impurely. I need and crave Your mercy every moment of the day. All I know is that You have faith in me to accomplish Your perfect will. Help me to be worthy of Your trust. I ask because two people are depending on me, and... oh, Father... I just can't let them down. We love them, and we know that You love them, and that the blessing of Your love is not in vain.

"Help me to do the impossible, and bring them to the world of the living, and prove to the Darkness that Light and Love are stronger than anything, and can overcome everything.

"I can feel in my heart that there are people near and dear to us who are suffering, who are in trouble, who may well be in danger... and some I feel I have yet to meet. Please, wrap them in Your love, shelter them under Your wings, and give them the comfort they need from You, their Father, whether they know You or not. Strengthen Your shepherds, and make them good stewards of Your people, and give them the wisdom they need to do Your perfect will. We all walk blindly, and need the guidance of the Good Shepherd, to lead us through this evil darkness to the pleasant valley and still waters.

"Father... Holy Spirit... I beseech this of you, all from you, and that which I am too ignorant to put into words, in the name of your precious Son, Yoshua, ah-men."

"Amen," they murmured in harmony. Toriel hugged her daughter to her. "I should let you pray more often, my wise little Frisk."

She chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Thanks for that, but no one can hold a candle to you."

"I am afraid that I would have merely begun crying again," Toriel murmured, looking aside. Asgore chuckled, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"So... are you ready to let me go on this crazy adventure?" she asked hopefully.

She heaved a heavy sigh. "No... I must be honest. I am afraid that..."

I will simply be trading the life of a daughter for a son

 _I cannot say that!_ she thought, and hugged the girl tightly, possessively, as if afraid she would disappear on her. "Oh, I have too many fears, Frisk... you are a Human, but you are my daughter, just as surely as if I had borne you. You are the delight of my SOUL, and... ohh, _this is so hard_..."

Frisk hugged her mother back just as fiercely, savoring every breath and fragrance and essence of this wonderful being. "I know, mother... I know. Just keep me in your heart, and muster up what faith you can, and it will be enough. I just know it. I'll come back to you, and I won't be alone."

Toriel was afraid that she would be saying goodbye to their spirits before they departed for Heaven, but couldn't say so in such a delicate moment as this. "I know, my angel... and I will try to be as strong as you are. How strange, that you are the pillar of strength that I must cling to, my living treasure."

She nodded against her mother's cheek. "I know, it's funny, isn't it. But you were there for me, so many times when I needed your love and protection. I'm glad I can return the favor."

Asgore told his wife softly, "If Frisk is the Angel of our prophecies, and she did deliver us ten years ago, then you know she won't fail, right?"

She had considered that, and tried to draw comfort from that ancient legend. "You are right, Asgore. I'm being a silly old fool, I'm sorry." Still, she was nagged by doubts. How many times would she prevail before she... didn't?

* * *

 **Author's notes.**

 **Variax:** a "virtual guitar," played with a guitar into a little computer running physical modeling software that simulates all kinds of guitars. I assume everyone has some idea of what a **Moog synthesizer** is.

 **Consilium Opscurum:** Latin, The Hidden Wisdom, Cabal or Conspiracy

 **Oriens Aureolus:** Eastern Dawn, or Oriental Dawn

 **Sapientia Sidereum:** Starry Wisdom

 **Susie:** daughter of Rex and Lizzie Rapter, she's a young 19 year old Rezinos girl who, as many teens are, is trying to figure out what she wants to do with herself. Right now, she plays bass in her father's metal band SKARRRR, though she insists on doing the occasional punk and industrial song, and Nine Inch Nails fills both genres pretty well.

 **The Destroyer:** Shatan, or Satan

 **What Ralsei and his family are saying:** they speak essentially in a Baltic dialect when using their powers, or mentioning things from their Dark Past.

 **Semnul Galben:** The Yellow Sign, an ancient book which is in essence a mad play which symbolizes the plans of Shatan for all realities, culminating in the terrifying reign of The King In Yellow - and which drives people who read it insane. It is also the Sign itself, which causes madness when seen, and drives them to seek out and devote themselves to the King.

 **Dezvalui esenta a ceea ce sa intamplat:** reveal the essence of what happened

 **Suflete Intunecate:** literally, Dark Souls

 **Devotat Adevarului:** literally, Devoted to Truth

 **Chara fans:** I know some of you probably aren't happy with what I've done with the character. But consider what Toby has revealed of her in his game, UNDERTALE.

Chara hated humankind. All of them, and this may well include mom and dad.

Even after poisoning Asgore with buttercups, which causes really horrible symptoms by the way, what did she learn? Not "hey, don't mess with these flowers like that." No, "they're deadly."

What does she do even after spending a happy life with the Dreemurrs and particularly her new step-brother Asriel? Plots her suicide. By suffering really horrible symptoms.

When she dies and merges with Asriel, what does she do? Tries to gain control so she can kill all the humans. Asriel resists and stops her, even as he's being killed.

Yes, we are the ultimate villain of Undertale, should we decide to go on a killing spree. The game won't play itself. But Chara is not a nice, normal girl in any way, shape or form. My background might be a little heavy and dark, but really, she had to go through a LOT of suffering in order to explain this level of psychosis.

I know this is a very long chapter, and I thought about breaking it in half, but a lot of it would be soap opera-level stuff on one side or the other. Plus, I'm not sure what free time I'll have this year to write, as it seems I won't be able to retire as early as I want. This will give you a lot to read - heck, this story is already as long as some novels. And I would like to see if I can at least begin working on a game based on this stuff at some point. Which will have a LOT less dialog if I do, promise.

 **Metaton's notes.**

(Naturally, dramatic show music plays)

Welcome back, my beloved fans, to the host who is the MOST, giving you...

METATON'S PREVIEW OF UPCOMING ATTRACTIONS!

In our next exciting chapter...

Susie wears a dress! Scandalous!

Nick gets violently ill! Again!

And then it gets very...

Very...

SERIOUS...

Aaand... well, my darlings, I don't know what to say at this point. There are hints, and there are _spoilers_ , and I don't like those. So you must be patient for Chapter 6!


	7. Chapter 6: That Hideous Strength

**Chapter 6: That Hideous Strength**

Susie's eyes sprang open, a cry strangling in her throat as she sat up. They tried to get him - _they almost did!_

She rubbed her face in relief. No, it was just some stupid dream... and then she saw where she was. Looked down in the darkness, saw his limp body, and cried out. It wasn't a dream, not entirely. For a moment, it overwhelmed her all over again. All the terror, the worry, the frustration, the anguish and sorrow at nearly losing this man, this kind, wonderful, innocent man. But... he hadn't moved a muscle! _If he was dead..._ "Nick! Oh God... _Nick!_ "

She knelt over him, pressing her hand to his chest, gaping at that awful expression frozen on his face. But thank God, he was alive, and the panic subsided. Slightly. She tried to reach him, to coax him, to slap him awake, but as always, he wouldn't respond to anything.

The glow of the impending dawn peeked through the closed curtains of his bedroom. Several hours, and there was no change. Nothing had changed. This was bad. She knelt over him, stroking his face affectionately, her heart twisting in her bosom for the young Human.

I love you.

It was stupid to think that way. She barely knew him. Had only spent a few hours with him. He was a Human. An older man, a real Man. It was just infatuation. Pity or something for a guy in distress. Right? But her heart had been lost to him. She loved him. Oh, God, how she loved him... loved his brilliant mind, loved his attitude, loved his smell on her, loved everything about him.

That scent, though, there was something wrong about his aroma. He smelled... hurt, in a way that wasn't natural. She began to come to her senses a bit more. She had been stupid. Let him lie in this catatonic state all night when he should have been in a hospital, letting doctors try to bring him back to life. But, how he got this way... would they know what to do? Would anyone believe her?

Monsters would. Monster police would. Or, they would if she had any clothes on, any _real_ clothes. She looked to the bathroom where her skimpy clothing dangled, the silly, slinky things she wore to tease him, see if a Human could find her attractive at all. It was a stupid thing to do when she wanted to pry knowledge from him, but she had a naughty streak in her, thanks to her upbringing, and it seemed fun at the time. Now, she knew it was idiotic. She couldn't be caught with him like this. She would have to run home and change. And the thought of leaving him alone tormented her. He would be helpless, at the mercy of a world that didn't seem to have any. But it would make him look bad, and she couldn't bear that.

She leaned over, stroking his cheek, nuzzling around his face. Humans had always looked funny to her, flat faced, but now... he was the most beautiful being she had ever known. "Nick..." she husked out, making her clear her throat. "Hey, uhm... I'm gonna go make myself look decent for you. Then I'm gonna get you help. Okay? Real help. Snap you outta this stupid coma... bring you back to life. I won't be but fifteen minutes, maybe twenty. Alright? We gotta talk."

About what, you idiot girl? You just met the guy! Spent what... six, seven hours with him? He wouldn't even put his arm around you!

She wanted to cry, to tell her inner voice to shove it. But it was right. Her imagination was running away with her, her libido for that matter. "Yeah, dumb ass. What're you thinkin' anyway? You should be worried that the guy's in a coma!"

He lay there, unknowing, unthinking. Handsome. He had soft lips, really soft looking. He wouldn't know if she... of course, he couldn't say no, either... but there she was again! Stupid ass, get your head on straight!

But she gave in anyway, just a bit. She leaned down, touching her lips to his, and then pressed herself into him for a kiss, drawing on his lips lightly at first, then more hungrily. She quivered, the pang of sour breath filling her senses, but it was the most incredible flavor in that moment...

She pulled free, gasping for breath, gazing at him lovingly, stroking her fingers softly along the firm curves of his face. "Dammit, Nick... you gotta come back to life for me, hon. I got so much I wanna... say to you." Yeah, sure you do, airhead. Best not get ahead of yourself.

Would that be it? A kiss to a man that wasn't even awake for it? Would a good, sweet man feel anything for a Monster tramp who wasn't even twenty? Should she drive a stake through her feelings and forget it all? She had no idea if he had the slightest inclination in that regard towards her. He seemed reluctant, and that saddened her. She hung her head, wanting to cry. "Well, Sue, that's what you get for fallin' for guys in a coma. Or priests." The thought startled her. Could he even _have_ a relationship? She had no idea. Grumbling at herself, she threw the robe on the bed and went to the bathroom to slip her things on, and damn, they felt cold in that pre-dawn air. "Girl... you gotta quit livin' in a dream world. He's depending on you. You can't let 'im down again." But then, dreams were all she ever thought she would have. Couldn't this one dream come true?

She returned to his bedside one last time in the vain hope that this time, he might possibly be awake, but he was as out of it as ever. She gave him one last tender kiss, and a hug around his neck, breathing in his tainted essence. "Nick... have nice dreams. And talk to God in there. I don't think He'd listen to me, at least not yet. I don't feel right, askin'. Ya know?" She slid her fingers around his chin as she drew away to leave. She sighed wistfully, lingering in the doorway for one last, long look at him, wishing she had the nerve to say something romantic, and then drifted out the front door.

She cringed at the mess in the front yard. Flies were beginning to buzz around it. She thought about washing it all into the sewer with the hose, but it was evidence which would back up her claims when she spoke with the cops. She hurried on her way as the sky turned gold. Now, if only her father was on time for work...

He wasn't. And worse, he spotted her as he was pulling out of the driveway on his motorcycle, wheeling around to confront her. "Hey! What the hell! Did you lie to me, li'l lady?"

She threw her head back with a groan... why was her life such a fustercluck! "Dad... look, someone got hurt bad last night! I got to get help... I saw the whole thing!"

"Oh yeah? Who!" he demanded.

"None of your biz-!" she began, then realized that such a line would be more than counterproductive, and she had to get moving on this. "Look, it's not what you think! It's Nick!" When he looked about to lift it a gear, she realized she needed to be precise. "Reverend Wolf, dad!"

That took most of the wind from his sails. Everyone in those run down 'burbs loved and respected the young pastor. "Nick Wolf? Well... what happened to-?"

"Dad, look, he's in a coma!" she cried. "Something really crazy happened, and... and I'm scared for him! I have to get dressed... gotta call the cops and an ambulance, okay? They'll prob'ly want a report, and I should look halfway decent."

"Okay, okay," he said over his engine. He wheeled around, shouting to her, "Call later!"

"Sure, sure," she muttered with a wave. "Like I'm gonna feel like that, today."

She had three decent outfits in her wardrobe, and two of them were dresses. She hated dresses, either wearing them to Christmas or Easter service, or funerals. But, she did want to look decent...

"Who died?" It was her mom, coming out of the bedroom, tugging her nightie into place.

"Don't talk like that!" Susie snapped angrily. She didn't mean to sound so feisty, but her nerves were on edge.

"Hey, easy girl!" Lizzie protested. "I'm just curious. You never wear dresses, 'less you got to."

"Yeahh... Nick... Wolf got hurt pretty bad," she muttered sourly, heading for the door. "I got to call the cops."

"Nick?" she asked in surprise. "Who the hell would wanna hurt him!"

"I dunno," the girl snarled, baring her fangs. "But if I see 'em again, they're gonna need an ambulance, or a Hearse."

* * *

Nick sat up abruptly, crying in ecstasy, " _Susie!_ "

After his spasm of delight worked through him, he slumped back to his pillow. He looked around anxiously for her. She had saved him, and he lost himself to her. He had just... but, where was he! His room... his bedroom? But... where was she? Had it all been a dream? "No, no _no no NO!_ " he shouted, burying his face in his hands. Something was wrong... bad wrong-

Worms, writhing in his head, in the pattern of an inverted Y, with three sixes in its center. And they burned his brain, igniting. Oh my God... "Get it out - _get OUT!_ " he screamed, falling out of bed, writhing naked on the floor. But it wouldn't leave his consciousness, his SOUL... he was finally able to perceive his SOUL directly. And those worms were burrowing through it, eating him from the inside. _How!_

He tried to remember... how had this happened to him?

The chat room. He flung himself at the computer, knocking his chair over, and he fumbled it back upright, falling into it hard. The screen - it was dark. He grabbed for the mouse to wake it but sent it flying across the little desk. He snatched it up by the cord, banging it down on the pad, and stared at the screen. Some chat window was in the way and he pushed it aside - oh yeah, a conversation. About _HIM_.

 **Crossman:** I want to know things. I'm a seeker. I know there's a Flip Side to this world, and the occult is just an aspect. I want to understand it. I had... an experience. I can't remember any of it but that phrase. I want to know who the King is, what he's all about. What The Yellow Sign is all about. This is the one place I thought I'd find answers.

He began laughing in a mad cackle that even frightened him. "Ohh... fuck, but I stepped in it, didn't I. Jumped in head first! You guys... _you have no idea!_ "

There were responses. He read them for amusement.

 **TheFool:** What kind of experience, Cross? Involve drugs, or did it just happen?

 **Astromage:** Hmm. Not very talkative when it counts.

 **TheFool:** Give him a minute, Dark's in here too.

 **GraySon:** It's quiet... too quiet

 **Astromage:** Helloooo?

 **SeeKer:** Going on an hour now. Idle the whole time. Kinda spooky.

 **TheFool:** I know...

 **GraySon:** I hope he's not bleeding,,, anyone know a prayer that works?

 **TheFool:** Let's not get dire yet. I'll wait, got nothing better to do, and I'm curious.

 **Astromage:** Or we got trolled. Rule 20.1 which I just made up. Everything gets trolled. Even TKIY, just happened. I'm callin' it.

 **SeeKer:** Aren't we the cynic.

 **TheFool:** Seriously. I get the feeling this is legit. Dark's gone silent too.

 **Nterloper:** Someday, _someone_ will see Him. He's due. The Sun's been on the Meridian for 30 plus years. Cross might just be the first.

 **Covenant (SuperMod):** Guys, let's not spam the thread. Give Crossman some space.

He had to laugh at that. "Space? _Time?_ It's not just relative, it's a horrorgram!" He grabbed for the mouse, sending it flying off the desk again. He hauled it up by the cord and kissed it madly, babbling, "Oh shit... be well, be well, you're one third of my link to the virtual world!" He began typing.

 **Crossman:** I saw It. It ate me. I own IT. IT owns ME! YS!

It took a few anxious minutes, but finally someone replied.

 **SeeKer:** Dude! Where you been? But listen, keep quiet, PM sent.

It wasn't a private message, but a chat window that popped up.

 **SeeKer:** CM, listen. You gotta be careful. HE has FRIENDS you don't want to mess with. Don't spread the DEEP stuff on the boards, especially if it's legit. But I gotta know what happened. Is this for real?

 **Crossman:** As real as it gets! I'm on FIRE!

Another window popped open.

 **Demiurge (Mod):** Cross, I erased the posts. You have to understand that if you're for real, you just stepped across a real serious boundary. NO one saw the Yellow Sign, the REAL one, in This Age. Everything will be different now. The world won't look right. You won't think straight, at least for a while. If you ever think the same way ever again. Weird things will start happening. And His followers will try to seek you out if you have The Yellow Sign. Do you?

 **Crossman:** You don't _have_ The YELLOW SIGN, IT has YOU. It's devouring me from the inside right now! I'm in Hell, I know it. I'll walk mad the streets of Lost Carcosa. The Man behind the Mask wears no Mask. He'll take me to the Palace behind the Twin Moons, and probably sacrifice me to Him, feed Him with my blood and my SOUL. What are we but Food for THEM anyhow?

 **Demiurge (Mod):** Cross, I'll say a prayer for you, work a Magick for you. It sounds rough, what you're going through. Just keep cool and stay on here. DON'T POST ANYTHING IN THE FORUMS! Keep it to PMs or chats. Don't tell anyone but me, Covenant and Darko. I'll see if I can rouse Dark right now. He's the Master at this. I'm afraid this is above my pay grade, but I'll do what I can for you. LAY LOW. Blessings, man.

 **Crossman:** Thanks. I need all the help I can get.

He began weeping bitterly, staring at the words he'd typed as tears blurred them into a mess. But no, he hadn't typed that! Some madman was in his head... then he realized the truth. "Oh God, _it's ME!_ I'm an alien now! I thought I was before..."

Then what the moderator said struck a chord. Darko? Wait - he remembered that name! He poked open the first chat window, rereading it. "You came to me... you did this to me! Where are you?" He typed six little letters.

 **Crossman:** SAVE ME

He heard the pings, saw the colors flash on SeeKer's chat window, but he didn't have time for a nobody right now. He went to the front door, threw it open, and stood in it, looking at the ever brightening sky beyond Mt Ebott. The peak was lit up already, the sun was rising, but it wasn't going to be a cheerful sunny day. Not for him.

He saw three things. One, he was standing naked in his doorway, and that would result in unwanted attention. Two, the faintest hints of stars in the sky were being joined by lines of light. He watched in fascination for a few moments, and then he noticed something high above the sunrise, and cried out.

A huge eye, many times larger than the Moon, was wandering in the sky as it looked down on the Earth. It was way off to the east, but he was terrified of it, afraid it was looking specifically for him. He slammed the door shut and hurried to his bedroom. Clothes... he needed clothes, if he was going out into that world to look for Darko, to find Ralsei...

The boy groaned as all kinds of noises were assaulting his senses. "No... _please_... let me sleep a little-" He was about to roll over in his bed, cover his head with his pillow, but a voice jarred him awake.

"Ralsei? It's Clue. I know it's early, but Crossman's in bad shape. Dude, he sounds like _someone gave him the Sign!_ "

It all came rushing back, every awful, terrible, painful moment. He threw the covers back and jumped up to grab his phone. "Hey, hi. Yeah... Nick? W - what's he doing?"

"We're tryin' to keep him from posting... though it looks like he's gone AFK again. He's got three - four windows open, three chats, one of 'em's yours."

"Oh! Yes!" he exclaimed, throwing himself up into his computer chair. His heart withered when he saw the last send.

 **Crossman:** SAVE ME

"Nick!" he cried, "Nick, for sanity's sake, just...!" Of course, he couldn't hear, and he began typing.

 **Darko:** Nick?

 **Darko:** NICK!

This didn't bode well, and he began typing out a message he prayed the man would read.

 **Darko:** Nick, listen to me. You must be in a confused state. Just stay there. I'll come get you. Please, tell no one. STAY OFF THE BOARDS! Just type in here if you want to communicate. Okay? I'll come to you. Stay safe. It may not seem like it, but I care for you.

He gazed at it worriedly for about a minute, but there was no reply. "Well...either he's locked up in a room somewhere, or he ran outside," he muttered, grabbing his one piece turquoise robe and slipping it on, wrapping his scarf around his neck, and donned his drooping pointed hat. He decided to not waste any time, and snatched up a small crystal sphere from his desk. He was told not to use them unless it was an emergency, but if this wasn't an emergency, what was? " _Please_ tell me you had enough sense to stay inside..."

But Nicholas had already left. Gaping at the eastern sky in horror, he ran for the woods running up into the nearby hills. Some inner compass was leading him that way. He had to go someplace much safer to get away from _that damned demonic thing in the sky!_ He was afraid that if it found him, he wouldn't just be dead, he would be destroyed.

But the world... _what was wrong with it!_ The townscape he thought he knew was... twisted. Rippling curtains of space were everywhere, and the ground was raised up in places, tilted at crazy angles, and pits and gaps were all over. Was reality _broken?_ What had happened! But it suddenly got worse, in the most horrible of ways.

There was something in the sky. Something evil and bat winged, plunging towards the Earth with a horrible cry, talons outstretched, and right at him. And perched on its back, riding the damned thing like a steed, was the boy, dressed in his garish robe of blue-green and maroon, guiding it right for him. Talons, like metal knives, reached for him, and he screamed, frozen in horror. He really was dead now, _just dead_...

Susie ran as fast as the stupid blue dress would allow. And boots too? Yeah, those totally fit. If only she had listened to her first inclinations and just thrown on the damned jeans and t-shirt that were in decent shape. But it was too late for that now. Thank heaven Nick's home wasn't far away. She felt ill as she trotted down the sidewalk, as the first rays of dawn painted Mt Ebott with gold. Was he alright? If he was awake... would he remember anything? Would he be nice to her, like he was yesterday? Would _anything_ be the same?

She came to a halt as she reached the yard, and saw the front door hanging wide open. She began to shiver, her gut clenching in fear. "Oh, my God - _Nick!_ " she cried, running for it, and split her dress clean up to her hip on both sides. But as she entered the door, she heard a shrill cry outside in the distance. And another, and one was Human. She ran to the side of the house, looking around anxiously, straining to hear anything.

She called for him, bellowed his name at the top of her lungs... shrieked in frustration. Running back into the house, she tore into his bedroom, spouting every filthy phrase she could think of, and grabbed up the receiver, pressing three numbers as her stomach knotted with fear for her man.

Undyne was just getting into her jogging outfit as the phone rang. She clenched as she looked at the number, afraid it was Clint, but the ID was Nicholas Wolf of all things. "The _padre?_ " she said in perplexion, answering, "Sheriff Undyne."

"You gotta come!" a girl said in a very upset voice, and as she went on, she sounded increasingly unhinged. "Somethin' happened last night, _and he's gone!_ "

"Okay, okay... hold on," she cut in. "First, who are you? What happened? And what do you mean he's gone?"

"Susie. Somethin' attacked him - _it was awful!_ " she flustered out. "He was in a coma! And I came by to check up on him... the front door was wide open... please get over here! Something's _wrong!_ "

She blinked at the phone in confusion. There was no image, but she could imagine what the girl looked like. From all the pieces she had so far, it sounded like a stinking pile. But, they wrote the paychecks for days like this. It was a good thing Alphys hadn't been there for a sleepover lately. Their lives would be utter chaos. "Right... okay, I'll be there in a jiff. 1909 Cherry - North Cherry?"

"I - I think so," she blubbered. "I'll be out front... just hurry. I'm worried stupid..."

She had to bite her tongue... talk about a low hanging fruit. "Be there in five." She hung up, looking at her uniform slung over a chair. It would take five minutes just to get that on. She grabbed her pistol belt and her badge, pinning the symbol of her authority on the sweat top. "There... official enough."

Susie pulled up a corner of her torn skirt, examining it dejectedly. "Super... now I look like a tramp barbarian. Perfect. I hope I can get the edges hemmed up to look decent. I just wish that... someone was here to look at my legs, like he did yesterday." She knew he did, every girl did when a guy was ogling them. But again, her fantasies died before they came to anything. Shouldn't she be putting them to rest, so she would be fine when he went back to ignoring her? Or thinking of her as a sister or something? But... damn it, why couldn't this amount to anything? It wasn't just an infatuation or pity, it just wasn't!

 _Is that what you really want? Truly and sincerely? Or is this an instance of fear for a friend in peril?_

"What kinda question is that?" she muttered. "Hell yeah. Truly and sincerely!"

 _Are you willing to give up your life for him? Marry him? Or do you simply want a fling until you grow tired of a Human lover?_

That brought her up short, and she mumbled in bafflement to herself. That was a question she hadn't considered. Joining lives forever... even a mixed up girl like her knew that was a serious commitment, and would mean no longer having a life of her own. Did she have the temprament at _all_ to be a wife? "Uhh... can we... go over this stuff later, when Nick isn't in danger anymore? Wait... is this my _conscience?_ " She was glad as the police vehicle pulled up and Undyne emerged. "Later, Mister Conscience," she muttered, going forward to meet the officer. She had to wonder how serious she was, though, showing up in her gym clothes.

Undyne took her hand, shaking it lightly. It was hard to keep a dim look from her expression at the girl. "Susie, I assume. You a friend of Nick Wolf?"

"Uhm... yeah," she offered with a shrug. "Hey, is it just you? This is kinda serious."

"Yeah... look, first I have to get a solid idea of what the heck is going on here," Undyne informed her. "Right now, I know squat. Let's start with this." She nodded to the mess in the yard, buzzing with flies. "What the hell happened here?"

Susie shivered as she looked at it, the memories of last night much too vivid, and her throat tightened. "That's... _how it all started_..."

Undyne stifled a groan. If this ended up like a ditzy talk with Alphys, she was going to scream. She said a bit tersely, "Girl, get your head on straight. _How_ did it all start, and _why_ did Nick throw up all over and crap in the _yard?_ "

She buried her face in her hands for a moment, feeling angry at how this was dragging out, though she had enough sense to see that she wasn't helping. "Okay... look, I was comin' up the street late, maybe eleven. Some little black Monster kid in bluish robes had... somethin'. The next thing I knew... somethin' like black octopus arms had him... swingin' him around like... _he was dead_..."

Undyne gaped at the girl in disbelief. "Are you _serious?_ Okay, look... show me your eyes. Can't see squat of 'em under that ragmop."

She blinked as the warrior grabbed her face, and she swatted her away, "The hell are you doin'-?" And then it occurred at her what, and she growled, "I'm not on drugs! Nick wasn't either! He's not that kinda guy!"

"Then let me _see_ so I can confirm that," Undyne grumbled. "You sound half baked! It's my job, girl, I gotta know!"

She glared back, but took a long breath to calm herself. "Okay... here. See? I don't drink either... much, but all I had last night was soda. So are we cool now?"

"Yeah, yeah... so back to that... tentacle thing," Undyne muttered dubiously. It still sounded like a bad mix of late-night hentai and drugs.

Slowly, Susie managed to piece together the events of last night to Undyne's satisfaction, though she had moments where she thought she was going to fall to pieces, particularly at the end. They went into the house as Susie walked through what she'd done last night. The warrior eyed the bedroom over, finally settling on the bed, where there was a little stain. If they were lovers, it wasn't any of her business, but it might figure in to things. "Are you two... close?"

She gazed at the bed longingly, her emotions plain to see. "I wish... I mean... we're friends, that's all."

"Okay... now look, Sue. The guy goes through a traumatic experience that leaves him in a coma, and you basically just put 'im to bed and babysit all night?" She folded her arms, muttering, "Ya know, that's kind of a brain dead thing to do, unless there was some reason you wouldn't want to call an ambulance, so doctors would learn something you didn't want 'em to. Now, is there anything more you want to add to this sad little story?"

"No!" she exclaimed, tears of worry and frustration beginning to run down her cheeks, following dry trails. "I just... never went through anything like this... I was stupid and scared... that's all," she sobbed. "I'm still scared! _I gotta know what happened to 'im! Okay? Can we go look now?_ "

She gave the girl a sour look, but she didn't really think there was much more to her story than that. "Awright... calm down. I have to ask the tought questions. Part of the job, Sue. One more thing, I need to check out his computer."

"Yeah... I was... gonna..." she blubbered, following the warrior over to his desk.

But as she sifted through the pages Nick had open, what they saw nearly made Undyne choke. "What the... _shit_ is all this?"

"Uhhm... he was... tryin' to figure out somethin' that Frisk said... some yellow king or somthin'," Susie muttered dejectedly. "I'm afraid he... stumbled into some evil cult that didn't like bein' looked at."

"I don't think you should be looking at this either," Undyne murmured as she began shooting images of the screens with her phone.

"Why not?" the girl asked hotly. "I let 'im down! I wanna know what happened, how to make it right!"

"Because you might-" she began, cutting herself off. _You might be right_ , but she couldn't say that. "You might get bad ideas from this junk... it's Dark Web stuff, and that place is a hellpit." She decided to plow on in to the deep end of the pool, and began typing a message in their forum.

 **Crossman:** This is Sheriff Undyne, Salvation P.D. Crossman disappeared a while ago. Anyone with solid info as to why, PLEASE call 707-238-7660.

She sent it, muttering, "Like that's gonna result in anything, but what the... hey?" Her phone rang just then, and the number was from another area entirely. Susie edged close as she answered. "Sheriff Undyne."

"Hi, Sheriff... hey, this is one of the moderators at The Void. I just saw your post. I wanted to make sure this was legit because we're worried about Crossman too. I hope you don't mind if I erase that post because in a place like this, you'll get all kinds of crank calls, and worse. But I wanted to let you know that someone went to help him. They might've hooked up already."

"Well, while I applaud your good intentions," she said in a cheerful voice, "I would _greatly_ appreciate you _not_ erasing that post because this is now a police matter involving a missing person case. I can handle some phone freaks, believe me. Now who is this good Samaritan, and where can I find him?"

"Uhhmm..." he drawled out, and it took a moment to reply. "Sheriff... I hope you understand that some of our members prize anonymity for very good reasons-"

"And I hope _you_ understand," Undyne interrupted, "that failing to hand over pertinent info on a case to duly appointed law enforcement officers, namely _me_ , is obstruction of justice, and I can ruin quite a few days for you by throwin' your pimply butt in jail for it. Or at the very least do things like get your net privileges revoked for... oh, _years_. So let's play nice, and we'll get along just fine."

"Listen... officer, you're a Monster, right?"

"A Monster who can give you a really hard time, yeah," she grumbled.

"Well, we know some of your secrets."

That made her blood boil, and she growled, "Listen, punk, if you even _think_ of trying to blackmail _anyone-!_ "

"No, _no!_ " he cut in. "I'm trying to make a point, not blackmail anyone. Look... we have a few members who... well, if anything ever got out, they could _die!_ And I'm deadly serious about it. This world... the occult... it's so far beyond what you Monsters know that... the universe was once wrecked by these beings. Just think about that for a moment. We're bugs to these entities. They're literally gods! And they have followers down here who will do _anything_ for them. I don't want to lose my friends for any reason. And yeah, I'd go to jail for them, if it meant... they were still around a while longer."

Susie choked, having heard it all, whispering anxiously, "What the hell... what _are these guys?_ Nick... _my God_..."

Undyne mulled this all over for a moment. "Okay, spooky dude. I'll give a little if you do. Could you pass along my phone number, or at least my email to your special friend? I'll PM it to you in your little club here." That sounded uncomfortably like a line Clint had used on her. She decided, for once, she actually owed him an apology.

"I'll be happy to, Sheriff," he replied. "PM it to Demiurge. It should pop up if you start with d-e-m-i."

"Right... right," she muttered, setting her phone down to type. "There ya go."

"Okay. Uhm... sorry for being such a freak at you, but... I hope you understand."

Undyne gave out a heavy breath. "You know, I might just understand more than you think. Hey, I'm sorry for bein' an ass too, but... I've got a scared girl here worried about her man, and I can't say I feel too comfy right now myself. This is all kinda familiar in a lot of ways. In any case, take care. I gotta get on this right now."

"Okay Sheriff," he murmured. "Be blessed."

She ended the call, muttering, "Not sure I want a blessing from your side of the tracks. Anyhow, I'm also not sure I can count on these guys to be too forthcoming. Time to call in some backup." She dialed two numbers at once, yelling, "PAPYRUS! SANS! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN TO 1909 NORTH CHERRY _RIGHT NOW!_ "

Papyrus picked himself up off the floor, eyes wide in bewilderment.

Sans sat up in his bed, blinking in a sleepy daze. "Dyne... the heck?"

"I said _NOW, CHUCKLES!_ " This sent him bouncing off a pile of dirty clothes, to land right in his little tornado of trash.

She pocketed her phone, saying with a smile, "My associates will be along presently."

The girl said in a faint voice, "Thanks... _a lot_." She then grabbed the Salmian in a tight hug, though she really needed one herself right then.

"Hey, okay now, no police brutality," she mumbled, prying herself loose. "While we wait, we really should spray the mess in the yard down a sewer drain. And try to think of anything else you might have forgotten."

She couldn't really think too well at all, mostly sitting on the front porch and fretting, trying not to cry as her imagination ran amok. The bright sunny day seemed to be mocking her pain.

While it felt much longer, it was only fifteen minutes before Papyrus drove up with his brother in his police car. "Officer Undyne! Do we have a new case?"

She gave her friend a dim look, muttering, "Don't sound so cheerful about it, Paps." She stood aside to present the girl. "This is Susie. She's friends with Nicholas Wolf."

"Oh! Well, the pleasure is all mine," Papyrus declared.

"Yeah... thanks," the girl muttered, looking down glumly, making the skeleton concerned.

"What's the matter," Sans asked politely.

Undyne drew a breath. "Guys, tighten your seat belts, this is gonna be a wild one. And Sans, I have a feeling we'll need your unique abilities."

"Oh, well... nice to feel wanted," he grinned.

"Keep that attitude if you can, pal." She flipped open a notepad, saying, "Nick Wolf disappeared under some seriously strange circumstances..."

She went through every detail Susie could remember, leaving a couple of the more sensitive ones off for her sake. At the end of it, Papyrus gazed at the girl in sympathy. "This sounds terrible! Do we have any clues, or leads?"

"That depends on your brother," Undyne remarked. "Come look at the guy's computer screens."

As Sans sorted through the open tabs, particularly at The Void forums, he grew increasingly dour, finally saying, "Fffffudge..."

"That's not the F-word I'd use," Undyne quipped. "So, how about answering Frisk's question? Who is this King In Yellow?"

While Sans didn't spark like a Tesla coil, his eye did glow a vivid blue. "Uhhm... just... the End of Everything, in Human form. Assuming he gets his way, anyhow. I'm kinda countin' on that not happening, though."

" _Kinda?_ " Undyne asked, perturbed. "Kinda how?"

He pointed up to the ceiling. "The Big Guy."

"Why are Humans in the middle of every big thing that happens?" the Salmian wondered.

"I dunno why they're so special," Sans replied with a shrug. "They just are."

Susie knew of one man who was very special. "Hey... can we get to findin' Nick before that freak job shows up and ruins our lives forever? I'd kinda like to have one..." And spend as many days with him as she could. She shivered at the thought of the world going to hell... it just couldn't be true, when she just began to really live!

"Yeah... lemme see," Sans murmured, going to the bed and giving it a sniff, touching the stain in the sheets with a finger, and grinned. Susie quivered at the sight. Had he been dreaming of her? If only...

"Great," Undyne muttered. "Your brother is a bloodhound?"

"Well, he... has his own ways," Papyrus commented. "Strange as they may be."

"Welp... let's see," Sans murmured, going outside. Nick's home was almost on the outskirts of town, and off in the wooded hills to the southeast seemed the most favorable direction. But he stood there for a while, rocking on his heels. "Let me, uhh... think for a bit."

"Can we kinda go, and think, at the same time?" Susie asked irritably.

"We kinda... gotta... wait till somethin' quits watchin' us," he said very quietly. "And guys, don't look around, okay?"

" _What_ is watching us?" Undyne asked in a soft voice of mock cheer.

"Oh... somethin' bad," Sans said with a grin, a bead of sweat on his cheek. "Doubt you'd see it anyway."

Susie trembled, casting her gaze around furtively. "Hey... I wanna know what's goin' on," she asked in a shaky voice. "That guy talked about people dyin'... _is this the end of the world or somethin'? I'm friggin' scared..._ "

"Naah," Sans replied with a shrug. "That's a ways off. Don't worry about it. I, uh... just wish that damn thing would get a wiggle on." She didn't know whether to believe him or not, and doubted that a lizard tramp would matter to him all that much. And he seemed to be glancing at the sky. Peeking up, all she saw was a round solitary cloud drifting overhead at a snail's pace. But as she looked at it, she wondered, did it have a dark center, like... a pupil?

"Listen," Undyne said to them, "I didn't have squat to eat yet. I at least have to have some water, and somethin' to put it in. Sue, does Nick have anything bottled?"

"Yeah, I'll show ya," she said to her, glad to be able to go inside from whatever was haunting them out there. Morbid curiosity got the better of her, and she looked one more time up at the sky. But what she saw made her choke out a curse. "God... _dammit_..." She grabbed the warrior by the arm and tried not to run inside.

Undyne looked around, worried at her reaction, whispering, "What... _what!_ "

She didn't stop until she fell into a kitchen chair, staring at the table in horror. "Eyeball... _huge, fucking eyeball... up in the sky_..."

She looked out a window, then coughed out a laugh, "Girl, yer lettin' your imagination run away with you! It's just a... _cloud_..." But as she looked at it, veins began to appear in it, and a circle of gray, growing darker, darker... She tore herself away, grabbing water bottles from a case on the counter.

"You see it?" Susie asked, not expecting a straight answer.

"No."

"You're lyin'," she muttered fearfully. "Sheriff... _what's goin' on?_ "

"Hey... Undyne," she said. "Kid, don't worry. This stuff has been goin' on forever. No one notices, and the world goes on spinning like always." She went to his bedroom, emerging a moment later with a gym bag, which she began stuffing water bottles into. When that was done, she took a Big Gulp from the pastor's cabinet, filled it at the sink, and drained it, wiping her arm across her mouth. She grabbed up the satchel, telling the girl, "Come on. We got a cool guy to save."

She pushed herself up, aware that feeling scared and miserable wasn't going to solve anything. And Undyne's businesslike attitude about it all was reassuring. "Yeah... we sure do." She just hoped that there was a world around for a few years yet, so she could enjoy it with him...

* * *

"Fi nevazut de ochi!" the boy shouted, and the awful beast grabbed him up in those dreadful, deadly claws, holding him by his arms, then threw itself into the sky with a gut wrenching lurch. The ground below went screaming by at a rate that made his head spin, and it was far more intense as he dangled like prey from the claws of that demonic Hellbeast. They went flying through curtains of colors, rippling and beautiful, but they became thick, cloistered, and dark, very, very dark...

Abruptly, a huge manor house appeared below, nestled in a wood near the top of a hill. They descended in a spiral to a flat roof area, where three statues of that horrible beast hunched down, brooding over the roofs of the estate. It dropped him to the platform and then settled down in the vacant spot, latching onto a railing running around the edge of the deck. And then to his amazement, it turned to weathered, tarnished metal, like the others. It wasn't the cursed Palace, thank the Lord! But the sight of the lands around the manor was unsettling. The woods surrounding seemed to twist into folds of space, until a few hundred feet away, it appeared to close in on itself. What in the name of God had he fallen into?

He faced the rider and lowered his stance just a bit, quivering, as he had no idea what his fate was going to be. But if there was trouble, he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

The boy hopped down to the deck and approached him hesitantly, worried about the man's aggressive stance. "Nick... are you alright? I - it's me. Ralsei. I, uhm... I came to rescue you."

He gaped at the youth in utter confusion. "Rescue? You call _that_ a rescue, demon child?" The boy gave a yelp of fear as the man seized him by the arms, holding him up at eye level. "What did you do to me? You did something... unleashed something... it's _in me_ , boy, it's eating me alive from the inside! I'm losing my mind! Am I your sacrifice? What the hell is going on!"

To his astonishment, the lad began bawling in his face, crying incoherently. That brought him back to a semblance of sanity. He felt hurt inside, kneeling down, and set him lightly on his feet. "Hey, uhh... listen, child-" he began.

But the boy seized him about the neck, hugging him fiercely, and wept as he babbled apologies. "Nick... _oh, Nick_... I'm sorry... _so sorry! I - I didn't mean to... I didn't know the book would... oh, holy Father...!_ "

He hugged him back tightly, as much to comfort himself as the lad. "Hey... _hey, listen_... Ralsei. I'm sorry. It's just... I'm in kind of bad shape, here. I'm afraid. I don't know what's happening to me. It's hard to think straight. Uhm... here." He pried the boy off of him, stroking his damp cheekfur softly. "I'm sorry I lost my marbles at you, but... it's not every day that a little dragon grabs me and screams all over Creation at the speed of sound, or faster. Kidnapped by a young wizard, no less... here." He took off his glasses, rubbing them down with a hanky, and slipped them back on for him. "Is that better?"

He sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Y-yeah... thanks. But... are you all right?"

He coughed out a ragged laugh. "Uh, _no_. Haven't you been listening?" When the boy looked crushed, he added quickly, "But... hey, I'm strong, I'm dealing with it... whatever it is. So... why did you kidnap me, bring me here? And just where am I?"

He offered up a melancholy smile. "My home."

He looked genuinely impressed. "Well. This is quite a place for such a young boy."

Ralsei huffed out a syllable of laughter. "Hah... well, my parents really own it. I'm their son. I want to heal you. Well, father will probably do that, but I want to help." He clasped his hands in front of him, looking dismal. "Nick... I can't tell you how sorry I am... I just wanted to help, and it all went wrong! And now you have..." He faltered for a moment, looking unsure. "Do you have the

" _SEMNUL GALBEN!_ "

Nick fell to his knees, his body twisting, convulsing with horror at those terrible, deafening words. The _thing_ lurched within him, causing agonizing pain, piercing his organs, his heart... _his brain._ He was on the verge of passing out. "God... my God... _stop it! I... can't take any more!_ If I see it... that Mask _... I swear I'll die!_ "

" _Calma necazul!_ " the boy cried in an anxious voice. He could feel energies ripple through his body, unpleasant ones, but he also felt the pain abating.

He lay on his back, looking up at a strange sky, like a tunnel, like this entire little world was a microcosm. The whole thing was like a nightmare he couldn't escape. Thank Heaven the pain was dwindling away. "Damn... boy... Ralsei... those words... don't say them again. What the hell... are they?"

He knelt before the stricken Human, his face twisted with concern, looking him over. He murmured wretchedly, "I did something... awful to you, Nick. I was so stupid... you have the essence of a symbol inside you. The Yellow... Thing-"

"Yeah, that's enough _that's enough_ ," he interrupted. "I think I know the name - _agh_." He tried to get to his feet, awkwardly, feebly, and Ralsei did his best to help him. "I don't... want to, though."

Ralsei's voice was anxious and heartbroken. "Nick... please, forgive me, if you can. I'm going to do everything in my power to save you from this. I swear it!" He looked up to the man hopefully. "Can you walk? We really should go inside."

"Yeah, yeah..." He tried his legs, and they were a lot steadier. He gazed down at the lad, and his eyes were constantly on the man, looking quite guilty and concerned for him. "Hey, Ralsei... listen, what happened to me... everything is so... strange now, but... you didn't know... and really, I don't feel _that_ bad. It's not _that_ big a problem, right? I'm not mad at you. I believe you... I trust you."

The boy looked down, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. "Nick... thank you for that. You're so nice to me after... what I did to you. But I'm afraid it _is_ that big a problem. Come." He reached up with his hand, looking to him with a smile. "Let's get you inside and I'll make some tea for us. And some cakes! It might even make you feel better."

As the man followed him to a doorway leading down, he stopped there. "Am I going to meet your parents?"

Ralsei hesitated a moment. "...Eventually."

This didn't bode well, or at least he was afraid it wouldn't. "Ralsei, they _do_ know I'm here, right?"

The lad paused again. "They will... eventually."

He chuckled, following the lad down a staircase. "Thank God, Monsters are some of the most hospitable beings in the universe." He dimly recalled an online chat with the boy that happened just a few hours ago, but seemed like years. "You... _are Monsters_ , right?"

He shrugged slightly, and didn't answer for a few steps. "Yyeahh... we are. Mostly. Half? I'm not sure..." He cast a wistful look over his shoulder. "I just hope... you still like me when I tell you... everything. Or mostly everything."

He wondered at that, and forced his mind to think in the lucid ways it had just a few hours ago. And that word, _like_ , it seemed to have a lot of meaning for him. Was this little world a sort of place of refuge? Or exile, with no friends, other than his online chums? Was he isolated, lonely? He must be. The thought deeply saddened him. "Ralsei, why wouldn't I like you?"

"You mean, besides causing you all kinds of pain and trouble?" He chuckled mirthlessly. "Well, we're... different beings than the Monsters you're used to. Let me make that tea and... maybe I'll explain."

He gazed at the boy soberly. "You want to be friends, right?"

Ralsei beamed a warm smile to him. "Oh yes! You're the kind of friend I wish I'd always had. You're like us. Open minded, curious, kind... you want to know all the Truth you can wrap your head around, don't you?"

"You know all that from just a few posts on a forum?" The smile was infectious, and he grinned back. "Yeah, I'm one of the most curious guys the Lord ever made... led me to some really interesting places, too, like this one. And listen, friends tell each other everything." He rested his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'd be happy to be counted as one of your friends."

"Oh, wonderful! I was hoping we could be." He practically danced down the stairs, clasping his hands together, but then coughed into his fist. "Uhhm... okay, let's be quiet now, and I'll take you down to our kitchen to make that tea. You like tea, don't you?"

"Oh, sure I do," he replied, adding smoothly, "with cream and sugar?"

"Of course! That's the best way to drink it," he said, then grew serious, opening a door at the bottom of the stairs cautiously. "Now, let's be quiet. I'll tell my parents in a while about you, but first, I want to enjoy your company."

He had misgivings about all the secrecy, but he was ignorant of everything here. It was wisest to play along. "Okay, Ralsei, you're the boss."

He chuckled quietly, murmuring, "Yes, I suppose I am, for now. So... tippity toe."

He decided to amuse himself by following the boy's example literally. But as he closely mimicked his actions, he took in the sight of the manor's interior, and it was amazing. It resembled the abode of some European royalty. Everything looked well maintained, prim and polished, but ancient. Every item within it had the aura of incredibly old antiques, even flowers in vases. It felt as if he had stepped into a world frozen in time for far longer than mere centuries. And the air of the place held the aroma of furry Monsters, which made perfect sense considering the young magician's race. "Ralsei," he murmured guardedly as they went along, "are your family... royalty? Are you a prince?"

He blinked back at the man in amazement. "Well... as a matter of fact... yeah. Sort of. I mean... we're kind of in exile. Self-imposed."

This was fascinating, and he burned with curiosity to know more. But it also raised more questions. Exile was one thing, but self-imposed exile? "Can I ask what your family ran away from?"

"Yyeahh... I suppose that would be okay," he replied. "A Kingdom of... Darkness."

He had a feeling that those words should be capitalized. " _The_ Kingdom of Darkness?"

His answer was slowly given. "I guess... there is only the one, isn't there." He heaved a sigh. "Nick... how are you so smart?"

He chuckled, "I study the Scriptures for a living. In other subjects, I'm just lucky I know things." The lad seemed gloomy just then, and silent, and he wondered about that, though he had a feeling why. "Hey, Ralsei." He stopped him with a hand to his shoulder, turning him around. All the boy's features looked quite significant. His fur was black, his nails were black, his teeth were black, his eyes were black, and only his pupils were white blobs. It looked quite evident. He could only bring himself to look at the man's face in furtive glances. "Son, look at me." He wouldn't do it for long, and that begged a certain question, and he asked gently, "Are you... a devil?"

"No!" he replied emphatically, though he added in a somber voice, "At least not... completely."

Nicholas blinked at him in bewilderment. Scripturally, that left very few choices. "Are you a Nephilim?"

"No! And please don't use that word in this house. That's..." He sighed again, about to continue, but the man had to be sure of something.

"Are you hiding me from your parents because I'd be in danger from them?"

"No!" he cried once more. "Nick.. we aren't like those evil ones. We're trying to be good people. My mom and dad are wonderful. You'd love them, I know you would. It's just..." He looked down with a sigh. "It's kind of complicated."

He knelt before the boy, lifting his chin with his fingers. "Ralsei... are you afraid I won't like you because you have demonic ancestry?"

He averted his gaze. "Well, uhhm... _yeahh_... I mean, they are your enemies and all..."

"But they're your enemies too, aren't they?" This brought a glimmer of hope in the boy's eye. "Are you and your family in any danger from them?"

He gave Nick a faint shrug. "M-maybe..."

No wonder they lived such a cloistered life. He couldn't imagine anything worse, and wrapped the lad in a warm embrace. "What did you risk to come after me?"

Ralsei caressed the man back tightly, breathing in his Human fragrance for a moment. "Ohh... it's not quite so bad as that. I mean, I can't spend all day outside, that would invite some serious trouble. We can't just hide either, that would drive me crazy. But, well... we do have to be careful."

He clutched the boy to him protectively. "Ralsei, if you ever go outside again, contact me, and we'll go together. I'll protect you."

He giggled at the suggestion. "We're supposed to protect you! But... I'd like that."

He had a feeling the little wizard was sugar coating things. "Ralsei... I saw a huge eye in the sky. Are they looking for you?"

He drew back, gaping at him in surprise. "You saw a _Watcher?_ "

"So that's what that was." Nicholas coughed out a somber laugh. "Figures, it would look like a big eyeball."

Ralsei was no less amazed that the Human knew what a Watcher was. "How do you know about them?"

He pulled his pocket Bible from his blazer. "This little book is full of-" He blinked in dismay as his hand suffered a spasm, the book tumbling to the floor. He reached for it, but his hand closed up tight. "Heavenly wisdom... which something inside me doesn't like." He tried to pry his fingers apart, but even after he worked the cramps out, he knew the result would be the same. He grew worried again. "Ralsei, could you pick that up and put it in my jacket pocket for me, please?"

He gaped at it uneasily, mumbling, "Ooo... okay." He reached for it with some trepidation, but when his fingers touched it, there was no unfavorable reaction and he picked it up with ease. He held onto it, though, his eyes taking on a distant look.

Nicholas watched him carefully, asking as the moments went on, "Ralsei... are you alright?"

"Uhm... yeah," he murmured, clutching the Bible to his bosom. He closed his eyes, his breathing slowed. "This feels... interesting."

He wondered what would happen if he opened it and read a passage. His own experience with one of their books was like something from a Guillermo Del Toro movie, so perhaps things should develop more carefully with the Scriptures. "You can hold onto it for a while if you want. But... didn't you say something about tea and cakes?"

His eyes popped open and he came to his senses. "Oh! Yeah! Right... I'm sorry." He gave it one last wondrous look before stuffing the little Bible into his pocket. "Uhm... remind me that I have this. Sorry, but... it felt kind of like meditations, holding it."

"Well, it has changed the course of Human civilization, so it has some power," Nicholas told him with a grin. "In fact, it's the reason I'm as good as I am."

Ralsei gave him a smirk. "You're such a humble guy. I can tell that it's just polishing the jewel that's already inside you."

"Yeah... we'll have to have a little chat about Human nature while I'm here," he said judgmentally. "Now, I'm looking forward to that tea."

It took a bit to make it to their kitchen, as the manor was rather large. As they drew near to a second story room with classical music playing through the closed door, Ralsei explained that it was one of his father's rooms. "He always plays music through the day, and in the evenings. We don't really have a whole lot to entertain ourselves, and so much of your music is wonderful. Mother does a lot of reading. Sometimes we watch movies, though we really prefer the older ones."

Nicholas nodded thoughtfully as they crept past. It wasn't really anything to go on, but from the essence he felt in his spirit, it seemed that there was a passing resemblance to the Dreemurr family in this one. "You know, I think I am gonna enjoy meeting your parents, Ralsei. Anyone who enjoys Prokofiev is all right in my book."

That made the boy happy. "They'll love you too, you'll see."

The library both excited Nicholas, and filled him with dread. He had a feeling that half the books in there would ruin his mind the rest of the way. Ralsei noticed his expression and hurried him along. "Maybe... we'll check in there another day. Besides, mother is inside."

They finally made it to the kitchen, and this was the one place which mixed the splendor of old European royalty with modern convenience, having a shining new refrigerator, stove, dishwasher and microwave oven. The tea making was one hundred percent old school though, and Ralsei dragged a chair to the sink as he was a bit short to reach it with the tea kettle. He settled on something herbal as it was delicious with some sweet creamer. "And mother made some cakes and tarts already. Feel free to have whatever and as much as you want."

Nicholas took a seat nearby. "You're a wonderful host, Ralsei. Thank you for the hospitality. I don't think I could be a happier prisoner."

Ralsei burst out in almost musical laughter. "You have a wonderful sense of humor! I hope we can become real close friends."

"Well, in spite of the rocky start, I think there's a pretty good chance of that." His mind was burning with curiosity of his new friend and his mysterious family. "I hope you don't mind if I play twenty thousand questions. I want to know all about you and your kind. But... maybe, friend to friend, you could tell me your story first, to give me something to go on."

He looked to the heavens as if for guidance. "Well... dad is the real lore master, but I know a lot of it. I guess to paint in the big picture, I might as well go all the way back to the beginning. One day, God decided to make universes... lots of them..."

It was an amazing tapestry the boy unveiled to him, reflecting a lot of the lore that Alvin had told him, though this one was from the perspective of the Devils. He knew that there was the potential for lots of deception and misinformation, coming from that side, but he wanted to hear all of it, unfiltered and unchallenged. And much of what he had speculated was confirmed by Ralsei's tale.

Lucifer had been plenty happy to be Number 2 in the Kingdom of God, essentially a living orchestra and singer leading all the Hosts of Heaven in praise and worship of God, and in dispensing the wisdom of God, and in fact was like a living stained glass window through which the glory of God was filtered throughout the lower Realms. There was no being any grander and wiser in all of the Kingdom and its subjects.

But then God made the Mundane Worlds, and organic Life, and Lucifer was perturbed. Then he became supremely jealous when God called these beings His Children. No Angel had He ever called His son or daughter. He treated His subjects with the utmost respect and dignity, but that fatherly relationship was reserved for these squalid life forms made of mere matter. And this jealousy drove him insane. God knew full well of his madness, and waited for the Chief of All Angels to confide in Him of his troubles, but Lucifer was too proud and filled with anger at this perceived outrage. And God would never force any being to act against their will, giving all of them the respect and freedom even to rebel. Lucifer took advantage of what he saw as the Lord's one weakness.

He called this madness his Great Awakening. Formulating it in a way that was insidious and intellectually dazzling, he began spreading his own twisted doctrine among the Angels, and one by one by one, it began to take root and spread. Every rank of Angel was tainted by this mad doctrine, not just the lower orders, as Lucifer was the most respected created being in the Kingdom, and the one best equipped to mislead in a way that seemed entirely reasonable. He organized them in a reflection of God's order, so that he essentially recreated a smaller version of the Heavenly hierarchy, with himself at the pinnacle.

Unfortunately, his Great Awakening only spread so far, corrupting about a third of the Heavenly Host and no more. His hope was to have most of them, or at least half, so that he would have some sort of perceived leverage over God in his twisted way of thinking. Or so he thought. For even if he had managed to persuade every Angel and every Being in the Kingdom, what did he hope to accomplish? God was The Lord, and His word was Law. They were all made at His pleasure, they served at His pleasure, they _existed_ at His pleasure, and they lived as He saw fit to allow them to live. And most significantly, God was Infinite in all aspects, and though they were beings of incredible power, they were all finite and limited in all aspects.

But now he was stuck. He had undermined God's authority right under His nose, and seduced a third of the Heavenly Host to serve him instead of the Lord. He had created one thing which God had not: Sin, and they had all sinned against Him. And he knew there would be punishment. Most likely, he would be stripped of his prestige, stripped of his authority, might no longer be a living musical instrument and most certainly would not be the gatekeeper of God's Wisdom, which meant that in comparison, he would be nothing, no matter how he fared in His Judgment.

He decided to risk everything, and had his legion of followers rebel. And they were cast out of Heaven in a single day by a portion of God's Holy Guardians. They refused to yield, continuing to fight. The Rebellion spilled out into almost every Realm God had made, and even with a mere portion of God's Holy Guard contending with them, the War wrecked the numerous Realms, and death and devastation was everywhere.

He was long-suffering, and tolerated this murderous foolishness for a time, but even God had His limits. He personally confined the rebel hoard to the Lowest Realms, to those universes formed of matter and energy. Those who had succumbed to utter madness and depravity, too dangerous to be allowed to roam free, were confined in black dungeons in solitary confinement in the furthest reaches of those Realms, the Outer Darkness, until the Fulfillment Of All Things. For He knew this would all happen. He knew this would all take place. And He folded all of it into His Plan for all beings.

Nicholas listened intently as Ralsei spun his tale. He had a feeling that this was the version their people knew, and the one the Devils revered was considerably different, as this account made Lucifer look about as foolish as he did in the Bible. "Ralsei... this is amazing. I'll have to compare the version in our Scriptures sometime, but this fills in a few gaps that our people don't know." And then he nearly choked.

"Yes, it is an amazing account, is it not."

It was his mother. She stood there looking perturbed, in stark robes of firey red-orange and black, like some garish Halloween ensemble, and with the Delta Rune in that same flaming color on her bosom. Even with her black fur, she managed to look quite a bit like Toriel. "Ralsei... _who_ is your _friend_ , here-?"

Nicholas jumped to his feet, sending his chair tumbling. That woman. He wanted to worship her. He wanted to rape and torture and _brutally murder her!_ His mind... what was _wrong? Something was in it that wasn't him!_ He grit his teeth, clenching his jaw to keep from talking, but he wasn't quite strong enough to resist. The two jet black Monsters became horrified as he spoke in a wild, loud, insane voice.

"Leriot! Your majesty! You bitch!" He burst out in a maniacal laugh that terrified even him. "You who betrayed the trust of the Holy Nephilim! You who turned against your own people! Who abandoned us all to co-mingle with those filthy monkey people made of shitty matter! Servants of that cursed nasty Fish God who we will slay most unmercifully! He will plead for a simple crucifixion again! He will be sacrificed all over again! But _this time_ to our Master and our Gods! As will _YOU!_ "

He plodded forward woodenly as Nicholas struggled with every ounce of will to stop himself. He wept at their horrified expressions, at their pleas for him to stop, and worse, as he went to a kitchen drawer he knew somehow was full of deadly steak knives. He grabbed his own hand as he reached for it and threw himself to the floor, growling like a rabid wolf. He managed to snarl out, "Go... away... _go away!_ Leave me! _If you value your lives... GO AWAY! OR KILL ME!_ " He couldn't stand it, the mad lust to do cruel, brutal, unspeakable things to such innocent people, and cried.

The father burst in from the door opposite and gaped at the dreadful sight in fear. "What in the Name of the Father is going on!"

Nicholas struggled to rise from his hands and knees, still fighting his internal battle with the demon. "So... Rasego! The circle is complete! You shall not escape your doom... _your fate_... ohh, _shut up you bastard!_ " Nicholas squeezed his eyes shut, just managing to regain a measure of control as he shambled towards the bewildered Monster, forcing him to back away in fear. His eyes sprang open fixing the male in a desperate gaze. "Sir, _please_... you have to leave... take your family... or... end this torture... save me... _kill me_... but please, _end this madness!_ Your wife, your son... I'm afraid of what l might... _I could do anything to...!_ " Horrible, depraved images filled his mind of what the fiend wanted to do to this unlucky family. He could bear it no longer, and screamed himself into a coma, collapsing in a heap.

He leaned down and gathered the unfortunate man into his arms, gazing at him in bewilderment, then looked to the others. Ralsei was bawling incoherently, clutching himself to his mother as she wrestled with her own frazzled emotions, stroking his back distractedly. "Rasego... can we help this poor Human? This is... terrible!"

He looked to them in some irritation, vexed at his hand being forced like this. "It seems that our son has made this choice for us. Ralsei! Boy, calm yourself!" When he finally managed to rein in his his near hysteria, wiping his nose on his sleeve, he told his son sternly, "We have no choice, now. We must deal with this mess today, thanks once again to your rash actions."

He looked down piteously, muttering, "I - I'm sorry, father. But Nick... he was wandering around like that out in the open, and a Watcher was searching the Earth!"

He blinked at that, drawing a heavy breath. "Well... then perhaps this was meant to be, after all. We must sanctify ourselves as best we can. And _be of pure mind_ now, Ralsei. I will need your help."

He nodded sheepishly. "I... I will, father. I wanted to help anyway."

"Then tend to it now. I will bind your friend to the table in the library, and then see to our preparations."

Ralsei went up to his room, his feet dragging a bit at how horribly this day had gone. At every turn, it seemed that Nicholas suffered more and more because of his thoughtless actions. And now, The Yellow Sign had him. Is this what all Humans would be going through when Nyarlathotep and The Dark Knight forced the dread Symbol on the entire Earth? In a way, maybe this was a good experience for him, to understand just how serious every aspect of their Dark World was, and how dangerous. But... not to Nick, not this good man!

He tried to calm himself, used meditation techniques to clear his mind of his fears as he set about for his bath. He threw his robe and underwear into the dirty clothes hamper and drew warm water in his tub. This was separate from the bathroom, a place set aside for ritual cleansing, and it was spotless. Into the waters, he poured expensive oils and herbs in specific amounts and a definite order. He always loved the fragrance of it on the rare occasion he did his cleansing, but today, he could enjoy none of it. And he would have to be serious and calm about it or the cleansing would be much less effective, or not at all.

He sat in the tub, gazing up at the image on the wall of the Delta Rune, and the figure of a Holy Being beneath it, making the signs of Peace and Judgment in His hands. He was told that He was to be feared, but the boy could never bring himself to be afraid of Him. He said to it, "Father... I know we're outcasts and all, but if You really do disdain us, couldn't you set that aside for just one day, so that we could be used by You to save Your servant, Nick? He really needs Your help. I know I do. Uhm... please forgive me if I'm being rude, but... I had to ask."

He cleared his mind then, bowed his head and began saying a prayer. "Holy Heavenly Father, please forgive so bold an intrusion into Your presence by this lowly outcast, but I seek petition of Your benevolence for a just and righteous cause, for the sake and SOUL and well-being of your child, Nicholas Wolf..."

* * *

They marched up the road leading into the wooded hills after Sans gave them the okay to do so. It was a rather glum gathering as they had no idea what they were about to encounter. Escapist freaks living in a semblance of recluse? Satanists? Something even weirder? They would have to find out and play it by ear. But one way or another, if Nicholas was there, they were leaving with him.

Sans counted himself lucky. Sperm was one of the most useful substances to guide someone to a person, as it came right from the core of their being, and tied to the last chakra. It was leading him like a compass aimed right where Nicholas was at, so he was definitely up there. "Go go quantum entanglement," he murmured to himself.

Susie was walking alongside Undyne, as the foursome had formed into a diamond. Sans led, the girls followed, and Papyrus trailed behind. That suited her, because she wanted to be close to the front, to demand her friend back or else. She looked Undyne over, wondering how intimidating a Sheriff would be dressed like that. "Hey, I gotta ask. You think they're gonna respect a girl dressed in a gym outfit?"

She grinned as Sans gave an amused snort. "Oh, they'll respect me, all right. This..." She patted the automatic pistol on her hip. "Will be the least of their worries. And believe me, I can move a lot more freely with this get-up on." Susie was counting on the warrior not getting carried away with her spears. She was also counting on coming across something to use as a weapon, as she was the only one who was unarmed, except for the tools she was born with. But as long as there were trees and trash around, she would manage to come up with something that would hurt bad.

They finally made it to their destination, though it wasn't quite what they were expecting. Undyne unholstered her pistol, just in case, and nodded to the sight in front of them. "Sans, what the _hell_ is that?"

Reality was bent in front of them. The road, the trees, the ground... it all seemed to flatten and rotate, and the further in they looked, the more it did. It was as if the area was a bowlful of confection, and it was being stirred in a circle. It arced away in a curve, but if it was a circle, it might be hundreds of feet in diameter. Sans whistled in amazement. "A _whole bunch'a_ Folds. A Manifold. This might take a minute to navigate... hold on."

Undyne gaped at it in bewilderment. "This has been here... how long? And we never noticed it?"

"Well... it's not really here, if you catch my spin," he said with a shrug.

She muttered, "Ya know, I'm not really a fan of your crazy explanations."

Susie grumbled, "Why not just go in? Follow the road?"

Papyrus spoke up. "Folds are... strange. I think only my brother understands them."

"What's to understand?" she grumbled. "Ya just walk. Right?" She headed down the fork in the road right towards the unearthly warp in space.

"Uhh..." Papyrus began with Undyne, reaching for the stubborn girl, "I wouldn't do that."

"Eh, let 'er go," Sans muttered, still contemplating the phenomenon in front of him. "Prob'ly harmless."

"See?" she said over her shoulder. "This is stupid easy. Just follow the... road..." But as she did, it quickly became stupid difficult. The road and everything around it seemed to shrink, to wither up, like some sort of fun-house illusion, and she found herself walking on pavement that was quickly dwindling to nothing as it seemed to stretch off into an infinite void. She looked different too, as if her body was being flattened in the same way. She was suddenly overcome with a disorienting vertigo, and she cried out as she fell off of this weird reality. "What the... _hell?_ "

She fell to the ground - outside of the bizarre warp, staring up at the others. Sans cast a brief glance to her. "Told ya so."

"This is stupid!" she growled, running back into it. "You just... _uhh_..." The others watched as she seemed to be squeezed down like a foam rubber figure that was being compressed between two sheets of glass, and while she didn't seem all that far away, she sounded like she had gone a good distance. And then abruptly, she tumbled back out of it to land on her face. She jumped to her feet, growling, "Awright... make this friggin' thing work!"

Sans shrugged again. "Ehh... what the hell, lemme give it a shot." He sauntered into it, but he seemed to suffer the same disorientation, wandering back out in a different spot. He tried it again at another angle, but came out a ways down. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he returned to the others. "Man... seems like it's warped through all eleven dimensions. Might take a while to work this out."

"What if we don't got a while!" Susie spat out anxiously. "What if... _Nick's_...?" She didn't want to continue, afraid of too many dire possibilities.

"Hey, kid, have a little faith," Sans told her. "We'll get in there somehow or other. I mean... there's somethin' I should be seein', here..."

Undyne said to him, "Okay Mr Science, just what the hell do you mean _eleven dimensions?_ Isn't this world like... four-D, or three plus one or something?"

"Eh, no one really knows for sure what the deal is," he replied, "but there are eleven dimensions, and we can only see about three of 'em. Seems to be a firewall of some kind on us that keeps us from bein' able to perceive 'em all. Prob'ly safer that way too, 'cause... _stuff_ is out there."

"Okay okay," Undyne muttered. "No need to get spooky, just get us in there." It made no sense to Susie. She understood roughly the three dimensions of up, across and out, but had no clue how there could be more angles than that. Space just wouldn't allow it, so a firewall didn't make any sense to her. Still, this thing was curving in on itself... _somehow_...

He was pondering the conundrum, when abruptly, he slapped his head, chuckling. "Oh man, am I slow sometimes. But it is kinda early. Should'a seen it right in front of me. We got company." He turned, pointing behind him. "Come on out, boss."

Nothing happened. Susie growled, "Dude. Don't do this to me. I'm scared of my own shadow already-"

She barked in alarm, and everyone jumped as a little goblin emerged from a curtain of nothing. Dressed either like a circus clown or medieval jester, he had a fool's cap with a few drooping bell-tipped cones on it, black pants, ornate bell-tipped boots and a checkered vest patterned in black and blue. His skin was bluish-gray, and he had a strange tail that ended in a T shape. His mouth was seemingly curved in a perpetual toothy grin with prominent canines. He jumped excitedly before them. "Good good! You are sharp sharp! At least the short boney one is. Welcome welcome! Glad you are to see me, you are!"

"Greeat... our own psycho Yoda," Susie muttered dubiously.

"Right, right," Sans said to him, giving the weird creature a thumbs up. "So go away. We got this."

"Wait wait!" he objected. "I can play any game, any game! And you play a dangerous game, a game, of great danger you do!"

Papyrus asked in perplexion, "Do we take this strange little fellow seriously?"

He began happily, "Yes yes-!"

"No," Undyne interrupted, "but it wouldn't hurt to see what he has to say." She stepped forward, asking, "What kinda game?"

"Monsters Monsters!" he declared ominously. "Wielding power great power! You must use care great care! But out they must be driven, out!"

"And why is that, little guy?" she asked further.

"Evil evil they practice!" he replied dramatically. "Blood demon blood runs in their veins! People they steal, wicked rituals do! They unleash chaos chaos!"

Undyne looked impressed. "Yeah... that chaos chaos, we can't have that, now." She said to Sans guardedly, "I don't suppose you know a way in, do ya?"

"Sure do," he replied, grinning. "Just hit me as I was callin' out Happy Dance here. But I don't wanna do anything with that freak of un-nature around."

"I know what you mean," she muttered, eyeing him warily. "Think you can handle whatever's in there with the three of you? I'd ask Sue here to take that freak job on a nature hike, but I know what she'd say."

"Damn right, you know what I'd say," she grumbled.

"I could do it," Papyrus offered.

Undyne looked to him in surprise. "Paps! You deserve a raise for that! I was sure you'd insist on playing hero."

He looked rather proud just then. "We're all heroes in our own way. I want to be a team player, too."

"Frisk is right, you're the best." She gave him a friendly punch in the arm. "Okay, we're gonna split up for a while. Take that little spaz to the opposite side of this Fold mess and wander around aimlessly for a while. Keep him occupied as long as you can. Wouldn't surprise me if he tries to give you the slip. If he does, oh well. You'll be stuck out here, but if we run into any trouble, maybe Sans can make a field trip out here to fetch you. Everything clear?"

"As mud!" he declared with a salute.

As they broke their huddle, Susie muttered to the skeleton, "Dude, that's... totally ass backwards."

"Oh, uhm-"

He blinked as Undyne slapped her hand on his shoulder, positioning them in front of the little wraith. "Okay, uhh... small strange person. This is our leader, Papyrus."

"I am? Oh yes-!" he began.

"-And he needs your help. We're gonna try and find our way into this bizarro place. We already scoped out this area, so we need you to go around back and see if you can find a weakness in the field thing. And if you do, come find us and guide us to it."

He pranced before them gaily. "Oh yes yes! I can be a help a great help! Finding things is a wonderful game. The entire world is my game, a true game, which I play and play!"

"Right, right," she muttered with a forced smile, then gave Papyrus a salute. She said to him quietly, "Don't let him drive you any crazier than we are now."

"Promise," he saluted back. "And thank you for the assignment."

"Paps, you're one in a million, I gotta say," she said with a smirk, then turned to the others. "Okaayy, so... let's try this way. For a while."

As they wandered around to the right, Papyrus looked to the little being in wonder. "Oh! I just realized that we haven't asked for your name. What should I call you?"

"Just call me Jevil! The jovial Devil!" he replied, bouncing excitedly.

Undyne caught that and turned to look in concern. "Maybe I should-"

"He'll be okay," Sans said in a hushed tone. "You said yourself, he's a tough sonofagun."

She hesitated, but then followed reluctantly. "I wish Frisk was here... she's the one with the killer instincts."

Papyrus led the strange devil around the broad curve of the manifold. "Now, let me know if you see an opening to the inside anywhere. And then, be sure to let me know what it looks like."

"We chase wild geese today, we chase!" he cried. "What sport what sport!"

"Wild... geese?" he murmured cautiously, and didn't like how that sounded. "Do you... like chasing wild geese?"

"Games within games are fun great fun!" he replied enthusiastically. "Especially when I spin them myself myself!"

"Right, right," he repeated as the others had done. He liked puzzles, but sane ones. He felt like he had dived into an ocean, and was in way over his head...

When Undyne could no longer see the others, she turned them around. "Okay Sans, what was your little brain storm? What did you figure out?"

"Easy," he said, grinning. "Darko, that one guy has internet, right?"

"So? I don't get it..." she began, when suddenly she did. "Ohmygod, yes! They have to have a channel through that mess!"

"Or lag would be off the scale. If they had any net access at all." He stood beside a telecom box positioned next to a phone pole. "Cable, or fiber optics, nice. I'm sure glad they don't have satellite. Now, one thing about it, this is gonna be kind of a squeeze. I don't think it's gonna matter, but I've never tried to follow a narrow wormhole like this before. Just a friendly warning." They both looked to Susie, but she was busy, having wandered over to a yield sign and was twisting the end of the pole off. When it finally snapped, she hefted it and swung it around much like an axe.

She saw them eyeing her and she shrugged to them. "Hey, I need somethin' for... what's the violent version of a citizens arrest?"

"All things considered," Undyne muttered, "I guess I didn't actually see you do that..."

"You hear what I just said, kid?" Sans asked her.

"Why'dya think I got this?" She rested the shaft of it on her shoulder. "I ain't turnin' back now."

Sans grinned to her. "Kid, I like yer attitude. Now... everyone hold hands!" he said in a cheerful singing voice.

Undyne coughed in dismay. "If you're yanking us around, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Susie held up the shaft of the street sign to her. "I ain't lettin' go of this."

When Sans was satisfied that they were all holding onto each other, or the shaft of the sign, he said to them, "Well, here goes nuthin'..."

He threw them between folds of reality connected to a little tunnel, perhaps an inch in diameter in the ground, where an internet line ran through. And they all felt uncomfortably close together...

On the other side of the manifold, Papyrus was trying to look like he knew what an avenue through it would look like, while loosely keeping an eye on Jevil. Just then, the demented little jester began laughing, but in a way that made the skeleton's bones itch. "My my, but you are clever clever! Perhaps too clever by half, however. Here."

He handed Papyrus a folded up piece of paper. "What is this?"

"See see! Read it and see!" he declared with his usual carefree zeal.

The skeleton opened the folded paper, and on it was written, _The Slip_.

"What? I don't get..." he began, then bellowed in outrage as he found himself alone. " _NYAAH!_ What the fresh heck! You literally gave me _the slip?_ Come back here!"

Jevil pranced through the grassy wood towards the layers of warps surrounding the hidden stronghold. "These Monsters are easy too easy!" he said cheerfully to himself. "At least that bone head bone is..." He heard a noise behind him and jumped in astonishment as Papyrus seized the end of his tail. It was shaped a bit like a handle, after all.

"I've got you now!" he proclaimed grandly. "Now behave yourself-!"

"Now hey now! I have a tail gater!" he cried, but then grinned mischievously. "Well, tiger, hold on for life dear life, dear!"

"What do you mea-?" he began, then gave a loud wail as Jevil tore off, dragging him through the brush. He looked up through the grass and foliage to see the little devil bounding madly towards that bizarrely twisted boundary. "I hope... it doesn't hurt any worse... than this..."

* * *

" _Susie!_ " Damn it to Hell, why was he doing that to her-!

Nicholas tried to sit up, but he was tied down, arms and legs sprawled towards the four corners of a table. He panicked for a moment, as nothing looked familiar. He was surrounded by books, on shelves lining every wall, floor to ceiling. The aroma of thousands of hoary old volumes from indefinite places filled the room. The air itself smelled ancient. What was going on!

But he came to himself and remembered something of what had happened that day. He was grateful that the dream had almost faded from memory, it was horrible. But what was even more horrible was what he had really done a while ago. Threatened the family here with... things worse than simply dying. He panicked again, afraid he had harmed someone. Ralsei... if he'd hurt that boy-! But... no, he remembered making himself fall to the floor before he could try anything deadly. And then he remembered why he had tried to attack them, and nearly cried out in a panic.

He could only remember the lad's name, calling, "Ralsei? _Ralsei!_ Anyone?" He listened carefully but couldn't hear anything, at least anything distinct or nearby. He rested his head on the table, muttering sadly, "Ohh, kid... what do you think of your friend the Human now, after threatening to decapitate you and... molest your mother-?"

Something horrible stirred within him, twisting in his muscles and organs... _his brain_... IT thrived on the memory of when it held control, and wanted it back. He fell inward, into himself, drawn from below like an octopus grabbing a swimmer by the leg...

He found himself before that Thing made of pure evil. A wormy menace of yellow, writhing and rippling in a gruesome way, with three awful tentacles sprouting from a central hub. It had a voice, and it was speaking obscenities against God. " _Shut up!_ " he exclaimed to it. "I command you in the Name of-!"

A tentacle snapped around his neck, squeezing tight. The sensation and stench of it was disgusting " _Silence... filth_. You shall not speak That Cursed Name in my presence... you loathsome bald-bodied ape. You are nothing but a puppet, and _food..._ know your place. Those reprobate fugitives you believe are your friends... because of your childish sentimentality... they have you fooled... they are more wicked than even the most depraved of your wretched people... they are worthy of Death... of the Second Death. And you, my pathetic servant... shall enjoy the honor of carving into their bodies while living, and aware... delivering their SOULs to Eternal Damnation yourself..."

"No... I will _not!_ " he growled out, seizing the tentacle with both hands, and tried to unwrap it from his neck. But, damn that thing was strong. "I am the slave of the Most High God, and He alone do I serve!"

" _Silence!_ " it bellowed at him. "You insolent simian... do you think I do not know... your innermost secrets?" Nicholas gasped in alarm, and it laughed at him, a revolting sound like a ruptured hose squirting fluid. "You know that _I know_...what truly lurks in your heart... your very SOUL. Underneath that false mantle... of humility and piety you show to the world... you fake priest... like all so-called priests of _the most high god_... you hypocrite! We both know... what you have done to girls... and what you want to do to your precious Susie. And you shall... you dirty, filthy animal."

Nicholas gaped at the entity in horror, his resolve withering. It was right. He had been a criminal, one of the lowest Human beings God had ever made. But He had - _that's right!_ He glared back at the demonic apparition defiantly. "I made my peace with God! I served my time in prison! I asked for and received the forgiveness that you'll never have! And I was cleansed of my past! I was forgiven! But _you are_..."

The tentacle choked him off before he could finish his condemnation. "Oh, you arrogant shit... you think an apology is sufficient? You have no idea of the Judgment that awaits you... from the Fish God you blindly think loves you. Your own heart condemns you... you still have the taste in your SOUL for it, don't you? You can defy me... and deny your true nature all you want... but we both know what you really are. Rapist... torturer... _murderer..._ you will murder your so-called friends... before you have your way with them... _because that is what you truly are. And I will gladly help you!_ "

"No... _no! It's not true!_ It just isn't! _I'm not that monster anymore!_ Father, _help me!_ "

Somehow, he found the strength to resist. He grabbed the end of the tentacle and brought it around to his mouth, and bit down on it with all his might. The taste was beyond awful. It had to be worse than the most toxic industrial waste. But he ignored it and kept biting, as the wicked living Symbol cried out in pain and outrage, releasing him. "You insolent slut! You think you can resist me! But I am invading every tissue! Every membrane! Every corpuscle! Every nerve and cell! And you will be mine! Body, mind, heart and SOUL! _AND YOU WILL SLAY THEM ALL!_ "

He gaped at the fiendish apparition in horror. He wasn't sure how true that was, but he knew that he couldn't fight it forever. And if it won the battle, he dreaded what it might force him to do. "Jehovah-sama, _I could really use some help-!_ "

He came to with a muffled cry, his head thudding back to the hard wood of the table. "My God in Heaven... please, don't let that happen to me again-"

They were there in the room with him, all three of them, and wearing different robes this time. Rather than fiery red-orange and black, they wore the opposite colors. White robes with trimming and embellishments of turquoise, and bits of bright maroon. Rasego bore a scepter with a trident's fork on the end and a royal crown. Leriot held a tall decanter richly decorated with gold and jewels, and a similarly endowed goblet. Ralsei cradled a large cylinder of glass or crystal to his bosom, with endcaps of jewel crusted gold, and gave him a strangely jovial wink when his face came into view.

They drew near to the table in solemn procession, which made him hold his tongue. This seemed crucially important, particularly since it was clearly centered on him. The evil Thing trying to possess him hated them with a passion, but he loved them dearly. "Jehovah-sama," he whispered, "whatever happens, please make it work out for the best for us. These aren't evil people... guide and protect them, please."

Rasego drew out the Cursed Book from the shelf and went to the end of the table, placing it on the floor. From his robes, he pulled out a large vial of white, and began pouring white sand on the floor around it. Nicholas couldn't see, but the father was encircling the tome with a pair of arcs, and in-between them, poured out the three syllables of the Name of God in Elven runes, Ez-Ur-El. At the ends of the arcs, he poured out parallel lines in a sort of cone aimed towards the book, and centered on the man's head, a much larger pair of arcs. He knew enough about the workings of magic that it was a variation of a magic circle meant to contain spirits, but it seemed that this one was kind of a metaphysical shovel, meant to force the demonic entity back into the Book it came from. Within the lines of the figure, he poured invocations in the Elven runes of peace, protection and deliverance. And the more he completed, the more intense grew the feelings in the man's SOUL, both of relief and outrage. He felt that horrible fiend trying to speak, but he clamped his jaws down tight. _No, you wicked abomination, you will not say a word!_

The three Monsters stood within the magical figure, and then Rasego completed it. In the circle around his head, he spelled out, Bui i Bor oaen Ezurel, ulsu imen, ulsu aruen, ulsu ereth:

By the Hand of God, evil contained, evil ruined, evil cast out.

He spoke the words aloud, and it felt as if the world shook, and a pulse of energy rippled through the man's form. He began crying in relief. He felt as if a dark treacherous journey was about to come to an end.

They undid the bonds at his hands and helped him sit up. He heard liquid being poured behind him and asked in a quiet voice, "What do I do?"

"Drink this," Leriot said to him. "And pray, whatever enters your heart to speak."

Ralsei gave him an apologetic smile. "It... tastes pretty bad. But it will irritate the demon and make it want to leave."

He took the goblet and gaped at it in shock. It looked like beads of metal around the edge of the liquid surface, and he had to ask them, "Is that... mercury?"

Ralsei shrugged to him, "Uhmm... yeah, and thorium... a few rare substances. But it shouldn't stay down long."

"Great, I'd rather not be a walking reactor anyway," he muttered. And it did taste bloody awful, though after the horrible tang of the demon's flesh in his mouth, it wasn't quite as bad, and he managed to down it all. It churned in his stomach worse than bile, but he managed to keep it down, hoping it was giving that malevolent fiend in him an even worse upset stomach.

Rasego planted the tongs of his scepter in the table behind Nicholas, and they all placed their hands on his back, intoning in unison, "Ulsu maue, ni conn aen tye bime Iluvatar sina hilde firen! Ho nah a mol o i an tan Iluvatar! Ulsu maue, ni conn aen tye bime Ezurel sina hilde firen! Ho nah a mol o i an tan Ezurel!" As Nicholas prayed fervently, he could sense in his spirit the rough meaning of their invocation. Evil force, by God, leave him! He belongs to God! And he realized that they were invoking in the language of Elves, as he recognized the term _Iluvatar_ , God.

He tried not to be too distracted by this, as he could feel the Entity in him twisting in his body, as if digging in its spiritual heels. "Leave, you monster... in the Holy Name of God... you don't belong to me! You're trespassing! Go back and haunt your own damned realm!"

After a while, Rasego became frustrated and ordered the others to stop. "It will not yield... we must do something else. The elixor will begin to afflict Nicholas, and it will not stay down long. Ralsei, will you be strong enough to carry out your duty?"

He nodded weakly as they lay Nicholas back down and retied his bonds. Seeing his friend's reaction, he offered up a feeble smile, though what he said was discouraging. "It's... gonna hurt. Probably a lot."

He heaved a resigned sigh. "Well... I had a feeling this wouldn't be easy - what?"

He looked up in surprise as Leriot held her hand in front of his mouth. "Take my hand, and bite down on it."

He gaped at her in shock. "What? _No!_ My lady, I don't want to hurt you-" He looked down as Rasego undid the man's shirt to expose his torso.

She shoved her palm between his teeth just then, catching him off guard, and smiled to him. "We live a life of pain. I will be fine." He looked to her in concern, but didn't have much choice in the matter. Or any time to think.

"Now!" Rasego exclaimed. Ralsei opened one end of the cylinder and plunged it over the man's navel. He gave a shrill cry into his bite as his jaws clenched hard in reaction onto Leriot's hand. She fought down a cry of her own, stroking his face with trembling fingers.

The boy tried his best to remain impassive, but he couldn't handle the sight of his friend writhing in agony in front of him, and began to cry. "P-please... just let him _go!_ " he begged. But he was encoraged as a slimy looking tendril of sickly yellow poked through the man's belly, drawn into the container.

Then everyone looked up in shock as the door burst open.

* * *

Sans pulled the trio up out of the ground before casting them back into normal space, where they tumbled to the ground. Undyne hauled herself to her feet, grumbling, "We have to go through that hell crap _again?_ "

"Eh... prob'ly not. I bet that's a one way hellcrap," Sans retorted dryly.

Susie muttered as she picked herself up, "What the _hell_ was that! I feel like I just pulled someone's foot outta my ass."

"I could say the same thing about a certain street sign," Undyne remarked, then looked up in amazement. Up the hill a ways was a large manor house that would look right at home in Transylvania. It looked all the more ominous the way the world was warped into a cylinder a few hundred feet in diameter around it. "Woah... nice place."

"I think I saw it in the latest issue of Better Homes and Vampires," Sans quipped.

Undyne checked her pistol and made sure a round wasn't chambered, yet, and then loaded one. Holding it at the ready, she said, "Okay, heroes... let's go be neighborly."

There was a large front porch running around two sides of the manor, and to their surprise, a small gray child was there, playing with toy cars. Gray skin, gray clothes... everything but his eyes were gray. He was an armless Dino so he was rolling the cars around with his sneakers. Undyne discreetly holstered her pistol as they approached. He only noticed as the threesome came up the steps, saying hesitantly, "Uh... hi."

"Hey, kid," Sans said casually as they stood nearby. "Yer mom 'n dad home?"

"The heck is _this?_ " Susie muttered, and started to say, "We're not gonna threaten a kid-" Undyne hushed her with an arm bump.

He looked up to the three uncertainly. "Well... they aren't my mom and dad," he said quietly. "But they let me stay here 'cause... nowhere else is home."

Susie wilted at that, murmuring, "Man... I can so relate." The two adults held their breath as she knelt down in front of him, leaning on her makeshift axe. "Hey, kid... what's yer name?"

He gave her a shrug. "I don't really have one. I told 'em I don't really need one, but they call me Pierdu. They're really nice to me."

She gave him a little smile. "Heh... nice name. Everybody needs a name, ya know? I'm Susie."

He nodded to her. "Nice to meet you, Susie."

She heaved an uncertain sigh. "So... who lives here?"

"Ohh... Rasego, he's the dad. A big black guy - everyone's black here, but me. Leriot is the mom, and she's a great cook. And Ralsei, the boy. He's a lot of fun." He looked to her pensively. "Are you here because you're lost, too?"

It took her a moment to respond, and her voice was tender. "Nah. But... I lost someone. A Human, name's Nick... Nicholas. He... means a lot to me. You see anyone around here like that?"

He wasn't sure how to answer. "M-maaybe... he was kind of in trouble..."

"What kinda trouble?" she snapped.

He jumped back, looking anxious. "H-he was... kind of hurt, and acting strange... a little crazy. I wanted to see... I hadn't seen a Human before I met Frisk, but... they wouldn't let me. It's like there's something inside him. They're kind of scared of it. They want to take it out, but-"

"Is he okay?" she asked urgently.

He looked increasingly nervous. "I - I don't know... they're trying to help him, but... it must be kind of hard."

Just then, Jevil appeared, Papyrus in tow, who flopped on the grass of the front yard just a short distance away. He looked up to the others, waving tiredly. "The next time... I see a tail shaped like a handle... remind me not to grab it..."

Undyne waved back. "I see he didn't give you the slip. Good job."

He held up the folded paper. "Actually, he _did_..."

Jevil bound up to the porch, looking much too delighted. "Oh oh! A palace of a house! A palace of malice! The one you seek, you seek is inside, inside! And danger, much danger he is in!"

Pierdu scurried behind Susie, whimpering, "Don't let him in... please. He's bad. I just know it."

The girl used the street sign like a paddle guiding school kids along a walkway, urging Jevil towards the steps. "We're talkin'. You upset the kid."

He scoffed at her. "Meh, bah! That thing is gone half gone! Why do you bother-!"

She took a golf swing at it, though it zipped off the porch in an eye blink. She growled, "Dude, yer pissin' me off. Don't do it again or there'll be trouble."

"Sue... we don't know what the little freak is yet," Undyne murmured advisedly. "And he might be right... just sayin'." She snorted in reply.

"Hey, kid," Sans said to Pierdu, "how did Nick come in here? Was that barrier thing down, or what?"

He shook his head. "Ralsei might'a got him. He goes out to the town sometimes on walks and stuff. Or he might've picked him up on a byakhee."

Electricity arced inside Sans' chest, making the girls jump. Undyne said to him, "Look, I really don't like it when you do that. It creeps me out."

"For friggin' real..." Susie muttered.

She added quietly, "But... out of curiosity, why'd ya do it this time?"

Sans told her in hushed tones, "Those guys are steeds of the Dark Ones... spawn of the Old Ones."

She blinked at him in perplexion. "For real?"

"Mind cluein' the girl in, please?" Susie asked, perturbed.

Sans wasn't quite sure how to put it. "Uh.. demon stuff."

Jevil danced along the railing. "See see? I said, I said! Heed me now, will you?"

"Yeah, we'll sure heed," Undyne said to him brightly, then turned to Sans. "So, wha'dya think?"

Susie was bewildered. "Look... why don't we just go in and see what the deal is? What's the worst that could happen?"

Sans shrugged with that perpetual smile. "We walk into a trap and get thrashed. But frankly, I'm open to somethin' blunt like that."

The child asked nervously, "They... aren't in any trouble, are they?"

Susie looked down, muttering in a sorry tone, "I don't know... none of this makes sense. I might'a totally misread the whole thing last night." Then they heard a muffled cry from inside. She lunged for the front door blurting out, "That's him... Nick! _Nick!_ "

Jevil clapped in delight. "Finally! Now begins the game the game!"

Fortunately, the front door was unlocked, announcing their entrance with a chime. They didn't have to wonder where the sound of a man in pain was coming from. To the right was a grand living room, and in their angst, the rich decor seemed pretentious and despotic. Through a door in the end they heard the cries, and a distressed woman's voice too. Susie ran in headlong and heedless of any danger, brandishing her makeshift ax. Undyne began to call for her, but knew she wouldn't listen and chased after, drawing her pistol. "We'd better stick close to keep 'er out of trouble," she cautioned. They all poured in after her, Jevil bringing up the end of the train. Then trailing after them, Pierdu followed, fearful of what might happen.

They stopped in the doorway of the library, gaping at the sight in horror. It looked like nothing less than a ritual human sacrifice. The three black furred Monsters looked to the invaders in astonishment, clearly caught off guard. The woman was in pain for whatever reason, gaping at them in distress, her hand on the man's face. Nicholas was sprawled across a low table between them all, tied hands and feet to it, writhing in agony and wailing out in cries of distress. His chest was bare, and the three Monsters knew full well what was pressed into his abdomen. Undyne said it for them. "A SOUL Jar!" She leveled the pistol over their heads shouting to them, "Whatever the hell is going on, stop it right now!"

Susie wasn't about to wait to sort it all out, and as the other Monsters tries to call her back, she tromped right through the white sands of the magical seal, scattering a lot of it, and right at a fearful Ralsei who cried, "No! Wait! _We're trying to save-!_ "

She dropped her weapon, grabbing him up by the arms, and snarled in his face, baring deadly fangs. "We got unfinished business, brat!"

Leriot knew it was the barbarian who attacked her child last night and cried, "My baby!" Tearing her wounded hand from the suffering man's jaws, she jumped up and seized the reptile girl by the throat, growling, "Release my son!"

Rasego tried to steady the Soul Jar on the man's belly as it slowly, much too slowly, began removing the malevolent corruption from his body. Undyne fired a round over their heads, the bang of the pistol deafening, and she hoped that got them to listen. She cried, "Damn it to hell... everyone freeze! _Stand down, all of you!_ "

Rasego concealed his hands as he began muttering an incantation, and then pointed at the black pistol, shouting, "Dezarmati in siguranta!"

She blinked in surprise as her police automatic tore from her hands and went flying across the room. She manifested a spear, growling, "Fine, we'll do things the hard way. Sans! Paps! See if you can put a stop to this fustercluck!"

Sans gaped at the chaos in bewilderment, muttering, "Uhh... I'll see what I can manage, Dyne..."

Nicholas was coming to his senses as he watched the Soul Jar topple from his body, crying out in agony as that puss-colored tentacle writhed back into his stomach. " _God_... no! Stop! For God's sake, _they're trying to save me!_ "

Jevil did not want this chaos to stop, shouting, "Don't listen don't listen! They have his mind! Controlled controlled he is! Fight these fiendish fiends! Slay them! Oust them! _Slay them all!_ "

Susie glared at the woman, her throat squeezed painfully by the irate mother. She dropped the boy, gurgling, "Happy now?" And then kicked her hard in the groin.

As she doubled over, Ralsei cried, "Mother!" Scrambling for something that would be effective but fairly harmless, he remembered one of his weaker attacks and cried, "O tineti nemiscata!" He directed the end of his scarf at the reptile girl, which latched around her neck and began squeezing.

As she dropped to one leg, she rasped out, "Not again... you little shit... _when I get my hands on you...!_ "

Ralsei backed away fearfully, stammering out, "P-please... if you'd just listen, w-we're trying to save him!"

"For what! _Lunch?_ " she exclaimed.

Nicholas cried, "Susie, for crying out loud... _listen to them!_ " He couldn't believe how horribly this had gone wrong.

"If you would just listen..." Leriot gasped out, trying to put the Soul Jar back on the man's stomach. "There is an evil entity within him!"

"Not... gonna happen!" Susie snarled, grabbing the woman's injured hand. She gasped out in pain, but had enough self-control to swing a punch across the girl's prominent snout. She pulled away, cradling her hand to her bosom.

Rasego turned to help his stricken wife, but was stopped short by the thrust of a blue spear. "Hold on, you!" Undyne cried. "If you'd just yield like a good little Monster-!" She whipped her head back as the trident end of the male's scepter swept up to catch the shaft of the spear. "Woah... I lost an eye in a move like that. You seem... way too familiar!" She tried to disarm him, but he held onto that trident hard in a style that was uncanny. "Is that a trick... or are you for real!"

"Woman, you are all dooming that poor man to be possessed by an evil from another world!" he exclaimed. "Unless you stop this madness at once! It may not be too late!"

"You first!" she shouted back.

Pierdu was running back and forth in the back of the room, wailing frantically, "Stop it! _Stop it! Don't fight, please! They're my only friends!_ "

He began to run into the middle of it, but Sans swatted him back with a bony hand. "Sorry kid, but you gotta stay back. You could get really hurt in there." He looked to Papyrus with a shrug. "All I can think of is to go for broke."

"You are the older, wiser brother," he concurred, raising his hands. "All together now..."

Everyone stopped as ghostly blue bones sprouted up around and through everyone. Every time they moved, every time they shifted any part of their bodies, there was pain. " _NOW!_ " Papyrus exclaimed, "That I have everyone's attention, please put your weapons down and _STOP FIGHTING!_ "

They all gaped at him, blinking in bewilderment.

Sans chuckled. "He means, when we let you guys go. Now, you all gonna behave 'n play nice?" They continued staring at him. He said in a sing-song voice, "I caan't _heear youu_..."

They all muttered their compliance, though Undyne looked a bit perturbed. "Ookay... sounds like a yes." Sans snapped his fingers, Papyrus lowered his hands like a conductor, and the transparent glowing bones faded from existence.

Susie doubled up her fist at a fearful Ralsei, and Sans cleared his throat warningly at her. She hissed to him as Leriot clutched him to her protectively, "This ain't finished, you little turd."

Pierdu gaped up at her in alarm as he clopped past, not sure what to make of her now, and threw himself onto Leriot's lap, crying piteously. "Mama... _mama! Are you all right?_ " She gave him a thin smile, stroking his head lightly, and said soothing words to him.

Undyne grumbled, rubbing her arms, "Think you could'a kept your friend the _boss_ outta that?"

Sans shook his head. "As hot headed as you are?"

"Remind me to slap you later." She leaned down worriedly to look the restrained Human over. Susie stood to the left, trying to undo the magical bonds. He didn't look too well, but... what if were they telling the truth? "Nick, are you okay?"

"No, not really," he panted. "Sheriff... Undyne... they're right. You should've let them finish!"

Susie knelt beside him in concern, stroking his face tenderly. "Nick, are you... still mind controlled or somethin'?"

"I'm not mind controlled-!" he cried, though he choked the last of it off. His eyes flashed red, making the girl flinch away. "At least... _not yet_..."

Undyne gaped at Rasego, at Leriot and at Ralsei in perplexion. "Seriously?" And then she began fuming. One demented little voice had twisted their heads, made them see things the exact opposite of what they were. Had them at each other's throats, half ready to kill each other, and imperiled the fate of the one man depending on them all. It wasn't a surprise, but it was no less infuriating. " _Jevil!_ "

Rasego looked up in alarm. "Jevil? _Here?_ "

"No, no _no!_ I do not like this at all at all!" the imp cried from nowhere and everywhere. "My fun, my game, my chaos chaos! The sweet judgment of friends killing friends! Vermin and traitors drinking each other's blood their own blood! Spoiled, spoiled! But my fun will be had be had! We will play a new game. _My game!_ " A glowing sword flew down from the ceiling and impaled itself in the table just inches from the heart of Nicholas, still tied to it. They all gaped at it in horror. "And with a captive audience captive!"

Rasego said to Ralsei as he began undoing the man's magical bonds, "Son, take your mother and Nicholas, and leave! Go to our refuge!"

"But father... no!" he exclaimed. "I won't leave you here to face that devil!"

"Nor will I," Leriot declared. "My husband, we live or die together."

"Do not argue-!" he began, cut off, literally, by a sword nicking the fabric over his shoulder, impailing itself in the floor.

"I do not mean only the sinful young priest." Jevil cackled madly. "All of you are captives! Only free to play to play! Oh, but one more trouble trouble." A third sword plunged down at them, smashing through the SOUL Jar. It lay there in pieces.

They all looked at in shock; _now_ what do they do? Leriot whimpered, "We... only had the one."

Nicholas sat up, rubbing his wrists as Rasego worked feverishly to undo his legs. He knew enough that this was a serious problem. But, did he have faith or not? He grit his teeth as he was finally unbound, getting to his feet. "It doesn't matter. With God's help, this will get resolved. Even if I die, it'll work out for the best."

Susie choked when he said that, looking to him in distress. She leaned into him, holding her sign, and said defiantly, "You're not gonna friggin' die. Not while I'm here." Her golden eyes shone from beneath the mop of hair, practically caressing his eyes with her gaze.

Undyne said to Sans discreetly, "Can you deal with that little freak?"

He shrugged. "I can try. Depends on how tricky tricky he is."

"You just earned yourself another slap," she grumbled. "Anyhow, get on it."

"Right, boss," he replied, beginning to scoot behind her. "I'll just..."

She looked behind her, but the squat little skeleton had vanished. "How the hell does he do that?"

"Oh! Oh! What is this, what do you do?" Jevil said to the room. "You seek to find me? Well, find and seek!"

Rasego took the man by the arm and began urging him towards the hallway door at the end. "Nicholas, go with that young lady outside, to the back of the house. There will be a cellar-"

Susie was plenty happy with that suggestion, and pulled on him too. He resisted, unable to remember the father's name. "Sir, you heard him. That maniac won't let anyone leave, and I'm afraid if you try to force me out, he'll make an example out of you." Loriel gasped at that, edging to Rasego's side with their child.

The Monster looked around sadly at the library, filled with ancient treasures. "A fight in here, a real fight, and... oh, my little world will be ruined."

Loriel gaped at him in shock. "You are worried about a few material belongings, when our lives are in danger? Not the least being this poor Human? Honestly!"

As he looked down in shame, Nicholas could sympathize with him. He cherished knowledge above all himself. "Let me try something... maybe I can fix this all somehow. Susie, I need to it down. Please watch over me."

She looked to him in confusion, but murmured, "Uh... sure, okay."

He walked over to a couch near the table and sat, looking inwards. That demonic infestation had shown him the way into the core of his being when he toyed with the man. It was a fairly simple matter to restrace his steps. The others had no idea what was going on, least of all Susie, who became increasingly frantic as he slipped away from them. Her cries became distant as he fell inwards on himself. He had to ignore the emotional girl, and would have to hurry. Jevil would soon grow bored and want to start flinging swords at them.

He stood once again before that horrible wormy apparition. It wasn't pleasant to look at, but he was growing used to it. "What... _Human?_ How in the name of Gehenna did you come-?"

"What do you want to stop this madness?" he demanded. "To send Jevil away?"

It writhed before him, making a hideous sound that passed for its laughter, though it sounded more like someone throwing up, and it made his stomach churn. "Want? Nothing... you have nothing to bargain... I have you. What a prize you are, fallen priest... one more Human SOUL to wear as an ornament around our neck... when the stars plummet from the sky... when Atlantis, Carcosa and R'lyeh rise again... when Pole and Meridian meet, key to lock... _and we can finally have our way with you_..."

"Well... freaking wonderful," he muttered, looking down dejectedly. "Father, what can I do?" And then the center nub caught his eye, and he recalled Susie kicking Leriot. He laughed himself, reaching up to seize it in his hand, and squeezed it hard. Profane, painful energy arced into his form, but he held on all the tighter. The thing writhed in agony, unable to do more than cry out in incoherent anguish. It wrapped a quivering tentacle around his arm, but it was almost helpless. Nicholas could perceive something in the madness that passed for thought, grinning. "Thanks! I appreciate that!"

The Monsters jumped back as the man's eyes popped open and he rose to his feet. They were looking at him strangely, and in truth, he didn't feel all that normal or sane right then. But he had the presence of mind to feel saddened at the way Susie was looking at him. "Nick... _are you alright?_ " She didn't just seem worried, she sounded afraid, and everyone bore that same expression. He caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror, and clenched in alarm. His eyes were black, and the rings of his iris were bright red. He would have to hurry, or that demon would truly take him over.

"Jevil!" he shouted. "You childish fool, answer me!"

"Ho! You speak with the voice of our Master our Master!" he laughed. "The priest is no longer himself-!"

" _Don't listen to...!_ " he began, but that was the demon this time, and he fought to regain control. He wanted to order Jevil to leave, but knew the imp wasn't going to obey that. At least this way, they might have a fighting chance, and Rasego's home wouldn't be demolished. "Don't worry about the others here! Set up an Arena! And sweep us all into it!"

"Nick... if you're in there, anyway," Undyne said cautiously, "we could really use a heads up." Susie stood beside her, clenching her fist as if working up the nerve to knock him senseless if she needed to.

He said through clenched teeth, "I'm trying... to give us a fighting chance. But Rasego... take me out if I do something dangerous."

"He's mine," Susie insisted. "I mean... it's my fault he's like this... I'll do it." Nicholas looked to her sadly, but gave her a nod.

Jevil didn't sound sold on the order. "But... Master, Master... why not wreck and ruin this pretty place unpretty?"

"They may use hiding places here, and deception" he lied. "And don't you love your Arenas?"

He couldn't see how anyone could hide for long in this chamber. But, oh yes, how he loved his Arenas. "Yes yes! I do I do! Your wisdom is great great! And oh, how I do love chaos my chaos!"

Suddenly, it was dark, and it felt like the byakhee ride, but much stranger...

Pierdu looked up in shock. Everyone was gone, as if they had been sifted out of this world. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to think, so he fell back on his rump and began to cry.

They tumbled onto a spinning surface of blue and charcoal, like a huge cylindrical chamber. Outside of it, weird patterns shifted about in disturbing images. Undyne muttered sarcastically, "What is this? An arena? Or a fun-house from Hell?" Sans fell out of the void just then, collapsing in a heap. She helped the smaller brother to his feet, smirking. "You decide to join the party after all?"

He smiled humorlessly. "Eh, didn't have much choice in the matter." He looked around adding, "Hey, I don't see the kid. Ya think maybe Jevil has a scruple or two to leave 'im out of this?"

"I wouldn't be so generous with that freak job," she grumbled. "More likely, he's not worth the effort."

Across the area, Jevil popped into view, laughing maniacally. "Wonderful, wonderful! Here, I can do anything! And I shall I shall, with my Master at my side! Come, Symbol of our people! Preside over these worthless one's demise their demise!"

Nicholas gazed at them all sadly, murmuring, "Sorry, guys... I have to do this."

Ralsei was beside himself, and began to call him back with the others, but Susie was devastated, standing there slack-jawed. She couldn't hurt more if Nick himself stabbed her in the chest with a butcher knife. She felt like she was dying, and with each step, she died a little more. She couldn't believe it. This was wrong. It couldn't be. That good man, joining with evil? Her man? He wouldn't do that! She shouted over them all. "Nick! No! Stop! Don't! God! You can't! _No!_ All those things you told me? Don't tell me you forgot 'em already! Join the winning side!"

He strode over in utter calm to stand beside Jevil, who looked up to him almost worshipfully. "I... did. Remember?" He gazed at them, baleful, with those awful red and black eyes.

Her throat was tight and she found it very hard to talk just then. Tears ran down her face as she husked out, as she stepped towards him, "Nick, _please_ don't leave me... I'd rather go out with you-"

She stopped immediately as Nicholas pointed a finger at her, exclaiming, "Woman, stay where you are! This drama must play out as it is." His shirt was still unbuttoned, and she gazed at that beautiful body in misery. She was deathly afraid she would never again know what it was like to touch that smooth, soft skin, to feel his heart beating, smell his aroma, taste his breath, listen to that laugh she cherished, see him smile... never belong to him... all of that seemed like all her other dreams. Just a reflection in a puddle of mud.

Undyne urged her back with them, murmuring, "Sue... whatever it takes, we'll save him. Don't worry about that."

"Just believe," Papyrus said to everyone. "I have faith in him, just like I had faith in Frisk, and she delivered us from not just the Underground, but all our troubles. This Human... he won't harm any of us, I just know it."

"It's not Nick that worries me, it's the thing inside him, " Undyne muttered. "Even with all the crap that's about to hit the fan, I really wish Frisk was here. She'd know what to do."

Ralsei stood beside his parents as they readied for the fight to come, clasping his hands before him and closing his eyes in prayer. "Father, I believe in You. But I have enough sense to know that we need Your help. Especially Nick. Please, if You do anything, if You do only one thing for us, _save him_..."

He looked up in surprise as a purple hand rested on his shoulder. "Susie?"

"Hey... I was a total butt-head," she muttered, her eyes lowered. "It was really hard to tell that you were the good guys... sorry about that. But I think we care about him more than anyone." She looked to him, a gleam of determination in her golden eye. "Let's show up these old farts and save Nick ourselves."

He had to laugh, especially at the expression on his parents faces. "I'll do my best!"

Jevil looked up to the one he was devoted to. "I believe they have said their goodbye goodbyes long enough. Now, may I play my play?"

He nodded solemnly. "Yes, Jevil. Put on a grand show for our friends." Susie was crushed when she heard that. No... it couldn't be true. She couldn't have lost him to those evil Old Ones they talked about... it just couldn't be! His God had to be stronger than them! But then, she wondered fearfully, _why had all this awful stuff happened to them?_

"Wonderful wonderful!" he cried, prancing with excitement, and lifted into the air. "Now, you playthings we hate and we love, prepare yourselves to be amazed-!" He gaped in shock as Nicholas grabbed him by the checkered vest and punched the creature's face with all his might, and again. And again. He stared at Nicholas in a daze, muttering, "Did... I speak out of turn?"

Everyone stood there, stunned, as the man seized the imp by the throat and began pounding it into the floor. He looked up to them a bit angrily. "What are you waiting for! Help me take this creep down!" He drove it to the floor again, but to his dismay, it was gone, and his fists struck the hard surface. He shook the sting out of his knuckles as he rose to his feet, grumbling, "Just freaking wonderful..."

"Well played well played!" Jevil shouted in appreciation as he drifted overhead. "You are tricky tricky, clever clever, pretending to be who you are not! Are not, but will be shall be soon! Our Master is strong so strong! You all, however," he said dramatically, turning to the others, "will be _dead!_ "

"You first!" Undyne exclaimed, manifesting a spear, and hurled it at the fiend. They all gaped at it in shock as his head wobbled from his body, as if attached to it by a spring, and she exclaimed, "What the _hell?_ "

"Come on guys," Susie said to them, not missing a beat. "Let's see if he breaks!"

"Now, we play we _really_ play!" the jester cried, flinging balls of energy at them with pentagrams in their centers. "What great fun! What chaos _chaos!_ "

Nicholas watched in agony as they struck his friends, and taking it the worst were Ralsei and Susie. They gave out cries of pain, but fortunately they were able to withstand it. This wicked fiend meant to do much worse though, and he gambled, running over to stand in front of them. He braced himself, but as he hoped, this salvo avoided him and the spheres of harmful energy sizzled into the floor. "Stay behind me!" he shouted, doing his best to keep himself between the demon and his prey. He wasn't sure he could keep this up though, as two things were beginning to catch up with him. He could feel the malevolent Symbol within him fighting for control, as well as that potion he drank. It was beginning to affect him, and he felt weak, dizzy and nauseous.

"No fair _no fair-!_ " he exclaimed, his head bouncing as Undyne landed several spears into him. "Using my Master as a shield like that! Clever, clever, you are much too clever! But here, I can do anything!" He began teleporting around at random, and this time, there were swords flying at them. The two skeletons threw up a barrier of bones to block them, but some managed to get through, causing tender wounds.

"Girls! Kid! Get in the middle!" Undyne yelled as she chucked spears at the fiend, but just missed him. Damn, but that little creep was fast.

"Screw that," Susie shot back, standing in front of Ralsei. "You don't know how tough a Rezino is."

The warrior chuckled in appreciation. "Girl, I like your style." She launched more spears, but missed him again. "Dammit... little bastard's too quick!"

The reptile girl said over her shoulder to Ralsei, "Kid, if you got a trick up your sleeve, now's the time to pull it. This is gettin' pretty bad."

"I know," he replied, looking over everyone's shoulders as he watched Jevil's actions intently. "He's playing a game with us, and every game has a rule and a pattern to it. Now... when I tell you, pick me up and throw me where I point."

Most of them heard it, gaping at him in shock, and most of all Susie. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," he replied. "And Undyne, don't throw any spears at me, please."

"Okay, you crazy kid. I just hope you know what you're doing." She focused back on Jevil and his relentless attacks.

Loriel said to him, "Son, _no!_ Do not be so foolhardy!"

Susie's heart wilted as Nicholas hunched over in front of her. He was still in control because he had placed himself in front of her most of the time, but this was a bad sign. "Nick don't look so good," she said worriedly. He overheard, peering over his shoulder at her, and her stomach clenched. He looked terrifying.

"See? Mom, we have to do something!" He was just about to get the girl's attention and point, but Jevil failed to appear where he knew he should... was he wrong? But no, the fiendish imp was standing, resting, a short ways off. Just as Undyne launched a salvo of blue spears into the mad jester, he shot out from between everyone's legs in a beeline for the little demon. He began an incantation as everyone cried for him to stop. "Ne legam impreu-!"

And then he did, skidding to a halt as a huge wicked looking dragon skull appeared, clamping down on the startled fiend. Jevil stared through the gaps in it, crying in dismay, "What in the name of Hades...?" Apparently he was unharmed, and it seemed that he couldn't teleport out of it, looking around frantically as a blue glow began to fill it. "Master, please, please! Set your servant free, set free! This is not how the game should complete!" He fell silent as Nicholas grabbed up one of the swords unleashed on them and shambled forward, looking ready to kill. "Ohh... twist my fingers and toes..."

"I'll be glad to." The man poised the sword over an eyehole in the skull, and right at the devil's heart. "But... tell me, Jevil... why I shouldn't run you through this instant."

"Because..." he began, and for once it was satisfying to see the little gremlin at a loss for words. "Your friends yet live? You are filled with love and mercy?" He looked up with a hopeful joker's smile.

He poked the sword tip into the cavity with obvious intent to do harm. "Frankly, I'm feeling a lot more vengeful right now, you unholy bastard."

The look on his face actually horrified the imp, and he quivered. "Dash it... I did not even get to perform my Metamorphosis."

"I think somehow I'll survive the disappointment," Undyne quipped as they all came up. "Took you long enough, Sans."

"Hey, these things are way slower than your spears, Dyne," he objected. "And you sure weren't battin' .300."

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied with a smirk. "Nick, are you-?"

"Are you all right?" Susie asked over her, cutting in front of them to be close to the man. Even with that ghastly face, she wanted to be there, next to him. She had almost lost hope she would ever be able to again.

"I've... been better," he panted, looking the others over in concern. They were cut, some of them cruelly, and blood was all over them. He focused most of his attention on the girl before him, looking ready to cry. "But, you... _ohh, my Lord_..."

"Heh... I'm okay, don't worry about me," Susie said in a voice growing tender, her eyes shining into his from under her perpetual mop. "But you... what do we do about... this?"

There were so many things he wanted to say to her, some of them which would be quite embarrassing, even if she heard it alone. But Jevil saved him from it for the moment. "Master... Master vessel, please. Set this one free. I swear upon the blood of Shatan that I will be good, so good! You won, you won, fair and square!"

"So, that's what you call his infernal majesty, huh?" He looked to Sans. "Did you do this? Let 'im go."

He shrugged as Undyne cleared her throat in objection, but raised his hand. "Eh, he swore a blood promise on his boss. Can't go back on that."

He snapped his fingers. The instant the Gaster Blaster vanished, Nicholas seized the imp, holding the sword to his throat. "Now, now!" the creature said hastily. "A bargain is bargained, after all! Right? _Right?_ "

"I say we kill 'im," Susie muttered, though she was smiling.

"Susie!" Ralsei exclaimed in shock. "We can't be like them!"

"No... as much as I want to right now," Nicholas said as he dropped the sword. "Now Jevil, send us home. Don't bother us any more... don't bother me ever again. _Or my friends and I will kill you_."

The way he said it even startled Sans, but the wicked jester quickly recovered, laughing maniacally in the man's face. "You are no Army of the Lord! They tried oh they tried! But even your foolish Fish God is no match for-"

This infuriated Nicholas, and he kicked the little creep like a football. He sailed far above, striking the ceiling of the chamber. Everyone cringed and ducked for cover, which didn't exist, as the entire place shattered with the deafening sound of dozens of panes of glass breaking. When the pieces of imagery fell away and they looked around, they saw that they were back in Rasego's library. "Jevil... you little liar," Nicholas chuckled. "Were we here this whole time?" He choked, swallowing bile. He knew he would have to deal with this soon.

Susie clasped his hand, looking into his face anxiously. Did he look worse? It was hard to tell, as horrible as he appeared. "Nick... what's wrong?"

He placed his hand over hers, losing himself in her gaze, and pressed his form against her. A tremor ran through both of them as he murmured, "Right now... not a thing."

It was obvious to Undyne that some magical chemistry was cooking between the pair, and she muttered slyly, "Saay, Rasego... why don't we patch you guys up and talk about what our next move is gonna be." She began herding them out, and had to clear her throat to the two skeletons, one in particular. "That includes you two peeping boneheads."

"Oh! Uh... right, right," Papyrus said distractedly, grabbing his sibling by the hand. "Come along, brother."

"Heh... what an odd couple," he practically giggled. "Who'da thought."

Susie smiled to Ralsei as he grinned to her, giving her a thumbs up as they departed. It was a relief to be alone, to an extent. She worried about him as nothing had really been resolved yet, but his confidence was infectious. She placed her hand over his heart, quivering at the soft but firm warmth of his skin against her palm. Something was wrong, though. He felt weird, and there was an unearthly smell about him. "Hey... you okay? Seriously... I'm worried. I want you well... back to normal. I want... long talks with you. Like... deep..." She was completely tongue tied and fell silent, feeling embarrassed and foolish. All her life, she had been blunt. She had no clue how to be sly or coy or allude to her feelings, how to tease what she wanted to hear from someone else. And her passions, her deepest feelings... how do girls express them without sounding like idiots? And to a man at least several years older than she was? Did he even feel the same way? Sure, he looked at her, but she could tell that he was a gentleman... she was so afraid that she was the only one who felt this way.

And then she gasped as he placed his hand on her breast, over her heart. It began hammering in her chest, and her cheeks flushed bright red, burning like she had a fever. And damn if she didn't, feeling a rush of warmth flood her body as he began to massage her teat. "Wow, uhh... heh, you... don't kid around!" she flustered out, gaping at him in near alarm. She fanned herself distractedly. "Hot in here? Yeahh... hot in here! Heh... uhh..." What did she do? What the hell did she do! If he wanted her, right then? It wasn't like she didn't have those urges herself bottled up inside. But... _now?_ When he was still in distress? When she had been at her wits end over him? When he could have been lost to some hellish oblivion? Now? _Freaking now?_

His hands rose to her cheeks, cradling her head in them, and she shook all through at his touch. She decided it didn't matter. He was there, she was there... she was at his mercy. She could feel his essence dominating her, overwhelming her, and she wanted to be dominated in the worst way just then. Whatever he wanted. His voice was downright seductive. "Susie... you look... nice. And too well dressed."

She sucked air in sharply, gaping at him, frozen in the grip of passions and fears she had never felt before. But... oh hell, she wanted him too. The others? Well, they would just have to give them some damn privacy. The smell of him... there was something wild in him, something animal... dangerous but exciting. He leaned in close, very close. A kiss... it always started with a kiss, and her eyes fluttered closed as if her body knew how to behave with him, taking over, letting it happen naturally for a change, and she was glad to let go. "Nick," she breathed out in a husk, grasping his hard flanks in her hands, pulling him close, into her. "God... _Nick, I... need_..."

Instead, his hands closed on her throat. Tight. _Painfully tight_. She looked into his eyes, and quivered in horror. She had never seen such evil and hate and murderous intent on a face in all her life. She choked out, "N-Nick? What...? _Don't_..." It hurt, it was excruciating... terrifying. He pushed her down to the floor and straddled her belly, squirming into her in a disgusting way. He wanted her dead. He didn't want to touch a living body at all. It was all clear now, she realized too late. It wasn't his beloved Nick. It was that malevolent _Thing_. It would kill her. Rape her dead body. And then It would grab a knife or some other deadly tool, and stalk the others, killing them one by one. Probably rape their corpses too. Her friends, Nick's friends. It would slaughter them if only out of spite, and make him experience all the horrible, brutal cruelty of using his body to do it. When would It stop? When someone finally shot It dead?

She tried to push him away, pry his fingers off, but he was inhumanly, supernaturally strong. She could wound him easily, could kill him. But she just couldn't, couldn't bring herself to put so much as a scratch into that beautiful man's body, even if it cost her life. And then her heart twisted in her bosom. He was there after all, just as horrified, crying, tears pouring down his cheeks, beginning to splash on her face. Please, for God's sake... please stop!

Her self-preservation kicked in as she began to suffocate, and she struggled to push him away, pry his hands from her throat... anything to make this horrible agony end, but he had become impossibly strong. It had been too long. She had wasted precious moments out of foolish sentimentality she could have used in an attempt to save herself. Now her lungs were burning, her vision grew dark, and her strength withered away. She was stupid, and she was going to die, and tears of anguish and regret ran down her cheeks. She managed to choke out with the last of the air in her lungs, "Nick... please, _don't... I love you_..." She prayed, for the first time in ages, briefly for herself, but mostly for him. And dimly, far and forever away, she heard him.

He screamed in terror and anguish, loud, shrill, fighting to remove his hands and their vice-like grip on the stricken girls throat. He pushed himself up and dragged his hands from her neck, clawing her flesh as his hands fought to remain clamped on her till they squeezed the life from her. "Susie... oh my God! _SUSIE!_ " The others came running into the room, gaping at the scene in confusion and alarm as the girl lay on the floor, choking down desperate gulps of air and coughing in agony. " _Stay away from me!_ I don't know what I'll do to you!" He stared down at the suffering girl as the Beast within him burned to finish what it started. "I'm sorry... I love you all. Thank you, for everything, but... I have to end this!"

The Book, the Cursed Tome which caused all this. It was still there, face down to hide that demonic Symbol, and Rasego's seal around it was ruined, powerless. He flipped it open, staring into the book in mortal dread and read it. He couldn't be any more insane than he was, so the mad writing which would tear a man's sanity from his mind had no more power over him, but it was what he deserved. And they didn't deserve what he wanted to do to them. Least of all, that precious, beautiful girl.

My God... what I nearly did to her...!

They cried out as thick dark tentacles poured out of the grimoire and seized him all over. He didn't resist, didn't move a muscle, and let them drag him into the Book, as it was also a portal to that demonic world, to the damned Realm which bordered Hell. Into it he slid, head first, his shoulder, then his waist. And he saw it. Lost Carcosa. The Kingdom whose King was born of infernal devils that could crush planets. Which was littered by lost souls who burned with thirst and hunger unquenchable, sated only by the suffering and deaths of innocent beings. No wonder they loved death so much, and their hearts were as cold as dead stars. The spires of the unholy Palace thrust into the darkness at him like spears, and standing on the portico of its tallest spire was Jevil, prancing and beckoning for him with a knowing demonic smile.

And standing with him was The King In Yellow. Tressed in robes of bright saffron, masked but wearing no Mask, it looked into his SOUL and summoned him. To love him, to hate him, to enslave and sexually molest him, to carve him with knives and feast on him while still alive and conscious, and worse. His past sins had been forgiven, but the scars were still there, and the King's profane essence scrabbled at them to gain hold of his being. What did it matter? He deserved everything that happened to him, and more. Who would give a damn about him, who could possibly care for him, after what he did?

But something seized his legs, and there was a shrill cry.

" _NICK!_ "

He looked behind him and wept. He could hardly believe his eyes. "Susie?"

She held onto him as if her own life depended on it, her face protruding through that small gap in that hellish dimension. Tears ran down her snout as she gaped at him in fear for him, and dampened his trousers. She wailed to him, "Please, Nick! Come back to me! I need you! Don't die on me! I swear I'll follow you! Nick, _please!_ " And two other faces appeared, two more hands gripped his legs, Undne and Leriot.

The mother hooked her wounded hand into the belt-line, trying to pull him back up, and Susie did too. Undyne manifested a spear and began severing the tentacles, but it was difficult to do without harming him. And something gave an unearthly bellow, off in the darkness which spawned it. "Why are you trying to save me?" he asked, incredulous at the thought that any of them would want him around.

He was stunned when the young girl sobbed out, "Because you mean everything to me."

"Don't listen to them, son," the King said quietly, but clear as a funeral bell over the commotion. "This is your Fate. You want it. You belong here. Admit it." And yes, he did deserve it. But-

"You shut the fuck up!" Susie exclaimed to the infernal being.

"Nick, listen to her!" Ralsei pleaded. "We all need you back with us. You're not just my friend. You're the good shepherd, and your flock here needs you to guide them! You see now how dangerous it is to live in this world. These evils are real. We need you to guide us and help protect us!"

"Nicholas," Leriot said to him, "you must listen to them! And... please, let it go! This will end soon, one way or the other."

"This is really... getting complicated," Nicholas agreed, and groaned tenderly as it felt like his spine was about to stretch.

Undyne grew frustrated and pulled out, crying, "Sans! Get in there and kill that sonofabitch!"

He said back, "Uhh... can ya make a little more room?"

The tentacles began tugging on him, and he knew full well that Leriot was right. This was too precarious, and he would either live or be lost in the next few moments. And in spite of the Beast inside him trying to twist every thought, he could see clearly that he was being manipulated. He knew the way back into his psyche, and in this magical place, it would be easy.

He found himself standing before that dreadful Entity once more, but it was suffering now, its tentacles burning and blistered. "You've been here too long, haven't you! Rasego's potion is killing you!" It was doing a job on him too, making him extremely ill, but he wasn't about to admit it.

"Silence... miserable wretched sinner," it blathered out in a sickly voice. "We are both going home-"

Nicholas lunged forward and grabbed that tender central nub again, squeezing it. No terrible energies poured into him. It must be too badly wounded. "Did you forget I could do this? I think you'd better leave me before the elixer in me destroys you. But you know what? It would be worth it to hang around and perish with you after all the pain and grief you caused! To see you die the Second Death!"

" _I will not!_ " it bellowed. "There is no being here... with the authority to-"

He mashed that disgusting orb in his hand cruelly. "Remember doing this to Susie, you God cursed victim of Lucifer? Don't take it out on us because you made the wrong choice! I happen to be the Servant of The Most High God, vessel of The Holy Spirit and of His Son the Living Christ! You're deluded if you think He is a mere Fish God. You are His creation! And I can damn you to eternal Hell as I see fit!"

"How... _do you know this!_ " it wailed. "You stinking hairless ape... made of nothing but filthy matter-!"

"I'm more than that. I'm an eternal being with the nature of Christ, thanks to His sacrifice." He gave the orb another squeeze, making it writhe in agony. "And you don't deserve any pity for your wicked deeds! But I will be merciful, _if you release me!_ If you don't, I'll damn well see you perish, even if I have to die myself. And your King won't lift a finger to help you. I know you're just a single demon. He has legions of them."

It tried to seize him, but Nicholas squeezed the nub so tightly, it burst. It wailed out, "Fine... _fine!_ I release you... you polluted sinner... we will rise up soon, regardless... we will have our wrath upon you... and your helpless universe!"

He regarded the entity sadly. "You know, if you had chosen love, and not stubbornly clung to pride, I'm sure we could have been friends. But if you're so foolish that a few years of vengeance is more important to you, you deserve neither mercy or Heaven. I'll keep my end of the bargain though, and let you go. Now, release me."

He heard some truly vulgar sounds, and figured it was cursing him up and down in Devil tongue. But along with it, he felt tender pains all through his being, though with some relief. It was withdrawing its tendrils from the many places it had pierced his being. He released his grip on the nasty being and looked down at his stomach, murmuring, "This... is probably going to be unpleasant." He mustered up his courage, and drove his fist into his gut, hard. Nausea welled up in him, and he began retching...

Susie cried in alarm, "Nick? Nick! What's wrong!"

He vomited, hard, painfully hard, writhing as he dangled over that precipice, and there was something horrible coming up with it; thick, and long, and disgustingly rubbery. He spewed all over the tentacles holding him, and they curled up, melting like salted slugs. Jevil had enough sense to flit out of the way, but it poured out on the King below, making him groan out in pain and disgust, wisps of vapor wafting from the bile that splashed over him. And much too gradually, something like an octopus slid out of the man's throat. He convulsed violently as it clogged his esophagus and shut his windpipe, and it felt even worse as Susie cried out in terror, unable to comprehend any of it. They couldn't bear to look at that wormy mess dangling from his mouth. It almost looked as if he was vomiting up his own intestines. He began to panic, afraid he was going to choke to death, and the girls had to fight to keep him from twisting out of their grasp. But at last, the bulk of it slid painfully through a very tight throat, and it became much easier. As the last tentacle oozed out of his gut and the ugly mass fell away, it landed at the King's feet with a splat. It was The Yellow Sign, but it looked dead and ruined. The King gaped at him in disbelief and anger. "What have you done to my minion... _what have you done!_ "

He coughed out a laugh, poisonous bile still coming from his stomach, as the two girls tugged him up from the infernal realm. "I... broke it. Sorriee!" He puked a bit more, spitting it out, and he just caught sight of it splatting right into the King's face. He glared at the man in murderous outrage. "Uhh... sorry, I didn't mean to," he told the devil feebly, but he looked to be plotting a suitably horrible revenge.

He slid out of the portal, dragged across the floor trailing bile, blinking in shock. It was like some kind of insane dream, inspired by drug or fever. He yanked his hand back as the grimoire slammed itself shut. The demonic symbol of gold on the front was gone, leaving only the impression in the cover. "Son of a... real, _it was all real..._ "

He blinked in shock as the reptile girl pounced him, hugging him tight and blubbering, "Nick! Oh, God... _Nick!_ Are you alright? Please, talk to me! I was so scared..."

"Susie? Oh, my God in heaven..." he said feebly, and wrapped her in as tight a hug as he could manage. "Hey, listen... let me clean up... I'm a mess-"

"Who cares!" she cried, and held onto him as if some demon would try to steal him away from her. She sat him up and cradled him against her, buried her face in his neck and wept as he lay his head against hers, shaking. If not for her, _he would have truly been lost_...

The others took seats, watching with mixed feelings as the couple sat on the floor, embracing each other. The last time they left them alone, things hadn't gone well. Always wanting to know where he was in the grand scheme of things, Papyrus asked quietly, "Uhhm... are we going to give them some privacy, or...?"

"Let's just make sure there isn't a curtain call from Hell, bro," Sans said to him.

Ralsei came up to them, giving Nicholas a friendly smile. "It's good to see you decided to stay with us after all. How are you feeling?"

He coughed out a laugh. "Like I threw up a chemistry set. Titanium, lead..."

The lad giggled. "Uhm... you kind of did."

He blinked at the boy in shock. "I _did?_ " He closed his eyes as the young wizard placed his hands on his head. No one said anything for a moment, but presently, Ralsei waved his arms at the others. "Okay, I think these two deserve a break. Let's go."

Papyrus asked the boy quietly, "Are you sure it's going to be okay this time?"

"Yes," he replied. "Besides, I want to see them get comfortable with each other sooner so they get married as soon as-!" He said that last bit rather distinctly, and clamped his hand over his muzzle in embarrassment.

While Susie caught every word of that, blushing bright pink, Nicholas missed it all. He sat there for some time, trying to calm down from the dreadful waking nightmare he had endured. The things he had done... the horrible things he did to her... the things that demon wanted to do to all of them... he couldn't get them out of his mind. He trembled, squeezed his eyes shut, almost had a panic attack over it. Tears ran down his cheeks, and he blubbered out, "Susie... oh, God... _Susie... I'm so sorry_..."

She pulled back to stroke the tears from his face. "Hey, Nick... come on. Isn't this what the girl's s'posed to do? Fall to pieces over the guy?" She gave him a little smile.

He grimaced, the images of two other girls imposed over the memory of his attempted murder. "I tried... to kill you."

She shook her head, stroking his face softly. "Nick, it wasn't you."

He said bitterly, "It was... it was these two hands!"

"It wasn't _you_ ," she insisted. "Shut up about it."

He looked aside, his voice faint. "How can you be so sure?"

She gave him a knowing smirk. "You can't be serious. _You_ , of all people? Besides, girls know. It's why I didn't take you too seriously when you threatened me at your painting party. Heck, you wouldn't even put your arm around me watching videos."

He glanced at her face, just managing to catch the look in her eyes. They were shining. A smile was forming on her lips. He pulled his mouth. "Maybe... I don't like you that way."

"I saw you looking at me." She grinned as he blushed. "Just like I was looking at you. It's the reason I wore that stupid skimpy outfit that day. Wanted to see if..." She looked down, finally humiliating herself. "You might... feel things for me."

He had been curious about that, and it nagged at his heart. "Why? We never talked. I barely knew you. I'm a lot older."

She didn't answer right away. "I dunno. I guess... all I knew about gettin' guys was shakin' tail at 'em. And... you? I think it's because all the good ones were taken." She looked up into his eyes. "All but you. And it seems like half the town has a thing for you. I was so jealous... never thought... me and... you..." She looked back down, feeling embarrassed at her admission.

What could ever happen between... me, and you...?

He could hardly believe it. The same secret dream. He had barely even flirted with her. He was afraid to take her very seriously. They had both just gone through a traumatic experience in the past two days. She had to be caught up in the emotions of it all, exaggerating... something, and gave her a weak smile. "Oh, come on now... that can't be for real."

She grinned back. "You seriously didn't know? Wow... you nice guys really are clueless sometimes."

Her breath caught in her throat as he murmured, "Yeah... this one is, anyhow." He gazed at her somberly for a while, and finally opened his heart a bit to those foolish notions that had been toying with him. Enjoyed looking at her face, those golden eyes that were usually hidden from the world under a mop as thick as horse hair. At the curves that would put half the girls in California to shame. He began to lean forward, but stopped himself at the taste in his mouth. His face was still sticky with bile, and his breath undoubtedly reeked. He said to her, pushing forward, "Hey... why don't we sit on the couch or something? This floor's getting uncomfortable."

"Uhm... yeah, it sure is." She wondered who would have suffered a chronic butt pain from not wanting to move first. And if there was a chance that a kiss, a real kiss, was coming any time soon.

He sat beside her on the couch facing the table he had been tied to just a short while ago. He was still afraid to love her. Afraid there was no way it could work. That they were too different. He, a human, she a Monster. That he was too sensitive. That she was too coarse and brash. That he was too spiritual, she was too earthly... a thousand points of argument against anything developing between them, and made it seem impossible. And then she rested her head on his shoulder, and his heart melted for her. He had sympathy for her senses, too. "Hey... let me freshen up a bit first. I don't want you to stink because of me."

She chuckled at him as she sat back. "You should'a smelled me last night when I..." She stopped short, blushing bright cherry at the memories, afraid of what he might say, might think of her. He wasn't sure what she meant, and had no clue what to ask, though he burned with curiosity. As he drew out a pocket flask from his jacket, which he was very glad hadn't been lost to Lost Carcosa, she smirked. "You? Drink? Well... I guess you are a priest and all..."

"I'm not a priest, though I guess it's the same difference when you get down to it. I used to smoke too," he admitted with a half smile. "I drink once in a while. This is as much to wash down spicy food as anything... or this." He poured some into his hanky and wiped his face down with the cold cloth. His bangs felt stiff, and he muttered, "Good Lord... in my hair too?"

"Well... you were upside down," she reminded him, and wished he would hurry up so she could try to pour on thick whatever womanly charms she could muster up.

He took a swig, washing it around in his mouth and swallowing it, then blew his nose into the hanky, laying it on the floor beside the couch. He then focused on the girl beside him. The girl that looked to him with eyes searching his soul, her body warm and inviting as she edged close against him, her hand reaching for his chest, to caress the bosom over his heart. His heart which began to race from her closeness. He reached around to stroke her back softly, his breath growing shallow and warm. "You found me out in my yard last night, didn't you. Took me inside... cleaned me up, put me to bed... naked." He blushed as he added that. It just slipped out. Hadn't it?

"Well... I couldn't give you a bath with those crappy clothes on," she chuckled, her own cheeks flushed again.

His smile dimmed a bit as he thought about waking up from a dream he barely remembered, of a warrior dragon girl saving him from a spawn of Hell, and how he had seduced her afterward. How even in his delirious state, he ached to have her there when he awoke, and how upset he was to be alone, with no sign of her anywhere. "You left. But you came back in the morning to check on me. That's why the four of you were looking for me, isn't it? Because I disappeared, and you didn't know why."

She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder, pressing her snout into his throat, nuzzling him. "I could hardly think straight... after last night, what happened to you..." She drew an emotional breath. "Anything could have happened. I had to find you."

He stroked his fingers through her huge head of hair, enjoying how the thick strands flowed through his fingers. "It all got really crazy today... the Devil wanted it to all go wrong, and... _I nearly_ -" He choked, growing tense, the memory of strangling her painfully fresh in his mind.

"Hey... shut up about that," she murmured, hugging herself into him. "The Devil lost, and you're..." She breathed deep of his manly musk, and savored the spicy aroma. "You're here, with me, and nothing's gonna happen to you ever again." She squeezed him in her embrace, aching to make him forget all the terrible things they had all gone through today. "You smell... really nice, now that the demon's gone."

"I even smelled different?" He chuckled at that. "I guess it did mess with my metabolism somehow." He breathe deeply of her fragrant hair, looked down the length of her form, and enjoyed every line and curve of her. He found himself wishing she was wearing those things that passed for clothing, but her dress was plenty revealing, between the rips in the sides of her skirt, and those parts sliced open from their contest with Jevil. "You look really nice... and smell sweet yourself."

"Really?" she murmured, running her fingers through her hair self-consciously. "Uhm... is there some reason you took that drink just now?"

He had a feeling he knew why she asked that particular question. "Yeah. Uhm... I didn't want you to smell that... stuff on my breath, when..." He caressed her cheeks in his hands, lifting her up to gaze into her wondering, golden eyes. "When... I did this..."

It was uncomfortably familiar to both of them as he held her tenderly like that, but he didn't know how else to kiss her. It was awkward. They both hesitated, their eyes squeezed shut as they fought down painful memories of what had just happened. Then their lips touched, and they grabbed each other tightly, pressing their lips together, gasping into each other's mouths as they drew on their kisses ravenously. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, gasping her name between kisses. She tried to, but was so overcome, all she could do is moan hungrily into his mouth. She ignored the pains in her body from the wounds caused by Jevil's attacks. She was damned well going to enjoy this tender moment with her man. She wanted so much more of him, could feel his own urgency in his tense muscles, smell it in his aroma, but she really should wait for a more private moment. Tears ran down his cheek, joined with hers, as their hearts pounded in rhythmic melody, and their SOULs poured into each other's bosoms...

Undyne, Papyrus, Sans and Ralsei watched for a moment from the hallway on the two love birds, and when she was sure nothing would happen - nothing dangerous or life threatening anyway, she pulled the three others back, whispering, "Okay now, let's be polite. And that means _you_ , Sans."

The little skeleton turned back around, muttering insincerely, "Just... wanted to make sure the lights were off."

The two parents were in the kitchen, which had served as their infirmary. Rasego had made a spicy tea which had healing properties, and he was still nursing his mug when the others came in. Leriot asked them, "How are our two friends making out?"

"Ohh, they're... making out," Undyne replied coyly. She went over to Rasego, offering her hand. "Hey. I'm Undyne. The law here in Salvation."

"My lady," he said regally, lightly shaking her hand. "I am Rasego, the master of our little domain. My wife, Leriot, and son, Ralsei."

It was uncanny, how much they resembled the Dreemurrs. "Listen... first off, I'm sorry for all the confusion and trouble. We had no idea what you guys were all about, and Nick had disappeared under really strange circumstances that looked pretty bad-"

"There is no need to apologize, officer. This has been a debacle in the making, and I am sure the Evil One had a hand in making sure it happened as it did. Unfortunately, our son was the cause of it all, in his hasty, youthful, exuberant way. But as always, what the Dark Ones meant for evil, God has turned into something good."

Ralsei looked down sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, father... I was just trying to be helpful. And Nick... he knew about the King. I wanted to get to him before... well, _someone else_ did."

"Yes, but of all the books to take to him, did it have to be _that_ one?" he said reprimandingly. "You should have consulted with us first, child, before you did something so rash."

The lad sighed, his eyes locked on the floor. "I know that now, father... I'll remember this lesson, believe me."

Undyne thought this was an opportune point in the discussion to make her inquiries. "Mind if I ask a few questions of you guys? I'll have to file a report. This is a police matter, after all, a disappearance-slash-kidnapping. Anything you say that's sensitive or privileged, I promise will be kept in the strictest confidence. But I have to know what happened. How did this crazy mess start?"

Rasego looked to his son. "I believe the prime witness in that regard is right here."

"Uhm... yeah, that would be me," he said with a furtive smile. "You might want to sit, this will take a while."

He told them everything, growing emotional in parts as it was much too dramatic and tragic a tale, even with the mostly happy ending. They listened patiently, helping him through it when it became difficult. And Undyne's eye was opened a bit more to this Dark World that Sans gave disturbing glimpses of to them. Undyne didn't understand one major aspect. "But Ralsei... _why_ did you take that book to Nick, when it could be so freaking dangerous?"

He was beginning to look quite downcast. "Well... I didn't know! No Human had seen that Book in ages, and the stories... I thought they were probably just fairytale legends. I didn't know that... the real Dark stuff would cause such awful trouble in the Human realm."

Undyne looked unsettled. "From the way the people were talking about it in that forum, there are more copies out there. And that means people possessed by those... things."

"We... we don't know for sure. I mean, the knowledge of that Dark World is out there. It has been for ages," the lad informed her. "Bits of it are even in fiction books and horror movies. Skillful students of the occult can piece a lot of it together from what's scattered around in their world. But there are thousands of posers out there acting like they know it all, and... sometimes they disappear."

Undyne shivered at that. "You mean... like from people in secret societies or something?"

He gave her a shrug. "Well... every king has subjects and followers, and... he is a King and all. I've given up trying to keep open discussions on our forum lighthearted, like we're discussing fiction. But... eventually someone learns something, has an experience or wants to flaunt some forbidden knowledge, and... a couple of people did vanish on us."

She gaped at him in shock. "Did you tell the authorities?"

"And have even _more_ people disappear? And more after them, trying to find out why?" He looked aside in discouragement. "It's really better to just ignore it when it happens. Undyne... these beings are powerful. A lot of the legends are true."

She fixed him in a curious gaze. "How many followers aren't Human? What kind of race?"

He wasn't quite sure how to answer. "Uh... dad - father would know more about that than I would."

"I am not too certain about that," he said with a wry smile. "Ralsei has been studying this area for much of the past decade."

She looked to the black-furred Monsters pensively. "Are they going to invade our world? Is there gonna be an Apocalypse?"

Rasego nodded in resignation. "Eventually."

"How eventually?"

"Well... that is up to debate," he replied, "but everything that happens in the occult world follows patterns based on astrology."

She had to laugh. "You mean, they actually wait on the daily paper to figure out their moves for the day?"

"It's not like that," Ralsei informed her. "They take it very seriously, have their own forecasts done. And one thing they take the most serious of all is the procession of the Sun through the Zodiac. Right now, the core of the Sun is crossing over into the sign of Aquarius. So for everyone in the occult, they're looking for a new messiah to take over the Earth, for a new age to dawn, with all kinds of changes to the universe."

Undyne made a logical guess. "The King In Yellow?"

"Uhm.. yeah," the boy nodded. "A lot of stuff has to happen first. A war in the Middle East which leads to a temporary peace, then some strange appearances by big mythic figures like the Herald of the Royal Family and their Holy Knight. But after they show up, it's..." He wasn't quite sure how else to put it, waving his hands and spouting with exaggerated cheer, "Chaos _chaos!_ " His little joke fell flat, and he added somberly, "A-anyhow, it's gonna be... really bad. The worst days this world has ever seen. And it's going to affect the entire universe."

She was quite ready for a change of subject, but she couldn't go very far. "You three have been here all this time, and no one knew you existed. Were you hiding in the Underground too?"

Rasego nodded. "We discovered your refuge there ages ago, and found it quite easy to hide in plain sight, as it were, among you. The fact that we were sealed in with you was no bother to us. We needed the safety of the shelter there."

The warrior mulled this over. "You aren't very popular with Jevil. He wanted us to kill you all. So, what's your story?"

The three Monsters looked to each other cautiously. "Because you risked your lives for us, I feel that we can trust you. But you must swear to keep this secret, even at the cost of your lives."

She shrugged. "Well, we've got our own secrets we're hiding from the Humans, and we Monsters need to stick together. I'll probably tell the Royals, Asgore and Toriel, and probably Frisk, but that's it. And they're perfect secret keepers. We promise." She looked meaningfully to the other two. " _Right_ , guys?"

They nodded, and Papyrus said proudly, "We solemnly swear."

"What he said," Sans added.

He smirked to the short skeleton. "Very well. Now... I will tell you something which we let out to almost no one, because it eventually imperils our lives. But as late in history as it is becoming, I don't see much use in hiding it from a few trusted fellow Monsters.

"Untold eons ago, there was war in the Heavens. The Evil One who was once one of the most glorious of Angels, seduced one-third of his fellow Angels and was cast out of Heaven after betraying the trust of the Father. There was a war which raged across not just this universe, but many. The most dangerous of them were imprisoned in Outer Darkness, and the rest bound to the realm of matter, this dimension, and similar three dimensional worlds. Some of these Devils were less hostile, and thought that the beings the Father had made were good looking. The Devils took them for mates, and had offspring. Some were Human, some were Monsters, a few were other races. The spawn of Devils and Humans were called Nephilim or Anakin, Dark Great Ones. Those of the Monsterkin were called the Suflete Intunecate or Pharma Umbra, Dark Souls, and together, ruled this world on behalf of the Devils for countless ages.

"But there was division among these folk. Some did not want to serve the schemes of the Evil Ones, but make peace with the Father themselves. When this pact was found out, everyone who made it had the sentence of Death put on them. Many did not escape, but a goodly number did, and hid among their respective peoples, doing their best to avoid discovery. We three are counted among those rebels, and have all been in hiding ever since."

Sans gazed up at the being in amazement. "Wow... finally met you guys. The stories are true. Always suspected, but... man, this is a trip."

Undyne nodded thoughtfully, looking to the two skeletons. "Well, I didn't hear a word of that. Did _you?_ "

Sans shook his head. "Not a peep."

"But he just..." Papyrus began, then slapped his head in dismay at their disapproving looks. "Pardon me... this has been a long, trying day for me. _What_ did you say?"

"That's more like it," Undyne muttered, smirking. "Well... like complete idiots, we led Jevil right to you. What kind of danger are you in?"

"Oh, I doubt that you did that," Rasego said, smiling philosophically. "But... who knows? They may come for us at any moment, they may consider Jevil to be too demented to take seriously... they may be too busy at this stage plotting their dark schemes and put off our demise until the whole of Reality is at their mercy. We are as ignorant as any being of our Fate, and we are content with that."

"Well, it's great that you're all comfy with it," she said with a sarcastic grin. "But if anything happens, you call me, Papyrus or Sans. And if you could, open a door for us in your little privacy fence."

They all gazed at the woman in appreciation, but Rasego told her, "That will not be necessary-"

"Yes, it _will_ ," she said adamantly. "This is my jurisdiction-"

" _Our_ jurisdiction," Papyrus corrected.

"Right," she nodded. "And this is our job, and our duty, to protect whoever lives here. It doesn't matter what race or dimension you come from. It doesn't matter what fleabag or what god you upset. If there's a problem, _it's our problem_. You. Call. Us." She went over to the cabinet for a slip of note paper and a pen, scribbling their numbers on it, and slapped it on the table. "And I'm telling you now, whatever commotion happens around here, I'm sticking my flat nose into it, so don't even try hiding your troubles from me. We stick together because that's just the kind of people we are, and we're all we have."

He blinked at the note on the table, many emotions swimming across his face. "And I thought Nicholas was such a good man. You are... all wonderful people."

She chuckled at him. "You can thank Frisk for that. The Royals' adopted daughter. She infected everyone here with her wish to help everyone, no matter who they are. I wouldn't be surprised if she invited the Devil for tea to try and change his ways."

He nodded to her. "Yes, I had heard of this amazing angel of yours. I wondered if, as with all tales, the story had been amplified a bit in the telling."

"Nope, she's the real deal." She stood and shook his hand again. "Unless there's more, I really need to get back to the beat. City can't run without me."

Sans quipped, "I thought you said this was the sleepiest town you'd ever-"

"Hush, you," she muttered. "I'd like to come by sometime, just for a tea or something. See how the kid is coming along. He seems super smart."

"He is our pride and joy, even with the occasional troubles," Rasego said as he rose.

She chuckled at that. "Hey... kids, trouble? Go hand in hand. You should'a seen me as a tyke."

"I can just imagine," he laughed, then looked to her questioningly. "May I ask what will be in your report?"

"Ohh... that we found Nick in the woods." She gave the male a shrug. "Sound about right, Paps?"

"Well, we were definitely in the woods," he mused. "And considering this manor isn't really here... then he was most certainly in the woods!"

He smiled to them. "Impeccable logic."

Ralsei beamed up at her in admiration. "I'd like to visit your police station sometime." He realized he was speaking hastily again and turned to his father. "If it would be allowed."

"Ohh... I suppose a field trip would be in order at some point, with the Sheriff's permission." He rested a large hand on his son's shoulder. The affection this family had for each other was charming, and reminded her way too much of an almost identical family.

"Hey, the door's always open, to any of you." She added discreetly, "And listen... Nick and Susie are kind of... getting acquainted in your library. Would it be okay if they kinda hung around for a while?"

"They will be most welcome," Leriot told her with a smile. "We owe Nicholas dearly for the trauma he suffered because of us. Offering our hospitality is the least we can do. And they will be granted their privacy."

"Thanks. You people are the best. Oh, one last thing." She knelt down in front of Ralsei, who began blushing through his black cheekfur from such close attention from a pretty woman. "Kid, listen close. _No more magic stuff_ out in our world. Not unless your parents say so, or it's crucially important. Okay? This day has been a huge pain, all because you tried to do a good deed without thinking it through."

He sighed at being reminded for the umpteenth time how he had messed up. But then, it would be even more of a reminder to think before acting. "I promise, Undy - uh... Sheriff."

She pinched his cheek, grinning. "Undyne works. We are kinda friends now. Anyhow... let's do this again under happier skies." She rose again, but then recalled their trouble getting in. "Do we, uhh... just walk straight out, or...?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Rasego told her. "The whole function of the Manifold is to direct things without the Key to the outside."

She had a feeling that asking for the Key would be wasted breath, but she completely understood. "Good to know. Uhm... you stay safe, all of you." A brief worry that she might not see them again came to her, but she banished the thought. She made a promise to herself to see them at least one more time, and soon, very soon.

He made the sign of Peace to them, saying, "The blessings and protection of the Father be with you all."

She stood outside, gazing somberly at the manor for a few moments. "I wish I could promise you guys nothing will ever happen, but... I saw that damned place. I could friggin' _smell_ how evil and powerful they are."

Papyrus worried at what she was saying. "You mean, the portal in that book? What did you see? What was it like on the other side?"

It took her a few breaths to answer as she turned to go. "Hell. It was Hell."

* * *

 **Author's notes.**

In the past, I had been working on a fantasy novel of a half-Elf, and used every bit of "Elven" I could find online to help me with the Elven lexicon I was trying to make of my own. I generally reshape syllables a bit to make them sound a little prettier, as I find Tolkien's dialects to sound a bit harsh, like Slavic or Teutonic. Rasego uses both the Tolkien term for God, Iluvatar, which I simply use as His title, God, as well as my own Ezurel, which is His name God has given to the Elves. So for the phrase Rasego invoked at the entity in Nicholas, this is the translation.

 **Ulsu maue, ni conn aen tye bime Ezurel sina hilde firen! Ho nah a mol o i an tan Ezurel!**

Evil force, I command you by God to depart this human! He is a servant of the most high God!

They also speak Romanian when they invoke power.

 **Fi nevazut de ochi:** be unseen by eyes

 **Calma necazul:** calm the affliction

 **Dezarmati in siguranta:** disarm safely

 **O tineti nemiscata:** bind them unmoving

 **Pierdu:** based on the Romanian word, pierdut, meaning "lost." So this is Goner Kid. 

**Metaton's notes.**

(The usual dramatic show music plays)

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for...

METATON'S PREVIEW OF UPCOMING ATTRACTIONS!

In our next exciting chapter...

Nicholas has another bad dream!

Romance!

Tea and cakes!

Trouble in paradise!

More romance!

Jealousy rears its ugly head!

 _MORE_ romance!

Nick comes into some money! Honestly!

Undyne gives romantic advice!

MORE ROMANCE! Maybe they took her advice!

Woops... Nick and Frisk cause _truuuble_...

Help from a friend down the road!

And just when you thought the scary stuff was over... _it's NOT!_

My darlings, I am SO lucky to have something to discuss this time, because Stephen has been writing things which are _so damned spoilerific!_ Now, stay tuned all these delicacies and more in Chapter 7!


End file.
